Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl
by Hibiko
Summary: When she put the NerveGear on her head, Sakura Natsumi only think that she would play a normal game like any other VR game. She was wrong. Now that she is trapped into SAO, the only thing that she has to do is simple: Survive...and to know if Kirito is all right. Rated T for limited violence and language. / Current series's arc: Phantom Bullet Arc. Request fanfic by Shiranai Atsune
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Immediate Warning: The dialogue system has been changed in chapter four due to community demands and complaints. This warning will be said again at the end of Chapter 3.**

Chapter I

November 6th 2022, Sakura family house:

-Ah, finally back from school! , said Natsumi, stretching herself when she arrived in her house.

Her sister, Haruna, was coming down the stairs that was leading the second floor when she saw her sister. Since she got a week off from college, she was mostly going out with her friends or she was playing with her PlayStation 4, an old console that was almost on the brink of instinct since the day the NerveGear got on the market.

-Hey, Natsu-chan! How boring was school today? , said Haruna.

-Don't remind me. Anyway, where is mother? , said Natsumi.

-Oh, she's still at work again. She will be back soon, I guess. , said Haruna.

Soon after she said that, she noticed the little plastic bag her sister had in her hands along with her school things. There was something that looked like a video game box in it.

-What's that? , said Haruna.

-Oh, I bought it when I was going back from school. It's one of the most popular video games at the moment on the market. , said Natsumi, showing the box to her sister.

-Sword Art….Online?

-Yeah! Apparently, it's the first MMORPG to stand on the NerveGear. You don't remember, sis? Father was talking about that game every time he was coming back home to eat dinner because it was made by Argus, the same company where he is working! , said Natsumi.

-Actually, I was planning on buying this game with the NerveGear, but it costs a bit too much for another one. You are lucky that father gave one of the free models to you. I almost finished Final Fantasy 17 and my PlayStation is getting dusty. , said Haruna.

-Don't worry. You have a job, don't you? Maybe you'll be able to buy it soon. I'll disconnect myself from the network at around 6:00. , said Natsumi while she was going (Running would be the appropriate word) to her room.

-But do you have any- , said Haruna, before she was interrupted by the door of her sister's room. ''sigh'' She's always like this after buying a game. Oh well.

When Natsumi entered her room, she opened her computer, opened the box of the game, took the cartridge of the game and inserted it into the machine that was linked with the NerveGear by a little cable that was plugged into the helmet-like device. She put the NerveGear on her head, closed her eyes and said the two words to start the device.

-Link Start! , said Natsumi.

Suddenly, everything became white as she was entering the game. Blue verification screens appeared in front of her and the rush finally stopped on a logging screen. She was asked to create an account and a character. When she got to the character creation, a blue screen appeared and was saying the usual options for an MMORPG which was the sex and name choice.

She obviously pressed on the female choice and decided to call herself ''Sakumi'' in the game. She was then directed to the character modification screen.

She changed her hair style to ''Short Hair'', changed her hair color to purple and changed her virtual age to 16, making her look older…even if she was 14 in real life. She also chose to start with a silvery white shirt, white baggy pants and white shoes for now.

When she confirmed her choice, the words ''Welcome to Sword Art Online!'' appeared and she was launched into the game.

She appeared in the middle of a city called that was populated by some players who was apparently trading for weapons and armor.

-Whoa. , said Sakumi, surprised by how realistic the game looked. I wonder if Kirito-kun is here somewhere…

Kirito, who was known in real life as Kirigaya Kazuto, was a player who Natsumi met on an FPS called ''Strike of China'' 3 years ago while she was playing on her computer online. He always was very kind with her and they were always working together….even if the game was not the best game she ever played.

2 months ago, before she was obliged to get out of her native town because of a business deal her parents did, Kirito and Sakumi met in real life with him giving an ice cream cone to her. They slowly began to see each other every weekend, slowly becoming friends within the first month. But, mostly because of school, their meetings were soon stopped because of their studies and homework. Even if she didn't saw him ever since, she was still secretly in love with him.

She noticed that she had no weapon with her and in her inventory, so she got to one of the stands of the market district of the city, which was named ''Starting City'' by her menu map. On the stand, there were many weapons that were mostly blade-like weapons.

-''sigh'' I didn't know there were only swords in this game. , said Sakumi, disappointed. I guess I can pass on the bow for now.

Normally, on other MMORPGs, she was mostly playing with Marksman-like classes, going from Archers, Rangers or even Gunners. She already knew that this game had absolutely no magic in it.

She decided to take the samurai-like sword that was on the stand.

-Ah, a perfect choice! Since it is your first purchase, I will give it to you for free! Have a nice day! , said the NPC vendor.

-Oh. Thanks! , said Sakumi, actually happy about this notification.

She directed herself to the city gates to get in the plains where she is supposed to kill 10 Frenzy Boar in order to finish one of her quests. When she got to one of them, she noticed that the mob was a passive enemy since it was ignoring her.

She unsheathed her sword from the silver belt she bought with the weapon and she began to hit the boar. At first, her strikes was dealing some damage to it, but the boar responded with a head bash that was strong enough to make her fall on the ground. She quickly rose up from the ground and kicked the boar, launching it back, but it landed on its feet and was about to charge.

Suddenly, a black line hit the boar, stunning it for a second and making it returned itself to a male player in black clothes. When the boar began to rush to the player, he was preparing his attack, making his daggers shine in green. The player, then, rushed into the boar and slashed it two times, dropping its health bar to 0 and shattering into blue pieces. An EXP reward screen appeared shortly after the boar's death.

Sakumi stood up and got close to the player with the name ''Yukishi'' above his name.

-Um…Thank you for helping me on this mob over there. I'm kinda new here as you can see. , said Sakumi nervously.

Yukishi returned himself to her and put his daggers under his belt.

-Your welcome. When I saw you on the ground when you tried to attack this mob, I was wondering if you needed help. , said Yukishi, smiling. Oh, by the way, my name is Yukishi, nice to meet you!

-My name is Sakumi. I've just began to play this game and, I gotta admit, it looks awesome for a VR game! , said Sakumi, sightseeing the beauty of the plains and the Starting City united with the sun still high in the sky.

-Yeah. By the way, let me show you something. , asked Yukishi.

-What is it? , said Sakumi.

-Come with me. , said Yukishi.

The two got to another wandering Frenzy Boar and it began to see them.

-Pose yourself like you are charging an attack. , said Yukishi.

-Why? , said Sakumi.

-You'll see. , said Yukishi.

Sakumi took her sword from her belt and took it with her two hands. She put her sword behind her body and put her left leg in front of her. Suddenly, her sword began to shine in white.

-Ok. Now, attack the mob with all you've got! , said Yukishi.

She then let a war shout and slashed the boar, destroying it in pieces in a single blow. The usual EXP reward screen appeared and the game said she gained a level.

-Oh, cool! Thanks for the tip, Yukishi. , said Sakumi, happy to have learned how to do Sword Skills. Hey, wanna be my friend?

-Oh, sure! , said Yukishi, accepting her friend request.

-Akiko-san! , shouted another player in the distance.

A player in green clothes that had a sword and a shield arrived shortly after he shouted.

-Link? Dude, I already said it to you, don't call me like that! , said Yukishi, looking nervous and a little bit bothered.

-Oh, sorry, _Yukishi_. , said Link, with an emphasis on the virtual name of Akiko.

-''sigh'' It's all right. Sakumi, I present to you one of my friends, Link. , said Yukishi.

-Yo! , said Link, putting his right hand in the air has sign of respect.

-Hi. , said Sakumi.

-Anyway. Yuki-san, Haruhime is still waiting for us to finish that boar-killing quest, are you getting back? , explained Link.

-Okay. Can Sakumi come with us? The quest is gonna finish a lot faster with her in her party. , said Yukishi.

-Well…Ok. You are the party leader, so I'll let you invite her to our party. , said Link.

Yukishi opened the menu with his right hand and select the ''Party'' submenu. In the invite section of the menu, he wrote the name ''Sakumi'' and pressed on the ''yes'' sign. Shortly after, a screen appeared in front of Sakumi and she agreed to the invitation.

-Let's get back to Haruhime before the day ends. , said Yukishi.

-Ok. , said Sakumi and Link at the same time.

An hour later, 6:00 PM:

-Hya! , shouted Haruhime, killing the last boar required for the quest with his katana.

Since they were working in a party, the amount of enemies to be killed got from 10 to 40, making the quest a little longer than what Sakumi had expected. At least, each of them gained at least 2 or 3 levels after killing the beasts,

-Phew, done! , said Haruhime. Good work, guys! I never expected to finally finish this damn quest.

-Well, at least, we are done now. Let's get back to the NPC to get our EXP. , said Yukishi.

-Okay. , said Sakumi.

-By the way, nice fighting skills you've got there, Saku-nii-chan. For a beginner, you surely are experimented! , said Haruhime.

-Thanks! Oh, no, it's 6:00 PM! Let's get back to the NPC before my sister decides to disconnect me from the network! , said Sakumi, noticing the clock that was by the right of her HUD.

She was glad to finally have made friends in only two hours of the game and to be complimented like that. She got to admit that she killed at least 20 of the boars by herself.

-Well, guys, I have to go eat for a minute. I'll come back as soon as I can! , said Link.

-Ok then. , said Haruhime.

Suddenly, when Link was going to press on the ''Log Out'' button, he freeze out for a second.

-Wh….what? , said Link.

-Link, is there something wrong? , said Sakumi, worrying about her friend's sudden behaviour.

-I….I can't log out! , said Link, confused. The button's not there!

-''laughs'' Oh come on, Link, you've got to be joking! , said Haruhime.

-He's right. , said Sakumi, verifying her menu, only to find that her ''Log Out'' button was also not there, only showing a white empty space. We can't get out.

Suddenly, the bell of the ''Starting City'' began to ring. Yukishi turned back to the city with a worrying face on him.

-What's going on? , said Haruhime.

-It's the event ring, something's important is happening. , said Yukishi.

Then, a blue light appeared under their feet as they were still wondering what in the world was happening in SAO.

-We are getting teleported, don't panic. , said Yukishi, trying to convince his teammates to calm down.

After being completely surrounded by the blue light, the party got teleported into the center of the ''Starting City'' with all the other 10,000 players playing SAO. When the players were still wondering the cause of the teleportation, a red panel appeared in the sky. Many other panels also appeared to the point that the sky was completely filled with them and made the sky red.

Then, a glue-like substance began to fall from the panels forming lines that forms together.

-What…what is that thing? , said Sakumi, who was has astonished as her friends that were with her.

The ball that was formed began to shape to finally become a giant cloaked face-less man. The crowd began to ask questions.

-A game master?

-Why doesn't he have a face?

-Is this an event?

The man, then, put his hands in the air in a welcoming sign.

-Attention, players. Welcome to my world.

-Huh? , said Yukishi.

-My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. , said the face-less man.

Sakumi, then, realised that what she got in front of her eyes was the boss of her father, a game designer from Argus who was mostly the creator of Sword Art Online.

Shortly after he relieved himself to the crowd, people began to ask questions again.

-Is that really him?

-He must've spent a lot of time on this.

-I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect from the game. I repeat….this is not a defect from the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life. , continued Kayaba.

-What?! , shouted Sakumi.

-Come on, enough already. , said Link.

A boy and a girl was directing themselves towards the city gates.

-Let's go. , said the man….before being hit by the invisible wall covering it. Hey, I can't get out!

While the man was still talking, two other male players was talking together, one being in red clothes and the other one being in blue clothes.

-He's gonna be nuts. Right, Kirito? , said the man in red clothes who was named Klein.

-Ki…Kirito? , whispered Sakumi while turning her head to him.

-He's right that the transmitter's signals works just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled, it could fry a brain. , explained Kirito.

-Then, if we cut the power…. , said Klein.

-No, the NerveGear has an internal battery. , said Kirito.

He was right, the NerveGear has to be connected to a source of power in order to the internal battery to work. Sakumi began to wonder if what was happening was real.

-But this is crazy. What is going on?! , said Klein.

-Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world. , said Kayaba.

-Two hundred and thirteen? , said Kirito.

-I don't believe it… , said Klein. I don't believe it!

-As you can see, news organisations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. , continued Kayaba, making news channel screens appear in front of him. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. , continued Kayaba.

-All of those poor people….dead? , said Sakumi, shocked by this information.

-But I want you to remember this clearly, there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain. , said Kayaba.

At the same moment, a determined figure appeared on Yukishi's face.

-Damn…., said Yukishi.

-There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Final Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game.

The crowd began to think that completing the game was considered impossible.

-Clear?

-What's he talking about?

-Y-You're just making that up! , said the man that was previously trying to get out of the city.

-Clear all hundred floors? That's impossible! The beta testers never made it anywhere near that high! , said Klein.

-Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves. , said Kayaba.

-A present? , said Haruhime, confused.

The players, then, opened their inventory and found a mirror in it.

-A mirror? , said Sakumi.

When she kept the mirror for at least 5 seconds, a blue light surrounded her and all the other players who kept the mirror. When she looked at her friends, they look different.

-Um, guys? , said Sakumi.

When the three boys returned themselves to her, they looked different in appearance.

-Sakumi? , said Haruhime.

-You look…different. , said Link.

-A scan. The item activated the scan system of the NerveGear, so we now look like our body in the real world with the use of the high-density signaling device of the system. , explained Yukishi.

The four looked a bit different from their original avatar. For example, Haruhime is now shorter, has short brown hair instead of long white hair and his eyes were green instead of blue. Link kept his blonde short hair and his blue eyes, but he looked a bit taller and his face was rounder. Yukishi had kept his height, but he was skinnier than before, has now purple eyes instead of blue and his red ponytail was changed to a long black hair hairstyle that was reaching his shoulder.

Sakumi also became her real world self, regaining her long slivery-white hair with the two locks on each sides reaching her tights, her golden band given by her mother on her head and her bright golden-yellow eyes. She was also now a bit shorter, since she was put back to ''14'' in the virtual age of her avatar.

-But, why? Why do this to us? , asked Link, confused.

-Right now, you're probably wondering, ''Why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this?''. My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. , continued Kayaba.

-Asshole. , said Haruhime, angry.

-This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players. , said Kayaba.

He then faded away and the sky regained is usual color.

Everyone was paralysed with shock for at least a minute….until a girl screamed ''No!'' and dropped her mirror on the ground, destroying it. Then, the crowd began to riot by screaming things like ''Screw you!'' or ''Let us out of here!''. Sakumi reacted to this with caution.

-Let's get out of here before something bad happens. , said Sakumi.

-Okay! , said the boys together.

Meanwhile, in the real world:

-Natsu-chan! Dinner is getting cold! , said Haruna when she opened at the usual news channel. Natsu-chan!

But, when she saw the title of news, her eyes were stuck on the TV. The title was named ''Thousands of players trapped in SAO''. Haruna put the volume of the TV higher has she was listening to it.

-By this day of November 6th of 2022, the Virtual Reality MMO game known as ''Sword Art Online'' has suddenly gained infamy has two hundred and thirteen players of the game was found killed after being disconnected from the game manually by their family. As for now on, the government representatives completely refuses to let any more casualties, so they are actually warning the families and the friends of the players to not take off the helmet-like device known as the ''NerveGear''. A medical rescue team will soon be dispatched in the upcoming days… , said the journalist.

-Sword Art Online? No….no no NO! Natsumi! , shouted Haruna.

She quickly rose up from her chair and run to her sister's room as tears were slowly appearing in her eyes. She opened the door of her sister's room, only to find Natsumi on her bed with the NerveGear on her head.

-Natsumi! Oh no! ''sobs'' , said Haruna, crying.

An unexpected event had now changed everything Natsumi will live in from now on. The Sword Art Online Incident…..has begun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Preparation

Chapter II

SAO, ''Starting City'' Inn, 30 minutes later:

When they've finally reached the city inn from the crowd of players panicking in the city, they find it empty with the usual barman NPC at the bar. They took place at one of the tables and sat on the wooden chairs.

-''sigh'' So….what are we gonna do now? , said Sakumi, depressed.

-I guess that we have to finish the game in some way. , said Haruhime. Yukishi, was it true that the beta testers weren't able to get to the 100th floor in only a month?

-It is indeed true. , said Yukishi, putting his hair back. I only got to the 15th floor while we were testing the game and I got to level 36.

-Wait….you were one of the beta testers of SAO? So that's how you knew about the Sword Skills when you show me how to use them. , said Sakumi.

-Yes. I got into the beta when I received an invitation with the purchase of the first models of the NerveGear sold on the market. So, basically, I know a lot of things that many people still hasn't found yet. , said Yukishi.

-That's incredible! But why didn't you said all these things to those around you? , asked Sakumi.

-It's because of-

-Everyone will call him a beater. , interrupted Haruhime. While we were running towards the inn, I saw someone got beaten by other players and everyone was screaming the word ''Beater'' to him because he said that he was going to go alone to the next village and that he was one of the beta testers. I guess that they are not respected here….

-''sigh'' He's right… , said Yukishi.

-Maybe we should begin to gain better weapons and armor for now. , said Link, who was silent since the beginning of the conversation. Like this, the first dungeon will be easier for us and the other players will be ready for it.

-All right. , said Sakumi.

-I'm fine with this plan. Although, let's hope it's not gonna take too much time. , said Haruhime.

Meanwhile in the real world, Nishi-Shinjuku district apartment:

Akito was coming back home with his parents from the restaurant as the sun was slowly going down in the sky. He and father entered the elevator and he pressed on the 12th floor button.

-''sigh'' I still think that Onee-Shan should had come with us. I know that he wanted to play that game with his friends to celebrate the NerveGear, but still… , said Akito, as the elevator doors closed.

-Oh, don't be so mean with your brother, Akito. , said his father, Hachiro. I let him get on with it this time, but, don't worry, he will come with us next week.

-I guess so. , said Akito.

He was very disappointed by his brother's absence from their weekly trip to the restaurant, which is the promise they made for his now deceased mother. She unfortunately died from cancer five years ago….and that day still haunts them ever since.

When the elevator doors opened and they got into the 343th room of the apartment, an entire medical team was in his brother's room where he and his two friends were all using the NerveGear on carpets that were specifically installed for this event he imagined.

-What the hell is going on here? , said Hachiro.

A man in a red medical outfit returned himself to Hachiro with a depressing sad figure on his face.

-You must be M. Lee? , said the man.

-Yes? What is going on with my son? , said Hachiro.

-You didn't listen to the news channel? Every players of a game called Sword Art Online was trapped into this machine and they can get out. , said the man.

-What? Well, can't you just take it out of his head? , said Hachiro, suddenly afraid of what will happen to his son.

-I'm afraid not, sir. Many people tried this only to find them…..dead after 5 seconds. , said the man.

-What?! You can't be serious? What will I tell to my other son? , said Hachiro.

The man then pointed his finger toward the door where Akito was standing.

-Akito. , said Hachiro.

-Hayako-chan… , said Akito, with shock.

Akito, then, ran out of the room to get to his room and shut his door.

-Akito…. , said Hachiro.

He returned himself to the medical team member.

-So….what will you do with him? , asked Hachiro.

-We will take him to the Tokorozawa General Hospital in Saitama. , said the man. Don't worry, we will take care of him as long as we can.

-O….ok. , said Hachiro, slowly going out of the room and going in the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and served himself with alcohol. He took his glass and sat on his table that was facing the city of Tokyo. Tears began to fall as he opened the TV and put the News channel on.

-That's it. I am now losing one of my son. , said Hachiro with a sobbing tone in his voice.

At the same moment, Akito took his old Nintendo 64 and put the console on the ground. He searched one of the game is brother loved so much while he was young and put it in the console. When the title of the game appeared on the screen, he started to cry. On the TV was written these words:

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

SAO, Tolbana Village, a month later:

-Okay, let's get started, people! , said a man in front of the crowd that formed in the center of the village.

Sakumi, Haruhime, Link and Yukishi were part of the crowd. Like their usual plan was, the four of them gained better weapons and armor, but the loot on the first floor was disappointing, making the farming a little useless for an entire month. The four of them sat on the coliseum-like stairs as the man was speaking.

-Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my ''job'' as Knight. , said the man.

The crowd responded to the phrase with a bit of complaining.

-There is no job system in this game!

-A knight?

-You should take this seriously! , said Diabel, raising his arms in the air trying to calm the crowd.

-Then, is the meeting of a joke, too?

Diabel stopped talking for a second and he continued his presentation.

-Today, our party found, the boss room at the top of the tower. , continued Diabel.

-Seriously? , said Link, astonished by this information.

-We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the ''Starting City'' that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here share this duty! Do you all agree? , said Diabel.

The people that were in the crowd began to shake their head to approve this decision and someone began to clap. The others slowly followed him in and some even whistled in proclamation. Sakumi was one of the whistlers in the crowd.

-All right, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties. , explained Diabel.

-We are already four, we just need to find two other persons and we are done. , said Yukishi.

-Hmm? , said Sakumi, noticing the player that was alone in the upper part of the stairs.

She stood up and she joined the lone player.

-Hey, do you want to be in our party? , asked Sakumi to the player. We already have four players in our team and another player will be enough to fill it completely.

-Oh. Okay, then. I was wondering if anyone would even notice me from here. , said the player.

The party invitation was send to the player and he pressed the ''agree'' sign on the message. The player's name, then, appeared on her HUD along with the names of her friends.

-Ki…Kirito? , said Sakumi, surprised to see him again after the First Day riot.

-Saku-nii-chan? Is that you? , said Kirito, surprised.

-It's been a long time! ''laughs'' I didn't expect you to be in this game. , said Sakumi, trying to be enthusiastic.

-Yeah. Those games we played while we were still playing on the computer are great times. , said Kirito.

-Yeah, great times. ''sigh'' , said Sakumi.

Kirito, then, joined the little team with Sakumi.

-Okay, have you formed your parties? Then- , said Diabel, before getting interrupted.

-Just a second! , said a player that was at the top of the stairs.

The player jumped down the stairs and landed on the ground in front of Diabel.

-My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far! , said the player, pointing the crowd.

Yukishi and Kirito looked up to him with an angry expression, being sure that Kibaou was referring to them.

-Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers? , asked Diabel.

-Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched the beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us. , continued Kibaou.

Yukishi was forcing his hand with anger has he was talking. All of what he was saying was not true! A manual had been specifically created by the beta players to prevent these things.

-I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us! , said Kibaou.

Yukishi was about to stand up to protest when Haruhime put his hand on his shoulder.

-Don't do it. , whispered Haruhime.

-''sigh'' You are right. , said Yukishi, calming himself down.

Kirito, on the other hand, was shaking with fear.

-Kirito, are you all right? , whispered Sakumi.

Then, just before Kirito opened his mouth, another player came into the discussion.

-May I speak? , said the player, raising his hand.

He stood up and got in front of Kibaou. In comparison, the new player was a tower compared to Kibaou.

-My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Correct? , said the player.

-Y-Yeah. , said Kibaou, a bit scared by Egil's appearance.

Egil took a book from out of his pocket and show it to him.

-You got this guide book, didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store. , said Egil.

-Sure, I did… , said Kibaou, confused. Why?

-It was compiled from information given by the beta testers. , said Egil.

-Seriously? , said Link.

Sakumi, then, took the book out too and found the first page. Egil was right. The book was saying that every information in the book was found by the closed beta testers.

-It's true, the book was mostly made to help out beginners. , whispered Yukishi.

Egil returned himself to the crowd.

-Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss. , said Egil.

He returned himself again toward Kibaou. Kibaou moaned in anger and he headed back to the stairs, sitting on it along with Egil.

-All right. Then, can we resume? , asked Diabel. The latest edition of that guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss.

Kibaou, then, became interested.

-According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack patterns changes, as well. , resumed Diabel while reading the book.

-Holy crap…. , said Link, amazed by the boss's description.

Diabel, then, closes the book.

-This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections? , asked Diabel.

The crowd was completely silent, confirming that everyone was agreeing the terms of the raid.

-Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there! , concluded Diabel.

Sakumi, then, noticed that she was changed to party leader.

-Hmm? Yukishi-san? Why did I got changed to party leader? , asked Sakumi.

-After we saw you fight alongside us for a month, you clearly are more fitted for combat than you look. I'll let you be the leader for this time. , said Yukishi, smiling.

-But, isn't it a bit too dangerous for now? , asked Sakumi.

-You'll be fine, Sakumi. You were a great leader on other games as I know. , said Kirito.

-T-Thank you, Kirito-kun. , said Sakumi, slowly beginning to blush.

-All right, let's get to the village inn until tomorrow for rest. , said Yukishi.

-Okay. , said Sakumi.

Tolbana Village Inn, 10:30 PM:

After shopping for warp crystals and healing items, the party got back to the inn they visited after the meeting and ordered a room for 5 players. The NPC gladly offered them the room for only 10 coins, which was not that much considering all the money they got from farming. When the three childhood friends got asleep, Sakumi was trying to talk with Kirito while being in their beds.

-How are you doing right now, Kazuto? , asked Sakumi.

-I'm fine. ''sigh'' I'm just wondering if my sister is all right from all of this. , said Kirito. It's already been a month, and we still didn't even pass the first floor; I still wonder when this deathtrap will end.

-You are not the only one. But still, you should try to relax for a second, try to live on with this world. , said Sakumi, with a little smile on her face. Like that, you'll get out of it with much more courage and you'll feel a lot better.

-Maybe you're right. , said Kirito, smiling.

-All right, then. Let's get to sleep for tomorrow morning. Good night, Kirito-kun. , said Sakumi.

-Good night, Saku-nii-chan. , said Kirito.

Behind the door, someone was listening from behind the door with the Sneak Skill. The player had an orange bar, meaning that he was a PK player.

-''laughs'' Here are my next targets. , whispered the player.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kobold Lord

Chapter III

The next morning, in the forest field of the first floor of Aincrad, the parties made at the reunion were preparing themselves while walking.

Since they left out the inn, Sakumi had noticed that Link was really nervous as he was sweating.

-Link, are you all right? , asked Sakumi, approaching him. You look really pale.

-N-No, it's nothing! ''nervous laugh'' , said Link, who was obviously scared by the events that will come. I'm fine!

-You should not stress out too much anyway. Almost everyone one here are not really that confident about killing Illfang. , said Haruhime, who was walking behind him. And you also have a shield to protect yourselves.

-Still, I don't know if this is gonna be fine. It's my first raid battle ever since I started playing MMORPGs. , said Link.

-Shield wielders are mostly supposed to be in charge of defending his teammates the most he can. , said Kirito, who also approached the discussion. That's what a tank is supposed to be after all.

-If you say so, but I actually wanted this when I was still thinking that SAO was only a normal game. , said Link, who turned his head toward Kirito. But that doesn't mean that I will not protect my friends, no matter the cost.

Yukishi clapped in his hand for gaining the attention.

-Let's revise the plan. We are supposed to attack the Kobold Lord the most we can, the better thing being to disarm him. The people that are in parties of 2 or 3 players will have to defend us from the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. , said Yukishi. Although, we need a decoy to attract it while we are attacking it from the back.

-Diabel-san is already one, isn't he? , asked Haruhime.

-Yes, he is. But we need a backup for him because decoys are mostly the ones who risks their lives to attract the bosses. Problem is that we can't afford to lose another one of us again after all those people that died while hunting monsters. , said Yukishi.

-Link-san, you are the player who has the best defensive stats of all of the parties here along with Diabel-san. Could you do it? , asked Haruhime.

Link began to face the ground while he was walking, thinking about his decision and the consequences of a possible failure.

-''sigh'' I'll do it. , said Link, regaining confidence.

-Remember that you are not obliged to do so. , said Sakumi.

-No, that is the choice I want. I practiced a lot on my shield Sword Skills while we were hunting. Don't worry about me. , said Link.

-I'll tell Diabel-san of the information. , said Yukishi.

Yukishi approached Diabel, told him the info and returned to his party. Diabel took a look to Link, smiled and gave him a thumbs up, convincing him that he is glad to have backup. Link gave him back his thumbs up.

Soon after this discussion, they arrived in the in front of the door that was within in a cave. Diabel planted his sword in the ground.

-Listen up, everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win! , said Diabel.

Every player that were in the raid was ready, weapon in hand.

-Let's go! , said Diabel, before opening the door with one hand.

The players entered a room that looked like a giant dark palace-like hallway, finishing to a figure that was at the far end of it. Red eyes began to shine from the figure.

Suddenly, the hall's darkness was cleared and the room became much brighter than before. The figure that was on the far end of the hall jumped in the air and landed on the ground. The name of the monster appeared on his head and four health bars appeared on his side while he was shouting. It was Illfang the Kobold Lord.

When it finished shouting, three Ruin Kobold Sentinels appeared in front of it and they began to run toward the players.

Diabel took his long sword and his shield and he pointed his sword toward the Kobold Lord.

-Commence attack! , shouted Diabel.

The players, then, ran into the battle, shouting with war cries.

-Let's go! , shouted Sakumi. Haruhime! Yukishi! Help those who fights versus the Sentinels! Link, go help them until the Sentinels are defeated! Kirito, you come with me!

-Okay! , shouted the party members toward their party leader.

Sakumi and Kirito got to the first Sentinel which was fighting three other players and they began a series of combos with their sword on it. When its health was yellow, Sakumi took the chance. She placed her sword on her right waist with two hands, her sword pointing behind her to begin a Sword Skill. Her sword began to shine in white and she finished the Sentinel with a slash to the stomach, dropping his health bar to 0.

While she was fighting, Haruhime and Yukishi were fighting the second Sentinel. Yukishi ran to it, kicked it in the stomach and slashed its head and let a Sword Skill, making his dagger shine in black and hitting with multiple strikes, putting his health in the red. He then kicked it toward Haruhime, which was waiting for the right moment to kill it.

-Haruhime, Switch! , shouted Yukishi.

Haruhime hit the Sentinel with the hilt of his katana in the stomach, launching a bit into the air. He then jumped and planted his weapon in its head while his weapon was shining in yellow. The Sentinel's health dropped to 0 and he shattered in pieces like the first one.

Link, on the other hand, decided to directly attack the Kobold Lord with eight other players, disobeying Sakumi's order. Five minutes later, the Kobold Lord had already killed five players when Link was blocking its attacks with his shield. Sakumi turned her head toward Illfang only to find Link in danger.

-Link! , shouted Sakumi.

But, when Link his head toward her, he saw the third Sentinel about to attack in her back.

-Sakumi! Behind you! , shouted Link.

She returned herself and, just before she got hit by the Sentinel's weapon, her weapon shine in white. She blocked the attack and disarm the Sentinel.

-Counter-Attack! , shouted Sakumi, before slashing the Sentinel with a slash to the stomach and kicking it to the ground, dropping its health to 0 and shattering it into pieces.

However, when he warned Sakumi, Link got hit by the buckler of Illfang, which launched him back on the ground dropping his health bar in the red.

-Link! , shouted Yukishi.

He joined him and gave him a health crystal, putting Link's health bar back to green. Link got back on his feet with planting his sword on the ground.

-T-Thank you, Yukishi-san. , said Link.

-Link, you are rushing too much, stay focused! , said Yukishi. None of us wants you to die here.

Now, only the Kobold Lord was still alive while Diabel was giving many orders to the parties to bring it down. When Illfang's health bar dropped into the red, it shouted, growled to the remaining players and threw out its axe and its buckler.

-Looks like that information was right... , said Kibaou, happy to know that the information in the guide book was true.

-Stand back. I'll go! , said Diabel, running toward Illfang.

-What, but don't we have to surround it? , said Sakumi.

At this moment, Diabel turned his head toward Kirito, with a grim on his face. When he concentrate himself again toward the Kobold Lord, he began to charge a Sword Skill with his sword shining in pale yellow.

But, when Illfang took out his other weapon, Yukishi and Kirito were shocked. That weapon wasn't a Talwar, it was a No-Daichi! The weapon wasn't the same as in the beta.

-No! Jump back as fast as you can! , shouted Kirito.

Then, the boss began to jump around every corner at lightning speed until he hit Diabel with the weapon, slashing him in the stomach. After that, it proceeded to hit Diabel again to finish him off, launching him in the air.

-Diabel! , shouted Kibaou.

-Diabel-san! , shouted Sakumi.

The Kobold Lord, then, landed in front of the remaining players and let a threatening roar to them.

-Diabel! , shouted Kirito, running toward the dying commander.

-Kirito-kun! , said Sakumi, joining his friend.

When she arrived at the scene, Diabel was lying on the ground and his health bar was in the red, slowly draining out.

-Why did you try to do it alone? , said Kirito, taking a health potion out of his inventory.

But Diabel put his hand on the health potion and tried to put it away, refusing it.

-You were….a beta tester, weren't you? You know what I was doing. , asked Diabel, shocking Kirito.

-You were after the last attack bonus rare item. You were a beta tester, too? , asked Kirito.

Then, he began to smile with the rest of strength he had left.

-Please…..defeat….defeat the boss. For everyone… , said Diabel, in his last words before shattering into pieces, meaning that he was now dead.

-Diabel-san! , said Sakumi, with shock.

Kibaou, who was on the ground, watched as his new friend died in front of him. Kirito stood up with his sword in hand and returned himself to the boss as Illfang shouted again toward the remaining players. Sakumi knew that he will try to fulfill what Diabel wanted him to do.

-I'll go too. , said Sakumi, going on the right side of Kirito.

-Thanks. , said Kirito.

The two then rushed toward the boss. As he was fighting the other players, Illfang returned itself to see the two friends running toward it and he began to charge a Sword Skill with his No-Daichi. Kirito charged one too has he was running and blocked the boss's attack.

-Switch! , shouted Kirito.

But the Kobold Lord looked clearly in their plan and he was about to it Sakumi with his weapon.

-Sakumi! , shouted Kirito.

She evaded it at the perfect time and hit the boss with a Sword Skill, launching it back. However, it quickly rose up on its feet and began to run toward her.

-He's coming back! , said Kirito.

Then, before the boss came back for Sakumi, Kirito parried the attack, letting Sakumi hit the boss again with multiple strikes. But, when she evaded its upcoming attack, Kirito didn't and the strike of the No-Daichi launched him on the ground.

-Kirito-kun! , shouted Sakumi, running toward her friend.

When she got close to him, she could see that Kirito's health bar was draining down fast and that another attack like this will kill him. Illfang approached the two and prepared his final strike with its weapon.

Then, when Sakumi almost got hit while we she was guarding with her sword, a blue light coming from Egil's axe hit the boss's weapon, making it get back for precaution.

-Go! , said Yukishi, rushing with Haruhime, Link and another player.

-We'll hold him off till you recover! , said Egil, returning his head toward Kirito.

-You're…. , said Kirito, smiling.

But the boss was still much stronger than the other players. While they were still hitting it with all the strength they had, Egil and Sakumi's squad got launched in the air by the Kobold Lord with its weapon. It, then, jumped in the air with its No-Daichi shining in a purple color.

Kirito got up and began to run toward the fight.

-Watch out! , he shouted, with his sword shining in blue as he was taking it with one hand on his shoulder.

The boss was still in the air, beginning to shout as it was falling toward the players that were still on the ground.

-I'll get you first! , shouted Kirito, jumping in the air toward the boss.

He slashed Illfang's stomach and the boss fell on the ground with lightning speed, producing smoke. Kirito landed on the ground with a roll and began to run toward the scene.

-Sakumi! He is almost down! Let's do it together! , said Kirito.

-Understood! , said Sakumi, sword in hand.

The two then rushed toward the boss side by side. Kirito hit the boss's weapon while it try to attack, letting the chance to Sakumi to slash its stomach with three strong Sword Skill attacks. After that, Kirito slashed its stomach with a Sword Skill, making it cry in pain, but he didn't let it finish. As soon as he had the chance, Kirito slashed it from the other side with such strength that the sword was penetrating in it. When he finished his attack, the boss was launched in the air and shine in a bright blue light before shattering to pieces.

The word ''Congratulations!'' appeared in the air soon after the boss's death.

-W-We did it! , shouted one of the players.

The remaining players then began to celebrate their success of their battle with joy and happiness. They have finally the confirmation that this game is possible to beat!

Kirito was breathing with exhaustion as the palace regained his darkness. He then noticed the little reward screen that was floating in front of him, saying ''You got the last attacking bonus!''. Another one appeared shortly, showing the bonus item's name: Coat of Midnight.

-Good work.

Kirito returned himself to find Egil and Sakumi standing in front of him.

-That was splendid swordsmanship. , said Egil. Congratulations. This victory belongs to you.

-No…. , said Kirito, trying to convince Egil that everyone did the best they could.

When he returned himself further, he noticed the crowd of remaining players that were applauding him with clapping and smiles.

-Why?

Everyone returned themselves to the voice to find Kibaou, knees on the ground.

-Why did you let Diabel die? , said Kibaou, with tears appearing in his eyes.

-Let him die? , said one of the player of the crowd.

-Of course! You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died! , said Kibaou.

The crowd, then, began to question themselves about Kirito's behaviour.

-He must be a beta tester! , shouted one of the players, defending Kibaou. That's how he knew all the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he didn't tell us! Other beta testers are here too, right? Come out!

The players began to share a look with each other, suddenly suspecting others to be a possible beta tester for some moments. Sakumi, then, remembered what Haruhime said a month ago, at one of the ''Starting City'' inn when they were talking about Yukishi's participation in the closed beta.

_- Everyone will call him a beater. While we were running towards the inn, I saw someone got beaten by other players and everyone was screaming the word ''Beater'' to him because he said that he was going to go alone to the next village and that he was one of the beta testers. I guess that they are not respected here…._

-Hey come on…. , said Egil, getting closed to Kibaou and trying to calm down the atmosphere when he got interrupted by Kirito, laughing.

-Kirito? , said Sakumi, confused.

Everyone returned themselves to him, which was still on the ground with his award screen in front of him.

-A beta tester? , said Kirito, standing up. I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies.

-W-What? , said Kibaou, which was as much confused as Sakumi.

-Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floors far above us. , said Kirito, who walked up to Kibaou. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker.

-W-What? , said Kibaou again, who was still confused by Kirito's sudden arrogance. That's…..That's way worse than a beta tester! You're cheating! A cheater!

The crowd began to protest Kirito's player state in anger, calling him a cheater, a beta tester and even the word that Sakumi feared so much, a beater.

-A beater…. I like it. , said Kirito.

-Kirito. , said Yukishi, trying to convince him to stop his sudden arrogance, but Kirito ignored him.

Kirito opened his menu and started looking into his inventory for the bonus item.

-That's right….I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers. , said Kirito, who equipped the Coat of Midnight.

He then walked calmly toward the second floor door, with no regret of what he said. Sakumi began to run toward him.

-You are not Kirito. , said Sakumi, with a dark tone in her voice.

-Hmm? , said Kirito, returning himself toward her.

-You didn't act like the Kirito I know, Kazuto. You act like someone else. You did it with purpose, did you? , asked Sakumi.

Kirito stopped breathing for a second before smiling.

-You fight well and you are a good leader, ''laughs'', maybe you'll become a great guild leader after all. , said Kirito.

-A…guild leader? , asked Sakumi in confusion. But….what about you?

-I'll solo. That's what I am after all, a beater. , said Kirito, opening the party menu and pressing on the ''Quit'' button.

He then walked to the door and opened it, slowly going into it.

-Kirito…. , said Sakumi, before the figure of her friend disappears into the shadows of the hall leading to the second floor.

She stared at the hallway for almost a minute without moving and she returned herself to her friends, who were still waiting looking at her.

-Yukishi, Link, Haruhime….our work here is complete. Let's go.

Yukishi knew that something changed in her as soon as he heard what she said. He knew that she wouldn't be the same for almost a week now.

-Let's get going.

Link and Haruhime nodded in agreement and joined Sakumi as she started to walk toward the hallway, leaving the other players in the boss room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Alpha Squad

**WARNING**: The following chapters after the first three will contain a different way to present the characters' discussions because of community demands.

Chapter IV

April 10th 2023, Taft Village, Floor 11, 16:45 PM:

''Welcome to the Chiyo Inn! Please take a seat!''

The inn's NPC was talking to the new guests that came in and sat at the bar. Sakumi commanded a ''Little Nepent Juice'' as soon as she sat, making the NPC prepare it in less than 10 seconds. She dropped a little bag of gold coins containing the price of the liquor. Yukishi noticed it while he was only asking for water.

''Saku-nii-san, are you sure this is actually good for you?''

Sakumi turned her head toward him while she was drinking and put the glass on the bar table.

''You know at least that this only taste orange juice, right?''

Link suddenly returned himself to her.

''Are you serious? I was thinking the drinks that were served in the inn was actually real alcohol!''

Sakumi and Yukishi glanced at Link and they suddenly begin to laugh with happiness. Link put his hand on his head and began to laugh as well, knowing how the situation he got put in was ridiculous.

However, Haruhime was still silent with a depressed look on his face. Link noticed it and tried to talk with him.

''Hey, Haru-san. What's wrong?

''Hmm? Oh, nothing in particular…''

Sakumi had also noticed Haruhime's sudden depression since the beginning of this month. For some time, he looked like he was always somewhere else and, at night before sleeping at the inn, she surprised him crying in his sleep. But, the real problem was he always like this, even in combat….to the point that she thinks that he is literally letting the mobs hit him.

But, that is not why she got her teammates at this inn.

''Guys, I need to talk about something we should had done 12 levels ago.''

Yukishi turned himself toward her again.

''Go on.''

''Yukishi, you promised that we would had made a guild at level 20, but we were at this level when we were fighting monsters at floor 6. I think it is time to make one now, you know that we need more players in order to survive in the other floors coming.''

''Yes, but our weapons and armors were too low in order to make a guild that would be appealing enough in order to recruit.''

'' (sigh) Maybe you were right on that part. But we are more than sufficiently equipped now and we've all practiced our skills more than enough. As I know, your Darkness Speed Bolts skill is able to kill a mob that is a level higher than yours now and Link saved us all while we were fighting the 9th floor's boss with his Soul Shield skill. Same has Haruhime who obtained the bonus item of the 10th floor's boss with his Lightning Blight.''

She was right and Yukishi already knew this information. As of right now, Sakumi was wearing a white jacket that was only covering half her torso she got in a special quest called ''Snow White's Jacket'' covered by a silvery-white long sleeved dress. She also was wearing silver baggy pants and white tight boots that she bought while they were at Fribben Village on the 8th floor. She kept the silver belt that she got from the First Day and she asked a blacksmith player to forge her the best weapon he was capable of forging, the only condition being that it had to be the same type of weapon as her old sword. It resulted with a very sharp white blade with a silver-colored metal hilt forged with a material called ''Memory Ingot''. She kept the sword ever since.

Yukishi didn't really changed too much, but he was now wearing a black cloak over a black leather armor, favoring his speed of his daggers. Link was wearing the best heavy armor and greatshield he could find in Taft Village, showing a green eagle on them, along with a longsword. Haruhime's bonus item was a yellow samurai-like armor but without the helmet, resembling the armor of the new leader of a new guild called Furinkazan, Klein.

Yukishi was still analysing the situation when Link started to be part of the conversation.

''She's right, Yukishi-san. Maybe you are worrying too much on us since we got trapped in this game, but more players means more chances to survive here! Should we take more players with us, we could maybe challenge the frontline guilds!''

Yukishi analysed the situation once again and decided to finally take his decision, standing up of his chair.

''All right, then. Let's get back to the Guild Creator NPC that we've just passed while we were getting here and we'll buy a base with it.''

Sakumi stared at him, confused.

''A…..base?''

''It's some sort of building the NPC wants us to buy along with the creation of the guild. It could be anything, going from simple houses to castles.''

''I think we should start with a normal house for now. (laugh) ''

Yukishi and Link began to smile and those who was still sitting on the chairs stood up, going in the direction of the NPC that was just by the side of the Warp Gate, exiting the inn.

In the right corner of the inn, four players were sitting on another table, preparing an operation. The leader stood up and told his party to follow him by a hand sign, weapons in hands.

10 minutes later:

The party arrived in front of the NPC and a vote was planned to know who will be the leader of the guild. The vote, which was created with the SAO menu in the party section, finished with 3 votes for Sakumi and 1 vote for Yukishi.

Sakumi was about to protest but Yukishi began to explain why she was the best choice, smiling.

''While we were fighting those bosses on the previous floors, you stood up greatly with your strategies and orders. Among us, you are the one who is better qualified for the job.''

Sakumi began to smile and nodded her head, agreeing with Yukishi's explaining. Behind him, Link and even Haruhime, were also smiling, convinced that she will be a great guild leader.

She activated the speech dialogue of the NPC and asked to create a guild. Shortly after she pressed on the speech choice, a text bar opened and she was asked to create a guild name. After 10 seconds, she chose to name the guild ''The Alpha Squad'' in honor of the squad she made on ''Strike of China'' before the game's closing. After that, a map appeared and property signs appeared on it, asking her which she should take for the guild base.

Link approached her and proposed the one that was in the fields outside the Taft Village.

''We should take that one. It's placed on the best hunting fields of this floor and, like that, leveling up shouldn't really be a problem.''

Sakumi was surprised to see how Link became much more strategic and courageous after the first boss fight. She guessed that being a tank gives a symbol of proudness because tanks are one of the most important players in raids.

''Okay.''

She pressed on the symbol of the property called ''House of Fairies'' and purchased it with the rest of money she had on her. The NPC, to finalize the process, finally asked her to create a symbol for her guild. The emblem maker appeared in front of her and she finished the job in five minutes, being one of the best artists at her school. The emblem was a white yellow-eyed eagle with fireballs in his claws and under it was written the word ''Alpha''.

''And…..done!''

The NPC gave her a warrant after she pressed on the ''Confirm'' button and the warrant disappeared in her hands. Shortly after, the guild logo with the guild name appeared under her and her friends' name, with the word '' (Leader) '' written by the side of the guild name written under hers.

Sakumi returned herself to her friends.

''So….what do you think?''

Yukishi began to smile and did a thumbs up.

''It's perfect.''

She began to smile with her friend as they began to walk toward the automatic map marker that appeared on her HUD, showing a white arrow that will lead her to the guild base.

Meanwhile, in one of the backstreets of the village, a lone red-haired player in a brown coat was wandering alone talking to himself. His name was Artrin, a scimitar wielder which was mostly a frontline solo player who've gained a name in the SAO community. While he was walking, he began to talk to himself, making up usual MMO strategies.

''All right. Got a new scimitar from the store and my skills are all right for now. I just need to upgrade my Listen skill and I'll got to the Chiyo Inn for a monster hunt tomorrow.''

Suddenly, footsteps were heard from behind him. He didn't even had time to equip his weapon that someone punched him hard enough to make him collapse on the ground, throwing him in the abyss of fainting.

3 hours later, House of Fairies (''The Alpha Squad'' Guild Base):

After an hour of travelling and two hours of hunting down monsters, Sakumi's party finally reached the house. She started to gaze at the house, awestruck by the beauty of the house.

''Wow.''

Link opened the door to enter the house and soon found out that this house could easily contain at least 15 people in it. It was containing a bar with a NPC assigned to it, 3 rooms which contains 5 bed in each, a living room with a chimney and even a kitchen. Haruhime, for a second, stood in front of the kitchen with a grim appearing on his face, but he quickly returned back to his depressed figure.

Sakumi took off her armor and weapon and equipped her normal civilian clothing that she chose at the character creation screen almost 6 months ago and she asked the NPC to serve her simple water. After that, she approached the house's window and was surprised by how beautiful was the 11th floor. Taft Village was in the center of this environment with the plains around it directing themselves to the village. Some trees were growing in the distance, along with Aincrad's pillars flying in the distance, supporting the upper floors of the flying building where the game is supposed to take place.

She turned back to her friends.

''Well, I guess we can chill out for now!''

3 hours later:

When Yukishi and Link were asleep, Sakumi was preparing herself to go the bed in her room, a guild leader chamber that was only generated when a guild was occupying the house. The room was containing a royal-like bed with two big windows covering the wall behind it. There was also some high class furniture such as a mirror and a library. The other rooms, in comparison, contained five normal beds and a desk by each of them.

When she lied down on the bed, she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. She exited her room and started going the stairs.

''Hey, is anyone there?''

Nothing responded to her and she noticed that the house's front door was open. She quickly opened the player list of the house only to find out that Haruhime was not in the building. As she was opening her friend list, she pressed on Haruhime's name and she used the ''Tracker'' option. An arrow appeared on her HUD as she was equipping her armor and weapon to go outside the house.

When she opened the map, a blue dot was slowly going toward the west boundaries of the map.

''Oh no! Haruhime!''

Her questions about him were slowly getting their answers as she was realising the truth: Haruhime was planning to suicide.

She ran as fast as she could toward Haruhime's position on the map and she found him at the top of a cliff in the east side of the 11th floor.

''Haru-san!''

He looked like he didn't heard anything and was about to jump, eyes closed. When he finally jumped, she jumped on the grass and slide to catch his hand just before it was too late. Since her STR bar was too low, she took her sword and planted it on the ground to use it as a balance. Haruhime finally opened his eyes and was surprised to see his friend.

''Saku….Saku-nii-chan?''

She pulled him with enough force to put his body on the ground, launching her a bit back and making her fall on the ground as well. She quickly stood up and joined Haruhime as he was trying to get up.

''Haru-san! What was that? You could have been killed!''

''Why did you save me?''

''What?''

She got back from him to let him explain the situation. She noticed that tears was beginning to appear in his eyes.

''I said: Why did you save me?!''

''Haru-san?''

''I just wanted to get back what was lost from me for almost two weeks now! (sobs)''

Sakumi was confused by what Haruhime was saying.

''But, what do you mean?''

''Don't you remember? On the 10th floor, I presented you a girl that was called Kamara. Well, it was my girlfriend in real life!''

''Haru-san, I-''

''Let me finish! Two weeks ago, we encountered a party that was ambushed by PK players just before the Thousand Snake Castle. Well, when they said the name of their casualties and when I heard her avatar's name…. (sobs)…..I couldn't believe it! So I tried to contact her and (sobs) the game was saying her name doesn't exist! She was the only thing who was keeping me from doing this and now she is gone! (sobs) I just want this stupid game to end already!''

Sakumi couldn't believe what Haruhime was saying. This is awful and it was part of the sad truth this game can do to you know. She rushed to hug him as he was crying, putting herself into his position.

''It's all right. Let it go.''

After 5 minutes in this position, they stood up and Sakumi began to worry about the monsters that were wandering around, thinking they could became aggressive at any moment.

''Let's get back to base.''

Suddenly, a cry for help was heard in the night, in direction of the little forest that was forming in the south. Sakumi and Haruhime reacted to it and they began to run in direction of the scream. When they arrived to the player that was on a ground, imprisoned with a rope around him, he smiled.

''Aah. Finally! Please come cut me loose.''

Sakumi was about to go to him when Haruhime put his arm in front of her, blocking the way.

''Wait.''

''What's wrong?''

Haruhime's Detection skill was high enough to detect four players that were hiding in the bushes around them.

''It's a trap! Get back!''

Then, just as the two were jumping back, throwing knives were sent just in front of them, hitting the trees. They took their weapon and prepared for combat. The four players came out of the bushes, weapons in hand. They were all wearing black cloaks with skull masks, hiding their faces and they all had an orange health bar. The leader of the group approached.

''Finally! After all this time preparing, I've finally found you!''

Sakumi was still with her sword in hand, prepared for the inevitable.

''Who are you? Why did you captured this player?''

''To use it as a bait, of course! You never played those games where you act as a terrorist?''

''Still, why do this?''

''Because, in this world we are living now, we can do anything we want! Even killing people!''

Haruhime reacted to what he said and began to shout at him.

''Idiot! Those you are killing are killed in real life as well!''

''Pff….I don't care about them! They are only mindless sheep that I can use to practice myself in combat! (laugh)''

Then, as soon as he said that, a blue crystal was thrown on one of the three players that were behind him. The player didn't had time to react to it that the three disappeared, teleported. The leader returned himself to notice the missing players.

''Ah! What the hell! Where are my guys?!''

''In prison.''

That sentence was said by Yukishi accompanied with Link as they were getting out of the bushes. Sakumi was surprised to see them there.

''Yukishi! Link! But, how did you find us?''

Link explained how.

''We heard you running in the stairs and closing the door behind you in the house, so we woke up and followed you and Haruhime in the forest after we prepared ourselves.''

''But how did you teleported them?''

This time, Yukishi took the speech.

''Simple, we used a Corridor Crystal to send them to the prison of the Black Iron Palace, on the 1st floor. But it looks like I missed one when throwing it.''

The PK player, then, took his halberd.

''I'm not going down without a fight!''

Then, he began to dash toward Sakumi, with his weapon shining in purple. Just before he almost hit Sakumi, he shouted:

''For the Laughing Coffin!''

But, at the very moment he was about to hit her, her sword shined in white, strike his weapon to the point of stunning him and she planted her sword in his stomach, going through his body as she shouted:

''Counterattack!''

Then, before the PK player's HP bar instantly hit 0, he laughed and whispered:

''Murderer!''

Then he shattered in pieces, killed. The green bar of Sakumi then became orange while she was sheathing her weapon.

''Great, now I have to wait till my bar becomes green again.''

Her friends was still not moving, surprised of how Sakumi's fighting skills became much stronger than before. Haruhime was the one who walk after so much time.

''A-Awesome! You truly deserves to be our guild leader!''

They didn't admit it at first, but Yukishi, Link and Haruhime already knew that they were no match versus Sakumi, even though she was always telling them the contrary. The player that was still on the ground attached with the rope finally talked since her ''rescue team'' arrived.

''Um….I am really sorry to bother you three, but….could you please detach me?''

Sakumi quickly regained reality and cut the rope with her sword, finally leaving him free. The player quickly put himself on his knees and planted his scimitar on the ground.

''Thank you! I will always be thankful for what you three did there! Thank you!''

Suddenly, Link noticed something. He seemed familiar with his red hair, his green eyes and his round face.

''Hey, I know you. You are Artrin, one of the best solo players to this day!''

The player returned himself toward Link with a surprised face.

''Well, yes, I guess you could call me like that. But anyway, I need to go now, see you soon!

Sakumi put her hand on his shoulder.

''Wait. Could you come to our base? You should need some food and water for tomorrow or else you will have trouble sleeping.''

''Now that you mention it, I must admit that they didn't really gave me anything while I was in coma. Okay then.''

The four players walked to the north-east for about 15 minutes and they finally reached their home. When Artrin entered the House of Fairies, he was pleasantly surprised by the house.

''That's a beautiful house you've got there! Is it all yours?

Sakumi shook her head.

''No, it's the base of our newly founded guild, The Alpha Squad. You are welcome here as long as you want, but I have a proposition to offer you.''

''What is it?''

''Would you like to join our guild? If you say no, I won't stop you since I would understand the choice of solo player, but being in a guild truly helps when in a battle in the frontlines and we will soon begin to recruiting.''

She sent a guild invite to him soon after she said that. Artrin began to analyse the choice and took a look to the house around him. After all, this guild could have some potential and he already knows that being a solo player increases the risks of being killed. Also, the guild leader has been really friendly with him and the other members also looked like it since they got him here. He returned himself to her and gave a thumbs up.

''All right. Well, I can say that you have now officially recruited your first player!''

He pressed the ''agree'' button on his invitation screen and his name appeared to his new guild mates along with the name and logo of the guild under it. Sakumi began to smile with happiness.

''Then I welcome you to The Alpha Squad, Artrin!''

After giving him food and water at the bar, they finally got to bed at 1:00 AM. Sakumi's guild was now ready to be a big guild.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Tamer

Chapter V

February 23th 2024, Floor 35, Lost Forest, 8:50 PM:

It's now been a year and 4 months since the First Day and the players were still stuck into Sword Art Online. On the 11th of April 2023, Sakumi's guild ''The Alpha Squad'' had started his recruiting sequence at three major cities at the same time by placing a recruiter in each: Urbus, Taft and Panareze.

A lot of players took the opportunity and joined in, slowly making the guild into one of the largest of the game in only a year. Within this year, almost three hundred members joined in, obligating Sakumi to pay for minor bases and to buy one of the largest base at the moment: The Tower of Life, which was on the 45th floor. However, the House of Fairies was still the leader and the commanders' principal house of the game and everyone was welcome in it. Every member was also asked to display the emblem of the guild on their shoulder or shoulder pad.

Ever since then, the other biggest guilds began to create conferences for beating the upper floor bosses, gaining the name of Clearers by many. That is also when Sakumi was recognised to be one of the strongest players of the game along with ''The Black Swordsman'' Kirito and ''The Paladin'' Heathcliff and gained the name of ''The White Swordgirl'' after beating the 30th boss on her own with the only use of healing crystals and her sword. It was also because she was often seen wearing her usual white coat in combat.

Today, she decided to go to the Lost Forest with her usual party: Herself, Yukishi, Link, Haruhime, Artrin and five new members that she chose within the guild: Kara, Taron, Uria, Erin and Ashka. Those 10 people were part of the strongest players of the guild and the one whom Sakumi had the most trust in them.

Ashka approached Sakumi while they were walking among the trees.

''Sakumi-sama, could I ask you what is actually our purpose here? Don't tell me it's for leveling up, we are already in the 70s.''

Sakumi turned her head toward Ashka.

''It's more important than that. We were personally asked to put in prison a PK guild called Titan's Hand, which their guild leader is called Rosalia. Her last known location was supposed to be in this forest. Also…''

She put her hands on her hips.

''Could you please stop calling me Sakumi-sama? Makes me think I am part of the government or something. (laugh)''

Ashka glanced at her with a nervous face, but soon began to laugh as well. Sakumi was one of the few persons to actually spread happiness around her since this game began.

Ashka was a brown-haired Greataxe wielder with brown eyes that specialises in heavy attacks and was wearing the normal paladin armor, which gives less defense, but more speed in return. However, he admitted that he would not make a great leader, even though he has the potential.

Although, she got to admit that it is getting late and that it's been an hour since the sun was gone. She stopped walking and returned herself to her party.

'' (sigh) All right, let's get back to base. There is nothing to find here anymore.''

Suddenly, a shout was heard from the distance, presumably girl-like. Sakumi stopped moving and unsheathed her sword.

''Oh no! Guys, wait here! I'll go find her.''

Even if she had a better Detection than most of her party now and that it was the better choice to make, Yukishi was still not sure to let her go as soon as she started running.

''Saku-nii-san, wait!''

But it was too late since she was already far from them and was almost at the source of the chat.

''Pina! Pina!''

When the screaming player said that, Sakumi realised that the voice was familiar to her.

''Keiko? Keiko-chan, hold on!''

Ayano Keiko was a girl she met in her school 4 years ago, while she was still trying to make friends in High School. She was one of the only friends she had in real life before the First Day and they planned, along with another friend of hers called Shinozaki Rika, to begin the game together. But she never found them ever since. However, she was about to lose one of them if she doesn't arrive in time.

When she arrived, Keiko was looking at a white feather on the ground with three Drunken Apes coming to her. She returned herself as the three beasts were coming for her. Sakumi jumped, with her sword shining in white, and she shouted as she slashed the first one while landing on the ground with a roll. However, the other two were still alive.

Sakumi got in front of her friend as was about to block the attack.

''You touch a single hair of her and I'll make sure I'll touch your head!''

Keiko was still surprised to see her real life friend here.

''Natsu-chan?''

Then, the remaining Apes started to shake and they suddenly died, their polygons scattering around the two girls. While the polygons were still falling, a black coated man was seen with a sword shining in blue behind the previous Apes. Sakumi and Kirito were stunned with surprise as the see each other again for the first time in almost a year. Slowly, Sakumi lowered her sword.

''Kirito…..kun?''

When the polygons stopped falling and disappeared completely, tears began to fill Keiko's eyes as she was taking the feather in her hands.

''Pina….Don't leave me alone. Pina!''

Sakumi and Kirito unsheathed their swords as they were seeing Keiko crying. Sakumi crouched herself and put her hand on her friend to comfort her as she was crying. Kirito approached the two and noticed the item that Keiko had in her hands.

''What's that feather?''

As she was still crying, she responded:

''It's Pina…..my partner.''

Kirito was surprised for a second, but slowly regained the sad figure he had when he first saw her.

''You are a beast tamer? I'm sorry… we weren't able to save your friend.''

Sakumi noticed when he said ''we'' and she was happy to see that he also noticed her as well. Keiko shook her head with disagreement in return.

''No…..I was being stupid. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own.''

She turned her head toward Kirito.

''Thank you for saving me.''

Suddenly, Kirito approached and crouched as well.

''Does that feather happen to have an item name?''

Keiko returned her head toward the feather and clicked on it to verify if the item really did have a name on it. After she did, a message screen appears with the words ''Pina's Heart'' written on it. But this only worsen her sadness as she started to cry again after reading what was written. Kirito didn't think that it would Keiko cry even more.

''Don't cry. If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her.''

Keiko lifted her head toward Kirito, intrigued.

''Really?''

Kirito smiled and nodded her head.

''On the south side of floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard that the flower that blooms at its top can revive a pet.''

Keiko smiled with happiness for a second, but soon gained a disappointed look.

''Floor 47…''

Kirito put his hand on his head, appearing bothered by her hesitation.

''If you gave me the GP, I'd go for you…. But if the pet's owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom.''

Keiko returned herself to Kirito.

''That information is enough. If I work hard to raise my level, then someday…'

However, as soon as she said that, he interrupted her.

''They can only be revived for three days after death.''

The information shocked her to the point that she lost all fate to even reach that point.

''No…..It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Pina.''

Kirito stood up.

''Don't worry. You have three days.''

He opened his inventory screen and send equipment parts that he didn't need to her, opening Keiko's trading screen.

''This equipment should be worth a good five or six levels. If I go with you, it'll work out.''

''I'll come too, Keiko.''

Keiko and Kirito returned themselves to Sakumi as she was standing up and opening her menu to send a message to Yukishi.

''I will send a message to one of my commanders of my guild and it'll be enough for me to accompany you toward the 47th floor.''

Kirito was surprised by her decision.

''But, don't you have a guild to manage?''

Sakumi send the message to Yukishi and closed her menu.

''Of course I do. But I'll do anything a friend asks me to do. I know her in real life, so that makes a point!''

Kirito smiled as she chooses to do that. He knew that her friend can be overprotective sometimes and it does not surprises him that she would that.

Keiko was also surprised to so that her friend was also coming with her along with the black-clothed player, but she still had a question to ask to Kirito. She turned herself to him.

''Why would you do all this to me?''

Kirito looked surprised and returned himself to her once more, suddenly becoming embarrassed.

''If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you.''

''I promise.''

Kirito prepared himself and said it.

''It's because you look like my little sister…''

After he admitted the truth, the two girls stand for a second without moving and soon began to laugh, putting him embarrassed much more. Keiko stopped laughing, but she was now smiling and she looked much happier like that than before.

''I'm sorry.''

However, when she looked on the trading screen, she hesitated when she saw the equipment's stats.

''Um….I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay, but…''

''No, it's okay. This isn't entirely incompatible with my reason for being here.''

Keiko decided, then, to greet herself.

''I'm Silica.''

''I'm Kirito. We won't be together for long, but it's nice to meet you.''

The two did a handshake and Silica returned herself toward Sakumi.

''By the way, Natsu-chan, what's your avatar name?''

Sakumi smiled at this question. At least, she still remembers her real name.

''I'm Sakumi, nice to meet you two, Silica.''

Silica smiled and proceeded to do a handshake to her friend as well, smiling as the two friends reunited once more.

Meanwhile:

Sakumi's party was still waiting for her to come back after at least ten minutes guarding the area, but Uria soon became to be bothered by the waiting.

''How long do we have to wait again? It looks like it's been months she got away!''

Ashka noticed her reaction with anger.

''Oy! Uria-san! Don't start being against orders!''

''Oh yeah? Well it doesn't mean that I'm in a guild that it means that I have to obey to everything, Onee-chan! And by the way, nighttime had begun and more monsters are spawning!''

Uria was in fact a ''duo'' player before getting in The Alpha Squad, recognised to be one of the best female players to exist in SAO. With her brother, Ashka, they were trapped into the game together after he wanted her to try the game with him with her newly acquired NerveGear, which was the second one in their house. Ever since then, they were working only together in a duo and they were known as the best mercenaries to hire, even though they were only accepting jobs that required monster killing or quests items. But, one day, when Sakumi had still only five members in her party, she entered in the same inn the duo was used to work, impressing Ashka with their gear and levels…..but not Uria. In fact, Uria even challenged her to a duel in which she bet that if Sakumi wins, she would get in the guild. Unfortunately for her, Sakumi triumphed very easily with only a single hit because of her level that Uria didn't noticed before the battle.

At the moment, as a spear wielder, she was wearing a light purple armor with a hood on the back, favoring her Stealth skill. Her hair was black, her eyes purple and her lips colored purple with a special cosmetic item.

Link suddenly interrupted the two.

''HEY! Stop it you two! As I know, you're supposed to be brothers and sisters. Frankly, I didn't even known that some of these can be aggressive like that toward themselves! So just shut up and wait!''

The two then immediately stopped talking. Since they arrived in the guild, Link, which was assigned as the battle trainer of the guild, never stopped being really arch on them since they were often seen doing these ''verbal'' battles in missions and even boss fights. Maybe that is why they were only working as mercenaries….

Suddenly, in Yukishi's HUD, the game told him that a message arrived. He opened his menu and read the message:

''_Message to Guild Commander Yukishi of The Alpha Squad,_

_Please note that I will be absent for a short time from 3 to 4 days and, by consequence, I assign you to Temporary Leader of the guild. May your choices and agreements be good while my absence._

_Respectively,_

_Guild Leader Sakumi.''_

Yukishi closed the message and returned himself toward the other party members.

''Well, it looks like that our leader will be absent for a moment. Let's go back to base.''

Uria put her spear on her back and sighed.

''Finally! Let's hope Haru-san makes food for tonight, his food is too good to be true!''

Haruhime turned his head toward her in surprise.

''Really? I thought everyone was hating it!''

2 hours later, Floor 35, Mishe:

While they were walking on the principal street of the city of Mishe, Sakumi was following Kirito and Silica while yawning.

'' (yawn) Ah, Kirito-kun, tell me we are almost at the inn so I can sleep!''

Kirito looked surprised by her attitude, normally seeing her as an energetic girl, prepared for anything.

Silica returned herself to her friend and laughed.

'' (laugh) Maybe that's because you are sleeping too soon! Remember that we don't have school in this world.''

Sakumi looked to her with an exhausted face, bothered by her comment.

''Oh, come on….''

Suddenly, someone was heard from the crowd.

''There's Silica-chan!''

Two male players arrived in front of them, one being a chubby teenager in green armor and another one in a pink armor. Wait….a pink armor?

Sakumi gazed at the two with a weird face.

''Hey, aren't you the two that-''

She suddenly got interrupted by the pink armor guy that was beginning to look embarrassed.

''By any means, do not make us remember that!''

Then they returned themselves to Silica, completely forgetting her. The green armor guy looked happy to see Silica here.

''You're late! We were worried!''

''U-um….''

Silica was trying to explain the situation before the pink armor guy began to speak again.

''Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want!''

''That's very kind of you, but….''

She looked at Kirito and Sakumi for a bit and she took their arm.

''I'll be in a party with them for a while.''

The two players looked with a very bothered face to her and the other two, looking jealous while they were seeing Silica with them.

''Sorry.''

They still had their faces with that expression when they were getting away. Silica knew that this interruption wasn't really normal

''I apologize for that.''

Sakumi turned her head toward her and begin to secretly laugh.

''I didn't know you had fans! Sometimes, I feel you are too lucky.''

Kirito decided to be part of the discussion too.

''You must be popular.''

But, Silica shook her head in disagreement with them, surprising the two.

''No….They just want me along as a mascot. But I got full of myself when they began to call me Dragon Tamer Silica….''

After she said that, tears were appearing in her eyes has she was remembering what happened to her dragon in the forest.

Kirito noticed it and put his hand on her head to comfort her.

''Don't worry. We'll make it in time.''

This was enough to convince her and she began to smile.

''Right!''

When they arrived in front of the inn, Sakumi was happy to arrive since she looked like she was about to fall on the ground because of the exhaustion.

'' (Sigh) Finally! I need a bed….''

But she remembered something she wanted to ask to Kirito shortly after saying that.

''Kirito-kun, where do you live in this world.''

''Oh. On floor 50. But I think it is a bit too far. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while.''

''Floor 50?''

Sakumi was surprised to hear that her friend was living so much high in Aincrad. She knew that he was a solo player, but still….

Silica was however happy to hear that.

''Really? The cheesecake is really good here.''

''Oh, if it isn't Silica.''

The voice came from a red-haired woman that were on the right side. She was accompanied with three other warriors: One in a red coat with a heavy armor under it, another one being in plain heavy armor and the last one being in a green stealthy outfit. Just by hearing her voice, Silica looked bothered.

When Sakumi verified the woman a bit more, she noticed something suspicious about her. Red hair, black armor with a grey and red dress finishing to her feet under it, spear wielder….That player looked horribly familiar as she was remembering the contract she was given on Titan's hand and specifically their leader…..and this player was just fitting the description. That woman was the one she searched all day long for.

That woman was Rosalia, leader of the PK guild ''Titan's Hand''. But, even if she was right in front of her, she couldn't bring her to prison since they are in a safe area.

''You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved.''

Rosalia slowly approached them with her usual ''happy'' mood.

Kirito turned his head toward Silica with suspicion.

''Is something wrong?''

''No, nothing.''

But Rosalia noticed something strange with her, approaching herself even more.

''Huh? What happened to the lizard? Could something…''

That was enough for Sakumi to react and to push her away.

''Hey! Leave her alone, okay?''

But it made Rosalia laughed a little as she was regaining her balance. Kirito put his hand on her arm and looked her in the eye, secretly saying to stop. She calmed herself, but she still had that aggressive look on her face as she was looking to Rosalia.

Silica, however, responded to her question.

''Pina died. But I'm definitely bringing her back!''

This made Rosalia look her again with that wicked smile of hers.

''Then you're going to the Hill of Memories…But at your level, will you be able to clear it?''

Kirito approached her with a smile as she noticed that she looked like she was intimidating Silica.

''She will. It isn't that hard.''

Rosalia looked like she was hesitating, but soon regained her arrogance.

''You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me.''

Kirito had enough of her and decided to go in the inn.

''Let's go.''

But, as Sakumi was beginning to walk with them, Rosalia put her hand on her shoulder, still smiling.

''Even if you're a guild leader, I bet you are still as weak as her.''

Sakumi didn't responded, but she looked to her with a look that could have killed her if her eyes were guns and got away from her grip.

30 minutes later:

After taking a little trip to the Weathercrook Pavilion, the three players finally reached the home of Silica, which was a temporary room in one of the inns of the city of Mishe. Before getting in their room to sleep, Sakumi had started a discussion with Kirito while Silica got in her room.

''I thank you for helping her. She is very dear for me since this damn game started.''

Kirito turned his head to her.

''What do you mean? Do you know her in real life?''

Sakumi nodded her head to agree and Kirito understood.

''I see. Can I ask you a question?''

''Okay.''

''Why did you act so aggressively toward this player back then?''

Sakumi got to admit that she was surprised to see him ask this kind of question, but she eventually replied.

''She was getting on my nerves, that's all. These kind of players pisses me off so much. As a solo player, I think you can understand the situation pretty easily.''

''It's more than that, doesn't it?''

She was even more surprised to see that he was seeing through her lie.

'' (sigh) All right….A week ago, when my guild and I were preparing ourselves for the next bosses, we were contacted by an unknown user that would pay us very well if we would have to catch a PK guild leader called Rosalia and to send her to prison. Well, this player had the exact same description than on the paper.''

Kirito realised something weird.

''Well, looks like this contact of yours was the same has mine. I was also paid to send her to prison. That is also why I…..began to help your friend.''

'' Eh? So you are just helping her for the contract?''

''Sort of, yes….''

Sakumi looked to him with a disappointed face.

'' (sigh) You are not really better than the other solo players.''

''I'm sorry. But I would have helped her anyway if the contract didn't exist.''

''Why do I think that you are not telling the truth?''

Kirito was starting to look embarrassed when he decided to stop the conversation. He directed himself to Silica's room.

''Look, let's go talk to Silica about floor 47, I don't think she knows a lot on that floor.''

'' (sigh) All right, Kirito-kun.''

Sakumi decided to follow him to the front of Silica's room and he knocked the door.

''Silica, are you still up?''

''Ki-Kirito-san?''

By her voice, Sakumi knew that she was surprised to hear his voice.

''I forgot that I had more to tell you about Floor 47….Want to go over it tomorrow?''

Behind the door, Silica was getting out of her bed and was approaching the door to open it.

''It's fine. I was just thinking about that….''

But soon after she said that, she realised that she was still in underwear and she rushed to equip herself with a green dress before to let her friends enter the room.

Kirito took one of the tables that were in the corner of the room and bring it in front of Silica's bed along with two chairs, putting some sort of box on the table. However, he noticed the nervous look that Silica had.

''Silica, is there something wrong?''

''No, it's nothing.''

She noticed the little item that Kirito put on the table.

''What's that item, Kirito-san?''

''It's called a mirage sphere.''

Sakumi was surprised to see that Kirito actually had the money to pay for this device, known to be rare and really expensive. Her guild had only two of them and they were only placed in the conferences room in the Tower of Life.

The device opened itself to show the 47th floor. Silica looked at it with a smile.

''It's so pretty!''

Kirito pointed with his finger one of the white markers on the map.

''Here's Floor 47's town area.''

He got a bit further to point another one.

''And this is the Hill of Memories.''

With his finger, he traced a yellow line that was going from the town area toward the Hill, showing the route that they were going to use for the escort.

''So we will be following this route…''

Suddenly, he and Sakumi sensed something from behind the door and took an aggressive stance, surprising Silica.

''Guys-''

She got interrupted by Kirito with a ''chut'' and he rushed to the door, breaching out of the room. Sakumi was still in the home with her hand on her sword's grip.

''Who's there?''

After he shouted, Sakumi stood up from the chair.

''Is there someone out there, Kirito-kun?''

She quickly got outside as well….only to see that nothing was in sight. Silica stood up from her bed and got to the two warriors.

''What was that?''

Kirito looked at the stairs, but he knew that it was too late.

''They heard us.''

''But unless you've knocked on the door, you can't hear through a door…''

The three re-entered the room, knowing their listeners will not come back.

''It's different if your listening skill is high enough. But few people invest the time to raise it.''

''Why would they want to listen in on us?''

Sakumi got outside of the room to verify again, but it was worthless.

''I don't know, but if we don't pay attention to our surroundings, something's gonna happen. Anyway, good night, guys.''

Then she closed the door and got to her room. When she fell on her bed, she felt bad after remembering her old life, in the real world.

'' (sigh) Mother, Father, Sister…..I miss you so much. But don't worry, I'll try to get out of here as fast I can.''


	6. Chapter 6: The Four Knights

Chapter VI

The next day, 54th floor, door of the boss room:

While Sakumi was gone, Yukishi decided to bring her guild members in the fight of the 54th boss along with the Knights of Blood guild and the Furinkazan guild. He knew that Sakumi wouldn't had allow this to happen before a strategy conference, but the Alpha Squad, which was part on the front liners, couldn't simply stand there while waiting for their leader.

The players were in some sort of ruins of an ancient city when they found the usual black boss gate, which was looking to be before a building that was going in the ground. Every players of the three guilds were standing in front of the door with the fear of death. In front of the crowd were placed Yukishi and the two other guild leader: Commander Heathcliff and Klein.

Yukishi approached Heathcliff with hand in the air for a handshake since it was the first time he was seeing the commander truly fight.

''My name is Yukishi, Principal Field Strategist and Temporary leader of the Alpha Squad. You must be Commander Heathcliff, leader of the Knights of Blood.''

Heathcliff took his hand and the two shook it in respect.

''I see that you also know me. Let me clarify that it is an honor to fight by your side. Your leader, along with the rest of your guild, must be one of the greatest fighters I have ever known.''

''I…thank you for your respect, Commander.''

Klein approached himself and nodded his head toward Yukishi.

''Long time no see, Yukishi-san.''

Yukishi returned the favor and nodded as well.

''You too, Klein. Are you sure you're ready for this?''

Klein put his fist on his heart.

''As long as I am alive and that this game isn't beaten, everyone in my guild is!''

Yukishi smiled for a second, but soon regained his serious face. He turned himself toward the crowd and started his speech.

''Attention, warriors! You are here because you want to be a part of this game's history and finally getting back home. You are here because you want to see your family and your friends again. You are here because we all want to see the real world once more! In a single year, we were able to clear 54 floors of Aincrad and it is not gonna finish here!''

He took one of his daggers and put it in the air along with the rest of the guild leaders. The guild members followed it shortly.

''WE WILL BE FREE! WE WILL GET BACK HOME ALIVE! LET'S GET THIS DONE ALREADY AND LET'S SHOW WHO—ARE—THE—BRAVEST! HURRAH!

The crowd repeated the war cry.

''LET'S GO!''

The crowd began to run toward the door along with their respectful leaders. Klein approached Yukishi with a smile on his face.

''Good speech you made there! You sure made them happy!''

''Thanks, but we still have a boss to kill. Let's shove it to the ground with our own swords!''

''Right, friend!''

When they opened the door, there was stairs that were going down in the ground. After they arrive at the end, they were all in a big pitch-black room where they could only see themselves.

Link slowly approached Yukishi, worried.

''Yukishi, don't tell me that Akihiko guy based this boss on that game we found in my house 5 years ago…''

Yukishi slowly understood the situation and tears of sweat began to appear on his face as he remembered that game's boss.

5 years ago, in Link's apartment building, they found an old game that was in a box containing an Xbox 360 and many games that were on it, like Halo 3 (Of which they played a lot on split screen) or Skyrim. But, there was one game where they were completely unable to clear the boss because they didn't know what specific equipment they were supposed to have for it. You first had to have a specific ring in order to enter the boss room and you had to survive versus a gigantic boss that you had to fight. But this boss contained something very scary for an inexperienced player.

It had the ability to appear four times….in a row.

After remembering the game, something appeared far in the room. It was a gigantic knight in white armor with red eyes behind his helmet. It had only two health bar and on top of it was written the words ''The Four Knights''.

Yukishi regained himself immediately and shouted.

''CHARGE!''

The players, then, rushed to the boss and began to attack its feet. The boss was slow, so his attacks were easily avoided. Then, when its health bar dropped to 35%, Yukishi jumped in the air with daggers in hand.

''Darkness Speed Bolts!''

His daggers began to shine in black and he shouted with a war cry as he was slashing the giant knight at lightning speed. When the health bar of the knight dropped to 0, it fell on the ground and shattered in pieces. Yukishi landed on the ground with a surprised look on its face. Uria and Ashka approached the leader and she began to question herself on the boss.

''That's….it? The boss that we feared was only this? Impossible, there is surely a trap somewhere.''

Then, on the far east of the room, a giant knight with 3 bars of health in light armor suddenly appeared, grabbed a group of players and threw them in the air to perform a powerful slash with his giant rapier, killing them instantly.

''No! Alpha Squad, defense strategy!''

The Alpha Squad members regrouped themselves in a crowd and the tanks of the guild putted themselves in front of the crowd, shield up. But, after doing this, another knight with three bars of heath appeared again from the other side of the room where the Knights of Blood were.

''What?!''

Heathcliff ran to join his guild while they were getting attacked by the knight, shouting orders. But the knight in front of them were constantly hitting the tank's shields. Link, who was in the tank formation, was having difficulty standing up from the attacks and Yukishi noticed his friend's state.

''Link! Ah, crap! Warriors, ATTACK!''

Then, the crowd rushed to the knight, with some of them jumping on it and beginning to slash his armor. When the knight was about to hit with his rapier with a piercing strike, Link put himself in front of the crowd the knight was aiming at, shield up.

''Soul Shield!''

A bright green light barrier appeared in front of the group as Link was doing his skill and the knight hit it hard, stunning it.

''Haruhime, now!''

Then, Haruhime came in with his katana shining in yellow and slashed the knight's legs to the point he passed through it.

''Lightning Blight.''

But, when the knight health meter hit 0, it didn't died. Instead, he jumped away toward the other knight that was supposed to be dead too and it jumped into it, morphing itself with the other knight as a bright white light was coming from the morphing. When the light stopped, the stupefied players were gazing at the giant black knight with a giant Greatsword. The knight lift his head toward the players that formed into a group and his eyes began to shine in red. At the side of it, six health bar appeared and the words ''The Soul King'' appeared on top of his head.

Ashka looked at the even more giant knight that appeared and he knew that the battle will be lost in advance.

''Oh….my….god. We're screwed.''

Then, when he finished talking, the King lifted his sword with an incredible speed and was about to hit the crowd. Yukishi quickly noticed it.

''Evade, NOW!''

But, even if the most of the players evaded the attack, a lot of players were hit and instantly died, but the guild leaders were still alive from the hit. Yukish turned his head toward Heathcliff with a nervous but serious look, imploring him to do something.

The K.O.B. leader jumped in the air with his sword shining in red.

''Holy Sword!''

His sword hit the boss with such strength with such strength that his health drooped instantly to four health bars, but it was still not enough. The boss instantly punched Heathcliff and he was launched to the ground, with his health dropped only to the half thanks to his heavy armor. Then, the King reposted with a slash in direction of the crowd from side to side. A lot of players died by this attack instantly, and most of the others were heavily injured. Yukishi knew that this was the end.

''No….''

Suddenly, calmly, Ashka and Uria stood up and got in front of the knight, which was looking at them with an aggressive look, even behind the helmet. The two calmly threw their weapon on the ground and Ashka had closed his eyes.

'' (sigh) I guess we have no choice anymore.''

Uria turned herself toward him and nodded.

''Yeah.''

Then, a ball of white light surrounded them and they've began to fly up, in front of the boss's face. Link knew what they were doing and he began to stand up painfully.

''No! Ashka, Uria!''

In the ball of light, the two returned herself to the crowd, smiling, and Ashka took the speech.

''Even if we were not the best, we were honored to work with you, guys.''

Tears began to appear in Link's eyes has the ball was slowly absorbing the boss as well with its students. Haruhime noticed it while he was still lying on the ground because of the attack.

''Link, what's…..going on? (cough)''

Link did not responded and his tears began to fall on the ground. Yukishi knew what the brother and the sister were doing. In a conference, they were called in in order to check their skills. What he found was shocking; there was a skill that were only able to do with two players that implied a very powerful self-destruct….and the two had it. It was surely because of their family link between the two. He was trying to stop them with his hand in the air in their direction, but it was worthless.

''No…It's too soon. Don't…..do….it.''

Uria returned herself in the ball while the boss was still trying to regain the ground as it was floating in the white ball.

''We will never forget what you've done for us. Be brave, Alpha Squad.''

After the two returned themselves to the boss once gain, they shouted.

''Angel Break!''

Then, the ball began to grow even brighter and Link rushed to the front of the crowd while he was crying. He put his shield up and it began to shine in green.

''Shield of the Gods!''

Then, as a green bubble-like shield engulfed the survivors of the boss, the white ball exploded with a fierce explosion, raining fire around the shield. When the explosion was over, polygons were falling around them with the word ''Congratulations!'' flying in the air. Link fell on his knees and began to cry in front of everyone. Yukishi knew that Link didn't had the strength of mind to actually forget deaths of persons who are close or dear to him, and the two players were actually the ones he was training the most because he like them more than any other player.

The players stood up as a blue door-shaped warp gate was seen from the distance after the boss's deaths. Link stood up as well, but he still had tears falling from his face. Yukishi approached his friend and put his hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

''I'm sorry for what happened to the two. They were growing close to us slowly, but greatly enough for us to remember them.''

Link looked to Yukishi while he was trying to take out his tears from his face.

''Yeah… (sob)….but they didn't need to die like this…''

Yukishi agreed with him deeply. The two ancient mercenaries were really growing in each other's heart, even though they were not too kind with others. But the casualties that the three guilds got here were enormous and Yukishi started regretting his choice to come fight this boss without getting information on it. Klein approached toward him with a saddened face as well.

''We lost a lot of good men too, you know, but the thing these two players did…. (sigh) it shouldn't had end this way.''

''Yeah….''

Heathcliff approached the two leaders, but he didn't even looked toward his guild members and he still had the neutral face he has since the first time they met.

''It was a good fight. Our players battled fiercely and we were able to clear the 54th floor. I congratulate you. But, we still have to continue forward if we want to finish this game.''

He put his hand in the air to prepare for a handshake and Yukishi slowly accepted it along with Klein. What happened today will deeply affect his leader for a long time and he doesn't think that she will accept Ashka and Uria's death today. And he even noticed that some of the players ''chicken out'' and teleported themselves with their crystals. With a plain sigh, he slowly began to walk toward the warp gate along with the others.

He was right about Link though. ''The Mighty Tank'' was one of the most sentimental players of the guild and he was still sobbing from his friends' death. Then, Kara, the rapier user of Sakumi's party slowly approached Link.

''Link, are you all right?''

''Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm fine.''

She knew that it was the contrary since she saw him crying while he was talking with Yukishi. Kara was a green-eyed girl with brown long hair. She was actually wearing a white coat with a blue shirt under it along with white combat boots, white gloves and the logo of her guild on her right shoulder pad. She was known to be the kindest girl in the guild and she was also one of the best provider of healing items in the guild as well.

She put her shoulder on Link and she started to walk with him.

''Come on, let's go.''

Link nodded with agreement and walked with her toward the warp gate.


	7. Chapter 7: The Flower of Revival

Chapter VII

Two hours after the end of the fight between the Four Knights, Sakumi, Kirito and Silica arrived at Floor 47 to the little town of Floria. Silica rejoiced as she was seeing the town with all the flowers with all the flowers that were planted around it.

''It's like a dream!''

Kirito began to explain the floor where they were.

''This floor is known as the Flower Garden. This entire level is covered with flowers.''

After he said that, Silica got to one of the flowers to smell one of the beautiful flowers of the garden. Sakumi took the free time to talk to Kirito.

''This level is beautiful. I must admit that I didn't came here often.''

She began to smile and Kirito returned it.

''Yeah.''

''You remember the flowers you gave to me after we first met in real life? I still remember them, roses with some sunflowers. That was one of the kindest thing you've done to me since then.''

''You better love them! (laugh) I paid a lot to get actual real flowers in there!''

The two laughed with happiness as they were remembering this happy souvenir from the real world, which is also unfortunately one of the last thing they did before getting trapped in here. Sakumi noticed that Silica still didn't came back and she joined her. She looked frozen for a second, not noticing her friend coming by.

''Silica-chan?''

Silica suddenly snapped out of her frozen-like state and quickly stood up.

''Yes! Sorry to keep you waiting!''

''Is there something wrong?''

''Nothing. Nothing at all, Saku-nii-chan!''

''Okay then. Let's go.''

''Right.''

The three gained the little bridge that was not far from Floria, of which the path leading of the Hill of Memories was. The Hill could also be seen from where they were. Kirito took out one of his warp crystal and gave it to Silica, which didn't actually knew what the item was.

''What's this?''

''If anything unexpected happens, and I tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town.''

''But…''

''Promise me.''

Silica didn't responded for two seconds but she agreed with his decision.

''All right.''

She took the crystal form Kirito's hand and put it into her pocket.

''Okay, let's get going. This path leads to the Hill of Memories.''

Just before she started to join Kirito as he was starting to walk, Sakumi send her items, which was five healing crystals.

''There. You shouldn't have any problem on healing items stocking for now.''

''Oh, thank you, Saku-nii-san. I must admit that I got out of healing items yesterday in the forest.''

She smiled and noticed that Kirito was getting away.

''Your welcome. H-Hey Kirito-kun! Wait for us!''

He returned himself and wait for the two girls to join him. On the road, they encountered some opposition such as Mandrakes and Giant Venus Fly Traps, but they weren't really strong. So, for most of the battles, Sakumi and Kirito let Silica kill the monsters to gain some fun and some EXP along the way, making her level up at least one or two times along the way. After assuring that they were no monsters around them, Silica decided to ask a question to Kirito.

''Kirito-san, could I ask about your sister?''

''Why now, all of a sudden?

''You said I look like her. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world. But would it be okay?''

''I called her my little sister, but she's actually my cousin.''

Sakumi was intrigued by Kirito's story with her sister, but she decided to not respond to let him continue.

''We grew up together, so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why… I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend into a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years. My grandfather beat me up.''

However, she didn't knew about his grandfather attitude toward him. She couldn't even think that someone can actually beat up a kid for something as little as that. Silica thought the same thing.

''That's horrible.''

''So my sister said that she'd put in enough effort for both of us, and to stop hitting me. She work really hard after that, and made it to the nationals.

''That's amazing!''

But she still noticed the same sad look Kirito had on his face.

''But I always felt bad about it. Like maybe she would rather have been doing something else, and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that I am helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. I'm sorry.''

''That's not true.''

Kirito turned his head toward Sakumi who began to talk.

''When I first entered your house and when I saw your sister, she looked like a normal daring sister to me. I don't think she hates you like that, Kirito-kun. At least, you are lucky to have one who can often be with you.''

Sakumi looked at the ground with a sad face after telling him this thing about Haruna, but Silica tried to cheer up the two.

''I do not look at it that way.''

She put herself in front of the two players to stop them.

''Kirito-san, you can't work that hard for someone who you don't like. I am sure she really loves kendo! And you, Saku-nii-chan, even if your sister is often at her college, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you as much as she can!''

The two regained their usual smile, reassured by all the efforts Silica is trying to do to comfort them. Sakumi put her hand on Silica's shoulder.

''That is why you are one of my best friends, you are able to keep everyone happy around you!''

The two girls began to laugh as Kirito was smiling while looking at them, happy to know that Sakumi looked like she had lots of friends in the real world.

''Maybe you're right. I hope so.''

Sakumi stood up and she noticed that Silica was blushing and her friend quickly returned herself.

''Okay….I'll do my best, too!''

Sakumi approached Silica and began to whisper in her ear.

''Oi, Silica-chan. Just asking, but….are you secretly in love with him?''

Silica blushed even more as she asked that question and she responded with a whisper to not let Kirito hear them.

''What? No no, it's just that, um, uh…..''

But she whispered loud enough to make Kirito heard her.

''Uh….what are you guys talking about there?''

Sakumi returned herself toward Kirito, smiling nervously.

''Oh, uh…., nothing! Just normal girl talk! Hehe….''

Silica looked to her with the same annoyed face the two players they met yesterday had.

''Saku-nii-chan, don't make things worse, okay?''

But, when she said that, a bright red light came for the ground and tentacles began to surround Silica. Sakumi took her sword in hand.

''Land Anemone!''

What got out of the ground was some sort of sea anemone with tentacles going out of his mouth along with Silica trapped in the tentacles. At the second Sakumi said that and that Silica was beginning to shout, a blue slash mark appeared on the monster and it shattered into pieces, making Silica fall on the ground. Kirito was suddenly on the other side with his sword on his shoulder and he was smiling toward the two girls. However, Sakumi was still shocked by her friend's speed.

''What, b-but, how did you got there that….''

She decided to forget about it and she sheathed her sword as fast as she took it.

''Ah, whatever.''

After an hour of walking through the level, they finally arrived at some sort of little structure that was floating in the air. When Silica approached it, the top of the structure began to shine in yellow with a flower blooming at the center. Sakumi approached the structure to see the flower by herself.

''So, this Is the Flower of Revival?''

Kirito approached the two girls, looking interested in the flower's blooming process. He began to talk to Silica.

''Take it.''

Silica took the flower and the base of it disappeared in sparkles. Then, a reward screen appeared with the words'' Pneuma Flower'' written on it. She smiled and returned herself toward Kirito.

''This will bring Pina back, right?''

He nodded and smiled.

''Yeah.''

''I'm so glad…''

''But there are lots of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town. I'm sure she'd prefer it that way.''

''Yeah.''

They got all the way back up to the little bridge outside of Floria. But, when they walked on it, Kirito and Sakumi suddenly stopped walking and he put his hand on Silica's shoulder. Silica turned her head toward him with a confused look.

''Kirito-san? Saku-nii-chan?''

Sakumi unsheathed her sword.

''Behind the trees.''

Silica looked to her with a nervous look. Kirito began to warn the players hiding.

''Whoever is hiding behind those trees, come out.''

Then, the red-haired woman that they met yesterday got out of her hiding place. Silica was surprised to see her here.

''R-Rosalia-san?''

Rosalia began to speak toward Kirito.

''If you can see through my hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite high, Swordsman.''

She turned her head to look toward the flower that Silica still had in her hand.

''It appears you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations. Now hand it over.''

''W-What are you talking about?''

Kirito put himself in front of Silica to protect her as he was predicting the situation that will happen.

''That isn't going to happen, Rosalia-san. Or should I say leader of the orange guild, Titan's hand.''

Silica looked to him with a confused look again as she knew that, even if Rosalia was not kind with her, she couldn't such a thing since she was green.

''But she's green!''

''It's a simple trick. The green members find the targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting. That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?''

''Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks….''

Rosalia's eyes suddenly looked to the poor girl with an aggressive look, even if she still had her wicked smile.

''That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures.''

The situation began to scare Silica as she was still explaining her plan right in front of her to Kirito and also to Sakumi.

''You were the prey that I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said that you were getting a rare item. However, you knew that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?

Kirito looked to her with a bothered look, disappointed to see that she was narrow-minded and overly self-confident.

''No, neither of the above. I've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died.''

''Oh, the ones with no money….''

Sakumi was shocked to see her think like that. How can someone be such cruel toward innocent people? In only a split-second, she could just reach her and take her to prison with the warp crystal she had in her pocket, but she let Kirito speak.

''Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, form morning until night, begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you. Can you understand how he felt?''

''Nope. What kind of idiot would take this seriously….There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?''

She then snapped her fingers and seven orange players appeared from behind the trees, weapons in hand. Sakumi got in front of Silica and put herself into her combat position. Silica began to be worried about the situation.

''Kirito-san, Saku-nii-san, there are too many! We should run!''

Then, Kirito turned himself toward her and put his hand on her head.

''It's all right. Until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch.''

''Okay. B-but….''

Kirito began to approach the mercenaries with no fear, sword in hand, making Sakumi react to it.

''Kirito-kun, wait!''

When she said his name, the mercenaries were questioning were suddenly having a scared face, whispering about him. They already knew him…and some of them were suddenly even fearing him.

''That can't be the Black Swordsman….''

''Rosalia-san, this is the beater who solos the front lines….He's in the lead group!''

Silica and even Sakumi, however, didn't knew that.

''The lead group?''

Rosalia, though, didn't looked impressed at all, pushing the thinking of seeing such a player here.

''Someone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get him, and take everything he owns!''

Then, the mercenaries began to start their sword skills and rushed together toward Kirito.

''Die!''

Sakumi was about to help him when he turned his head toward her with a smile on his face. She suddenly stopped and knew what he was thinking.

When the mercenaries arrived to him, they've began a series of strikes with their weapons, appearing slash marks on Kirito. But, his health didn't even looked like it was going down.

Silica had put her hand on her dagger, worrying about Kirito's state.

''I have to save Kirito-san…''

But Sakumi approached her and put her hand on her shoulder, surprising Silica.

''Don't worry. He's all right.''

She pointed the health bar that could be seen on his side and Silica realised something stocking: Kirito's health bar wasn't looking to go down because it was clearly not. Every time he was losing a bit of health, it was suddenly reappearing, filling the bar to its fullest each time.

''What?''

The mercenaries began to be exhausted and they soon stopped attacking to catch their breath, infuriating Rosalia.

''What are you doing?! Kill him!''

Kirito, while he was still looking pretty calm, began to talk.

''About 400, in around 10 seconds…That's the total amount of damage you seven can do to me. I'm level 78. I have 14,500 HP. My battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points in around 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat me.''

One of the mercenaries looked surprised, but also disappointed to see his part of the killing gain slowly going to smoke.

''Is that even possible?''

Kirito turned his head toward the mercenary.

''It is. High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMOs that use a level system are unfair that way.''

Rosalia was slowly going much angrier after listening to the little pest that was in front of him. Kirito opened his inventory and took a big warp crystal for a multiple teleportation, showing it to everyone.

''My client spent all his fortune to buy this warp crystal. It's set to take you to the prison. You're all going there!''

Then, Rosalia pointed her spear toward him, preparing her combat form.

''I'm green, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange….''

Suddenly, Kirito, at a blighting speed, appeared right in front of Rosalia with the use of a device on his feet, with his sword right in front of her neck. The rush was so shocking for her that she immediately stopped moving.

''Just so we're clear, I'm a solo player. One or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to me.''

Rosalia lost all hope of fleeing and dropped her spear, knowing her soon-to-be fate until the end of the game. Sakumi sheathed her sword, but she was still surprised to see that Kirito can be so fast while in combat. Silica looked to him with a surprised look.

''Wow. That…was amazing.''

Sakumi noticed that she said that and said in a clam voice.

''Well, that's Kirito-kun to you. Let's get out of here.''

3 hours later, Mishe, Weathercrook Pavilion:

Sakumi had let Kirito and Silica revive Pina in Silica's room while she was sending a message to Yukishi, activating the texting menu with a text box appearing in front of her when she got in her room. The conversation was going like this:

CHAT HOST: Sakumi

Yukishi ENTERED THE CHAT

Sakumi: Hey, Yukishi-san, what's up? : 3

Yukishi: Oh, hey, Sakumi-chan. How are you today?

Sakumi: Fine, thanks. Look, I finished what I had to do and I am coming back to the Tower of Life as fast as possible.

Yukishi: We….need to talk about something important. It's about Uria and Ashka.

Sakumi: ?

Yukishi: It's…..well…..

Sakumi: …Don't tell me they are….

Yukishi: Look, just come here as fast as you can and we'll talk about it with Haruhime and Link.

Sakumi: All right….

Sakumi LEFT THE CHAT

Yukishi IS NOW THE HOST

Yukishi: (sigh) Sometimes, I really hate that freaking game.

As Sakumi closed her menu, tears were beginning to appear in her eyes as she knew actually knew happened to the two players. She knew that they were dead somehow and that Yukishi was not admitting the truth directly because he didn't wanted her to be sad. However, it was worthless. She began to cry in her bed's pillows. Everyone around her thinks that she is a tough but daring woman who always keep people happy from the outside, but she was a normal child on the inside who tries to keep everyone alive, even if she can't save them all.

After 10 minutes of crying, she stood up from her bed and got to the Pavilion's NPC to serve herself a cheesecake. She took her food and sat at one of the tables. Then, from the stairs, she could see Kirito getting down of the stairs that were leading toward the guests chambers. He noticed Sakumi and sat in front of her. Sakumi, who still had her face pointed to her food, lifted her head with surprise as she saw Kirito.

''Ah! Kirito-kun! Don't scare me like that!''

He began to smile.

''Pina is now alive again, thanks to us.''

''Oh. That's great for her, at least she still has a little friend with her now again.''

Kirito noticed that she was looking a bit depressed and it was clear that she was crying before going down here.

''What's wrong? Is there something that bothers you?''

''I…guess not. We lost two guild members today, apparently. They were one of my principal party members.''

''Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.''

'' (sigh) Like this game isn't going even crueller every day.''

Suddenly, Kirito send her an item. The item only had a simple name: Lute. Sakumi looked at her trade screen with a confused look on her face.

''A lute? Well, thank you, but….what do you want in return?''

''Nothing, it's a gift. You can take it.''

Sakumi looked at him with a weird look, but she smiled after hearing what he said. After the trading was completed, she opened her inventory and pressed on the Lute's item button, making a six strings lute appear. Then, since it was one of the few musical items of the game, a screen appeared at her side containing some notes on how to play. The screen even had an Internet button, but she soon realised that it could only open on special music sites. She searched on the internet one of her favorite Anime song and downloaded it. Shortly after the download, the name of the song appear in her song list and it was containing the partitions and an actual audio file.

Kirito noticed it pretty quickly.

''Wow, I didn't know that musical items could possess such a thing.''

''Yeah, me too. This is wonderful, I can finally practice my guitar songs a bit! I didn't expect such a thing to exist in this game! Thank you, Kirito-kun!''

Kirito smiled as he was looking at his friend that regained her usual happiness from the gift. At least, she could push aside the death of her teammates for a while now. He was about to leave the table when Sakumi suddenly took his arm.

''W-Wait!''

''Hm?''

He returned himself to Sakumi and she gave her an intrigued look.

''Could you please come with me to my guild's base tomorrow? I know you're a solo player after all, but I would really like you to come with me.''

''Well, uh, okay. I'll wait for you tomorrow morning in front of the building we are. Good night, Saku-nii-chan.''

''Good night, Kirito-kun.''

Then, Kirito directed himself to the NPC and decided to command a room for the night. An hour after he got in his room, Sakumi entered hers and started playing with her lute for a bit before sleeping. The song she downloaded was from an American production and the lyrics were written under the partition. Along with it, she downloaded another song from the same Anime. The songs were called ''This Will be The Day'' and ''Red like Roses Part 1 and 2''.

After 10 minutes of practicing, she noticed that the only thing that she couldn't mastered was the solo part of the first song, but she knew that she will surely master it one day as well. She unequipped the lute and got to bed, taking of her armor to sleep.

''Finally, maybe this game isn't so bad after all…''


	8. Chapter 8: The Tower of Life

Chapter VIII

February 25th 2024, Floor 45, Tower of Life (''The Alpha Squad'' Guild HQ), 1:00 PM:

The next day, Kirito and Sakumi finally reached the Tower of Life after warping in a town that was not very far from it. The building was placed on the middle of a lake with a marble bridge letting the players go to it. The tower was a very large and high structure containing flags representing the logo of the guild placed below two big cathedral-like windows. It wasn't the biggest guild base out there, but it surely was one of the largest in Aincrad and could surely contain almost four hundred players in it easily.

Sakumi putted herself in front of Kirito with her hands in the air.

''And here we are! Home, sweet home! What do you think?''

''Uh, that's enormous for such a tower. I never thought it would look like that.''

''I know right? When I first looked at its name, I was thinking that it would have been a simple tower that was once part of a castle which was high, but thin. But it looks like I'm right in front of what's close to a real castle!''

From where they were, Kirito could see guild members training in a courtyard that was on the side of the building, where a cobblestone wall was built to limit the boundaries of the island. The warriors were practicing themselves on dummies to train their attacks or they would be put up by pairs to practice their shielding.

''You even have training sessions?''

''Yeah. It was one of decisions to de decided after buying this base. Like that, our guild members can be ready enough for the next floor bosses.''

In the front of the central door to enter the tower, Yukishi was going out of it with Link and Haruhime by his side. Yukishi noticed Sakumi coming in front of them and he greeted her.

''Ah! Saku-nii-chan, welcome back! I see you still are intact and you even have a guest with you!''

He approached Kirito and put his hand in the air.

''Hello, player. My name is Yukishi, Principal Field Strategist of the Alpha Squad. Happy to meet you!''

Kirito smiled nervously and shook Yukishi's hand.

''Happy to meet you too. My name is Kirito.''

Suddenly, after saying his name, the three commanders were surprised to see such a strong player like him come here. Haruhime smiled and looked toward him.

''The Black Swordsman? I didn't think we would have had such an honor to see a strong player like you today. Come on, let's get in.''

The players entered the tower and Kirito began to gaze at the room they entered. The room looked literally like a village in a building, containing its own inn, blacksmith shop, medical center and even a cafeteria for the ones who were simply hungry and wanted a snack. Sakumi approached Yukishi, but she passed from a happy look to a serious look.

''Do you have a report on Uria and Ashka's death?''

Yukishi turned his head toward her with a sad figure.

'' (sigh) Yes. Let's get to the conference room and we'll discuss about this.''

5 minutes later, the five players reached the door of the conference room. But, before going on, Link blocked the path of Kirito with his arm.

''I'm sorry, Swordsman, but you'll have to stay here. The conferences are private and only high-ranking members of a guild can enter this room.''

Sakumi approached him.

''It's all right, let him in. After all, he is part of the lead group.''

She returned herself toward Kirito and looked at him in the eye.

''You promise to keep this confidential?''

Kirito nodded with his head and Link put his arm down.

''Then let's go.''

When they've entered the room, Kirito looked at all the details the designers of the game put in the guild bases. The room contained a big round table with luxury-like chairs and at the center was placed a mirage sphere that can be activated from the distance. For now, the mirage sphere was only showing the Alpha Squad logo. Windows were placed at the furthest of the room and they were paintings of certain locations from Aincrad on the walls, but also pictures of cities from the real world, like Paris or Tokyo.

The players sat on the table and Yukishi activated the mirage sphere to place it to the ancient city ruins of the 54th floor. He widened the device map to make it show a detailed map of the ruins, where the boss door could be seen. He pressed on the door and the only thing they could see was the stairs, but, otherwise, it was just darkness.

''Yesterday, while you were gone, the Knights of Blood contacted us along with the Furinkazan guild to prepare a raid on the 54th floor boss. I tried to convince him their leader, Commander Heathcliff, that such an operation was too risky and that we should send some recons first to get some information on the boss. But their commanders disagreed and the discussion between them and us completely stopped until we arrived in front of this door. We were, in total, 250 players, one hundred for the Alpha Squad and K.O.B and 50 for Furinkazan. When we killed the boss, we lost one hundred and twenty-five players.''

Sakumi suddenly stood up and hit the table with her fist.

''One hundred and twenty-five players that are now dead?! What were they thinking to bring so many players in there?''

''That's what I questioned myself at first. Honestly, why would they do such a thing?''

Kirito lift is hand to take the speech and the leaders returned themselves toward him.

''As I know, the K.O.B is one of the clearing guilds that absolutely wants this game done. It would not be surprising to see them act like that right now.''

Sakumi looked at him with a serious look.

''Yes, but, even if they wanted to kill this boss so badly, they should had contacted me first. Because of them, we lost a lot of players on the battlefield yesterday, and I don't really think they should had died like this.''

Kirito was surprised to see her act like this. She changed completely when she entered this base. She passed from a cheerful happy girl to a strong and serious leader. He guessed that the responsibilities of a leader can change someone quickly, even though it was really weird.

Suddenly, something caught his eye in one of the small windows that were on the side walls. There was a black figure with a skull mask which had a throwing knife in his hand...and it was about to throw it. Kirito suddenly stood up and unsheathed his sword from his back, which shocked Sakumi.

''Kirito-kun?!''

Then, the window shattered and a knife was rapidly going in the direction of the leader, which unsheathed her sword and saw the knife coming, hitting it at the right moment. The knife deflected and planted itself in the table.

''Assassin! Yukishi, tell the guards to close the front doors and to lock the area. We need to catch that guy.''

Yukishi shouted ''Understood!'' and ran to get out of the room.

''Kirito, let's go!''

Kirito turned his head toward her and nodded. Then, the two rushed outside of the building and they soon found out that the assassin was surrounded by the knights that were training outside in the courtyard. The two arrived in the courtyard with weapons in hand and Sakumi approached the player, who was a red bar player with a black coat and a skull mask. She already knew from which guild he was coming.

''I see you already killed some people.''

The player looked to her with his mask, but he didn't respond to her. Sakumi took out one of her warp crystals from her pocket.

''Enjoy your time in prison.''

She threw the crystal to him and he disappeared, teleported. Kirito turned his head toward her.

''This guy was from the Laughing Coffin guild.''

''I know.''

She turned her head toward Link who was going out of the tower as fast as he can.

''Link, put the defense of the base higher for three days. This should be enough for them to be convinced to stop.''

''Right, Saku-nii-san.''

He called out the guards and he talked about the defense plans while Sakumi and Kirito were going back into the tower.

An hour later, Guild Leader's room:

After the conference, Sakumi entered her room and sat on her bed. She sighed and looked outside by the window that was behind her bed. She could see the lake along with a forest going to the village of Sungard where Kirito and she passed this morning. From afar, the village looked alive and filled with many players.

Then, someone knocked on her door and she returned herself toward it.

''Come in.''

As she guessed, Kirito opened the door.

''Oh, hello, Kirito-kun. Take a seat.''

He took one of the chairs that were in her room and sat on it.

''You are still tormenting yourself with what happened to Uria and Ashka?''

Sakumi turned her head toward him and sighed with a sad expression.

''Yeah.''

''Maybe you should try to forget about them. It should be easier like that and you will regain some confidence.''

''You don't understand, do you?''

Kirito gave her an intrigued look.

''What do you mean?''

''Do you know what is the principal reason I created a guild along with my friends? It's because I wanted to keep people alive for a longer period of time and to clear the game, obviously. But I always thanked that everyone in the guild was safe and didn't had the chance to die. But, it looks I was wrong...''

''Saku-nii-san, I think you are a great leader, but you have to accept the fact that not every player in this game can be saved. I am a solo player because people treat me like a person who doesn't care about others and only thinks about the money, but I still have the same objective as anyone else: to save as much people as we can and to clear the game.''

''Then why don't you join a guild?''

Kirito expected the question with regret.

''It's because I think people will just kick me out if they just see my combat skills and level.''

Sakumi looked at him with a curious look.

''That's not really an excuse, you know. I'm level 76 and almost everyone in the guild respects me like a normal person.''

''Well, it's because that you are popular among the players of SAO and they almost all saw you fight in the raid versus many bosses. They know you are strong, Saku-nii-chan.''

''Then why do you try to stay out of the guilds as far as you can?''

But, after asking that question, Kirito stopped talking for a moment and quickly changed the subject.

''I noticed that your sword is getting less powerful and I have to take a new one anyway soon. Would you mind to come with me to a renowned blacksmith on Floor 48?''

Sakumi noticed that he changed the subject, but she accepted the fact that he didn't want to talk about the guilds anymore.

''Okay.''

Meanwhile, in the real world:

Haruna was slowly going out of her college as the sun was slowly going down. She arrived at her house fifteen minutes later. When she entered it, her mother was preparing dinner and she noticed her entering the house.

''Oh hello, Haruna! You're right in time, dinner will be ready in about five minutes.''

Haruna turned her head toward her mom and smiled.

''Yo, mom. I'll just put my things in my room and I'll come back to eat, okay?''

''Okay, dear.''

She walked up the stairs and opened her room's door to enter it. She put her school bag on her bed and she noticed that she didn't have time to close her 3DS that was charging on her desk.

''Ah, crap. Now I am gonna have to charge it over the night.''

On the 3DS screen, she was playing an old Pokémon game called ''Pokémon Y'' before she had to go to college in the morning. She also looked like she was checking her Pokémon list and that she was looking at the stats of one of them: Pikachu. She saved her game and closed the 3DS to let it charge.

On the side of her 3DS, there was a little pink visor-like device that was connected to her computer.

'' (sigh) I still can't believe I actually bought that thing.''

The device was an AmuSphere, an updated version of the NerveGear that she bought at Christmas, two months ago. Along with it, she took a game that was called ALfheim Online, ''Land of Fairies''. She took the game because she didn't want to start playing in Virtual Reality in games that were a bit too rough for her like FPSs and Adventure games. The objective of the game was to reach the top of the biggest tree of the game's world known as Yggdrasil to become the ultimate elf race, the ALFs, which were the only race to have the ability to fly without any limits. Of course, since the game was concentrating a lot on letting all the races fly, many players were dreaming about reaching the top of this damn tree.

In this game, Haruna was known as ''Kristin'', an elf from the ''Undine'' race, which are usually recognised by their blue hair and clothes. When she was getting in the game, she was always felling uncomfortable after looking at herself in one of the mirrors in a inn. She had pointy ears that were pointing to the sides, bright blue eyes, a blue-haired ponytail and she had painted two lines forming a circle on her forehead. She was also mostly seen wearing a dark sleeveless blue coat with armor covering half her torso and her left arm, blue combat boots and a little hood on her head.

For an Undine, she was known to be part of the best fighters of the race with an incredible speed with her sword and in healing parties, making her one of the best person the choose for raids or quests that involved parties. Her best combat strategy was to use her elf wings at low altitude to reach an inhuman speed, tearing apart entire groups of enemies. She was also one of the best friends of the Undine Lord, Korua, and was often seen with him while discussing political or military affairs.

But, she was still the same girl who was worrying for her sister, Natsumi, in real life.

''Haruna-san! Dinner is ready!''

When her mom called her, she quickly snapped out from the thinking that followed her looking at the AmuSphere, but, then, she remembered something terribly important that she had to do in the game. So she quickly responded to her mother and rushed out of her room.

''Oh, yeah. I'm coming, mom!''

After not even ten minutes of eating, she was almost finished eating, surprising her mother.

''Whoa, I see that you are really hungry.''

When she finished eating, she quickly got out of table while shouting ''Thanks, Mom!'' when she entered her room, not even letting his mother finishing her food.

'' (sigh) Kids these days...''

In her room, she threw her bag away from her bed and jumped on it. Then, she took the AmuSphere and put it on her head. She calmed herself quickly and, after two minutes in this position to catch her breath, she closed her eyes.

''Link Start!''

Then, the usual opening sequence of the NerveGear showed up and, after finishing multiple scans and entering her account, the words ''Welcome to ALfheim Online!'' finally appeared and she entered the game.

ALO, Moonlight Inn, Sylvain, 6:05 PM:

She found herself in an inn that was in the main city of the Sylphs, Sylvain. She was in a room she rented yesterday, on her bed. She stood up and walked down the stairs to get out of the inn. When she was outside, she found the person that was looking for her.

''Oi, Kristin-san!''

Two girls were coming toward her, one being a ''Sylph'' and the other being a ''Cait Sith''.

The bright green-eyed Sylph had a white and green dress with a brown corset on her bottom with a leather belt surrounding it with white brown boots along with a white and green collar on her neck. She had yellow hair bangs along with braids on each sides and the rest of it were falling behind her back. To help the hair stay like that, she had put some sort of helmet with three petals coming out of it, making her look prettier than the girl she knew in real life.

The Cait Sith had long dark yellow hair falling to her shoulders and she had bright yellow eyes. Her skin was dark brown and she had cat ears at the place of the usual pointy ears. She also was wearing a yellow and red cape that was falling from her left shoulder and she had some leather armor covering her body along with combat boots and gloves. And, since she was a Cait Sith, she also had a little cat tail coming out of her back.

Kristin approached the two with a smile on her face while shaking her hand in their direction.

''Hey, Leafa-san, Aurora-san!''

She was glad to see her friends again to forget school for a little bit. When she bought this game and entered for the first time, she was able to bring the player Aurora in the game, which was one of her best college friends in real life, Okinowa Machiko. After adding her player name in her friend list, Kristin followed her map marker and she soon found her in Freelia, the Cait Sith's capital city. However, she noticed that she screwed up by coming here, since she soon became nervous because of her race's differences and she directed herself in the south along with Aurora who was following her naturally...but they soon reached the Sylph territory. There, a group of Sylph warriors found them in the forest, noticing that they were obviously lost and one of them decided to guide them through the game. That's when the two girls met Leafa.

After two months of playing, Leafa slowly began to do quests and raids with them and she soon became friends with the two beginners. But, one day, Kristin found her crying in an rented room in the same inn she was right now and Leafa explained to her that she was just worrying herself for her brother, who was one of the players who were now trapped within the NerveGear, in SAO. Kristin, then, realised that the two weren't that different each other and she relieved to her that her sister was also one of the SAO players soon after she stopped crying. Since then, the three girls were often seen together in cities and in quests.

Aurora put her hands on her hips and smiled.

''What took you so long, Kristin-san? We were supposed to do a quest together almost thirty minutes ago!''

''Oh come on, Aurora-san. You are at your house in less time than me and you always do your homework at school, so don't judge me!''

The two girls laughed as Leafa had a worried look on her face. Kristin noticed her and she turned herself toward her with a curious look.

''What's wrong, Leafa-san?''

Leafa turned her head toward Kristin, but she soon regained her usual smile.

''Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something to deal with the Salamander problem on our borders.''

Even if it was a good excuse, Kristin knew that it was not only that. She knew that Leafa was much more worrying about her brother than anything else, even if the Salamander were almost on the brink of war with the Sylph for political reasons.

Aurora turned herself toward the two and snapped her fingers to gain their attention.

''Let's go to the location before someone takes the chance to steal our loot and enemies!''

Kristin and Leafa nodded and the three girls began to run toward the quest location, which was in the Undine territory. As she was running, Kristin was still worrying about her sister.

''_Oh, Natsu-san, I wish you could be still be here sometime.''_


	9. Chapter 9: The Blacksmith

Chapter XI

February 26th 2024, SAO, Lindas, Floor 48, 4:30 PM:

After passing through three floors, Kirito and Sakumi finally arrived on Floor 48, in the little medieval-like village of Lindas where the supposed ''renowned'' blacksmith is supposed to be. After entering it, they soon arrived at the shop and Kirito opened the door of the shop.

''Hello?''

A little bell rang from the door and the merchant shouted from the back of the store, surely where she was working.

''I'm coming!''

However, Sakumi found that the voice was familiar and that she heard it before…..in the real world. The two players waited for a minute and the blacksmith came out of the backroom with a smile on her face.

''Ah! Hello and welcome to my shop! What can I do for-''

She soon stopped talking after she saw Sakumi with a surprised look on her face. Same as Sakumi who was just standing on the side of Kirito.

''Natsumi-san?!''

''Rika-san?!''

Kirito looked at them with a curious look.

''Uh….Do you know each other?''

Sakumi didn't even have time to respond to him that the blacksmith approached her with a bothered face.

''Why didn't you find me while that game master was talking to us?''

Sakumi looked at her with an intrigued face.

''B-But how could I know that you were in the crowd? You know how hard it is to find a single person in a group of 10,000 players?!''

After saying that, however, Rika regained her smile and hugged her friend.

''Oh, I'm so glad that you were able to find me anyway! At least, you are here. Hey, just guessing, did you meet Keiko not long ago?''

''Um, actually, yeah! Her name is Silica in this game and I've added her in my friend list.''

''Silica?''

While he was looking at them, Kirito was surprised to see a second friend of Sakumi in this game. He coughed and the two girls returned to him. Then, Rika got back to the shop's counter and regained the usual merchant speech she says to clients of her shop.

''Anyway, my name is Lizbeth. What can I do for you two?''

Kirito approached the counter and talk to her.

''I would like you to upgrade my sword to….let's say +40.''

Lizbeth glanced at him.

''+40?! You are gonna have to pay a lot of money for this.''

Sakumi turned her head toward him.

''Oi, Kirito-kun, don't you think that's a bit too much?''

''Wait, did you said Kirito?''

Sakumi looked at her with a curious look.

''Um….yes?''

''So, he is the Black Swordsman?''

She returned her look toward Kirito and regained her usual smile.

''Then I'll do what I can to craft what you want, as long as you give the money of course. Show me your weapon.''

Kirito unequipped his weapon and put it on the counter. Lizbeth took the blade and started to look at its stats.

The weapon was a sword called Elucidator, a boss drop which had a black blade outlined in a light gray with an elegant metal hilt: a black handle connected to a hand guard that is on the left side. On the end of the blade was a small grey cross that was embroidered on the flat of the blade. Its stats were still very good for Kirito's level, with an attack power ranging from 700 to 710 and a durability bar of 1350. In short, this weapon was a great one, even if it was only accessible at level 61.

''Okay, then. Your weapon will be ready for tomorrow if I don't have any other requests.''

She turned herself to Sakumi and verified her name to make sure she wouldn't screw up on her professionalism; that is also when she noticed that her friend was a guild leader.

''_Guild leader? Are you serious? (_sigh_) I guess I should go outside a little bit more.''_

She shook her head and regained the speech.

''And you, Saku-nii-san, what can I do for you?''

Sakumi questioned herself on that and she decided to go on the simple answer.

''Craft me the best weapon you can do, as long as it has the same weapon model as my actual sword.''

''Okay. Just let me see it and it'll be all right.''

Sakumi unequipped her sword and showed it to Lizbeth. A second was enough for her to remember the sword and she gave the weapon back to her friend.

''All right. I don't think that it's gonna take too long and, since we know each other in real life, you will not need to pay just for this time.''

''Oh, cool. Thanks.''

She turned herself toward Kirito.

''And, for you, it's gonna cost you 10,000 Col.''

Kirito gazed at her with a surprised look but soon let out a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't change the prize.

''Okay…''

He put the money on the counter and, as the two was about to leave, Lizbeth suddenly took Sakumi's arm.

''Um….Could you come with me for a minute?''

Sakumi returned herself toward her with an intrigued look.

''Uh….Okay.''

Kirito looked at the two girls with an intrigued look as well, trying to guess what was going on with these two. Lizbeth approached him and began to push him out of the store, surprising him.

''It's only gonna take a minute, I promise!''

''Uh, okay then. Tell Sakumi to join me at the inn when you're done with her, all right?''

''Happy to know you finally understand! See you soon!''

And she closed the door of her store right in front of him after pushing him outside. Kirito was still surprised to see the blacksmith like that, but he let out a smile and understood the only thing he knew about girls: that he would never understand them. He equipped one of his other swords to protect himself in case of danger and he directed himself toward the closest inn of Lindas.

Then, when she was sure Kirito got away, she quickly took Sakumi's arm again and took her to her backroom where the foundry and her anvil was found. Sakumi had found her really strange since she entered the store.

''Lizbeth-san, what's with all the fuzz all of a sudden?''

''Oh, nothing in particular, but I wanted to ask you something…

''What is it?''

''It's kinda hard to explain, but…..was that guy your boyfriend?''

Sakumi soon began to blush and she suddenly became a little nervous.

''What? No, w-why would he be? I just met this guy and he was just in my party for some time and….''

''That guy is Kazuto, isn't it?''

Sakumi suddenly remembered that she said all the things that she was doing with Kirito in real life with Silica and Lizbeth before the death game started and she let out a sigh.

''Yes, that's Kazuto. But that doesn't mean I love him or anything!''

''Then why are you still trying to hide your feelings toward him?''

''I'm not hiding my feelings! It's just….that….well….''

''See, I told you that you're in love with him. Show him your feelings and, after that, you'll see that it will get a lot smoother.''

''Um, okay. B-But how do you know all of these things?''

Suddenly, a sad face appeared on Lizbeth and she stopped talking for a second, but she soon regained her usual smile and continued.

''It's been a long time ago so don't worry about that. Anyway, if you want to get your weapon you specified, you need to bring me some materials since I recently am a victim of a shortage.''

''Uh, okay, if this is what you want. So, what are the materials?''

''Mostly items bought in the shop, but there is one that is kinda hard to get and some people that I've send for it didn't came back.

''Okay….so how is it called?''

''Soul's Dream Ingot.''

Sakumi got back in shock and tears of sweat began to appear on her forehead. This material, Soul's Dream Ingot, is one of the rewards that are given to a player after killing one of the optional bosses of the game: Frank the SoulCrusher. The boss was feared by many, but some players went to try to kill it…..in vain. Since then, the game created a tombstone in the boss's area for every player it killed, shocking many players that are in its way since they were a LOT of them, ranging from the fifty to the hundred tombstones. Even some guild leaders tried to beat it with other members, but they soon retreated and teleported themselves with warp crystals, thanks to the area which is not a crystal-nullification zone.

''A-Are you serious?! Do you know how many players this thing killed?''

''Hey, aren't you a guild leader? Surely, your members would quit the guild as soon they heard that their leader is a chicken! And, besides, don't you have a really high level?''

''What?! Oh, goddamn it, okay fine! Give me the damn location and I'll go kill it.''

Lizbeth opened her map, put a marker on the boss's area and send the map coordinates to Sakumi. Then, Sakumi went to the principal door of the store with anger as she knew that her friend put her in a dead end and she had to pic an option: to be ridiculed by her friends and guild members or to try to kill the boss. When she got to the door, she returned toward Lizbeth which was still in the backroom and shouted.

''Don't forget I now hate you!''

And she slammed the shop's door while she was running toward the inn; she'll need some help for the boss. Behind her, Lizbeth was shouting ''Be careful!'' while she was still in her shop, infuriating Sakumi even more.

Meanwhile, Floor 45, Tower of Life:

Yukishi was entering the base's inn and sat on one of the bar's chairs. He ordered a ''Mandrake drink'' to the NPC and he was soon served with a glass containing a green liquid. He didn't worry about it, though, since it only tasted like apple juice and not like real alcohol.

Link arrived at the inn and he sat on the chair that was besides Yukishi.

''Oi, Yukishi-san, what's going on? Feels like you're depressed or something.''

Yukishi turned his head toward him and Link noticed he appeared a lot older and he make him remember an old game's character that was in the Xbox 360 games he found before entering SAO. He looked almost exactly like the assassin Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed II (or he thinks that's how the character was called)….

''Oh, it's nothing, Link-san. I was just wondering about something.''

''What is it?''

''It's about the real life. I don't know about you, but I really miss my family and Tokyo. It's been almost two years already and we are still trapped in this game. And, for the first time, I don't even think I can recognize myself since then. I was once a happy and cheerful man, but now I'm a sad and depressed one, always wondering about the future…''

Link pretty much understands the philosophic words of his friend. For some time, even he couldn't recognize himself. Before SAO started, he was just a prudent young man who didn't wanted to kill himself in the process of finishing the game, but now he looks like a fully grown general who never feared anything in his life. He couldn't even recognize Sakumi, who looks like she has some sort of twisted personality where she is like the girl she saw on the First Day outside of the Tower, but she changes to a general-like or president-like woman the second she enters the Tower of Life, but maybe that's just him.

''Well, I think that's called maturity, Yukishi-san. Don't forget we are still growing up in real life, even if it doesn't look like it in the game.''

'' (laughs) That could a pretty good reason, I agree!''

The two friends laughed happily at Link's observation. But Yukishi got to admit that it was a bit true. As of now, he, Link, Haruhime and Sakumi were all 16 years old. Maybe it was truly just their maturity growing up. Yukishi smiled and he changed the subject.

''So, what about you? Are you and Kara having a good time together?''

''Yeah. I didn't think love would have found me even in this game!''

Since the day the Four Knights fell, Link and Kara had started a little relationship between them and they soon began to really love each other. Since then, when link was not training his students, he was seen with Kara in the restaurant or outside, looking at the lake together. The other members were pretty jealous with him since Kara was not only a beautiful girl; she also had a very kind and joyful personality, spreading happiness around her like Sakumi does.

''Well, I hope you two will have good luck in the future. You sure are a perfect couple.''

This sentence made Link a little bit nervous.

''T-Thanks, Yukishi-san. I didn't think you would be so happy to see us together.''

Then, shouts were heard from outside the inn. Yukishi and Link turned themselves toward the inn's door, stood up and ran outside of the inn to arrive in the main room of the Tower where all the shops were placed.

When they got outside, a fight was going on between a guy and a girl, weapons in their hands. Suddenly, the girl seemed familiar to Link.

''K-Kara-san?!''

He approached the scene with Yukishi and he shouted.

''What the hell is going on in here?!''

The shouting of the crowd stopped and the guy turned himself toward Link. The player was in a blue coat with the guild's emblem on his shoulder, but there was a mask with glowing red eyes behind them. Kara was on the ground, but she was still with her rapier in hand. She looked toward the player and he shouted.

''That player is a traitor! He attacked me while I was producing crystals for the next raids!''

Yukishi took his daggers and pointed them toward the cloaked player.

''Is that true, player?''

He returned his glowing red eyes toward Yukishi and nodded. Suddenly, Link rushed to him and grabbed him by the neck, but the player didn't look like he was afraid of him.

''You better answer his question really fast, because your neck is about to be crushed in a split-second if you don't.''

He then noticed that he became an orange player as soon as he grabbed the cloaked player, but he didn't care about it for now; anyone in the guild knew that any person would defend someone they love with the best they can. The red eyes turned toward him and the player finally responded, but not with the answer the two commanders wanted.

''Why would I not attack her?''

Then, the player pointed his right hand with his left hand and Link, with his raging eyes, looked at it. On the hand, there was a tattoo of a coffin with a smiling face, laughing. Then, Link realized something horrible.

The player he was trying to threaten was a spy that actually was a member of the ''Laughing Coffin'' guild. The red eyes looked at him again and the player began to laugh.

''That's right; I was just here to test you all and to plan my murders. I already killed ten people in this guild, so why would I stop?''

Suddenly, the player grabbed his weapon and tried to hit Link, but ''The Mighty Tank'' was faster than he looks and threw the player to the far end of the room, in one of the wood tables which was completely destroyed afterwards and disappeared in polygons. Kara stood up and joined Link along with Yukishi. She took his rapier and turned her head toward his boyfriend.

''Even if he's alone, we have to be careful. He could be a high-ranking member of the PK guild.''

Link nodded and equipped his longsword in hand.

''All right.''

Their weapons began to shine as they were preparing their Sword Skills to defend themselves versus the assassin as he was standing up, dagger in hand.

'' (laugh) I'm sorry, but I'm not here to fight, so, you know what? _Ciao_!

The player took out a warp crystal out of his pocket.

''Oh, and you know what's more funny? It's that you don't my name yet. My name is X, Death X.''

Then, he shouted ''Teleport: Starting City!'' and a blue light began to surround him as he was getting teleported. Link began to run toward the blue light and strike it with his sword, but it was already too late and the player disappeared completely, leaving the guild's players shocked. The two commanders and Kara sheathed their sword as they knew Death X wouldn't come back. Link got back to Kara and he hugged her.

''I'm sorry I came a little too late.''

Kara was surprised for a second, but she hugged him as well in return.

''It's all right. At least, you defended yourself with the most you can.''

''Let's go to Sungard, at least, over there, nothing can attack us. Is it okay, Yukishi-san?''

Yukishi turned his head toward the two doves and nodded.

''It will be all right for now. Anyway, our members are exhausted and we all need some rest. All of you are free of charges for three days.''

The remaining members smiled and they've began to wander in the Tower as usual. Link and Kara directed themselves toward the Tower of Life's exit and they got out of the Tower. Yukishi smiled and he directed himself toward the inn, knowing that nothing important would happen in the next three days with happiness.

But he was still wondering why Sakumi was taking so much time to go to a blacksmith, but he remembered that Kirito was with her. He guessed that the two were in love together as well.

When he entered the inn, the other players noticed that he was whistling one of the songs of the ''One Piece'' Anime while he was drinking with happiness as he knew there was nothing planned for the next three days.


	10. Chapter 10: SoulCrusher

Chapter X

Five minutes later, Lindas, Green Leaf Inn:

When she arrived at the inn, Sakumi found Kirito at one of the tables, checking his inventory for a weapon replacement. She walked toward the table and sat in front of him, making Kirito noticing her presence and closing his inventory.

''So, how was the meeting between you two? Did you get the weapon you asked for?''

She then began to look nervous as Kirito was asking her the question.

''Well, not really….''

A curious face appeared on Kirito.

''What is it?''

''Well, she wants me to bring her the materials. At first I said ''Okay, its fine!'' but now I'm like ''I don't want to risk my life for a sword!'' and…eh…''

''Why do you mean by risking your life?''

''She wants me to retrieve some Soul's Dream Ingot.''

At the moment, she was thinking that Kirito would have panicked or would just stand up and get out of the inn. However, she noticed that she was still calm as he was equipping a replacement for his Elucidator: The Twilight Blade. Sakumi decided to let her question out as she knew that Kirito is not a coward.

''So, um…..could you help me?''

''You know that I'm not a coward, Saku-nii-san. It's all right, but we'll just have to be careful with this boss, don't forget he has killed a lot of players.''

The two stood up of the table and began to walk toward Sakumi's map marker, of which she sends the coordinates to Kirito. But, on the road, she remembered him representing the boss as an ''he'' and not with the usual ''it''.

''What did you mean by ''he''? Is he a player?''

Kirito turned his head toward her as they were still walking on the road where the sun was seen slowly descending in the virtual sky.

''He's not a player, but worse than that.''

''Worse than that?''

''This boss is supposed to look like an adult using a hammer and his own ''soul'' to fight. What I mean by that is that he can ''use'' his soul to produce special electrical powers with his hands. And you know what's the worst thing about him?''

''What?''

''He can even talk.''

Sakumi began to suddenly feel something that she never had for at least a year now: fear. The Soul Crusher was starting to scare her as much as the other players and Kirito saying that he could talk didn't convinced her to regain her courage. Kirito noticed his friend shaking with fear as they were almost arrived to the cemetery.

''Hey, are you all right?''

''Y-Yeah, Kirito-kun. It's just that it is getting cold a little bit.''

''Are you sure? I still think the temperature is all right, but maybe that's just me.''

She still thinks that it was a bland excuse that she had made there, but she was surprised to see that Kirito was still calm and brave enough to stand versus the fear of being killed.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally arrived to the cemetery…..where 200 tombstones could be seen lying around. The moon was high and the sky was dark, but a little white fog was just around the cemetery, making the dreaded place look like it was shining in the night. Tears of sweat began to appear on Sakumi's forehead as they were entering the cemetery to arrive at the center of it where there was only a plain field covered with dirt. Sakumi approached Kirito and she suddenly began to take his arm.

''O-Okay, I got to admit that I'm a bit scared by ghosts.''

Kirito turned his head toward her and smiled.

''It's all right, nothing will happen to you. I promise.''

She got to admit that what he said was beginning to take effect and she slowly calming done. Suddenly, snakes and spiders began to appear in front of them, activating a reflex of unsheathing the weapons of the two players.

''What's happening?''

Sakumi could only say these words as she was looking at the beasts slowly forming a purple circle in the ground. Then, a shadowy figure appeared from the circle and the circle disappeared from under him, also making the beats disappears as well. When they were gone, the shadows slowly cleared out of the figure, finally revealing the boss's appearance.

At first, he didn't look really dangerous. But, on second thought, a hammer could be seen in left hand and his right hand was shining in blue as little sparks were getting out. The man had white hair and he was wearing a white doctor coat with stitches along with glasses where blue eyes were shining behind them. The boss began to talk.

''Who are they, Medusa-sama?''

Sakumi looked at the boss curiously. Finally, he was not that scary as she was thinking.

''Medusa-sama?''

She turned her head toward Kirito.

''What is he talking about?''

Kirito was still looking at the boss, ready for a possible attack.

''I don't know, but don't let your guard out, he can attack at any second.''

She returned her head toward the boss and he prepared herself for combat once more with her sword in hand. The boss looked like he was talking, somehow.

''Afreet eggs? They are Afreet eggs, Medusa-sama?''

Sakumi looked at him with a serious eye as she knew what was going on. Kayaba Akihiko had surely gain partners in the making of the game to include some references to some old mangas. This is one of the characters of one of those mangas she liked when she was still young, around 12 years old. He is supposed to represent the doctor and a professor of a school created by ''Lord Death'' to chase the spirits of the damned, people becoming ''Afreet eggs''; they were kind of like demons. But the character was beginning to be crazy around the middle of the series and she guessed that this boss was based on this part.

Suddenly, the boss shouted.

''THEN SO BE IT!''

Then, four health bar appeared on the side of him and the words ''Frank the SoulCrusher'' appeared above his head. Sparks of electricity appeared around him as he was ''charging'' his soul. Sakumi shouted to Kirito.

''Watch out! He's gonna attack us!''

Then, as soon as she said that, the two players jumped on the side just before the boss touched them with his attack. In the meantime of the jump, Sakumi and Kirito had slashed his tights with their swords, draining one of his health bars to three. Sakumi was thinking about something.

''_Wait, that's it? No, that boss is surely hiding something behind that madness. There's maybe a trap at his third or last life bar._''

The boss suddenly jumped toward Kirito and tried to hit it with his hammer. Kirito evaded his attacks pretty easily, slashed the boss with a combo of which it was staggering Frank and kicked it on the ground. He didn't even have to do a Sword skill that the boss's actual health bar dropped to 50%. Sakumi took the chance. She jumped in the air and planted her sword in the boss's stomach, dropping his health to two bars remaining. Suddenly, while he was still on the ground with Sakumi's sword in his stomach, Frank lifted his head toward her with a twisted, crazed smile and soon began to laugh. She took her sword with right hand and she was suddenly electrified as the boss was taking her sword out of him, dropping her health bar to 90% as she was noticing that she was stunned by the attack, leaving her stuck in this position while her health was slowly going down.

''Aaah! Let go of me, you ASSHOLE!''

''Sakumi!''

Kirito shouted, stomped on the boss's face to stop his shock attack, helped Sakumi to take out her sword and kicked the boss away with his foot. When Frank got up, he was beginning to laugh maniacally as he was throwing his coat on the ground, revealing a grey t-shirt. Then, the sky suddenly became red and three demon-like eyes began appeared in the air, shining in red. Kirito shouted to Sakumi.

''What is happening?!''

Sakumi could feel that he was also scared of the actual events. Even if he was a beta tester and a solo player, this boss was obviously made for a raid and not for two players only. Suddenly, the boss threw his hammer on the ground, shattering it into pixels, and took another weapon from his back that looked a scythe. Then, two shadows appeared alongside him with each looking at the two anxious players with bright red shining eyes and the words ''Genie Hunter'' and ''The Snake Witch'' appeared above their head, respectively. Genie Hunter was a shadow of teenager-like girl with ponytails along with a scythe in her hands, wearing some sort of dress. The Snake Witch was looking like a hooded woman with bright red snake-like tattoos on her arms. Sakumi looked at them while she was shaking with fear.

''….K-Kirito-k-kun….''

Kirito turned his head toward her with a calm attitude.

''Stay calm, it's maybe just an illusion to scare us.''

But he was wrong. The Genie Hunter looked at Sakumi for a second, and, suddenly, a twisted smile appeared on her face and she rushed to her, preparing a strike with her scythe. Sakumi anticipated the attack and she parried it at the right time, giving her the chance to attack the shadow by slashing its belly. But the attack just passed through the shadow like it was just a piece of air and the monster riposted with a kick in her belly, launching her back on the ground and destroying five tombstones in the progress. Sakumi stood up as fast as she could, reassuring Kirito for a minute as the Snake Witch were launching him shadow arrows pointing in his direction as he was evading them.

Suddenly, Sakumi noticed something weird. When the shadow kicked her and launched her back, she noticed that her health bar didn't dropped. She then slowly walked toward the Genie Hunter, suddenly stopping the battle as the enemies and Kirito turned their look toward her with all a curious look on their face. Even the Genie Hunter looked surprised for a second and she stopped smiling. Kirito found the situation a little bit weird.

''Saku-nii-san?''

She arrived in front of the Genie Hunter, who looked like it was still questioning itself about its enemy's behavior and she put her hand in front of the shadow, preparing for a hand shake.

''I know you are not what you think you are. You are not the monster you seem to be.''

The shadow suddenly talked with a voice she could recognize for miles.

''Really?''

It was a girl voice, a voice of someone who looked like she was scared of what's happening.

''The one you are working with are not what you think they are. They are not your friends, but I could be yours if you want too.''

Sakumi smiled and she laughed happily, trying to act one of the scenes of the manga where the hero convinces one of her enemies to be her friend. The shadow looked at her with a suddenly sad face and she put its hand into Sakumi's hand. The Snake Witch suddenly shouted ''NO!'' and she disappeared from this world, ironically killed by emotions, surprising Kirito.

Then, when Kirito joined her to know if she was still okay and not having a shock from the boss, the shadow suddenly began to look like a human and he noticed in shock that the two players were right in front of a character of an Anime that ended years ago: Maka Albarn.

The girl, who was now looking like she was a ghost, smiled toward Sakumi and tears began to fall of her eyes.

''Thank you for freeing me of his madness. In return, there is something I should do to help you.''

Kirito couldn't believe what was happening: he was right in front of an AI with emotions! Sakumi nodded toward Maka and she turned toward Kirito.

''It's all right. I finally understood what the meaning of the situation was. She will not attack you anymore.''

Kirito understood and left off his guard with Sakumi right at her side, watching the AI returning herself to the boss. The boss looked at her with a scared face, knowing what his fate would be, even though he still had two health bars.

Maka did a stylish move with a scythe as she was preparing an attack.

''Franken Stein the SoulCrusher, your soul is mine! Soul Resonance!''

Then, her scythe began to shine in blue as she was charging her Sword Skill. She began to run toward the boss as she was shouting.

''WITCH HUNTER!''

Suddenly, her scythe transformed into some sort of giant war-axe shining in blue and she hit the boss with all the strength she got. The boss didn't even resisted and he lost all of his remaining health, making him fall on the ground and shatter into polygons. The only thing that was remaining was a red orb floating above the ground. Maka took out and threw it to Sakumi, making it transform into an EXP screen with the words ''Congratulations!'' floating in the air, just where Maka was standing. The EXP screen was also rewarding Sakumi with a bonus item called ''Hunter's jacket'' the she decided that she would equip later. She also got the ingot she was looking for, Soul's Dream Ingot, in the reward list.

The AI, then, began to walk toward Sakumi and Kirito.

''I assume you certainly want to know what I am supposed to be, right, Saku-nii-san?''

Sakumi looked at her with a curious face.

''What? But I just know you because I just watched the show you were in. I didn't even know you existed for real!''

Maka shook her head in disagreement.

''I'm not the actual person you are looking at right now. The thing is that I am an AI used by my creator to control the security of the game's program and I am just using that skin data to match the boss's style.''

Kirito looked at her with a curious face as well.

''Then, why weren't you able to log out the players two years ago?''

The AI turned her head toward Kirito.

''That is because I do not have a total control on the system. My job and to verify and analyze any player to know if there is a hacking program in his personal data. I'm, sort of, the anti-virus of Sword Art Online.''

Sakumi took the speech this time.

''But, why were you on the influence of that boss back there before you killed it?''

''It's because my creator assigned me to this boss and he directly canceled my previous assignments to be part of its data. That's when he changed my personality to make me become an enemy to players like you and your friend.''

''That's horrible!''

''But, just before I was assigned to this enemy, I was secretly a wandering player of this world and I shortly joined a guild to know what was like to have friends. That's when I saw you, Saku-nii-san.''

''Eh?! B-But who are you?''

The AI pointed its tombstone and Sakumi slowly approached it to read the name on it. What was written on it shocked her and she freeze for a second. What was written on the tombstone was the name ''Taron'' with the usual letters ''R.I.P.'' above it. Sakumi calmly returned herself to the AI.

''So, you are Taron?''

The AI nodded and she talked with her still calm voice.

''I didn't told you my real nature because I think that it would have scared you or that you would think that I'm crazy.''

''So that's why you were gone from the guild for some time. B-But where will you go now?''

''To the tomb the system wants me to rest in now. I attacked and killed a boss with my powers, directly confronting the Cardinal system rules. Now, it wants me to rest in there and to be deleted afterwards. Goodbye, Saku-nii-san.''

Then, Taron began to walk toward the tomb and Sakumi ran to her to stop her march.

''No, wait!''

But, as she put herself in front of the AI, she passed through it and she then realized that she couldn't do anything more to stop the AI's death.

Taron stood on the tomb, returned herself to Sakumi and Kirito while waving her hand in the air and she passed through the ground. When she finally disappeared completely, the AI program known as ''Taron'' was now deleted by the Cardinal system. Sakumi could only watch the tombstone as one of her friends died and she stood up with a calm figure on her face. Kirito got in front of her.

''Saku-nii-san, I…''

But she suddenly hugged him and she began to sob as tears were falling on the ground.

''Kirito… (sob)''

''It's all right, she's in peace now.''

He looked at the tombstone for the last time with a sad figure on his face and the players directed themselves toward the exit as the sky was clearing out to reveal the bright shining moon once more. While they were walking on the road toward Lindas, Sakumi was thinking about something in her head.

''_So, that's what the song meant by ''burdened by a royal test''? Is it to see everyone that I live fall in the grip of Death?''_

When the two arrived to the Green Leaf Inn in their rented room, Sakumi sat on her bed and she wanted to admit something to Kirito before they were going to sleep.

''Kirito-kun?''

Kirito returned himself while he was putting his civil clothing on.

''Yes, Saku-nii-san?''

''I wanted to ask you something since we've met two years ago, just before we've got into this game.''

''What is it?''

''I…I…..I-l love you…''

Kirito looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

''You…love me?''

''Yes….I love you.''

The two just stand there without moving for a minute. Then, Sakumi stood up of her bed, slowly toward Kirito and she began to kiss him. At first, Kirito was even more surprised to see her, a guild leader, do this, but he let her do it and closed his eyes.

February 27th, Lizbeth's blacksmith shop, 10:00 AM:

The two players arrived at Lizbeth's shop in the morning and they arrived in front of the counter where Lizbeth was placed behind it.

''Ah, I welcome back to my shop! Swordsman, your Elucidator is up and ready, there you go!''

She made the sword appeared on the counter and Kirito took it in his hand, noticing that it got lighter.

''I see you've made a great job. Thank you.''

Then, she returned herself to Sakumi, who she noticed that she was holding Kirito's hand with a little grim on her face. She also noticed that she was wearing a different jacket than the one from yesterday, but the only thing that was different is that there was a little silver heart that was placed on the bottom of the shirt, just before it ends right at the middle of Sakumi's body.

''Do you have the material?''

Sakumi opened her inventory, made the Soul's Dream Ingot appear in front of her and she threw it toward Lizbeth, who catches it right in the air. She suddenly looked at the weird shining white ingot with shock.

''A-Amazing! I never thought you would actually get it!''

Sakumi looked at her with a bothered and angry face as Lizbeth was slowly getting a little bit nervous.

''Kirito-kun, could you stay here for a second? I need to talk to my precious little friend here.''

She took Lizbeth by her arm and her friend slowly followed her to the backroom as she was closing the door behind them. Sakumi looked at her with the same bothered face she had when she entered the shop.

''You could have warned about the damn boss! I could have been killed, do you know that?''

Lizbeth looked at her with a nervous face.

''Hey, calm down! I told you that were not obliged to do it!''

''You didn't said anything like that! You even forced me to do it!''

''Y-Yes, but I didn't wanted you to die!''

Sakumi, then, suddenly realized that maybe it wasn't entirely Lizbeth's fault. She got to admit that she rushed toward the boss without knowing how he looked or even how he was fighting. She calmed down and she apologized to her.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have infuriated myself like that…''

Lizbeth looked to her with a calm face, understanding what her friend was meaning.

''Don't worry about it. I would have acted like that if I were in your position too.''

The two girls then hugged like they used to do it in the real world after being angry toward themselves like that. Even if they were arguing angrily in certain situations, they soon forget about it very quickly. Lizbeth decided to change the subject.

''So, let's get that sword done.''

She took the ingot in her hand and she approached her anvil, taking with her the best components she had in her storage. Sakumi sneakily got out of the room to join Kirito as Lizbeth was forging her new sword.

''So, how's your new sword?''

Kirito didn't notice her going back and he felt a little bit surprised to see her.

''Oh, well, it's really good. It feels much more lighter than before, so I can be a little bit faster now.''

''That's cool, but there's still something I wondered about when we were going back to the inn yesterday.''

''What?''

''I wonder if you are good enough with your sword to beat your sister in kendo in real life. I bet she's really good!''

''I saw her fight in a tournament once and she always was beating her opponent only 30 seconds after they've began to fight.''

''That's incredible!''

''What about your sister, Saku-nii-san? What is she doing at the moment?''

''She goes to school very often to be able to become a doctor. But, for some time, I think she is drifting more toward becoming a Virtual Reality game creator than what she previously wanted.''

''Why do you think of that?''

''Because I noticed that she's beginning to miss some classes and she plays a lot of video games. She even said that she wanted to buy a NerveGear just before I entered SAO. Thank god she didn't, I wouldn't had like to see her trapped in here as well.''

Kirito nodded as he was completely agreeing with her on this statement. He wouldn't have wanted to see Suguha here as well.

Lizbeth got out of the backroom and she arrived behind the counter.

''There you go! Your sword's done!''

She gave the sword to Sakumi had she gazed at it in awe while she was taking it with her hands, feeling its very light weight. She pressed on it and the stats of the sword appeared. The weapon was called ''Angel's Eagle +15'' and had 1000-1050 of power and 2000 points of durability. The silver hilt of the blade was very stylish and had a center guard representing the Alpha Squad logo along with a diamond stone encrusted in the center of the eagle, with the wings of the eagle forming the right and left guard. The blade was shining in a blinding white as it was slightly going up like a samurai sword and a little silver eagle was embroidered into the flat of the sword, just before the tip.

''Wow, Lizbeth-san, you really surpassed yourself this time. How much will this cost?''

Lizbeth smiled and formed a zero with her fingers.

''Absolutely nothing! The ingot will count as the payment as well for the upgrades on the sword. Feel free to shop again at my shop!''

''Thank you, Lizbeth-san!''

Then, the two players got out of the store with what they came for. Inside the store, Lizbeth was walking toward the backroom and she arrived in front of the table where she usually works on weapon schematics. On far end of the table, to the right, there was a picture of a male player with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, smiling.

''Oh, Keita-kun, you don't know how much I miss you.''

She looked at the picture for a minute straight and she stood up when she heard other clients getting into her store.

''I'm coming!''

Just before she got to the backroom's door, she took a last look to the picture and she walked toward the counter to greet them with her usual merchant speech and smile.

''Hello and welcome to my shop! What can I do for you?''


	11. Chapter 11: A girl in the Woods

Chapter XI

8 months later, October 29th 2024, Floor 11, House of Fairies, 5:00 PM:

Sakumi and Kirito were sitting at a table while Sakumi was preparing some food that was already made by Haruhime while she was still living here with Yukishi, Link and Haruhime almost a year ago. When she finally finished the food, she put the food on the table in plates.

''There you go! _Bon appetit_!''

She sat on the table in front of Kirito and they soon began to eat. Kirito then asked a question to her.

''That's some real great food you've got there, where did Haru-san got it?''

''Oh, he asked for Yukishi-san to chase some animals like deer or rabbits to perform some really great meet with his high cooking skill.''

''I didn't know he had a passion on cooking.''

''He told me about it not long ago. In real life, he was working in a restaurant not far from my house and he was one of the chefs doing the food. His boss was always really happy to see him work because he was like a miracle in terms of cooking.''

''I see. That's pretty cool for him!''

''Yeah!''

''Saku-nii-chan, I wanted to talk about something since a week now.''

Sakumi looked at him with a curious look.

''Go on.''

Kirito felt a little bit anxious about asking that question.

''Would you….marry me?''

Sakumi looked at him for a second and she began to smile, along with tears falling from her eyes.

''Oh, Kirito-kun…''

Then, she stood up and kissed him, not knowing how hard it would be to convince her friends to let her marry Kirito. This would mean that she would be gone for a few weeks away from the guild, even a few months, but she did not care about it for now.

The next morning, Floor 22, Coral Village, 12:00 PM:

The next day, Sakumi called Yukishi by text message to prevent him of the marriage and he said that he prevented the case and that the guild will be in good charge by the commanders until her return, wishing her the best marriage she could get even though it was not a real one, making her even happier. Three hours later, Sakumi and Kirito were officially married and they were given the two lovers purchased the Forest Home, the only house that was available to purchase in the village. When she entered it, the two players found it even more beautiful than the House of Fairies and they chose it to be their official house from now on.

After an hour decorating the house with their things and putting on their civil clothes, Sakumi sat on the little chair that was just in front of a wooden table.

'' (sigh), done. I didn't think that just putting much of our stuff here would take so long. ''

Kirito was standing not far away from her, looking outside by the window.

''Yeah. Hey, I know that village really well and I guess I could you bring somewhere really fun.''

''Eh? What is that place?''

''You'll see.''

Sakumi looked at him with a curious look, but she smiled, took his hand and got outside to walk toward the place Kirito was wanting her to follow him. After walking on the wood-crafted path for fifteen minutes, they arrived at a beautiful lake with a waterfall not far from there. On the lake's shore, there were some fishermen waiting to catch some food along the way before the day ends. When they noticed the two lovers, they waved their hand and the two returned the favor. Sakumi looked at the lake for a few second, gazing at it.

''Wow, Kirito, this is really beautiful. I couldn't think there could be a possible peaceful place in this game!''

''I found that place when I was doing a quest for Egil-san.''

'Oh? How is he doing?''

''He's fine. He is running a shop in Algade and he has some pretty decent sells.''

''That's great! I always think that he would become a guild leader or a front liner. I'm glad I was wrong.''

The two smiled to each other and they gazed at the lake for a few second before Kirito turned his head toward her.

''Let's go, I have something else to show you.''

''Oh, again? Where is it this time?''

Kirito pointed toward the wooden path that was continuing in the forest, replaced by a dirt road.

''Its right after that forest path.''

''Okay.''

The two lovers arrived in the middle of the wood shortly after, following the dirt path toward where Kirito wanted to bring Sakumi. Kirito turned his head to her with a little grim on his.

''I heard a rumor yesterday in the village.''

Sakumi turned her head toward him, looking curious.

''A rumor?''

''Here, deep in the forest, you can see things.''

''See what?''

Kirito suddenly stopped walking.

''Ghosts.''

Sakumi suddenly stopped walking as well with a nervous figure on her face.

''G-Ghosts? Like astral-type monsters?''

''Nope. Real ghosts.''

Tears of sweat suddenly began to appear on Sakumi's forehead as she suddenly was a little shaking with fear. Since the day she saw a horror movie on ghosts while she was still six years old, she was scared of them ever since, to the point that even the word ''ghost'' can scare her pretty easily. Kirito continued as he noticed the scared look of Sakumi, knowing that it was only just a rumor and that he wanted to prank her.

''They say that the hatred of the monsters that were hunted here takes form and wanders the field nightly. And we're nearly there…''

''T-To the place the rumors are mentioning?''

''About a week ago, a woodcrafter came to find wood. As he focused on gathering it, night fell. And he caught a glimpse of something white, beneath a nearby tree.''

As Sakumi was imagining the scene, she noticed that a small white figure of a little girl was walking not far from them, behind some trees.

''A-A-Ah, K-Kirito-k-kun.''

She was shaking a lot, making her words come out of her month weirdly. Then, the figure came back again and she shouted with a little high-pitch girl scream as she got behind Kirito.

''Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…''

''What's wrong?''

''O-Over there!''

She pointed toward the little white figure not far from them and he gasped with shock.

''You've gotta be kidding…''

Then, the figure looked toward them, making Sakumi do a little cross sign with her hand even though she wasn't really practicing her religion, and it fell on the ground. Then, Kirito noticed something.

''Wait…..that's no ghost!''

''Kirito!''

Sakumi followed Kirito as he was running toward the little girl who fell on the ground. Then, when she finally arrived to him while he was taking the girl with his hands, she stopped panicking as she noticed that the girl was not looking at a ghost at all, but like a little long black-haired girl in a white dress. She got in front of the girl to look at her.

''Hey, is that a player?''

Kirito turned his head toward her as he was still having the girl in his hands.

''I think so, but there is something weird about her.''

''Weird?''

''She doesn't have any sign of a cursor.''

Sakumi also noticed it shortly after he said that. Normally, every player had a little green, orange or red crystal above their head and they all had a health bar on their side. Strangely, the little girl didn't have any cursor at all, not even a name above her head.

''Maybe it's some sort of bug?''

''Probably.''

''Why is a little kid like this playing SAO?''

Sakumi looked at the little girl with a little smile.

''Still, we can't leave her here. Let's bring her back home and we will surely know what the bug is. Besides, I don't think her parents are near.''

Kirito stood up and carried the little girl.

''Okay.''

2 hours later, Forest Home:

When they arrived at their home, the two players put the little girl in Sakumi's bed to verify is she wasn't sick. Kirito and Sakumi were looking at her, sitting on Kirito's bed.

''One thing's for sure. Since we were able to move her here, she can't be an NPC. A harassment warning would have been given to us if we would try to carry her.''

Sakumi turned her head toward Kirito and nodded.

''Yeah. You're right. And she's not a quest giver too, or else we would have been given the quest if we were to approach her. So she is definitely a player.''

''At least, a player is the most likely scenario.''

''But why was she even there? She looks too young to imagine that her parents would have let her play this game.''

''That's not true. I know many players who play games made for adults while being too young to play it.''

''Maybe she logged in along with a parent or a guardian. I hope they are all right.''

Sakumi looked at the little girl again and she began to worry about her.

''Hey, she'll wake up, right?''

''Yeah, if her body hasn't disappeared, then signals are being transmitted to and from her NerveGear. I think it's a state similar from sleep. So I'm sure she'll wake up eventually.''

''Yeah…''

Night fell shortly after this moment and the two players were obliged to use Kirito's bed for two since the other one was used by the little girl.

At 10:00 PM, Sakumi wasn't capable of sleeping and she tried to talk with Kirito.

''Oi, Kirito-kun…''

But she soon noticed that he was in a deep sleep already. He was able to sleep in a record time of two minutes, surprising Sakumi.

'' (sigh) If only I was able to fall asleep like that….''

She took out the bed's covers and stood up, directing herself toward the other bed where the little girl was sleeping peacefully. She sat on the bed and she looked up to the little girl with a sad face.

''_What if she logged in SAO alone? Poor girl….living in this place for so long without knowing where are your parents at all….''_

She stood up and entered the covers of the bed to be with the little girl.

''Good night. I hope you'll wake up tomorrow.''

When she began to sleep, a little smile appeared on the little girl as she feeling Sakumi's comfort on her shoulder.

The next day, 8:45 AM:

The sun was already up when Sakumi finally opened her eyes toward the room's ceiling. She sat on the bed and she stretched herself a little before turning her head toward the little girl…who was looking at her with a curious look, surprising Sakumi.

''K-Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun, wake up!''

The boy sat on the bed, still a little bit asleep.

''Morning….hmm?''

He noticed the girl that had woke up at the side of Sakumi.

''Get over here! She's awake!''

He stood up and joined her as the little girl was still looking at Sakumi with the same curious look as before. Sakumi decided to took the speech.

''You finally woke up. I was worrying for your state. Do you remember what happened to you in the forest?''

The little girl slowly shook her head in disagreement. Sakumi was a little disappointed to learn that she had no memory of someone she knew before going in the forest.

''I see….Can you tell me what is your name?''

The little girl still looked toward Sakumi with her curious look, but she was able to speak.

''N-Name….My name….Yui? Yui….that's my name.''

Sakumi smiled. At least, she knew what her name was now.

''Yui-chan, huh? What a nice name you have. I'm Sakumi and this is Kirito.''

Kirito smiled along with her to try to comfort the little girl. Strangely, she then tried to pronounce their name.

''Saumi? Kito?''

Sakumi was retaining a little laugh. She found Yui very adorable and cute, but she thinks that she maybe has a loss of memory from the walk in the forest.

''What were you doing in the forest? Do you have a mom or dad somewhere?

Yui shook her head again while trying to remember her parents.

''I don't know….I don't know anything.''

Sakumi was shocked to hear this. The loss of memory was maybe far worse than she had thought.

''That's horrible.''

Then, to try to change the atmosphere, Kirito took the speech and sat on the bed.

''Hello, Yui-chan. Can I call you Yui?

The girl agreed and let Kirito continue with a calm voice.

''You can call me Kirito.''

''Kito?'

''Kirito. Ki-ri-to.''

Yui concentrated herself for a moment and she tried to pronounce his name again.

''Kito.''

Kirito smiled and put his pat his hand on Yui's head to comfort her.

''Maybe it's a little hard. Whatever is easier for you.''

Yui tried to concentrate herself a bit more and she let out something a little bit shocking for the two players.

''Papa.''

''M-Me?''

She turned her head toward Sakumi.

''Saumi is mama…''

Sakumi was shocked for a second, but suddenly got an idea and she smiled. Maybe being like Yui's parents could make her happy?

''That's right. I'm your mommy, Yui-chan!''

Yui smiled and approached Sakumi to hug her.

''Mama! Papa! Mama!''

While she was hugging the little girl, she noticed that Kirito was looking at her with a curious face, not knowing what was happening. She blinked her eye and he understood the little plan. She stood up on the bed while still taking Yui in her hands.

''You must be hungry! Let's eat!''

''Yeah!''

Twenty minutes later, in the living room, Kirito was Yui were sitting on the couch that was placed in front of a little table, waiting for Sakumi to prepare the food for the little girl while Sakumi had already given a sandwich to Kirito which was containing some spicy sauce. Since her cooking skill was not very high, she was just using the recipes Haruhime gave her before she and Kirito arrived at the Coral village.

Sakumi finally arrived in the living room with plate containing a cheesecake on it.

''There you go, Yui-chan!''

But, when Sakumi sat on the other couch that was in front of them, Yui looked at the sandwich Kirito was eating. He soon noticed it and a nervous face appeared on him.

''Yui, this is super spicy.''

''I want the same one as papa!''

''I understand, if you think you're ready, I won't stop you. Everything in life is an experience!''

Sakumi looked at Kirito taking one of the sandwiches with a shocked face. He was really accepting the fact that maybe this type of food is too spicy for a child like her?! She could only watch as he gave the sandwich and Yui took a bite into it and was slowly swallowing it. She finally finished and a little smile appeared on her face, finding the food a little difficult to eat.

''It's good….''

''She's got guts. Tonight, we'll do a full course of extra-spicy.''

Sakumi looked at him an angry look.

''Don't tease her! I'm not doing that! You have to remember that I can't really cook that much!''

Kirito turned his face toward Yui with a little smile.

''You heard her.''

''You heard her?''

And the two laughed with happiness, making Sakumi smile. Maybe the plan she made was a little too selfish. Thirty minutes later, Yui fell asleep on one of the chairs and Sakumi took the chance to talk to Kirito about the situation.

''So, what do you think about her?

''She doesn't seem to have any memories. But, more importantly, from the look of things….''

''It's like she became a little child once again…''

Tears began to appear in her eyes, but she soon swept them.

''I-I am sorry….I just don't really know what to do now…''

''You want to take care of her until she regains her memory, right?''

''Yeah….''

''It's a tough problem….If we don't get back to the front lines, it'll take that much longer for Yui to get out. Let's do what we can do for now. Judging by her gear, I can't imagine she's been farming monsters every day. Let's check the Starting City for any parent or siblings she might have.''

''Okay.''

Kirito approached her and took her hand.

''I don't want to say goodbye to her, either.''

Sakumi lift her head toward him.

''Kirito-kun?''

''I don't know how to express it. It hasn't been long, but having her here has made this feel like a real home. It just feels that way.''

Sakumi smiled at the words of Kirito, reassuring her.

''But it's not like we'll never see her again. And if she has a family or guardian, they're probably worried right now.''

The two stood up from the couches.

''Yeah. When she wakes up, we'll go to the Starting City. We should maybe equip our gear too. As I know of, the City is in the Aincrad Liberation Army territory and I don't think they would really like a guild leader roaming around.

''We will be careful, don't worry.''

Then, when he finished talking, the two players noticed that Yui was talking in her sleep, saying ''Mama'' or ''Papa'', making them smile.

An hour later, Floor 1, Starting City:

When they arrived at the Starting City Warp Gate by teleporting, they found themselves in the center of the town, where the Game Master, Kayaba Akihiko, revealed his plan to the 10,000 players of the First Day. Kirito was carrying Yui on his back while they were still having their civil clothes on them. Kirito noticed that he didn't come back from a long time.

''I haven't been here in ages.''

Sakumi turned her head toward him.

''Yeah. Me too.''

After she said that, painful memories suddenly began to appear as they were remembering the Game Master's appearance in the city, but Sakumi soon shook their head to forget it and she turned herself toward Yui.

''Yui-chan, do you remember this place?''

Yui looked around her, but soon shook her head.

''I don't know.''

Kirito smiled as she was getting a little bit heavy on his back.

''Well, the Starting City is really big. Let's start at the central market.''

Sakumi nodded.

''All right.''

When they arrived at the central marketplace, flashbacks were passing in Sakumi's eyes as she was remembering the first time she bought her sword and when she got the silver belt for free along with the purchase without even knowing that SAO was a death game. She soon noticed that the marketplace was a little bit empty.

''Oi, Kirito-kun. Don't you think that the city is a bit emptier than the last time we came here? I wonder how many players are actually living here…''

''If I can remember correctly, about 6000 players are still alive in SAO and, with the Army included, around thirty percent of it are living in the Starting City. Maybe a little fewer than two thousand players?

''I guess so. But I think this place is pretty empty. I can't see anyone from miles away.''

Then, suddenly, a woman was heard was heard shouting in one of the backstreets of the building, along with other people with her.

''Give back the children!''

''Hey, it's the day-care woman….''

''We've been waiting for you!''

The two players looked at each other and they began to run toward the shouting. When they arrived not far from the scene, a woman was shouting angrily at a group of the Army's soldiers, which were blocking the way of three children behind them. Sakumi turned her head toward Kirito while they were running.

''Get to the other side to get the children safe and take care of Yui-chan! I'll deal with the guards.''

''All right!''

Then, when they arrived in front of the guards, Kirito jumped above the guards while Sakumi arrived in front of the woman, surprising them.

''Hey, who the hell are you guys?''

Then, Sakumi decided to take the speech as Kirito was getting to the children.

''Hey! What are you doing to these kids?''

''This is not your priority, citizen! I suggest you keep your mouth shut about this and nothing will happen to you, clear?''

Then, an angry look appeared on her face as she was equipping her ''Angel's Eagle''.

''Citizen? I guess your little guild don't know who I am after all.''

One of the guards approached her, weapon in hand, shouting.

''Little guild?! Are you, little damsel, insulting our guild and interfering in our duty at the same time?''

''Did you just said….''little damsel''?

Her sword suddenly began to shine in white as the guard noticed that he maybe did something wrong as tears of sweat were appearing by his month, but he continued his speech.

''You do know what it means to defy the Liberation Army, right?!''

''Oh, I sure do.''

Then, in less than a second, her blade hit the guard, knocking him back on the ground. Before he even had the time to stand up, she hit the guard the again, knocking him further. While the guard was on the ground looking at Sakumi with a scared look under his helmet, she continued to speak.

''Don't worry. In safe zones, your HP won't decrease, no matter what. The only thing that will happen to you is a knock-back effect. But….safe-zone battles are still bad experiences. I hope you will understand what it means to defy a guild leader someday.''

'W-Wait, don't-''

Then, she hit the poor man again with a third strike as he was trying to get back up, knocking him off at the feet of his teammates.

''D-Don't just stand there. Do something!''

The guards were looking at her with scared figures after what she said, but they were still ready for a battle. But, as soon as Sakumi pointed her sword toward them, the cowards ran off, accepting the fact that they were no match versus her. She sighed, smiled and looked at the kids were Kirito was standing at the side of them.

For a minute, the kids didn't move, but they soon smiled with admiration as they were approaching Sakumi.

''Wow. That was amazing, miss!''

''I've never seen that before!

''Yeah, you were so cool!''

The woman approached and thanked Sakumi for what she done for them as the kids were still admiring and thanking her as well, making her a little bit embarrassed. Suddenly, she noticed Yui pulling her am in the air looking like she was trying to catch something in the sky which worried Sakumi.

''Yui-chan?''

She rapidly approached the two and she heard her saying ''Everyone's hearts''.

''Kirito-kun, what's going on?''

''I don't know! Yui-chan, what's wrong?''

''Yui-chan, did you remember something?''

Then, Yui closed her eyes and took Kirito's shoulder firmly, like she was getting hurt.

''I…I…I wasn't here…..I was always alone, in the dark….''

Then, she suddenly screamed, losing the grip on Kirito's shoulders, and a loud screeching sound was heard around them, forcing Sakumi to cover her ears. Just before she fell on the ground, Sakumi rushed to catch her, catching her in her hands.

''Mama….I'm scared, mama…..''

As Sakumi was holding Yui to comfort her, Kirito was looking at them with shock as he didn't believed what just happened.

''What was that, just now?''

Then, Yui lost consciousness and Sakumi was looking at her with a worried face.

''Yui-chan.''

She stood up and carried Yui in her hands, going toward the day-care woman.

''Miss, could we borrow you a bed in your day-care center? I'm sure she will be better tomorrow.''

The day-care woman looked at her with a sad face.

''It's all right. It's the least I can offer you for saving us. The poor girl, she must have suffered a lot from the terror.''


	12. Chapter 12: Black Iron Castle

Chapter XII

November 1st, Starting City Church, 11:30 AM:

In the City's church now transformed into a day-care center, Sakumi, Kirito, Yui and the day-care woman who presented herself as Sasha were sitting on a table that was not occupied by the kids that were eating breakfast. The two lovers couldn't believe how many child players were eating at the moment.

''This is….amazing.''

''Yeah.''

Sasha looked at Kirito and Sakumi with a smile.

''It's like this every day. Is Yui-chan okay?''

Kirito explained Yui's state to her.

''She got a good night's sleep and you can see it's helped.''

''Has this ever happened before?''

Sakumi turned her head toward her.

''We don't really know. We found her yesterday wandering in the forest of the 22nd floor. It's seems that she's lost her memories somehow.''

''Oh, my.''

''So we came to the Starting City, thinking that maybe someone knew something about her.

Yui gave some food to her and she smiled, putting her hand on Yui's head like Kirito does. Kirito, then, asked a question to Sasha.

''Any ideas?''

Sasha looked at Yui with a disappointed face.

''I'm sorry, but I don't think she's one of the kids of the Starting City. When the game started, most of the children suffered terrible psychological trauma. I wanted to do something, so I took them in at this church. Every day, I walked around the town to see if anyone needs my help, but I've never seen anyone like her.''

Sakumi looked at her with a sad and disappointed face.

''I see….''

Then, someone knocked on the church's door and the four stood up and directed themselves toward the door. When they opened it, a blue-eyed lady with grey hair in black and white clothes was in front of them.

''Hello. I'm Yulier.''

Sakumi noticed the color of her clothes. She was with the Army guild.

''Aren't you a guild member of the Army guild? Are you here to complain about yesterday?''

''Not at all. It's the reverse. Honestly, I wanted to thank you, Sakumi-sama. I've come here with a request for you two today.''

''A request?''

Five minutes later, they sat at a table in one of the empty rooms of the church to discuss the matter with silence. At the same time, Sasha had given some milk to Yui, who was slowly falling asleep. Yulier, than, took the speech.

''We…..No, the guild leader, Thinker, never wanted it to be a dictatorial organization like it's become. We wanted to share information and food evenly among as many players as possible.''

''But the Army grew too large.''

Everyone had turned their head toward Kirito that had just spoken, but Yulier nodded and continued.

''Yes, they were multiple internal power struggles, and a man named Kibaou ended with a great deal of power. Kibaou and his faction have grown strong, monopolizing all the best monster spawn points, and have even started extorting people for taxes. But many people were upset with his lack of interest in clearing the game. So he sent the highest level players available to the front lines.''

Then, Sakumi and Kirito remembered the time when they got to the dungeon containing the 74th floor's boss room. A regiment of the Army, leaded by a player named Corbatz, had asked the two players to give their mapping data soon after encountering the Furinkazan group on the road where Sakumi had sincerely apologized for what happened in the 54th floor's boss fight to Klein, of which he accepted the apologize with a surprising happiness. When they took the map data, they went straight in the boss's room where The Gleam Eyes was waiting and they were totally outmatched, almost annihilated by the boss. At the end, Corbatz died and Sakumi, Kirito and Klein had to save the remaining survivors from the boss, making Kirito show them his Dual Wielding skill with his second sword being a sword crafted by Lizbeth: Dark Repulser. Yulier soon continued her briefing.

''After that massacre, he's taken a lot of heat and we're close to dismissing him from the guild. But he is scared and desperate, so he set a trap for Thinker. Thinker's been stranded, deep in a dungeon!''

Sakumi and Kirito were shocked of this revelation.

''What?!''

''Does he have a teleport crystal?'

Yulier shook her head in disagreement. Sakumi looked at her with a serious look.

''Unarmed?''

''He was too trusting. He believed Kibaou when he said he only wanted to talk unarmed. That was three days ago.''

''Three days? What's happened to him?''

Sakumi had noticed that Yulier was on the point of crying, even if she still was sounding like she was serious.

''It's a very high level dungeon. He's trapped there. As his second-in-command, this is my responsibility. But my level isn't high enough to reach him. And Kibaou is using his influence to prevent the rest of the Army from helping. And then I heard that two incredibly high-powered players had come here, the two being front liners. And so, I'm asking for your help.''

Then, she stood up of her chair.

''Kirito-san, Sakumi-sama…Would you please come and save Thinker with me?''

Sakumi thought about the preposition of helping her. She got to admit that the Army was now much darker than what it appears to be and the relationship between her guild and Yulier's guild were not always very good. But she didn't knew Kibaou, the player who once helped them in the battle of Illfang the Kobold Lord, the 1st floor's boss, could be capable of doing such a cruel thing to someone. She stood up.

''We will be glad to help you, Yulier-san. Such cruelty toward a player is unacceptable. As a guild leader by myself, maybe saving Thinker could make our relationship between our guilds much better than before. But we should maybe verify if you're telling the truth first. ''

''I understand that I'm asking a lot! But when I think about him trapped in there, I feel like I'm losing my mind….''

Tears began to fell from Yulier's eyes as she was telling this, making Kirito and Sakumi have some regret for her. But what if she was lying to them like Kibaou also did to Thinker? An Army member can't be trusted in these dark times.

''It's okay, mama.''

''…?''

The four players returned themselves to Yui, who was smiling a little.

''She's telling the truth.''

''Y-Yui-chan, you can know that?''

''Yeah….I can't explain why….But I know.''

Sakumi looked at her with a curious look. How can she know that Yulier is telling the truth so fast? Then, Kirito laugh and smiled.

''I'd rather trust and regret, than doubt and regret. Let's go. It'll work out. Right?''

Sakumi looked at him for a second with the same look she gave to Yui, but she soon smiled.

''You're always so calm in these situations, I still wonder how you do it.''

She returned her look toward Yulier who was still standing.

''We'll do what we can to help you.''

''Thank you.''

''We all know what it feels to want to save someone you care for without having the proper needs to do this.''

Kirito pat the head of Yui and smiled.

''Stay here.''

''No, I'm coming too.''

Sasha looked at her with the usual confident smile she gives to the children of the church.

''Yui-chan, stay here with me, okay?''

''No!''

Sakumi looked at her with a worried face.

''Yui-chan, the place where we are going is dangerous. You could get yourself killed in there.''

Then, Yui took the arm of Kirito.

''I'm going, too!''

Kirito turned his head toward Sakumi.

'' (sigh) Look, we'll bring her with us, but we should maybe decide who is gonna protect her.''

''I'll do it. Anyway, I don't think she would rush in in combat with the gear she has.''

Yui turned her head toward Sakumi and smiled, knowing that she accepted what she wanted.

An hour later, Floor 1, Black Iron Castle Secret Dungeon:

After passing through a door in the Black Iron Castle, Sakumi, Kirito, Yulier and Yui were now on a wooden bridge passing toward pillars containing the underground dungeon. For the preparation of passing through the dungeon, Kirito and Sakumi had geared up with their usual armor and weapon equipped while Kirito was carrying Yui on his shoulders. Sakumi was surprised to see a dungeon here.

''Even with all the recons we have in the guild, I didn't knew that there was a dungeon under the Starting City.''

''It wasn't here in the beta test.''

Sakumi turned her head toward Kirito who had just spoken.

''It wasn't?''

''No. When I passed in the Black Iron Castle during the beta test, the door we've just passed through wasn't there. I suppose it's another change the final version of the game had.''

Yulier noticed Kirito's talk.

''It's probably opens further, as the floors above are cleared. Kibaou planned it to keep it for himself.''

''Exclusive access to spawns can be quite profitable…''

''But the monsters that spawns here have levels around the 60s, so he wasn't able to do much hunting.''

They finally arrived to the stairs that were going further underground, at the end of the bridge.

''This is the entrance…''

As Yui was looking toward the stairs after Kirito put her on the ground to prepare himself for combat, she let out a small curious voice, making Sakumi and Kirito smile. She turned toward Sakumi which was keeping her hand in hers and she smiled.

''I'm not scared!''

Sakumi turned her look toward Yulier who looked a bit surprised to see the little girl act like that.

''It's okay. She's much tougher than she looks.''

Kirito crossed his arms and smiled.

''Yeah. I'm sure she will be a fine swordsman someday!''

The two lovers laughed with Yui after Kirito had said that, but Yulier still had the serious look she had when they first met.

''Let's go, then.''

After thirty minutes of walking down the stairs and in the hallways a little bit, they soon encountered some opposition. Monsters known as ''Four-eyed frogs'' began to attack them, but Kirito was strong enough to fight them alone along with his dual-wielding skill, leaving the three girls only to watch him fight as Yui was admiring her ''father''. Yulier felt a little bit disappointed.

''I'm sorry for not helping.''

Sakumi turned her head toward her while she was holding Yui to prevent her to go closer from the fight.

''It's all right. He does that kind of thing a lot since we've met. By the way, are we almost arrived to Thinker? It looks like the dungeon is about to end soon anyway.''

Yulier opened her friend list and activated Thinker's marker to check it on the map. Sakumi approached the little map that appeared in front of her as she was checking Thinker's position. Yui also approached the map out of curiosity.

''Thinker hasn't moved from here. I think he's in a safe spot. If we can reach it, we can use a teleport crystal.''

When he finished the fight, Kirito approached while smiling.

''Good fight…''

Yulier turned her head toward him.

''Sorry about that.''

''No, I enjoyed it. And they dropped stuff.''

Sakumi turned at him with a curious face.

''Oh, did they dropped anything good?''

Kirito opened his inventory and took one of the items he got and showed it to Sakumi. The problem was that the item wasn't really what she expected. What he had in his hand was some sort of meat, a leg to be precise, shocking Sakumi a little bit.

''W-What the hell is that?''

''Scavenged toad meat.''

''F-From those things you just fought?''

''Maybe you should bring it to Haruhime-san. Apparently, they say that the stranger it is, the better it tastes.''

''Um….O-okay. But that looks a little disgusting…''

She took the item with displeasure, making it disappear to be put in her inventory and, secretly, while they were walking forward toward Thinker's position, she erased the item and whispered to Yulier.

''In no way I'm keeping this…..thing on me.''

Yulier than smiled a little and Yui suddenly noticed it.

''You smiled.''

The three players returned themselves to Yui with surprise as she was smiling.

''It's the first time you've smiled!''

Yulier looked to her with surprise, but soon smiled again toward her, making Yui smile happily. Sakumi and Kirito had done the same expressions as Yulier soon after. After another thirty minutes going down in the dungeon furthermore, the safe zone could finally be seen from afar. Sakumi tap the shoulder of Yulier.

''There's the safe zone.''

With his Detection skill activated, making his eyes shine in green, Kirito could see a player in the safe zone.

''One player is inside.''

''Thinker!

Suddenly, as she was running, Sakumi detected an enemy called ''The Fatal Scythe'' hiding in the shadows on the hallway going from left to right in front of them.

''Wait! Yulier-san!''

But Yulier was looking too happy to notice her shout as she was running toward Thinker, who could be seen from their position.

''Yulier! Stay back! That corridor is a trap!''

Sakumi, then, began to run toward Yulier as she was getting right in the trap. She turned her head rapidly toward Kirito and nodded to give him the defense of Yui.

''Yulier-san!''

Then, just before a sight hit her from the shadows of the corridor, Sakumi catch her and she pulled Yulier to the back as an enormous scythe's blade hit the ground, almost hitting the two girls. Then, as the boss was coming out of its hiding spot to get further in the left-right corridor, she stood up with Yulier and pointed her look toward Yui.

''Yulier, retreat in the safe room with her. Me and Kirito will take care of the boss.''

''Right.''

She stood up and approached Yui, who looked nervous.

''Mama…''

Sakumi turned her head toward Yui.

''Everything's gonna be all right, Yui-chan. I'll come back soon with papa, I promise.''

Yulier took Yui by the shoulders to gently make her follow her.

''Let's go.''

When she assured that Yulier and Yui had reached the safe zone where Thinker was in, Kirito was already in front of the boss with his blades in hand. Sakumi was astonished by this boss as the room's wall began to shine in purple because of the boss's appearance.

What was in front of Kirito and Sakumi was a giant enemy in a black coat with a scythe in its hands. Its face was covered with a skull mask where two red eyes were looking at them. Kirito talked with a serious voice while he was still standing in front of the boss.

''Sakumi, use a teleport crystal to get Yui and the others out of here. Even my identification skill isn't helping. It's probably as strong as something from the 90th floor. I'll buy time. So run!''

''Kirito-kun-''

''I'll catch up. Hurry!''

A nervous face appeared on her as she turned her head toward Yui, who was still with Thinker and Yulier, saying ''Mama…'' with a worried voice. Sakumi smiled and she shouted.

''Take care of Yui! You three should teleport to the City with your teleport crystals while you still can!''

Kirito turned his head toward her with a nervous face.

''Sakumi!''

Yulier was still a little bit shocked by Sakumi's request while she was still standing there with her sword in hand, prepared to help Kirito.

''But what about you two-''

''Hurry!''

Then, when she finished saying that, she rushed to the side of Kirito that was still facing the boss.

''Saku-nii-san…''

''Forget about it for now! We've got a boss to kill.''

Then, when the two saw ''The Fatal Scythe'' preparing itself for an attack, Sakumi prepared herself to block. But just as it almost hit her, Kirito got in front of her and tried to block the attack….in vain. The two players were painfully launched in the air and they roughly landed on the ground, instantly losing 50% percent of their life and putting their health bar in the yellow. From her view, Kirito's health was slowly draining down and he wasn't able to get back up.

''Kirito-kun!''

Then, she heard Yulier and Thinker.

''Yui-chan, no!''

''It's dangerous….come back!''

As she turned her head toward the scene, Sakumi saw Yui slowly walking out of the safe area while Yulier and Thinker were teleporting with their warp crystals.

''No, Yui-chan! Stay away from that thing!''

Kirito lift his head high enough to see Yui while trying to sustain his incapacity of standing up and the two lovers gasped as she placed herself right in front of the boss, which was watching her with his bright red eyes.

''Don't be stupid! Get out of there!''

''Yui-chan…''

Then, when the boss was preparing an attack, she calmly responded.

''It's okay, papa, mama.''

''Yui-chan!''

And the attack finally hit her…..to suddenly be blocked by an invisible purple barrier and knocking the boss back. Sakumi could only watch with shock as a purple panel appeared above Yui saying the words ''Immortal Object''.

''Eh? Immortal Object?''

Then, as soon as the words appear, Yui began to float in the air and she put her right hand in front of her. Suddenly, bright flames appeared in front of her as Sakumi was watching the scene with confusion.

''_W-What is happening?! This can't be possible, isn't it?''_

Then, when the flames stopped, Yui regained her old white dress she was wearing in the forest and a giant black sword appeared in her right hand, burning in flames as the boss' eyes were rolling in their own holes, making the boss look like it is completely confused by Yui's sudden form. The little girl turned the sword in a complete circle and attacked the boss with the flaming sword, but it got enough time to block the attack. Still on the ground, the two lovers were watching the scene that was happening in front of them with complete confusion.

Then, after not even five seconds of blocking, the scythe that the boss used to block was cut in half and the sword directly it the boss's head, making it shout in pain. Yui got back of the boss while it was surrounded in a ball of flame and ''The Fatal Scythe'' was finally no more, making the fireball disappear and the sudden purple colors of the room fades in shadows once again. Sakumi and Kirito painfully stood up as they were watching Yui with the same confusion they had since she got in front of the boss, a minute ago.

''Yui-chan?''

''Yui….''

Yui returned herself the two with a smile.

''Papa….Mama. I remember everything now.''

Five minutes later, the three were in the safe zone, which is a pure white room with only a black rectangle-shaped block in the middle. Yui was sitting on the block while Kirito and Sakumi were standing in front of her. Sakumi talked to Yui in a worried face.

''Yui-chan, you regained her memories?''

''Yes. Kirito-san. Saku-nii-san. This world, Sword Art Online, is controlled by a single, immense system. The system is called Cardinal.''

Suddenly, Sakumi remembered this name. Taron, the anti-virus AI of SAO, was deleted by Cardinal soon after helping the two players fight the boss Frank the SoulCrusher. Yui continued her description of the Cardinal system.

''This system was designed to operate any human intervention. It regulates the balance of SAO, according to its own discretion. From monster and NPC AI, to drop rates for items and money. Everything is controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes. Even player psychological care….Mental Health Counseling Program, prototype 1. Code name: Yui. That's me.''

Sakumi suddenly was shocked to hear this.

''A program? An AI?''

''I was given the ability to emulate emotion, to put players at ease with me. I'm a fake….All of me. Even these tears. I'm sorry, Saku-nii-san.''

''Yui-chan, I…''

Although, even if she was shocked, she still was questioning herself a little about something as tears were still falling out of Yui's eyes.

''But you had amnesia. Can AI attract this kind of disease?''

''Two years ago, on the day of the launch….For reasons I never understood, Cardinal forbade me from interacting with any of the players. I was forced to do nothing but continue to monitor the player's mental states. It was utterly horrible. Terror, despair, rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them went completely insane. Normally, I would have gone to them immediately, but I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Gradually, errors accrued within me, and I fell apart. But one day, I saw two players whose mental parameters were very different than the rest. Joy, peace….But it was more than that. I wandered through the field, hoping to get as close to you as I could. ''

''That's why you were in the 22nd floor's forest, to search for us?''

''Yes. Kirito-san, Saku-nii-san….I've always wanted to meet you. It's strange, isn't it? It should be impossible for me to think that. I'm only a program….''

Sakumi approached her and crouched to get her look in front of her.

''Yui-chan, you have true intelligence, do you?''

Yui shook her head.

''I don't know. I don't know what's happened to me.''

Kirito approached her and got to the side of Sakumi.

''You aren't just a program that the system controls anymore. So you should be able to say what you want. What do you want?''

Yui seemed to hesitate for a second, but she soon smiled.

''I…I….I want to stay with you forever….Papa, Mama!''

Sakumi immediately hugged her at the instant with tears appearing in her eyes. Soon after, Kirito joined them and hugged as well.

''Don't worry. We will be together with you, forever and ever, Yui-chan.''

''Yeah, you are our child.''

But, after a moment, Yui let out a disappointed voice.

''It's too late…''

Kirito and Sakumi looked at her with surprise as she was getting out of their grip. Kirito talked in a confused voice.

''Too late?''

Yui touched the block where she was sitting with her right hand.

''This console grants to the GMs emergency access to the system.''

Then, when she touched it, blue lines appeared on the block and a little blue holographic keyboard appeared.

''I used it to delete that monster. But now it's running a check on my program. Since I've disobeyed Cardinal's orders, it considers me a foreign object. I'll be deleted soon.''

Sakumi and Kirito got back in shock.

''Oh, no…''

''Can't we do something?''

Yui looked on the ground with sadness, but she lifted her head toward the two players with a smile.

''Papa, Mama, thank you. This is goodbye.''

Sakumi looked at her with a sad face and tears soon began to appear in her eyes.

''What? No! Not again!''

She rushed to hug her again with sadness.

''I don't want to lose someone I love again! (sob) Don't go, Yui-chan!''

Suddenly, Yui began to shine in white as the system was slowly deleting her. Kirito rushed to her to put his hand on her hand.

''Yui, don't go!''

The light became brighter as Yui was looking at them with a smile, with tears coming out of her eyes.

''Everyone smiles when they're with you. Please…From now on, go and help people in my place. Share your happiness with them…''

''No, No! Yui-chan, no!''

As Sakumi was crying, Yui swept one of her tears.

''Smile, Mama.''

Then, when her last tear dropped on the console, she disappeared in yellow particles floating in the air. Sakumi could only stand there with a shocked look as she opened her eyes on nothing. She stood back in shock and fell on her knees.

''No….Yui-chan….we could have been so happy together…''

Then, as Kirito was retaining his cry, he suddenly shouted.

''Cardinal! No, Kayaba! Don't think things will always go the way you want them too!''

Sakumi looked at Kirito with a sad look at Kirito who began to use the keyboard of the console.

''Kirito-kun, what are you…''

''I can probably still use this GM account to access the system.''

Then, a screen with a bunch of coding lines appeared above the console and a download bar appear on it. When the bar finished, a bright light appeared and knocked Kirito back on the ground, making Sakumi stood up and join him.

''Kirito-kun, are you all right?''

Then, he put his hand in front of Sakumi, appearing to hold something. Sakumi opened her right hand and Kirito dropped the item, which was a little blue tear.

''What's this?''

Kirito sat on the ground in front of Sakumi.

''Before Yui's admin credentials were denied, I split off her main program and turned it into a game object.''

''So…this is….''

''Yui's heart.''

The name of the object suddenly made tears appear in Sakumi's eyes.

'' (sob) Kirito-kun!''

She then hugged him as tears were falling out of her eyes.

10 hours later, Floor 22, Coral Village, Forest Home:

Before going to bed, Kirito and Sakumi were sitting in the living room of their home on the couch, looking outside at the beautiful night sky composed of many constellations with the moon shining in white. Sakumi decided to ask Kirito a question.

''Oi, Kirito-kun. Do you know what will happen to Yui after the game is cleared?''

''Yui's data is set to save in my NerveGear's local memory. When we get back in the real world, recreating her as Yui will not be an easy task. But I'm sure it'll work.''

''Okay then. We will see her there then. I will wait for her return.''

The day after this discussion, Sakumi returned to Lindas on the 48th floor to ask to Lizbeth to change to replace the diamond on the hilt of her sword with Yui's Heart to remember her every day until the end of Sword Art Online.


	13. Chapter 13: The Skull Reaper

Chapter XIII

November 5th 2024, Floor 45, Tower of Life, 2:00 PM:

In the morning, Sakumi had received a text message from Yukishi, telling her to get back to the Tower of Life as soon as she could. Since it seemed urgent, she reached the Tower of Life shortly after with Kirito and she was soon called out to the conference room after arriving in the base.

At the conference room, Sakumi, Kirito, Yukishi, Link and Haruhime were all sitting at the table of the room. Yukishi took the speech.

''We welcome you back to the guild, Saku-nii-san. Your guild members were anxious to see their guild leader back to lead them in the next boss fights.''

Sakumi nodded and looked at him with a serious face.

''I am pleased to hear that, Yukishi-san. So….what is our next boss?''

Link opened the mirage sphere that was at the center of the table and he showed the map of the 75th floor, on the city of Yurinia.

''We found out that the next boss room is located in a hidden location that is located in the Teleport Gate Plaza of the city of Yurinia and that the location can only be discovered by using a corridor crystal. We sent a group of twenty members formed by five different guild members at first, leaded by Commander Erin to kill the boss…..but they never came back. Just before we never heard from them again, a screenshot was taken by Erin when he was mortally injured and he sent it before confirming his death. Here it is.''

He sends the picture that he received from Erin at Sakumi and Kirito, who Sakumi looked at the picture with shock.

''What is that thing?''

On the picture that she activated in her inventory and made it appear in front of her, there was a giant skeleton of a centipede-like creature with four shining red eyes and blades at the place of its arms. The boss was preparing for an attack on Erin when he sent the picture, surely to finish him off, shocking Sakumi even more. Erin was one of the greatest rapier-user in the guild, which almost had the same level has her, but she unfortunately never knew much about him as he was also the Commander of the Recon Division of The Alpha Squad, forcing him to be always on the field, so they never really talked each other. The boss unfortunately had no name on the picture, making Kirito ask Yukishi a question on it.

''Does this boss have a known name?''

Yukishi nodded with disappointment.

''Unfortunately, no. That's all we know about this thing. But all of the members of this group were very high-leveled players and they all died versus it, meaning that it is very powerful.''

''I see…''

Sakumi looked at Haruhime with a serious look.

''Is a raid party planned on this particular boss?'

''Actually, yes. After this group's annihilation, three guilds contacted us for forming a raid division to kill the boss: The Knights of Blood, The Divine Dragon Alliance and Fuurinkazan. The raid party is supposed to be made of the most active and strongest players of SAO.''

''All right. Where and when will the raid party meet?''

Yukishi told her with the same serious voice he used since the beginning of the conference.

''The meeting is supposed to happen just in front of the hidden boss room, in Yurinia's Teleport Gate Plaza, at around 4:30 PM.''

''Okay. Then let's go. One boss down means one more step toward the end of the game.''

The other players nodded with agreement and they all stood up to get out of the room. When they got out of the room, Link approached Sakumi.

''I'm happy to know that you have had a happy marriage with Kirito. A week before, me and Kara did the same thing in Sungard and we bought a house in the city.''

Sakumi turned her head toward him with a happy smile on her face.

''Oh, that's wonderful, Link-san! You should have contacted me, I would have come to celebrate the marriage with pleasure.''

''Oh, it's all right, it was really great anyway. But, Saku-nii-san, there is something that troubles me lately.''

Sakumi looked at the boy who suddenly looked troubled with curiosity.

''Is there something wrong?''

''You see, it's about the safety of me and Kara. I don't know if I should bring her in battle anymore; I think it's too dangerous for her.''

Kirito approached the two and put his hand on Link's shoulder, making him turned his head toward Kirito with surprise.

''Don't worry. As long as you are here to protect her, everything is gonna be fine.''

''Okay….but what about the boss we are about to fight? I frankly don't really want her to die. She's very important for me.''

''Then try to protect her as much as you can. You're a tank, Link-san; you can defend her pretty easily. Try to be close to her as often as possible when she's in danger.''

''Actually…..now that I think about it, maybe you have a great idea there, Kirito-san. Thank you.''

Kirito took his hand out of Link's shoulder and Link directed himself to the courtyard to prepare the guild's offensive. Sakumi approached Kirito while they were walking outside to join them.

''What you said to Link was really encouraging, Kirito-kun. I must admit that I very surprised to see a solo player cheer up a guild commander.''

Kirito nodded.

''We must forget our fears for now until we arrive to Floor 100. There is only 25 floors left in Aincrad, we have to make our assaults count.''

Sakumi nodded as well, agreeing with his statement. The boss she saw must be one of the toughest one in Aincrad and the next bosses after it will surely not be easier to fight.

She put her fist in the air, preparing for a fist pump while smiling.

''You're right. So….let's get this done, then?

Kirito smiled and put his fist in the air to fist pump Sakumi.

''Yes, let's get this one done!''

''All right!''

2 hours later, Floor 75, Yurinia Teleport Gate Plaza:

When the little squadron of the Alpha Squad arrived at Yurinia, the players of the Divine Dragon Alliance and of the Fuurinkazan guild were already there. When they saw Kirito on the side of Sakumi walking with her, they all gave him a slight suspicious look, knowing that he was mainly a solo player and the prejudice of those players were very high. When they arrived at the middle of the Plaza, there were, in total, ten members in each guild along with some independent mercenaries that were hired for the job. In The Alpha Squad's group, the members list was going like this as Sakumi was checking the members' presences:

-Sakumi (Guild Leader)

-Yukishi (Second-in-command, Principal Field Strategist)

-Link (Principal Field Commander)

-Haruhime (Principal Counselor, Economic Advisor and Chef)

-Kara (Commander of the Crystal Crafting and Health Support Division)

-Artrin (Second-in-command Commander of the Recon Division)

-Kirito

-Akashi

-Niirume

-Young

She soon realized that all of her remaining commanders were in the group along with three other members of the guild and Kirito. She began to worry a little bit, but she soon remembered the words Kirito said to her two hours ago and she regained her confidence. As soon as she started to verify her inventory with a serious look, a voice was heard from behind them.

''Hey!''

The two players returned themselves to the voice and saw Klein accompanied with Egil, making Sakumi a little bit better because she was thinking that the players around them would have come and told Kirito to get out of here.

''Oh, Klein-san, Egil-san. So, you are here to fight as well?''

Klein looked at her with his usual smile.

''For sure we are! Like I said to you before, my guild will stand as long as I'm standing.''

Kirito looked at Egil with a surprised look.

''I see. And you, Egil-san? I was thinking that you were still selling things at your shop?''

Egil bend himself a little bit and smiled.

''You should be happy to see me. I shut down my shop to come and help. You don't even understand my selfless desire to help?''

Kirito frowned and put his hand on his tights while gaining a little angry look….

''Then we'll remove you from item drop list.''

…which did surprise Egil as he got back in shock.

''I wouldn't take it that far…''

When he said that, Sakumi and Klein burst out laughing as Kirito was smiling at the poor man. At least, laughing is better than worrying for Sakumi.

Then, behind them, the sound of teleportation entrance was heard and the players quickly toward the Warp Gate. What we're going out of it were four players in white and red armor with Templar-like crosses on their capes: the Knights of Blood. But what was surprising Sakumi even more is that their leader, Commander Heathcliff, was leading them to battle and was wearing a red armor with a white cape to difference himself from his other members, of which were wearing white armor with a red cape. Normally, just before boss fights, the leader of the K.O.B. wasn't seen anywhere and, with the possible rumors saying that the K.O.B. wanted to rush the bosses without counting the lives of many players; she can't really trust someone like him.

Heathcliff approached the Arch-like monument that was in front of them and he took a big corridor crystal from his inventory and putting it in the air with his hand.

''Corridor: open.''

Then, as soon as he said that, the middle of the monument began to flicker and a portal appeared in front of the players. Heathcliff approached the portal and turned his head toward the players.

''Now, let's go.''

The players nodded and they entered the portal with him, reaching some sort of building where the boss door was waiting for them, lightened by two torches. After they all reached the building with the portal, the portal closed itself from behind them, leaving them to their demise if anything bad would happen to them. Sakumi turned his head toward Kirito, nodded, and returned herself toward her other party members.

''Verify your inventory and your crystals, I think we're about to fight a big one.''

The members of her party nodded and they soon began to open their inventory and verify their equipment along with the other players who were doing the same thing. After all the players were ready, Heathcliff came in front of the door and started his little speech to encourage the players, putting his shield in front of him on the ground. Strangely, this pose made him look much more imposing than before

''Are you ready? The Knights of Blood will take the majority of damage on the front line. While we do, I'd like the rest to discern its attack pattern, and prepare to change tactics as necessary. It will be a difficult battle, but I have faith that we can prevail. For our day of liberation!''

The players shouted in proclaim after he finished his speech, but Sakumi's party weren't. This strategy is too much risky, but they did not have any other choice. As the commander was turning himself toward the door, Sakumi noticed that Kirito was looking toward the door with a serious look, his hand shaped in a fist. She put her hand in Kirito's and whispered.

''Don't worry, Kirito-kun. As long as you protect, I'll protect you.''

The smile of Sakumi made Kirito relax a little bit and smile in return.

''Yeah, I will.''

Then, Heathcliff opened the door with his right hand. Egil, Klein, Kirito, Sakumi and Yukishi approached to be in front of the crowd, weapons in hand. Sakumi turned her head toward Yukishi with a serious look.

''Don't die in there, okay?''

Yukishi smiled while his daggers were glowing in a black color a little bit.

''I'll make sure not to.''

White she was talking with him, Kirito was doing the same with Klein and Egil while he had his two swords pointing forward.

''Don't die.''

Klein was smiling as he was having his sword in hand. Same with Egil who had his Greataxe prepared.

''Same to you!''

''I'm gonna make a fortune off today's drops. I have no intention of dying.''

Then, the crowd of players rushed straight into the boss room with Heathcliff shouting ''Attack!'' in front of them. They found themselves in a strange circle-shaped arena where everything was covered except of it, but Sakumi knew that it wouldn't be the case as soon as the boss will appear. At first, there was nothing in the boss room as the door was closing behind them, but the players were still prepared to fight with their weapons ready. After checking out everywhere, Young, who was in iron armor with a steel helmet, was noticing with stress something.

''Nothing's happening…''

Then, Sakumi remembered the boss's form from the picture. It was a centipede boss….an insect. Normally, insects can get anywhere, even on….ceilings. She looks up and saw the skeleton that was waiting for them.

''It's above us! Prepare to fight!''

As they were shouting, the boss's eyes suddenly started to glow in a shining blood red color as its name was appearing, surprising Kirito and Klein.

''The Skull….''

''...Reaper?''

Suddenly, the boss shouted and five health bars appeared as it was falling form the ceiling to attack the group from above. Heathcliff shouted orders as the boss was rapidly getting close to them.

''Don't stay together! Stay away from it!''

But Young and another player, surely a mercenary were frozen in fear as they were seeing the boss coming. Kirito shouted.

''This way! Run!''

The two started running, but it was already too late. The boss crashed on the ground with a red color spreading in the room, stunning the two players in the air. This gave enough time for the boss to hit them with its blade arm and launch them in the air. When Sakumi tried to catch them as they were launched toward her with Kirito, Klein and Egil at her side, the two shattered in pieces, dead, surprising Egil.

''W-With one hit? That's insane…''

As the boss was shouting as seeing many mercenaries fleeing for their lives, it saw one of them who was frozen in fear and it rushed to him to kill him, but Heathcliff saw the attack and got in front of the player, blocking the attack with his shield. But it wasn't enough to stun the boss as it rapidly got on the side and slashed the poor player anyway, killing him in one hit. While it was rapidly turning in circles around Heathcliff, Artrin took the opportunity to jump on its head as his scimitar was shining in yellow, holding the skull by one of its eye holes.

''Take that you stupid bastard! VECTOR STRIKE!''

The yellow scimitar shined in yellow as Artrin was planting it directly in the eye, making the boss shout in pain and shaking its head as fast as possible to finally knock back Artrin and launch him far from the battle. Luckily, he only had fall damage which wasn't too heavy, but one of the boss's life bars was now empty, making Artrin smile as his proudness was slowly invading him.

But the boss quickly snapped out of its pain and turned its head toward him, taking out his smile and making him prepared himself with a defensive pose, but Link knew that wouldn't be enough to block the attack.

''Artrin! Get out of there! Its attacks are too strong to be blocked!''

But Artrin didn't heard the warning, making Link rush to him and block the attack of the boss, which almost strike Artrin in the head, and blocked it with his shield. Then, Yukishi rushed to the boss and slashed the boss's arm to make it knock back on the side to prevent it to hit Link and Artrin like the boss did with the other player Heathcliff tried to defend.

''Link! Defend yourself the most you can. I'll bring Artrin back to the others.''

''But, what about you two?''

''Just do it!''

Link hesitated for a second, but nodded and got in front of the boss, preparing his shield. While he was doing this, he noticed that the boss was striking his shield, but not the other players who were striking its back. He smiled a little….maybe this boss wasn't so bad after all.

But he was wrong. Just after its health bar dropped to two health bars, it suddenly did a ground pound with its ''tail'' (Which was more of a bone than anything) and killed five players with it instantly, discouraging Link who thought that the decoy strategy would work pretty well. From afar, Sakumi could see that the boss's life was slowly fading away as it reached its last health bar and she took the chance to return herself toward her remaining members.

''Now it's our chance, guys! Let's show it what the last remaining players of SAO are capable of! CHARGE!''

The remaining players all shouted and rushed to the boss with their weapons in hand after she said that. After many strikes on the boss where it was crumbling on the ground, not even able to stand up, its health finally reached the number everyone was hoping for: zero. The boss suddenly straightens itself and shouted in a beast cry, illuminating itself in a bright shining blue. Then, it finally shattered in pieces and the words ''Congratulations!'' appeared in the air.

After such a hard fight, the remaining players fell on the ground with exhaustion. A minute after being in this position, Klein asked a question in a grave voice.

''How many did we lose?''

Kirito looked at him, opened his menu and checked the player list, but a sad face soon appeared on him.

''Fourteen died.''

Many players were frightened to hear that, including Egil, who was on the ground, waiting for the automatic healing to take effect.

''No way.''

As the others were shocked, Klein looked on the ground.

''We still have twenty-five floors.''

''Will we really be able to reach the top?''

Sakumi looked at the player list with the same despair as the others. Fourteen players…..that was way too much. With twenty-five floors left, how will even an hundred players survive the last?

Suddenly, she felt Kirito who was leaning on her back straightening himself.

''Kirito-kun? What's wrong?''

Then, he suddenly rushed to Heathcliff who was still standing with his sword in hand, casting a Sword Skill.

''Kirito-kun?!''

But, as she returned herself to see Kirito's error, she soon saw the scene that was going on with shock.

When Kirito hit it just before Heathcliff had time to blocked, a purple barrier appeared to block Kirito's attack and a purple panel where the words ''Immortal Object'' appeared. This caused Sakumi to suddenly remember Yui's fight with ''The Fatal Scythe'', but she shook her head rapidly; this was not the time to remember the little AI. She looked at the Commander with curiosity and shock at the same time for a second as the purple panel disappeared, but soon regained her serious look she always had in the Tower as she was slowly unsheathing her sword to make the blade just after the hilt appear out of her silver belt.

''Commander Heathcliff, you better have some explanation for this.''

Kirito slowly explained the situation.

''The game ensures that his HP will never fall in the yellow zone. Something has always bothered me, ever since I arrived here. ''Where does he hide while he watches us and adjusts the world?'' But I'd forgotten a simple piece of psychology. Something any kid knows. There's nothing as boring as watching someone else play an RPG. Isn't that right, Kayaba Akihiko?''

Pom Pom. The heart rate of Sakumi suddenly rose as Kirito said that and the serious look she had begun to look at Heathcliff with burning eyes as her hand that was on the hilt of her sword began to force its grip on it. Heathcliff looked at Kirito with his usual serious face.

''Would you be so kind as to tell me how you figured it out?''

''The first time I felt something was wrong was in the duel. In that last instant, you were far too fast.''

Sakumi suddenly remembered the day where the two warriors fought. It was on the 20th of October 2024, in the arena of the city of Yurinia on the 75th floor. The day before that, the two agreed to do a friendly wager on a duel. If Kirito wins, Heathcliff would had given him one of his strongest weapons. If Heathcliff wins, then Kirito would have to join the Knights of Blood for a week. While she was encouraging him in the arena, Sakumi found something really strange just before Kirito lost the battle. Just when Kirito was about to win, Heathcliff suddenly hit him with his shield in an inhuman speed and put his sword on Kirito's throat, winning the match. Since then, she had always found him thinking about it every night. This is also when he admitted to her that he didn't wanted to join the guild because of what happened the last time he entered one, almost a year ago. He thought that he caused the guild's demise because he didn't admit that he knew the beginning of the game almost perfectly to them. This is also when he said to her that he was loving a girl called ''Sachi'' while he was in the guild, because he had think that he would never saw Sakumi ever again, but she forgave him on that part.

Heathcliff, no, Kayaba Akihiko, smiled at Kirito's observation.

''I suspected as much. That was an unfortunate mistake. You overpowered me to the point that I needed to engage the system's auto-assist mode.''

He looked around at the faces of the players that were shocked at this revelation and returned his look to Kirito.

''Yes, I am Kayaba Akihiko. And if I may add, I am the game's final boss, who would have awaited you at the top floor.''

This caused the shock of the players to gradually intensify. The only players that were still weapons in their hands, ready to attack while they were looking at Kayaba, was Kirito, Sakumi, Yukishi, Link, Haruhime and Artrin. For the first time of her life, Kara was scared and she was putting her hand in Link's, convinced that he would protect her. Kirito continued the conversation.

''That's pretty bad. The strongest player betrays us to become the last boss?''

''Not a bad storyline, isn't it? I always thought that you would be the one to stand before me at the end. Dual-wielding is the skill given to the player with the fastest time reaction, who will then act out the part of the Hero that challenges the Demon King. But your power exceeded my expectations. Well, these unexpected events are part of the fun of an MMORPG.''

Suddenly, one of the lieutenants of the K.O.B. suddenly began to shake.

''Our loyalty….Our hope….How dare you….How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!''

Then, he jumped with his sword in hand to prepare his strike, but Kayaba opened his menu and the avatar of the player suddenly flickered and he fell on the ground. On the side of his life bar was a paralysis icon, which surprised Kirito.

''Paralysis?''

Sakumi, then, immediately took one of anti-paralysis potion, used it, and threw it on the ground, shattering it in polygons. As she predicted, all of the players that were in the arena, suddenly began to fall on the ground with the little paralysis icon on them. Heathcliff was surprised to see that Sakumi was still on her feet.

''Oh. I must admit that I didn't expected to see that either. Next time, I'll add a friendly angel accompanying the Hero to help him in his quest, but not now.''

He activated a bigger paralysis effect and Sakumi began to flicker a little bit, shaking to resist the effect. Suddenly, her eyes shined in white and the yellow effect disappeared, surprising Heathcliff a lot more, to the point that she could see fear in his eyes for a second.

''Impossible, this is totally contradicting the system!''

''So what?!''

Kayaba lifted his head toward her as he was still checking his menu to do something.

''So what? You are gonna run like the little coward you are? Since the day you've trapped us in this damn game, you hid in your little guild at the top of it, waiting for someone to push you out of it. Well, here we are! Your damn Hero and your damn Angel is now here! Show us what you can do, then, Demon King!''

As Kirito was turning his head toward her, he couldn't believe what was happening as Kayaba was slowly regaining his smile.

''I see that you are challenging me. Very well, then! You'll have what you want!''

He put his shield on the ground along with his sword behind it and said his request.

''Kirito-kun, I must reward you for deducing my identity. I shall give you a chance.''

Kirito looked at him with a curious look along with Sakumi was still looking at Kayaba with angry eyes.

''A chance?''

''The chance for you two to fight me. Naturally, I'll deactivate my immortal status. Defeat me, and you beat the game and all the players will be able to log out. How about it?''

As he said that, the two players remembered all the deaths they saw in this game since it started. Diabel, Yui, Corvatz, Ashka, Uria, Taron, Sachi….and all these people who died for absolutely nothing but to beat this game. The souvenir of them made Kirito think with rage for a second, but he soon regained his serious usual face.

''Don't insult me. That's fine. Let's finish this.''

He unsheathed his two swords and approached Kayaba. When he got in front of him, he turned his head behind him as his friends, Klein and Egil, were shouting for him to not get close to Akihiko.

''Egil….Thanks for helping to support the swordsman class. I know you spent nearly all the money you made helping the players during the middle zones to level. Klein….I really am sorry for leaving you behind that day.''

As he was still under the effects of the stun, Klein lifted his head and tears began to appear in his eyes.

''D-Damn it, Kirito! Don't apologize….Don't you dare apologize to me now! I won't forgive you…..I won't forgive until you buy me a meal on the other side!''

Kirito looked at him with a smile and shook his sword to say goodbye.

''Got it. See you on the other side.''

''Sakumi-san, no!''

Yukishi was looking at Sakumi with his usual serious look while his eyes as tears were appearing in his eyes, but not falling, making his eyes looking like they were sparkling.

''Sakumi, think about what you're doing right now! You can get yourself killed!''

Sakumi returned her head toward him and smiled.

''I'll make sure not to.''

Then, his tears finally began to fall a little as he was trying to resist the sadness by closing his eyes. That was the same words he said to her before the fight. Fortunately, his armor contained a hood where he could hide his crying face for a second.

Kirito returned himself to Kayaba and turned his head toward Sakumi.

''Are you ready?''

As Kayaba was ending the duel invites and the two pressed the ''agree'' button, Sakumi looked at him with a smile and angry face at the same time.

''_Iki masho u!_'' (1)

Then, the two rushed and shouted with a war cry with their weapons in hand, prepared to fight their greatest foe.

* * *

(1): ''Iki masho u!'' signifies ''Let's go!'' in Romaji Japanese.


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom

Chapter XIV

The battle started.

Since they had the same speed because of their Sprint ability, the two hit Kayaba on his shield with such strength that Kayaba had to go back to regain his balance. He rushed to Kirito and tried to hit him with his sword, but Kirito was way too fast for him, only gaining in return some damage because of his swords.

Sakumi turned herself toward Kirito who was been attacked and she rushed toward Kayaba to punch him in the stomach. At first, Kayaba was thinking that she would only a frail opposition to him in the fight, but he was clearly wrong. She was strong, fast, and very agile to the point that she almost looked like she was floating in the air.

''_Who is this girl? She looks to be equal to Kirito-kun in terms of speed, but I didn't know that she was that strong and agile!''_

What he didn't know, though, is that Sakumi's mother once wanted her to go do some gymnastics in a training room for cheerleading. Even though Sakumi really didn't want to go in that, she clearly used the agility she got in training to have the winning edge in combat. She punched him and again and Kayaba was knocked off to the back again. He suddenly looked at her with angry eyes.

''That's enough!''

Then, as she rushed to him with her sword pointing to the Game Master, he grabbed her by the neck at pinpoint moment, surprising Kirito and the others.

''Saku-nii-san!''

But, as soon as Kirito was coming to her, she put her hand in the air toward him to stop him as she shook her head. Kayaba was questioning himself about why she was refusing Kirito's help, but he snapped out of his thinking and raised his sword.

''Looks like it's the end for you, White Swordgirl.''

Then, as soon as he was about to it, he could feel burning in hand where he was holding Sakumi's neck. He quickly stopped his attack, got back in and prepared himself for what was happening. But what he was looking at was shunning.

''No. Impossible.''

As she was slowly getting up of the ground, Sakumi's eyes changed from her usual golden-like yellow to pure white as white aura-like angel wings appeared on her back. Kayaba could only stand in front of her with shock as Kirito was looking at her with surprise.

''Saku-nii-san? What's going on?''

While he was asking that, Kayaba still had his shocked face.

''I can't believe it. You….You have that skill…..that skill I had deleted after creating this game. It can't be….no.''

Sakumi turned his head toward Kirito who was still surprised.

''Let's go, Kirito!''

Kirito nodded and smiled. Finally, Sakumi was maybe more than what he was expecting in terms of fighting. He took his sword and it began to shine in blue as he was charging one of his Sword Skills. Then, when Sakumi noticed that Kirito was ready, she nodded to him and the two rushed while letting a loud war threatening cry as the two were rushing to Kayaba who was still shocked to see that, along with the shining blue swords of Kirito, there was a pure white blade coming to him along with a little shining blue item on the hilt of the sword. Since that day, he always wondered what that item was.

''WINGS OF LIBERTY!''

Then, as Sakumi shouted the skill name Kayaba had always feared, the swords hit his shield, passed right through it and the three blades were now planted in Kayaba's chest. As the crowd was stunned in surprise, Kayaba was looking at them with a small smile as his HP was hitting zero.

''(cough) Congra….tulations….''

Then, he fell on the ground and shattered in pieces, leaving the players in the room alone. Sakumi's sudden physical effects were disappearing as she regained her usual look and turned his head toward Kirito.

''What now?''

Kirito looked at her with a smile.

''Now…..we go back home.''

Then, as soon as he said that, a loud female robotic-like voice sounded in the boss area like an interphone.

''As of 5:30 PM, November 5, the game has been cleared. The game has been cleared.''

As the voice was talking, tears began to appear in Sakumi's eyes in a calm voice.

''W-We did it…..we finally did it.'

Then, she slowly walked toward Kirito and kissed him as a bright white light suddenly blocked her vision; the bright white light she remembered seeing every time she has logged out of a game played with the NerveGear. Just before she was logged out of the game, she asked a question to Kirito.

''Promise me to see me in the real world, all right?''

''I promise.''

Then, the usual electronic scan sounds were heard and the light disappeared.

In the real world, Tokyo, Tokorozawa General Hospital, Saitama District:

Natsumi's view was now covered by the NerveGear's visor.

She immediately took out the helmet off her head and she looked around her. She was in what looks like a hospital room, in a bed. On her right side, there was a drawer with a computer on it, with cables connecting to it and in the walls, surely to ensure that the NerveGear is powered. There was also a big window on the wall, along with a medical stuff connected to her arm.

''Well, looks like I'm back…''

Suddenly, the door opened.

''Don't worry, Ms. Sakura, your daughter is in perfect condi-''

The nurse who was accompanied by her Sakura Mizuki and Haruna suddenly gasped with shock as the three was looking toward Natsumi. Haruna, who was behind her mother and the nurse, couldn't see really anything and was questioning herself about their shock.

''H-Hey! What's going on! Is there something wrong?''

The nurse quickly got on the side of Haruna to pass through the door frame while Haruna was still looking at her with curiosity.

''I need to go tell this to my boss. We have to tell the news channels; the players are waking up!''

''What?!''

She quickly entered the room and saw Sakumi who was looking at her.

''N-Natsumi-chan!''

As she was seeing her sister approach her, Natsumi put her hand in the hand.

''Hey….Haruna-san, mom.''

Haruna rushed to hug her as tears were beginning to appear while she was smiling.

''Natsu-chan! (sob) I thought you would die in there, do you know that? (sob)''

Her mother approached and hugged her as well.

''Natsumi, I am so glad you are all right. After those two horrible years where all of our family was worrying for you. You should have seen your aunt Amano thinking about you every time she was visiting us.''

''Yeah.''

As the three were hugging themselves, Natsumi suddenly noticed something.

''Where is father?''

Her mother stopped hugging and she straightened herself, still smiling.

''Don't worry about your father. He was also trapped in this game thanks to this psychotic boss he had saying that he wanted him to test the game as a Game Master. But, since you're awake, I think that he is also okay.''

Natsumi's eyes began to sparkle because of tears appearing in her eyes.

''I missed you so much. All of you.''

She smiled and the nurse finally came back in the room. After telling her boss, she noticed that every player that was in the hospital was slowly waking up one by one. Soon after the players woke up, they soon began to walk in the hospital freely after the doctors said that it would be wiser for them to walk a little bit after going back in the real world. Although, even if it was advised, many players still stayed in their room to wait to get out of the hospital and join their family back. During that time, Natsumi had met Yukishi, Link and Haruhime who were put in the same hospital as her and she soon found out that their real name were Akiko, Hayako and Himeko, respectively. Even if they were really happy that this damn game was finally over, Hayako was still very disappointed to notice that Kara was not in the same hospital as them, same with Natsumi who was thinking that Kazuto would have been here as well. After this day, the medical team of the hospital let them go to their home and to their family after assuring themselves that all of the players were okay. However, they soon found out that, out of 100 players, 50 were still playing the game, but they rejoiced a little because they knew that they could finally work on some other medical cases that were maybe much worse.

November 6th 2024, Sakura family house, 1:30 AM:

Natsumi, who had woken up in her bed at 10:00 AM after her mother had quickly cut her hair to fit her old hairstyle, was trying to get back into her old life. But, as she was slowly visiting her house again like she never came into it, she found some kendo swords in the basement that Suguha, Kazuto's sister, had given to her as a gift before SAO. She took them in her room and put it on her bed. For a second, a flashback came into her mind and her vision quickly shifted one of the wooden kendo sword to her ''Angel's Eagle'' for a second, but she shook her head with shock only to look at the same kendo sword again. Someone knocked on her room's door.

''Can I come in?''

Natsumi returned herself quickly, used to her old Listen Skill that she used to detect enemy spies, but she soon forgot about it when she noticed that it was only Haruna's voice.

''Yeah. Actually, I've got something to show you.''

Haruna entered the room with curiosity on her face.

''You want to show me something?''

''Yeah, look.''

Haruna approached Natsumi's bed and looked at the wooden swords. Natsumi was looking at her with a challenging look in her eyes.

''So? Want to do a little fight?''

Haruna had turned toward her sister her brown eyes and a little grin appeared on her face.

''Sure, if you even have the guts to do it.''

While she was saying that, she was thinking with some fear.

''_What are you doing, you idiot! Your sister was trapped in a game where swords were everywhere and you're challenging her to a sword fight?!''_

But, it was already too late; she was already in the house's courtyard with their coats and didn't even heard their mother saying ''Be careful with these things!'' while she was passing toward her. As soon as the two took the swords, Natsumi took her usual SAO combat pose and Haruna her ALO combat pose. Then, Natsumi shouted.

''Fight!''

The two girls then launched themselves forward and started their fight. Since they were not wearing the usual equipment for kendo fighting, the two was making sure that she couldn't hurt themselves in the fight. While she soon found out that many of her sword strikes were parried by her sister, Natsumi talked in a laughing voice.

''(laughs) I see that you got better to it!''

''You too!''

After five minutes of fighting, the two girls began to be exhausted and soon stopped the fight. Natsumi couldn't believe it: her sister was equal to her in sword combat! As she was sitting on the chair that was placed right by the side of the courtyard door of the house, Natsumi asked to Haruna something.

''Oi, Onee-san. Where did you learn all these fighting skills? I was thinking you were only going to school and playing video games.''

Haruna looked at her with a little angry face as she knew that her sister was trying to make her angry, but she soon regained her smile.

''That's a secret you don't have to learn for now.''

But, as soon as she said that, she began to regret it a little bit. Natsumi was trapped in a death game for two years straight; why does she have to hide her ALfheim experience? She thought about it for a second, but she cast aside that thinking; now was not the time to put her sister back into Virtual Reality games.

Then, when the two put back their kendo swords in their place in the little box they were supposed to be put, the phone was heard in the house. By the courtyard door, Natsumi could see her mother answering the phone and getting outside of the house.

''Natsumi-chan, it's for you!''

''For me?''

She took the phone with an intrigued look and talked into it.

''Hello? Who's this?''

''Oi, Saku-nii-chan, you have to come to the Dicey Café in Taito Okachimachi at around 6:00 PM. It's really important.''

''W-What? Wait, hold on a second, Rika-san, is that you? And why are you calling me by my avatar's name?''

''Oh, sorry Natsu-chan! Guess it's just the habit of calling you like that.''

''O-Okay, but what's this thing with the Dicey Café?''

''It's Egil's bar or Agil if you want to call him by his real name. Anyway, he called me this morning and said that he was inviting the Liberation party to his bar this noon. Will you be able to go?''

''Well, um, I think. Yeah, sure, I'll come.''

''Perfect, then! See you!''

Then, Rika hang the phone and Natsumi closed the phone while sighing. Her sister looked at her with an intrigued face.

''So, who was it?''

''It was Rika, one of my school friends. She was also trapped with me in SAO along with Keiko, but she is okay right now. She told me that I was invited to some kind of party in a bar in Taito Okachimachi.''

''Taito Okachimachi? Isn't that a bit too far?''

''Well, I guess that a little walk wouldn't kill me, after all.''

'' (sigh) You're right. Okay then, I'll try to convince mother to let you go, but I don't think she would accept really quickly.''

Natsumi smiled at Haruna.

''We'll see about it.''

4 hours later, 5:45 PM, on the street:

After almost an hour of trying to convince her mother, Natsumi had finally succeeded with the help of Haruna. Since she was not in school anymore, she was now free for some time and her mother let her go until an hour after midnight. For the walk, she had taken a white jacket with a little yellow star on the back and some of her usual jeans. It has been thirty minutes since she was walking and she was getting tired.

''Ow….I wonder if I'm getting close to this damn bar.''

She opened her cellphone's GPS system and saw that there were still two kilometers until she was arrived, making her look at the little screen with shock and face the ground with deception.

''Oh my god. Why didn't I asked a bike before at my birthday?''

Suddenly, as she was getting in a turn, she saw a guy in a black vest that was riding a bike for a second. When he passed in front of Sakumi who was on the sidewalk, he suddenly stopped and turned his head toward Natsumi, making her look surprised.

''Natsu-chan?''

She smiled at that voice and quickly approached the guy on the bike.

''Kazuto-kun! Where have you been? I was searching for you all around the hospital where I was put in!''

Kirito looked at her with a smile.

''I was put in the Saitama General Hospital. I guess we weren't placed in the same building. But, still, I am glad that you were not part of the people who were still stuck in the NerveGear.''

''Me too.''

The two looked at each other for a moment, but, soon, the cellphone of Sakumi let out a beeping sound and she verified it with shock.

''Ah! It's already 5:50 PM!''

Kirito looked at her with the same shock she had.

''I see that Agil invited you at the same place. Get on the bike! We'll get there faster!''

''Um, okay.''

Even if the two were in love with each other, Natsumi was still a bit nervous when she got on Kirito's bike. She wondered about it but soon forgot when Kazuto suddenly started the bike and got fast to the point that she had to get her balance by leaning on him.

Ten minutes later, in front of the Dicey Café:

The two players calmed down and entered the little bar by the front door. On the door, a little wood sign where the words ''reserved for today'' was written on it. When they entered the bar, Natsumi and Kazuto noticed that there were a lot of people that they knew that were looking at them. When the two entered, Rika approached the two with a smile.

''Ah, there you are! I was wondering you would ever come after all!''

Natsumi looked at the phone to verify the time.

''But we arrived at the exact time you wanted me to get here!''

''Still! Anyway, follow me, I want you to show something at you two.''

Kazuto and Natsumi followed her toward two crates that were on the ground, took their arm when they were on the crates and lift them. As she was finally realising what Rika was doing, it was already too late. She had taken a microphone and was already speaking into it.

''Let's have a cheer, everyone. Ready!''

When she said that, she put the microphone in front of her and the other players in the bar suddenly shouted.

''Kirito, Sakumi, congratulations on beating SAO!''

Then, confetti were thrown at them with birthday devices along with a little poster where the word ''Congratulations!'' were written, leaving the two players shocked to the point that they couldn't move for a second. Rika came with two glass of tea and put them in their hand.

''Cheers!''

The other players shouted ''Cheers!'' with joy as they began to fill the bar with conversations to the point that the bar was as alive as when it was at night. Natsumi approached Rika and whispered in her ear.

''You know that I'm gonna kill you after that, right?''

Rika returned the whisper while smiling.

''I know. That's why I did it!''

Natsumi sighed angrily, but soon regained her smile and got to Kazuto who sat at the bar where he was commanding a drink from Agil. She sat on the side of him and she commanded a simple drink of water, surprising Agil.

''And I thought you were always drinking some weird drinks in Aincrad!''

Natsumi laughed at this observation. What he said was true, she did drink a lot of alcohol in SAO, but it was fake drinks that had the same flavor of normal juice.

''Oh, come on, Agil-san! Every drinker must drink some water some time!''

He laughed and returned to the other players who were commanding drinks. While she was drinking her water, she could see Akiko who was shaking her hand from a table where he was sitting with Hayako and Himeko, smiling. She approached her three friends and sat at their table, disappointed to see that Artrin was not here at the moment.

''So, you guys joined the party, right?''

Himeko turned his look toward her while smiling.

''Of course we did! Why wouldn't we have? You're still one of the players who killed the last boss!''

Akiko drink some of his tea he was served not long ago and looked at her with a smile.

''Himeko is right! (laughs) You were our guild leader, what else would we have done?''

She laughed happily at what he said, but she soon noticed Hayako who was looking at one of the windows outside with a passive look.

''Oi, Hayako-san? What's wrong?''

He quickly regained himself and smiled.

''Oh! Nothing really! I was just thinking about something not important.''

He took his glass and said ''Cheers to our guild leader!'' with Akiko and Himeko doing the same thing. However, she noticed that something was wrong.

She noticed that Kara was not here.

A day ago, unknown location, just after Aincrad's liberation:

Kara woke up in a small bed in a room where leafs were covering the walls completely with only a big window covering the north wall. On the side of her, there was a little drawer along with a mirror covered in gold leafs. She stood up of her bed in shock; this was not reality.

She got out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't very different: same face, same body. The only thing that was a little different was her clothing and her ears. She was wearing some sort of blue dress with white outlines and she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. She touched one of her ears and a small weird sensation happened.

''Elf ears?''

She looked around her too see verify if there wasn't any door. No doors, only leaves.

''Where the hell am I?''

Then, as soon as she said that, the leafs at the south of the room suddenly cleared out and a blonde man in green robes entered. He also appeared to have a crown on his head, making him look like some sort of elf king. A little smile appeared on his face as he was entering the room.

''Ah! I see that you're awake!''

''W-Who are you? Where am I?''

''Don't worry about that for now. You're lucky I had chosen you to be my queen, or else you would be like the others.''

''What do you mean by ''your queen''?''

He opened a little holographic screen where a news channel website could be seen.

''When the famous death game ''Sword Art Online'' was cleared, all of the players were freed of the world they were imprisoned for so long….at least for the rest of the players that are not here at the moment.''

''Get to the point already.''

The strange man noticed her attitude and laughed.

'' (laughs) You are so courageous, little Yugosaki Hina….but you can't do anything here. Listen, three hundred players were transported to this world after SAO was cleared. You were one of them.''

Kara immediately knew that she was in danger and tried to took her sword, but she soon noticed that she didn't had any on her.

''What are you doing with these players?''

''Simple, I'm doing experimentations on them!''

''What?!''

Her mind was confused with rage as she was trying to know what the hell was happening. As soon as she was about to realise, the man smiled and continued.

''Those experimentation I am doing are surprisingly easy, you know? And I thought controlling people minds would be as difficult as creating a lightsaber from Star Wars, ironic, isn't it?''

''You bastard! Leave those players alone, now!''

''Oh, and you think that I will obey you? (laughs) Do you how many military organisations want the deal for this project? More than ten organisations, all from important military personal from other countries, including the United States, are all offering me more than a billion dollars for it. As I see it, this is the perfect way to destroy the criminals of this planet for good!''

''But you will enslave people with those experimentations!''

''And I don't care about it! As long as I have the money and the perfect result, I'm perfectly fine with it!''

''I see. Then, you are as dangerous as a criminal.''

'' (laughs) And I'm sure you'll like it too. We'll rule the world together.''

Just before he was going out of the room, she asked a question quickly.

''What is your name, then?''

The man returned himself toward her with a smile.

''My name is Fairy King Oberon, but you can call me with my real name, Sugou Nobuyuki.''

And the leaves closed on him, leaving her in the room alone. She slowly got toward her bed and she began to cry in one of her pillows, thinking about what would happen to Link.


	15. Chapter 15: Land of Fairies

Chapter XV

January 20th 2025, Dicey Café, 1:00 PM:

Natsumi entered the Dicey Café along with Kazuto.

''Oi, Agil-san.''

Agil returned himself to the couple and smiled.

''Oh, you are early. The bar is still not very populated right now.''

A smile appeared on Kazuto's face.

''And I thought you had a lot of customers. Does anyone ever come here besides me?''

Natsumi looked at him with a bothered face. Wasn't this question a little bit intimidating? But Agil knew that it was only a joke and smiled.

''Shut up. It's busy at night.''

The two sat on the chairs in front of the counter.

''So, why are you two here? Shouldn't you try to catch up school lessons right now?''

Natsumi, then, gained a serious face.

''We're here about Kara.''

''What's up with her? Is she okay? Last time I saw her she was in a little village of SAO taking some provisions.''

Natsumi looked at him with a serious face like she was discretely saying ''Don't joke about that.'' and she was about to continue until someone entered the little bar as well. The three returned themselves to the door and saw Hayako coming in.

''Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Natsumi looked at him with a smile, but she quickly regained the serious look she had while talking to Agil.

''Right in time, Hayako-san!''

''Yeah.''

He approached the counter and took out his brown leather jacket to reveal a little black shirt with three yellow Predator-like dots on the front. He took out something from his pocket and put in on the counter.

''Agil-san, do you know something about that particular place?''

Natsumi and Kazuto looked at the picture with curiosity. The picture was showing a brown-haired girl with green eyes in a blue outfit with elf ears. The picture looked like it has been taken in mid-air as they could see something behind some sort of window. Agil took the picture, looked at it carefully and his usual smile disappeared.

''Hm. I see.''

A worried face appeared on Hayako, but he still had the same serious face he had.

''What does this mean? Is that Kara?''

''This place…..it's the world tree, Yggdrasil.''

Kazuto looked at Agil with a curious face.

''Yggdrasil?''

''Yes, Yggdrasil. It's a giant tree that grows in a game that got out a year ago. Take a look.''

He took something out of one of counter's drawers and he shows it to the three players. It was a little game box, showing two fairy-like characters flying toward the moon with a forest under them. On the box was written the words ''ALfheim Online''. Natsumi took it in her hands and read the name.

''Alf-heim Online?''

''It's supposed to be pronounced as Aruvuheimu, Land of the Fairies.''

Hayako looked at the box with suspicion.

''So, what are you trying to say is that she is still trapped in a game again?''

Agil sadly nodded.

''I'm sorry, Hayako-san.''

Hayako sat on one of the chairs behind the counter and a discouraged face appeared on him, but, as soon as Natsumi was approaching him to comfort him, Link quickly looked at Agil with a determined face like he got an idea.

''Agil-san, could you lend me that game?''

Agil looked at Hayako with a strange face for a second, but he quickly understood and nodded.

''Ok, you can take it for now. I am sure she is waiting for you in there.''

''Thanks! Okay, see you later!''

He took the box at lightning speed and ran out of the inn, surprising Agil.

''I didn't think he would be that confident.''

Natsumi nodded to Kazuto and the two stood up.

''We're going too. I promised him that I would help him in SAO if something like that would happen. I guess that promise still stands out.''

Agil smiled, but he soon regained a serious face.

''Ok, but don't you still have the NerveGear? Kazuto still has his, but I know your family wouldn't allow you to play it again.

Kazuto smiled and tap Natsumi's shoulder gently.

''Don't worry, Agil-san. Natsu-chan's family had bought her an AmuSphere at Christmas. They already knew that she would come back in video games eventually.''

Natsumi noticed what he said and sighed at his observation. Technically, he was right. Her mother, Sakura Mizuki, bought her the AmuSphere because she specifically knew that Natsumi would have eventually came back to the VR game world, no matter the game, to become back the sword warrior Sakumi again. For now, Natsumi was trying to forget the games, but, as soon as she looked at the box of ALfheim, she quickly got the ''game addict'' temptation back. She smiled and looked at Kazuto before turning her look to Agil again.

''Yeah. Honestly, since Christmas, I've was beginning to remember all the fun and joy I had in video games before SAO. So, you can say that this not really a surprise!''

Agil smiled and put some money on the counter.

''If you really want to go back in the VR world, then there is your little passport. You have to buy the game obviously. Here is 5653 Yen for each of you to buy it. You can say that is the last gift I give for you two for saving us.''

Natsumi and Kazuto took the money and a smile appeared on the two.

''Thank you, Agil-san!''

''Be sure to save her at least. I don't want to lose all that money for nothing.''

Two hours later, Sakura family house:

After the two players bought the game, they separated themselves to get to their house where they could play with their hardware. Just before they left, Natsumi send a message to Hayako who was already playing the game and got the message in-game, in the web browser, to know where the three should meet. He was saying to meet him at a village not far from the Salamander territory and of the middle forest: Elvenhome.

When she finally arrived to her house, she noticed that no one was at home, surely because her parents were at work and her sister at college. She got up the stairs, got to her room and closed the door behind her. Her room was not much decorated: the bed was placed in front of the north wall below the window showing the courtyard, a little drawer was placed right on the side of the bed where the AmuSphere was on it and a computer was placed at a little desk by the wall close to her door. There was a little poster on the wall showing a man in a green futuristic armor with an assault rifle-like gun in his hands along with the words ''Last Fight'' under him.

She took the box of ALfheim Online out of the plastic bag and opened the game box. She put the little cartridge of the game in her computer and plugged the AmuSphere in it for the first time since she got it because the only cartridge left she had was the SAO one…..who was thrown in the garbage this morning because she sold the NerveGear to some collectors for money.

She put the little pink visor-like device in her hands and put it on her head after lying down on her bed. She calmed herself down and finally closed her eyes. When she was sure that the system was ready, she shouted.

''Link Start!''

Then, the usual white light blocked her vision and the lines of colors and scans she saw the first time she got into SAO also appeared shortly after. After choosing the Japanese language, the words ''Welcome to ALfheim Online!'' appeared in a yellow tone.

After hearing a female voice saying ''Welcome to ALfheim Online.'', she opened her eyes. She was in a room where the walls were covered by blue panels and the ground was black with orange circles distancing the wall. In front of her, a little blue holographic keyboard appeared and the female voice continued.

''First enter your gender and character name.''

Natsumi looked at it for a second. Obviously, the gender mark was put in the female section immediately, but she was still thinking about her name. After two years in SAO, wouldn't it be wiser to choose another name? She shook her head with frustration as she whispered.

''Ah, screw it.''

She wrote the name ''Sakumi'' in the text box and press the little ''confirm'' button. Then, the keyboard disappeared and the ''confirm'' and ''exit'' button changed to four arrows in a circle. As she looked up to see what was happening, nine characters appeared in the air. The female voice talked shortly again.

''Now select your race. Please select one of the nine races.''

''My race?''

Frankly, she didn't even thought about it while she was still talking with Agil. Just for fun, she had read the little summary on the back of the box and the story was mostly of eight elf races living in the world of Alfheim where the objective is to reach the castle on the World Tree to become the ultimate race: the ALF. But, since then, she never decided for a race. After looking through the races, she looked at one carefully. The race female representative was wearing purple clothes, bat wings and their skins were white with a little touch of purple.

''Since I don't have a choice.''

She pressed in the air and a little pop-up message appeared with the usual ''confirm'' and ''exit'' button while the female voice was talking and the race representative taking a little pose, putting her hands on her hips.

''Imp, correct? Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Is that all right?''

Natsumi nodded and she pressed on the little ''confirm'' button, letting the female voice continue.

''You will now be transferred to the home town within Imp territory. Good luck.''

A white light invaded her sight and she closed her eyes again.

ALO, City of Imperia, Imp territory:

Soon after, Sakumi reopened her eyes as she was hearing the air passing toward her. She was spawned in the air in some sort of giant cave where, under her, there was a big city covered in lights. From the distance she was in the air, she could see the entire city by herself.

''Whoa, awesome.''

….but she soon saw that she was falling toward it.

''W-Wait, what? Why am I falling toward it in the air?!''

She quickly calmed down and questioned herself.

''O-Okay, Sakumi, calm down. You just need to know how to fly. It should be easy, right? Right?!''

She then remembered something Hayako said to her while she still was talking to him by cellphone. Just before she stopped the text conversation and said goodbye to Kazuto, he had written ''Don't forget to act like you had real wings and to land perfectly.''. At first, she was thinking that it was only a joke, but she soon noticed that it clearly wasn't.

''Okay, real wings, real wings. Everything will be all right, just act like you had real wings!''

Then, as soon as she acted like she had wings on her back, black bat wings suddenly appeared and she suddenly stopped her fall, surprising her. Actually, that she was thinking about it, that scary experience of looking from the air was suddenly much more pleasant than she thought. She laughed and began to do some loops in the air to try her new aerial abilities.

''That is awesome! (laughs) I'm flying!''

But, as she said that, her wings brightness suddenly began to darken and she remembered Link's message: maybe there was a flying time limit. She directed herself to the front entrance of the city and she landed softly, surprising some players that were around her. Normally, the first players of the game were directly crashing on the ground head first and they were really grateful for the ''No Fall Damage'' option that was put by the developers, RECTO Progress Inc., to assure that the first players who didn't know how to fly would survive the first minute. Her bat wings disappeared and she looked around her.

When she assured that there were no more players around her after directing herself outside the cave, reaching the entrance where she could see the moon fly and two torches lighting the entrance, she tried to open her menu as usual, with her right hand. But it was not working, so she decided to do it with her left hand, finally opening the menu. She quickly directed herself in the menu toward the ''Settings'' sub-menu and saw the little ''Logout'' button, sighing happily.

''Ah, thank god, it's here. I wonder what the starting status for this race is?''

She opened her ''Status'' sub-menu and looked at the little window with shock. There was the usual skills that she had on SAO: One-handed sword, Thrown Weapon, Weapon Defense, Combat Regen, Hide, Night Vision….everything was there! There were even the words she shouted before dealing the last strike on Kayaba with Kirito, Wings of Liberty; with a little symbol of a star on the side of the skill's name saying that it is an OSS (Original Sword Skill).

''What….the hell? Why do I still have the things I had on SAO?''

Then, she directed herself toward her inventory only to disappointingly find out that almost all of her items were all saying ''?'', meaning that it was considered as an unknown item. She suddenly remembered something Kirito said before to her, on SAO.

''_Yui's data is set to save in my NerveGear's local memory. When we get back in the real world, recreating her as Yui will not be an easy task. But I'm sure it'll work.''_

''Wait….what if he still has Yui's Heart?''

As she quickly asking herself that question, she shook her head. No….it can't be that simple. She began to walk a little bit and saw a little lake after almost five minutes of walking. She looked at the water to look at the ''new her'' and she was surprised to see herself like this.

She had the usual pointy long ears of the elves, short purple hair in a pixie cut, deep blue eyes and had white skin, but a little tanned, not very looking purple as the description of the race was saying. She was also wearing the starting equipment of the Imps, which was a dark purple sleeveless shirt and black pants with white outlines along with normal combat boots and a little silver belt where her starting sword was. She took her sword in hand to verify it.

''Hmm….not bad for a starting sword. A little bit heavy, though.''

She practiced herself on a lone tree that was on the side of the lake. Only five seconds later, the tree had fallen on the ground and she fell a little bit happy to see that she didn't lose her combat skills. After that, she opened her friend list and adds the names of Kirito and Link who'd she remembered that the two had said that they wouldn't change their name. Only fifteen seconds later, her requests were accepted and she opened a chat conference with the two:

CHAT HOST: Sakumi

Link HAS ENTERED THE CHAT

Kirito HAS ENTERED THE CHAT

Link: Finally! I've been waiting for you two of what looked like hours! :I

Sakumi: Hey! It's not my fault if we had to buy the game in a store where there were only two copies left.

Link: Oh, sorry to hear that. Anyway, join my position. We'll go to Yggdrasil as soon as possible.

Kirito: I'm sorry to interrupt you, Link-san, but didn't you two notice that we still have the same skills as before? Like in SAO?

Sakumi: …Yeah. I even still have my Wings of Liberty skill.

Kirito: Lucky….I just verified and it looks like I don't have my Starburst Stream anymore…

Link: Yeah, I also noticed that….Oh, wait, someone's coming.

Link LEFT THE CHAT.

Kirito: Hmm…..I wonder who that could be.

Sakumi: Maybe he got attacked by another race? Apparently, there are some conflicts between some races right now if I read the forums of the game right. What is he?

Kirito: Don't know. The friend list is not capable of telling me about his race.

Sakumi: Anyway….we'll just join him and we'll see what's going on.

Kirito: Okay, I'll try to over there. Since I got most of my skills back, I should be there pretty quickly.

Sakumi: Okay.

Kirito: Also, Saku-nii-san…..Yui says hello.

Sakumi: Wait, what?

Kirito LEFT THE CHAT

Sakumi: …what?

Meanwhile, Ancient Forest:

As Link closed the chat box quickly, he turned his head toward the sky where a player that was from the same race as him, a Salamander, was flying toward him in an heavy armor and looked at him with a serious look under his helmet. What he had in front of him was a guy in the Salamander starting outfit with long brown hair and a little beard that was starting to grow around his mouth.

''Hey, newbie! By the orders of your Race Lord, you have to take down those two players in green clothes in the air!''

The warrior pointed the two players who were flying the air, which intrigued Link.

''H-Hey, why is that? They are only players!''

The warrior face palmed his helmet and shook his head.

''You don't know that this game is PVP-centered, do you?''

''Still. I knew there were races in this game, but I didn't know they could wage war on another one!''

''Well now you know! Just come with me, you'll be okay, I assure you!''

'' (sigh) Fine.''

He activated his wings along with the warrior.

''Use your fire magic to take down these players! Just use your sword like a gun.''

''Um….okay!''

As he quickly got out of the ground, surprising the warrior, he began to shoot the two players while he was thinking.

''_What the hell am I doing? It doesn't even look like they can defend themselves! Well…..maybe that girl, but still!''_

Then, the two players stopped flying forward and the girl returned herself to the Salamander warriors. She unsheathed her sword and rushed to the warriors. One down, two down…..it looked like there was nothing who could stop her. After the squad was annihilated and that one of the warriors managed to kill the other player, there was only Link and the warrior was accompanying him left. The girl looked at him for a second, but she quickly rushed to the other guy beside him.

''_Oh, what, she thinks that she can't kill me because I am a newbie? We'll see about that!''_

He pointed his sword toward the girl and began to shoot lines of fire. As they were passing through, one of them got her, making her shout in pain and she fell in the forest. The warrior turned his head toward Link.

''Hey, great shot! Now we just have to finish her and we'll leave you be.''

''All right.''

As he was descending to get to the girl, another warrior joined them, as much surprised as the other one.

''Hey, for a newbie, you have a great aim! How about joining the military force? You could benefit a lot from it.''

''Military force?''

Link was still thinking about it when he arrived in front of the girl along with the two warriors. She still had her sword in hand, but she was looking exhausted, surely of all the attacks she made to the Salamander warriors and from her fall. The warrior that Link encountered began to talk to her.

''Sorry, but we're on a mission. Leave your money and items, and we'll let you go.''

''What?''

Link had whispered in surprise, but the warrior looked at him and shook his head, saying that it was not the time to talk about it. The other warrior turned his head toward him.

''Why are you being a gentleman, Kagemune? It's been ages since we fought a woman. Let's kill her.''

The girl lifts up her sword and took a confident face.

''I'll take at least one of you with me. Anyone who doesn't fear the death penalty can come and get me!''

Kagemune continued.

''You're a strong-willed girl. Very well.''

Kagemune and the other warrior prepared themselves for combat in the air, forcing Link to do the same. But, as soon as he prepared his sword, he began to shake. Frankly, he didn't want to kill that girl, but what would happen if he disobeys Kagemune? He stopped shaking and regained his confident look he would gain on the battlefield in SAO.

Then, as soon the three was about to attack, someone fell on the ground not far from them, head first. The person got himself on his hands and put his right hand on his head in pain.

''I'm going to have to practice my landings…''

Link suddenly rejoiced inside when he saw the black spiky-haired boy in the Spriggan starting equipment. It was Kirito! Maybe he could get him out of this situation. Kirito stood up, sighed and saw Link who had his sword in hand with the other warriors. Link shook his head slowly, wanting to say that he didn't want to get in that situation he was put in, making Kirito nod. The girl, who had let her guard, looked at him with a weird look.

''What are you doing? Run!''

''Three heavy fighters attacking a single girl? That's kind of lame.''

The warrior that was accompanying Kagemune and Link soon angered himself.

''What did you say?! Stay out of this, newbie!''

The warrior separated himself from the group and prepared his sword to attack Kirito. Link put his hand on Kagemune's arm with a slight worried face while he was whispering.

''Don't attack him. I know him, he's not what you think.''

''Then why did he said such a thing? That is a death wish to say something like that to a Salamander group!''

''I know, but don't you dare attack him. Even if he just started, he could kill you in a second!''

''That's not at me that you should say that, then.''

The other warrior put his weapon ready and shouted.

''Then we'll fight you, too!''

Then, the warrior rushed to Kirito, weapon pointing forward, making Link and the girl close their eyes, thinking that Kirito would get killed. But, when they saw the scene, they couldn't believe it: Kirito had taken the weapon of the Salamander warrior with his left hand and he threw him in a tree, surprising Kagemune. Kirito looked at the warrior on the ground with a little smile.

''Um….Can I kill him?''

The question was obviously asked to the girl who was as much surprised as Link and Kagemune.

''I-I guess so….They plan to kill you.''

''All right, then.''

Kirito unsheathed his sword from his back and stopped for a second. Then, as soon as he directed himself to the warrior who was standing up with his weapon ready, he rushed at a lightning speed toward the warrior and passed right at the side of him, leaving some dust behind him and surprising the warrior.

''H-He's gone?! Argh!''

When the warrior shouted, his body began to shine in red and he died, leaving behind him a little red flame. Then, as soon as Kirito was about to get ready to fight Kagemune, he was kicked from behind and he hit a tree, surprising the girl again who would have thought her end was nigh two minutes ago. The one who kicked him did a backflip by using the kick she did to Kagemune and land on the ground, unsheathing her sword. She looked at Kirito and Link and said in a plain voice. Since her marker was on Link's head, she knew that it was him.

''Oh. Looks like I'm late again. Am I _too_ late though?''

Kirito turned his head toward her with a smile.

''Nope. Perfect time you got there.''

Sakumi smiled and prepared herself to fight while the moon was shining behind her.

''Then who's next?''


	16. Chapter 16: The Green Knight

Chapter XVI

Kagemune was painfully standing up after he received such a hit from behind. As soon as he was trying to get his weapon, Sakumi quickly approached him, kicked his weapon out of his hand and put her starting sword under his neck, shocking him to the point that he froze.

''H-Hey! Let's calm down here! Look, I'll pass. My magic skill will reach 900 soon. I'd rather not incur a death penalty.''

Sakumi smiled and sheathed her sword in her belt, letting the Salamander stand up.

''Smart choice.''

Kagemune joined Link and put his hand on his shoulder.

''If you are interested to join us anyway, feel free to come to the capital city, Gadan. You'll find me in the barracks in the city inn.''

He returned himself toward the Sylph girl who still had her sword in hand.

''Frankly, I wouldn't had prefer to fight you one-on-one hand either.''

''I'll win next time. You can count me on that.''

Kagemune nodded, activated his wings and fly off in the sky to get back to his territory. Sakumi approached the three and stretched herself as she noticed the red flame that was still on the ground.

''Hey, what's that?''

''Shh…it's a Remain Light. His mind is still there.''

Sakumi nodded at the Sylph and soon saw the flame disappear, surely to confirm that there was no one that was capable of reviving him. The Sylph returned herself to Kirito.

''So what I should I do now? Thank you? Run away? Or fight?''

As she was lifting her sword forward, Link shook his head while he and Kirito were sheathing their swords.

''We are not here to fight by all means. Why would we anyway? You would have killed us in an instant. Also, I am sorry for what I did to you in the sky. I didn't want to participate in that, I promise. We're just new players.''

''New players? Then how can you three fight so well?''

Link was about to respond, but he saw Sakumi quickly zip her mouth with her hand, literally telling him to shut up. If he would have explained the skills he, Sakumi and Link had, the Sylph would have reported them for cheating to a Game Master. Kirito crossed his arms.

''Personally, I see myself as the hero who just saved the princess. Crying and running into my arms would be a good start.''

Sakumi was looking at him with a weird look. He really did it. He just told a stupid joke right in front of a girl. The Sylph obviously became a little angry after that.

''Are you stupid?!''

''I was just kidding!

''That's right! You can't do that!''

Sakumi froze in shock as she saw something move in Kirito's pocket after that voice came out of nowhere.

''K-Kirito-kun? Is that…''

''Hey, stay out of sight…''

A little pixie came out of Kirito's jacket's pocket and turned around his head to get in front of him, like she was trying to defend him.

''The only ones who can hug Papa are Mama and me!''

''Did….Did she just said Mama?''

Sakumi approached the little pixie with shock.

''Y-Yui-san, is that you?''

The pixies, in this game, were categorized as Navigation Pixies to guide the players through the world of ALfheim. Since they would cost a lot on the market, many players were leaving off the idea to have one. But, some people just hated them, for the simple fact that they would remind them of a certain fairy in a certain game where it was just plain annoying and useless.

This pixie, though, was different. She was in a white fairy dress with little white wings coming out of her back. She also had long black hair and a little flower on her head and she had the exact same face as the program Yui, the Mental Health Counseling Program of Sword Art Online. The pixie looked at Sakumi and a sudden smile appeared on her face.

''Mama?''

The Sylph, though, had clearly heard them and Kirito noticed her pretty quickly, catching the little girl as she was trying to fly around him.

''P-Papa? Mama?''

''Oh… Well, this is….''

She approached herself toward the couple.

''Is that a Private Pixie?''

Kirito, who clearly wasn't hiding his nervous expression suddenly relaxed his nerves and nervously smiled. At least, Yui didn't go too far this time.

''Y-Yeah, something like that.''

Although it clearly wasn't the case. While he was checking his inventory for something that wouldn't be classified as an unknown object, he suddenly remembered that the program of Yui was saved in his NerveGear's local memory. So, he quickly searched for Yui's Heart and soon found out an item called ''MHCP001'' in his inventory. When he touched on the item's name, the item that was called ''Yui's Heart'' in SAO appeared in front of him. He touched it to verify if something would happen and a bright light suddenly appeared in front of him. After the bright light disappeared, Yui appeared in the air and she realized that she was not deleted anymore and was now reunited with her ''father''. And, now, her ''mother'' was even with her here.

The Sylph understood the Pixie's presence for the two, but she still had one more question for the three players.

''Fine, but what is a Spriggan, an Imp and a Salamander that isn't in in his territory wandering around here?

Sakumi put her hand on her head, trying to think of an excuse to tell her. She can't tell the truth to a random player and neither can Link and Kirito do it.

''We….were supposed to meet in a village called Elvenhome together so we could start the game easily and I guess we….got lost in the process?''

This was not the best excuse she found and she kind off already knew about it, noticing that the Sylph was looking at the three with a suspicious look. But, at least five seconds later, the Sylph began to laugh at the situation, which made Sakumi relax.

''Your territories are way to the east to you and the Spriggan and Elvenhome is just by the side of the Undine capital! Is it even possible to be that lost? You guys are so weird.''

As she was laughing, Sakumi turned her head to Link to give him a bothered look.

''By the side of the Undine territory, huh?''

Link noticed her look and he began to smile nervously. Maybe he should explain to her and Kirito later that he actually didn't knew where Elvenhome was…

The Sylph girl unsheathed her sword and smiled.

''Anyway, I should thank you two. Thanks for saving me. My name is Leafa.''

''My name is Sakumi and these two guys are Kirito and Link. And Kirito's pixie over here is called Yui.''

While she was still was in Kirito's open hand, Yui bend herself to greet Leafa and fly up toward Kirito's shoulder. Sakumi looked at Yui for a second with a smile and whispered at her just before Yui was about to present her mother.

''We'll talk about that later, Yui-chan. Now is not the time.''

''Okay, Mama.''

Link approached Leafa and put his hand in the air for greeting himself too.

''I didn't knew that my race had a tense situation between yours. I sincerely didn't wanted to get you with the flame spell, I assure you.''

''It's all right, but, next time, I'll make sure to not fall.''

Leafa smiled and did a handshake to Link before returning herself to Kirito.

''So, Kirito-kun…..What are you guys doing now? If you'd like, I could buy you three a drink as thanks. Well?''

''That would be nice. Actually, I was looking for someone who could tell me some things.''

''Like what?''

Link approached the two while Sakumi was on Kirito's side, still checking her skill list as she was sill shocked to see that her ''Wings of Liberty'' skill was still there.

''It's about that world and that tree at the middle of it. Do you know anything about it?''

Leafa turned herself to Link.

''That tree? Do you mean the World Tree? Sure. I've been playing this game a long time. There's a neutral village to the north. It's a bit far, but let's fly there.''

Sakumi closed her menu and looked at Leafa with a curious face.

''But, isn't the town called Sylvein a bit closer?''

Leafa returned herself to Sakumi with a serious look.

''You really don't know anything, do you? That's Sylph territory.''

''Hm….I see. Link could get attacked there since he is in a race hostile to yours.''

''No, actually, there is a solution for him. What I am talking about is that you and your Spriggan friend can't directly attack Sylphs in their territory, but they can attack you.''

Kirito smiled and respond to her.

''They wouldn't just start attacking all of a sudden. And we have you with us, Leafa-san.''

Leafa lift her arms in the air to signify that she is okay with his notice.

''Just call me Leafa. If you insist, it's fine. But I can't guarantee that you three will survive.''

Just before she was about to take out her wings, she stopped and suddenly returned herself to Kirito once again.

''Oh, and about Link-san, let me do something for it.''

She approached Link with a calm attitude, surprising Link a little bit, and words suddenly appeared in front of her in a yellow tone as she was reciting a magic spell.

''_Midorino Hikariga Anata ni Miyo_.'' (1)

Then, as soon as she said that and that the yellow words formed a line going up and down, a green light suddenly enveloped Link, forcing Kirito and Sakumi to close their eyes as the light was too strong. When the light finally stopped and that they reopened their eyes, they were astonished by the result.

Link was now in the Sylph green starting clothes and his hair and starting beard were now blonde, surprising him.

''Whoa, what just happened?''

Leafa smiled and explained the situation.

''What I just used was a low-level Spriggan spell used by spies to infiltrate other factions easily. Don't worry, when you'll log out, you'll return to your old appearance shortly after.''

''Um….okay. And how do you use such spells?''

''They are written in your Skill sub-menu if you want to learn them. The most simple are the ones that you don't have to use any incantations to activate them, like your Fireball spell every starting Salamander has at the beginning of the game. They are all written in Romaji Japanese translated from an unknown language the developers surely invented, so you will have to learn them from trainers or to buy magic books from some NPC merchants.''

''All right.''

''Then, let's go.''

As she was activating her green Sylphs fairy wings as well as Sakumi and Link activating her bat wings and his fake Sylph wings, Kirito looked at them with surprise.

''You can fly without an assist controller?''

Leafa turned her head toward the surprised Kirito.

''Yeah, what about you?''

''I just recently learned how to use this….''

''There's a trick to flying on your own. Turn around, and don't use your controller.''

''O-Okay.''

Kirito returned himself and his wings activated automatically. While Leafa was showing him how to fly, Sakumi had approached Link.

''Oi, Link-san, did you ever wondered if Akiko-san and Himeko-san would play that game after you logged in?''

''Actually, now that you mention it, it's kinda weird that I am not seeing them right now with me. Normally, every time we play something, we play it together. So we are quickly finding ourselves in the game and we're done!''

''Sorry to ask that question, but is that why you were trapped in SAO together?''

A sad face soon appeared on him, making Sakumi regret asking that, but he quickly regain his smile.

''Let's not think about that anymore. Anyway, looks like Kirito's ready to-''

Suddenly, as Kirito was practicing how to fly, Leafa pushed him to let him go in the air. Problem was that he got launched in the air like a rocket and passed into some tree branches, leaving the three other players and Yui worried for him. They quickly fly up to search for him.

''Oi, Kirito!''

''Papa!''

''Hey, Kirito-san, are you all right?''

''Kirito-kun, are you okay?''

Suddenly, a shout was heard from behind them and they soon saw Kirito who was flying in an eight figure on the side, not knowing perfectly how to fight properly. Soon after that, the others burst out laughing at him as he was shouting ''Make it stop!'', trying to control his fly. Finally, after seeing him like that for about a minute, Kirito quickly regained himself and he began to do some starting maneuvers. Soon after, he was almost as skilled for flying as Leafa, Sakumi and Link where the last two learned right at the beginning. As he was flying, he was amazed at how beautiful was the feeling of flying in the air.

''This is great.''

''It is, right? You've got good instincts.''

Leafa was not moving while flying, looking at Kirito with the others. With Yui on her shoulder, Sakumi still found that flying was amazing, even where you're not moving. For her, it weirdly makes her fell like she was truly free. Leafa smiled and shouted.

''Now, follow me.''

''Okay.''

Sakumi and Link looked at each other, nodded, and began to fly toward Leafa and Kirito, who was getting to the north according to Sakumi's compass on her map.

''Go slow at first. Speed can be difficult to control at the beginning.''

While he was flying, a little challenging smile appeared on Kirito as Yui had joined her father.

''We can go faster.''

Link suddenly turned his head toward Kirito.

''Oi, Kirito! I am not as fast as you and Sakumi just to let you know! Don't go too fast!''

Sakumi smiled and looked at Link.

''Oh, come on, Link-san! I am sure you can go a little faster if you force yourself a little bit!''

''Damn it, you! Fine then! Let's go!''

Ten minutes later, Sylph Territory, Sylvein:

After ten minutes of flying, the players finally arrived in the skies of the Capital City of the Sylphs, Sylvein. The city was really hard to miss. Not only did it have nine enormous towers linked to each other by bridges, but the city was also completely illuminated by green and white lights with many buildings on the ground. Sakumi could only gaze in awe at the city, just like when she saw the city of the Imps, Imperia.

While Sakumi was still gazing at the beauty of the city, Link approached her and snapped his fingers in front of her to take her out of her gaze.

''And here we are, Sylvein.''

Leafa turned her head toward him.

''We'll land at the base of the central tower. Let's hope my Illusion spell will not go out until then.''

Suddenly, she remembered something pretty ridiculous. Even if she had taught to Kirito how to fly with the controller, she didn't show him how to land without crashing. She turned her head toward Kirito.

''Kirito-kun, do you know how to land?''

Kirito looked at with a serious face but soon changed for a scarred one, knowing what would happen in the next seconds.

''I don't….''

''Um….Sorry! It's too late. Good luck!''

Sakumi could only watch with a little nervous smile as Kirito was shouting 'Y-You're kidding me?!'' and he slammed into the tower with a heavy ''BANG'' sound, making some birds fly off in the distance.

''Oh, gosh, I hope he's all right. I must admit that was quite horrible.''

Link approached her with a little smile.

''Heh, well at least, I didn't did it again! When I started to fly, I crashed into the forest where we were in and slammed some trees on the way. I was lucky to have some potions with me.''

''Why do I think that I was the only one who didn't crashed on the ground while flying?''

''Maybe it's because of your ''Agility'' skill?''

Suddenly, another bang was heard and they could see some grey smoke on the ground with Leafa going to out by the air. Sakumi looked at it with the same nervous smile she had when he crashed.

''Eh….Let's see if he's all right.''

''Okay.''

The two joined the little scene on the ground of the city soon after. After he crashed, Kirito was lying on the ground where Leafa was on her knees in front of him, smiling nervously, and some curious players were looking at him. Sakumi looked at him with a little smile.

''So…..how was the fall?''

Kirito turned his head toward her with pain.

''It was horrible.''

''It's okay. I'll heal you.''

Soon after she recited another incantation, sparkles began to surround Kirito and he noticed that he was getting healed.

''Wow, so this is another magic spell?''

''Only Undines can use high-level healing magic. But that's a really important spell, so you should learn it, too.''

''So different races get different bonuses?''

He bends himself up and sat on the road of the city.

''What are Spriggans good at?''

''Treasure hunting and Illusion Magic, I guess. Neither of those is much use in battle.''

Sakumi approached Leafa with an intrigued face as Kirito was getting up of the ground.

''What about the Imps and the Salamanders?''

''As the most information I know about them, Imps are mostly good in Dark Magic and has the unique ability to fly underground. Salamanders, on the other hand, have the most offensive magic in the game, Fire Magic, and they have the unique characteristic of having Enhanced Strength, so they are really good in melee combat. None of those have downsides, as I know of.''

''Hm….okay, I understand.''

''Fire Magic, huh…''

Link opened his Skill window as he said that and he was about to try one, but Leafa quickly slapped his hand and she whispered.

''Are you crazy? If you do that, your cover will be blown and you'll return as a Salamander. You don't want to be killed, do you?''

Link suddenly realised, closed his skill window and nodded.

''Sorry. I didn't know that Magic would deactivate that.''

''It's all right.''

''Leafa-chan! You're okay!''

The little group returned themselves to the voice who was shouting toward them and a green-haired Sylph in iron armor was running to them. Along with his armor, he had a green cardigan surrounding his armor with brown pants and a little dagger on his back, strapped by a by a leather belt. Leafa gave him a serious look when he arrived in front of the four players, looking exhausted by the running he just did to join them.

''Oh, Recon.''

''You're great, Leafa-chan.''

He suddenly noticed the Spriggan, Imp and the other Sylph who was looking at him and he quickly put his hand on his dagger's hilt, prepared for combat.

''Eh? Who are those guys?''

''It's okay. They saved me. This is Recon, my friend.''

Kirito decided to present himself first.

''Hi, I'm Kirito.''

Recon relaxed and he approached him to do a little handshake, embarrassed by the think he just did there.

''Ahh….Nice to meet you.''

But he suddenly began to be nervous again, jumped back and put his hand on his dagger's hilt again.

''No….No, no, no! Are you sure about this? They aren't spies or anything, are they?''

Leafa smiled and continued.

''It's fine. He's a little too dim to be a spy. And, besides, why would a Sylph be spy anyway?''

What she just said made Kirito a little bit bothered and he responded with a little ''That's mean.'' before Recon continued. This also made Link a bit nervous. Describing him as a Sylph makes him think that he maybe shouldn't have taken the Salamander race.

''Sigurd and the rest saved you a seat at the usual tavern.''

''Oh, okay. I'll pass today.''

''Eh? You aren't coming?''

''No, I promised them a drink for saving me. See you later!''

She took Kirito by the hand, surprising him, and Sakumi and Link had to follow her since she was going away, leaving the poor Recon away.

''Leafa-chan….''

Fifteen minutes later, Unnamed Sylvein Restaurant:

As Leafa and Link were sitting on one of the tables with four places, Sakumi asked a question to Kirito.

''Kirito-kun, could I take Yui for a second? I'll return back shortly.''

''All right.''

The little pixie that was sleeping in Kirito's pocket suddenly woke up when Kirito touched her. Yui fly toward Sakumi who was going to one of the rooms that were for rent that she bought for the night. When she entered the room, Yui came back to her normal little girl form and Sakumi hugged her, with little tears suddenly starting to appear in her eyes.

''Oh, Yui-chan, you don't how much I missed you since that day!''

A smile appeared on Yui's face as her mother was hugging her.

''It's okay, Mama. Now, I am here.''

''B-But how? How did you come back? I was thinking you were gone forever.''

''My program who was installed on Papa's system was put into this game and the system had recognised me as a Navigation Pixie. In short, Papa revived me.''

'' (sob) I see.''

The two had stayed in this position for a minute and Sakumi decided to stand up.

''Let's join the others back. They're maybe questioning themselves about why I took you here.''

''Okay, Mama.''

Sakumi smiled as she saw the little girl transform back into a pixie and getting on her shoulder. When she arrived back into the restaurant's main room, the three were in the middle of a conversation, with Link a little bit angry.

''No, that's too long!''

As Link said that angrily, Leafa and Kirito had returned to him with a curious look. Sakumi arrived at the table shortly after he said that and Yui got back on Kirito's shoulder.

''Hm? Hey, is there something wrong?''

Link noticed the three players that were looking at him and he slowly calmed down.

'' (sigh) Look, I'm sorry, Leafa-chan, but I really have to go to that tree as soon as possible. It's not really easy to explain, but…someone I know is waiting for me over there.''

He lowered his head with a sad face and, soon, Leafa started to understand what the problem was and she lowered her head as well.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know about it.''

Link lifted his head up to see Leafa and he regretted what he said, but he soon smiled and got up.

''Well...thank you for the drink. We'll maybe see ourselves sometime another day.''

But, as soon as he was directing himself to the restaurant's door, Leafa took his arm.

''Wait. Are you three going to the World Tree?''

''Yeah. I wanted those two to come with me in this game to help me, so I don't want to waste any time.''

''Let me help you.''

''…..?''

He returned himself to her and Sakumi looked at Leafa with a serious look.

''Leafa-san, maybe you shouldn't get involved into this. It is our problem.''

Leafa turned her head toward Sakumi.

''But….this is crazy. I know that you are all strong, but there are a lot of strong monsters along the way. Not only that, but the World Tree is also very far from here and you'll surely have to restock yourself in weapons and armor.''

Kirito entered the conversation.

''We will deal with it. Anyway, it's not like we don't have experience on fighting.''

Leafa was surprised to see him say something like that. Could they be….No, impossible. Why would they come here after two years imprisoned into a game? That's complete non-sense. The three players started to go away when she stood up from her chair and started to walk toward them, making the three players return themselves to her.

''Does one of you know how to get there?''

Link began to actually think about that. Even if it was marked on the map, there are mountains that are circling the World Tree. Maybe they can pass up them?

''What about the guardians, Link-san?''

''Well, we will…uh…''

Now, she pretty much got him. He actually didn't really how he could kill the guardians along with Kirito and Sakumi, even if they were really strong in terms of fighting skills. Leafa was now in front of him with a determined face on her.

''It's fine. I've already made up my mind!''

'' (sigh) Okay….if this is what you want. Anyway, I don't think I would stand out pretty much in the middle of a fight between Sylphs if the spell decides itself to wear off…''

''Um….Can you three log in tomorrow?''

Sakumi nodded.

''Yes. We don't have school tomorrow, so it'll be all right.''

''Then be here with your friends at 3:00 PM. I have to log off. Also, before I go, maybe I should say to you that I will invite two friends of mine to accompany us. The more the better, I guess. You can use the rooms upstairs to log out. See you tomorrow.''

''W-Wait!''

She returned herself as Kirito prevented her to touch the logout button from her menu as he was smiling.

''Thank you.''

She smiled, returned her look to her menu and pressed on the ''agree'' button to logout. As she was disappearing in a blue light, Link directed himself to the rooms.

''I'm sorry, guys, but I have to logout too. It's getting a little bit late anyway.''

Sakumi nodded.

''All right. See you, Link-san.''

He smiled and got upstairs to get into a room and log out while the little couple took another room where Yui took back his real form. Sakumi was finally truly happy for so long: her family that she did with Kirito and Yui was finally reunited after so much time. Yui was smiling, happy to see her mother and father back.

''This is goodbye until tomorrow. Right, Papa, Mama?''

Kirito was on the bed after he took out his starting armor, lying on it and smiling to Yui. Sakumi was just right next to him.

''We'll be back soon, to see you again.''

''Um….Can I sleep with you until you log out?''

Sakumi smiled at the request. Even if she was an AI and not a real player, Yui was much more than that in the eyes of Sakumi.

''Sure, Yui-chan.''

Yui smiled and she got in the bed with her parents, making the lights of the room clear out. When Kirito fell asleep, Yui was still with Sakumi.

''Mama? Is Link-san all right? He appears to be troubled by something.''

''It's hard to explain, Yui-chan. But, like your Mama and Papa, Link is in love with a girl she met on SAO, Kara.''

''Kara?''

''Yes, the two were truly in love with each other. But, after SAO was cleared, she did not wake up in the real world after he found her in the private hospital of her parents. And, to make the thing worse, someone named Sugou Nobuyuki is also in love with her and he admitted to Link that he is the person who is keeping Kara alive at her father's company, RECTO Progress Inc. So, to help him, we joined him in this game after he sends us a picture where we could see her by a window in the World Tree, far from the ground. But, other than that, if I knew that you would had come back if we were to use your item Kirito has made for you, I would have come to this game as soon as possible.''

Yui smiled and Sakumi began to tap on her gently on the head like Kirito did so many times in SAO. After five minutes, Sakumi was already asleep and Yui closed her eyes with happiness for the first time since SAO.

''Goodnight, Papa, Mama.''

* * *

(1): ''Midorino Hikariga Anata ni Miyo.'' means ''May the green light behold you.'' in Romaji Japanese. (I didn't found a translator for the language they use (Modified Old Norse) for the spells, so I translated them to Romaji.)


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

Chapter XVII

Meanwhile, World Tree, Kara's room:

''Hey, Kara-san!''

Kara returned herself to the voice, which was coming from some sort of giant blob-like monsters with a month and tentacles coming out of it.

''Who are you? Another one of Sugou's scientists?''

''No, I'm better than those freaks.''

''What do you mean? Since that day that psycho decided to lock me up here, I don't have any hope of getting out of it. I don't even think my boyfriend even knows that I'm here….''

''My daughter knows it, though.''

Kara looked at the monster with surprise as he threw a rapier on the ground.

''W-What? Who is your daughter? Why is she even here?''

Even if it didn't really had eyes, she could feel that he was getting a bit sad suddenly.

''Someone I deeply loved and was locked up with you in this damn game Kayaba created. I told him that it was a bad idea to do that, but he didn't listen to me and he launched Sword Art Online anyway. I only got to see my daughter after I got out of that machine. Only a test, he said….what a stupid-ass excuse.''

''But why help me? I was thinking that no one at RECTO was caring about us, the test subjects….''

''After I got transferred to RECTO Progress Inc. when Argus fell, that's when I heard of that project my new boss, Sugou Nobuyuki, had in mind. Controlling people minds…..that's awful. And the worse is that the ''subjects'' were children. Take that sword and get out of here. I'll leave the door open for you.''

''O-Okay.''

She took the rapier and looked at it for a second. The stats were marking it as ''The Queen's Tear'' and it was pretty strong, having an attack power ranging to 1000-1500 and a durability of 2500. The hilt of the rapier was made in a white unknown material and had some weird writing on it. A little blue gem was incrusted in it and the blade of the rapier was in a pure white, covered with a shining blue symbol embroidered on the tip of the blade. The symbol was representing a wolf head with two dots shining on the side of his ears, growling. Just as she was about to get out of the room by the hole the leaves left, she asked a question to the scientist.

''Just one last question. What's your name?''

The scientist smiled and responded.

''My name is M. Sakura, but there is no time to chat on that. Get out of here as fast as you can. Good luck.''

Kara smiled to the scientist for the last time and she got out of the room. Soon after she was out, she found herself in a strange white corridor which looked like it was going absolutely nowhere. Since she had no map in her menu and no logout button, she was happy to notice that there was a map on the wall. After getting into many corridors, she soon found a room only containing a small panel forming a circle. She got on it and a menu appeared saying ''Teleport Panel'' and showing the same map she saw before on the wall. Just before she was about to step out of the panel with disappointment, she noticed that there was a little yellow dot getting outside the map.

''Yes!''

She pressed the little button and a blue light appeared around her. After she was teleported, she found herself in a room where there was some grey clouds on the ceiling. She looked everywhere around her, but it looked there was nothing she could get on.

''_God damn it! I need to get up there, but I can't get up….Wait. Am I not in a game where everyone can fly? I surely have this ability too.''_

She then tried to fly with many different, such as shouting ''Fly!'', waving her hands in the air, checking in her Skill list for knowing how to do it…..but she finally understood what she had to do.

''Oh, okay! Now I get it.''

She then tried to feel like she had real wings on her back, like virtual muscles and bones. A pair of white fairy wings appeared on her back and she tried to go up. After crashing herself many times on the white floor many times, she finally got out of the room by the clouds and she appeared suddenly got upside down. When she finally landed on the ground, she could see a giant door, surely leading outside. She pushed the door and she was finally out of the World Tree.

It looked it was nighttime at the moment and she found herself in a little white panel before some stairs leading down. She returned herself toward the tree and think about the other ''test subjects''.

''_Don't worry, guys. I'm gonna come back here to save you from that guy with some help, I promise.''_

Then, she began to run toward what looked like a village by taking down the stairs.

Real World, January 21st 2025, Sakura family house, 2:00 PM:

Haruna was working on her last homework she had to do before getting on ALfheim.

''Argh! God, I hate science stuff. It's so hard to work on these things.''

Someone knocked on her door and she returned herself to it.

''Oi, Haruna-san, can I come in?''

''Oh, it's you, Natsu-chan. Yeah.''

Natsumi opened the door and entered the room. She sat on Haruna's bed.

''There is something I should talk to you about.''

''What is it?''

''I'm…..playing VR games again.''

Haruna returned herself with some surprise on her face.

''What? But you said you would stop doing so.''

''Yeah….but I still think that getting into another world is kinda fun, you know. Besides, I think my other part of me, Sakumi, is already saying to me that she wants me to play again.''

Haruna already knew what she was talking about. After getting out of the NerveGear, Natsumi had begun to tell her family what happened in SAO. She told a lot of things of course like how she met Kazuto in there, her guild and all of that. And, obviously, she had told her avatar name, which was Sakumi. What her sister was saying was surely an expression of saying that she wanted to become back a player.

''Well….I guess that's why mother bought you an AmuSphere. It's not that I don't want you to play, but it's because I'm kind of worried for your state. Are you sure you really want to get back in there?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay then. I must admit that I got a little bit curious to see what a VR world would look like. Anyway, I'll finish my homework and I'll get on that thing over there soon.''

Haruna pointed the AmuSphere with her pencil she had in her right hand, making Natsumi smile.

''I guess that is what is happening to someone who plays games. You like it so much you can't resist to get on it.''

She stood up from her sister's bed and got out of her sister's room. Haruna looked at her homework for a moment, which there was only two questions left, and closed it.

'' (sigh) Screw it. Science can wait.''

She closed her book, put it in her school bag, put the pencil on the desk and lay down on her bed. She took the AmuSphere that was right beside her 3DS and put it on her head. She closed her eyes, smiled and shouted.

''Link Start!''

For almost a second, she thought that she could hear her sister from her room saying the same thing, but maybe it was just the AmuSphere starting sound and she ignored it.

ALO, Sylvain, Unnamed Restaurant, 2:50 PM:

After she had started her ALfheim, Sakumi found herself in the same restaurant she was yesterday night, at a table. Soon after that, a blue light appeared at the second chair of her table and Kirito soon appeared in front of her.

''Hi, Kirito-kun. Looks like you are early.''

''You too.''

The two smiled and Leafa entered the restaurant, joining the two at their table. Kirito looked surprised to see her.

''Hey, you're early.''

''No, I just got here. I was out shopping.''

Sakumi looked at Leafa with a nervous look.

''Aw….now that you talk about it. We need to get ready too. We still have our starting equipment. Oh, and, by the way, where is Link-san? I was thinking he would be here before us.''

As soon as she said that, a blue light appeared at another table and Link appeared…..but with his Salamander look. He quickly noticed it and also noticed the three players who were looking at him.

''Oh crap! Leafa-san, could you do the same spell you did yesterday? I am lucky there's no one in the restaurant, I was thinking that I would have spawned in the room upstairs.''

Leafa think about it for a moment, but she quickly smiled.

''You know what? I just verified yesterday and, apparently, the rivalry between our races had stepped down a little. Just keep your appearance like that and if someone attacks you, we'll be there, okay?''

''Uh….all right. But you better not lie to me or else I will die pretty quickly for nothing.''

''Let's go to the weapons shop, then. How much money do you three have?''

The three opened their menu to see their money and Kirito look at it for a second with an intrigued face.

''Um….Is this ''Yuld'' stuff money?''

''Yeah.''

Frankly, they did not have much, but it was maybe enough to buy something that will be strong enough. Kirito shook his jacket's pocket where Yui was.

''W-We're leaving, Yui.''

The little fairy stretched herself while she was getting out Kirito's pocket, looking exhausted from her sleep.

''Okay.''

After they got out of the restaurant, the four players got to the weapons shop to buy new weapons and armors. Luckily, Link only got some suspicious look, but otherwise he was not attacked by anyone along the way, which made him relax. At the weapons shop, the NPC merchant showed them a LOT of weapons, a lot of them being swords and there were even bows in the shop. After ten minutes of shopping, they finally got all what they wanted.

Kirito had tried to stick as close as his old armor from SAO. He is now wearing black coat with white outlines and a little shoulder pad on his left shoulder, black pants and black boots and gloves. Along with the armor he bought, he also bought a Broadsword, which surprised the other three players since they had think he would had chosen a Longsword. The Broadsword had a little black hilt and its large blade was black with steel outlines.

Sakumi had chosen a V-cut sleeveless purple shirt not covering her shoulders of her belly button with an upside V uncovering it along with pure white tight shorts arriving to her knees and sand colored genie-like shoes. She decided to change her fighting style from her usual Japanese sword, ''Angel's Eagle'', she was using in SAO and instead took a Falchion. The falchion had a purple hilt with the symbol of the Imps designed on it in white and two guards representing bat wings. The blade was in pure white and, like the scimitar; the blade was slowly curving to the right at the end, but not too much. The words _Guren No Yumiya_ were written in small words in a shining purple on the beginning of the blade. By checking its stats, the weapon was simply called ''Jaeger''.

Link, on the other hand, decided to return to the tank he was. He took a red heavy armor with white outlines and the symbol of the Salamanders in white on his chest along with dark red gloves and boots. He also bought a Claymore for his two-hand combat called ''Iron Fury'', which had an iron hilt with the Salamander's symbol in red. The blade, for a claymore, was very big and it was in a steel color with white outlines. On the tip of the blade, he personally asked the weapon smith to embroider the emblem of the old guild he was in SAO with Sakumi as his leader, the Alpha Squad, on it. For some mysterious reasons, as Sakumi was looking at him, she didn't like the colors of his armor because it was remembering a guild she did not like in SAO: the Knights of Blood.

As soon as they were about to leave the shop with all the items they got, two girls approached them, one being an Undine and the other one being a Cait Sith. The Undine approached Leafa and smiled.

''Hey, Leafa-san! I was wondering if we would ever find you in Sylvain, me an Aurora. So, need any help?''

''Oh, Kristin-san! Actually, yeah, we could need your help with Aurora for something.''

Aurora approached the two.

''Is it about those three that you were with?''

Leafa looked back at the other three and turned her head toward Aurora.

''Yeah. They absolutely want to go to the World Tree. Apparently, it's important.''

The two looked at her with a curious look before Sakumi had noticed the two girls and approached them.

''Oh, I see that your friends you were talking about yesterday are here.''

''Yeah. Kristin, Aurora, this is Sakumi, one of the three players that asked me to go to the World Tree.''

''Happy to meet you.''

''D-Did you just said Sakumi?''

Kristin was looking like she was frozen for a second, intriguing Sakumi.

''Um, yes, that's my avatar's name. Is there something wrong?''

''N-Nat-Natsu-chan?''

Sakumi then realised something pretty quickly. Her sister had an AmuSphere and, weirdly, that Undine's voice sounded familiar.

''S-Sis?''

The two just stood there, frozen like Kristin was when Leafa told Sakumi's name. They couldn't believe it; the two sisters were right in front of each other! Leafa and Aurora looked at the two with a weird face.

''Um….Aurora-san? Do they know each other?''

''I think that girl you are with is her sister.''

''What?! So that means that Spriggan over there is…..

Since she already knew who Kristin was in real life as well as her sister and her brother's girlfriend, she returned herself toward Kirito.

''Kazuto?!''

Kirito quickly returned himself toward Leafa who suddenly looked pretty angry all of a sudden.

''W-What? How do you my real name? Sugu?''

Link turned himself toward Aurora and put his hand on his face as he was secretly laughing at that scene. He knows that it's a bit mean to joke on that, but still.

''Heh, I think we have two family reunion here.''

Aurora turned her cat eyes toward him.

''Looks like it.''

Ten minutes later, after almost shouting at the couple for not telling me them that they were playing this game, Leafa and Kristin finally forgive them and formed a party while going to the central tower. Kirito asked Leafa about it.

''Why are we going to the tower?''

''Oh, when flying long distances, you start from the top of the tower. It gives you extra altitude.''

''I get it.''

''Oh, and, Onee-chan….''

''….?''

''I am a bit sorry that I shouted at you just over there. But you could had told me that you were playing this game.''

''Yeah.''

Kristin gently tapped Sakumi's arm, trying to tell her the same thing, which kinda bothered her but she agreed with it. Obviously, she would have done the same if she was in Kristin's place. Link was just walking on their side, trying to think of what happened to Kara in that tree. Is she just a prisoner? Like many princess in other games? No, that would be awful. Why trap a single_ player _in a tree and force the others to save her? It was surely something else. As he was thinking, Leafa suddenly came behind her and began to push him while smiling.

''Let's get going. I want to make it through the forest by night.''

The tower was filled with many things, but it was mostly just a place where warriors could meet and talk a little bit before going to somewhere else by fly. In short, it was more of a station than anything, but political affairs can also happen here, so it was basically the most important building in Sylvein. Just as they were about to take the elevator up, a voice came out in their back.

''Leafa!''

They returned themselves and a Sylph with long dark green hair in a green coat accompanied by two other Sylph warriors were with him. Leafa gave him a serious look as he appeared bothered.

''Hello, Sigurd.''

''You're leaving the party, Leafa?''

''Yeah, I guess so.''

''Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?''

''You promised I could join only when I had time, and that I could leave whenever I wanted.''

''But you're already a well-known member of our party. If you leave without a reason, it will damage our reputation.''

Suddenly, as Sigurd's voice got up a little bit, the atmosphere of the place began to tense up as Leafa was beginning to become nervous. Sakumi had already put his hand on her falchion in case a battle could break out, but Kirito began to speak in a calm voice.

''Your party members aren't items.''

He began to walk in direction of Sigurd slowly, of which what Kirito had said had made him a bit more upset.

''What was that?''

Kirito stopped in front of Sigurd.

''You can't keep other players equipped all the time, as if they were your armor or sword.''

''You….''

Sigurd put his hand on the hilt of his sword and prepared for combat, which made Sakumi and Link prepare for combat too, even though Kristin and Aurora were still calm. Sigurd talked again to Kirito.

''You're just another Spriggan who likes to rummage through trash! You're probably a renegade who was kicked out of his own territory.''

This sentence made Leafa a bit angry.

''Don't be rude. Kirito-kun is my new partner!''

''What? Leafa! Are you abandoning your territory and becoming a renegade, too?''

Leafa hesitated for a second, but soon responded.

''Yes, I am. I'm leaving this place.''

This time, it was enough for Sigurd to take out his sword, which obviously made Sakumi and Link immediately took theirs. In a reflex time, the two players were already putting their weapons under the two other warriors neck, surprising them, but not Sigurd.

''As long as you just buzzed around, I didn't plan to concern myself with you. But if you're going to be thief with your little friends here, that's a different matter. If you're here, in another species' territory, you can't complain if you get killed, right?''

He did not really notice at that time, but all the other players were looking at them. Sakumi decided to talk to Sigurd.

''Hm. Looks you don't understand the situation at all now. First, I wouldn't let you kill my friend, that's a promise. Second, wouldn't it be a bad idea to kill someone who is unarmed in front of everyone? I'm sure your politicians will have a great reputation afterwards.''

Even if Sigurd wanted to kill Sakumi immediately after she said that, she was kinda right. Every other player that was in the room was looking at them, particularly at the male Sylph who had his sword pointing toward an unarmed Spriggan. He grinned, sheathed his sword and talked toward Leafa.

''Once you're outside, run and hide, Leafa. If you betray me, it won't be long before you regret it.''

Sakumi and Link sheathed their swords and got back to the party while Sigurd and his men were getting out of the tower. Leafa sighed and talked to Kirito who was returning himself to her.

''Sorry for getting you involved in that.''

''It's fine. But are you sure about this? Abandoning your territory…''

She sighed again and got to the back of Kirito to push him forward, toward the elevator, to get to the top of the tower. While she was doing that, Sakumi had approached Kristin.

''Does this happen often?''

''Unfortunately, yes. When you're talking in front of a politician and a warrior at the same time and you're saying to him that you want to go with other people, they don't always like it very much. However, Sigurd is not very appreciated, so I guess he has something for us, and I don't think it will be pretty.''

What Kristin just said actually surprised Sakumi a little. It was weird to hear her sister talk like that in a serious and strategic way. But she remembered that she was also like that on SAO, too, so there aren't really any excuses to make. One day, in history class two years ago, she had heard of an ancient Mali general called Mansa Sakura, who was once a slave but was freed and he joined the army as a famous general in 1285 to 1300. He was actually one of the strongest to live. Maybe she and Kristin were descendants of him, even though their family was living in Tokyo for many years, now.

Suddenly, she felt the hand of Aurora on her shoulder.

''Don't worry. If anyone happens, we will protect you and your friends.''

Sakumi nodded. She can trust them.

When they finally arrived at the top, they could see all of Sylvein and some plains where mountains could be seen from afar. Kirito gazed at it for a long time and after a bit, he decided to ask a question to Leafa.

''What's a renegade?''

''A player who abandons their territory is a renegade. And other players look down on them.''

''Are you certain about this?''

''Yeah, I am. But why do they want to tie each other down like that? We all have these wings…''

Sakumi understand her a little. Wings mostly are the symbols of liberty, freedom. But, even though all players in ALfheim have wings, there are still some people who would try to gain control anyway, making this dream of liberty almost pointless. Suddenly, Yui opened Kirito's pocket and began to fly up on his shoulder.

''Humans are complicated. I can't understand the psychology that causes the desire of to seek others to manifest in such odd ways.''

Leafa returned her look from the environment toward the little pixie.

''Seek others?''

''This is what….

She kissed Kirito's cheek while smiling.

''….I'd do. It's simple and unmistakable.''

''Th-That's an amazing AI, Onee-chan. Are all Private Pixies like that?''

Kirito looked a bit bothered suddenly.

''She's weirder than most….''

He took Yui by the back and put her in her pocket, surprising Leafa.

''O-Oh. The desire to seek others...''

''Leafa-chan!''

The six returned themselves again toward the elevator were Recon was coming out of it. A little smile suddenly appeared on Link's face.

''Hey, isn't that the guy we've met yesterday, Recon, right?''

Leafa turned her head toward Link, nodded, and returned her head toward Recon was getting in front of them.

''I can't believe you! You could've at least said something before you left!''

Leafa smiled and responded.

''Sorry, I forgot.''

''Leafa-chan, they said you quit the party.''

''Hm….At least halfway on the spur of the moment…What will you do?''

''What else can I do?''

He took out his dagger and put toward the sky.

''My sword belongs to you alone!''

''I don't really need it, though.''

After Leafa said that, Recon got a little bit discouraged.

''W-Well, so I'll be going with you. Or I'd like to. But something's bothering me.''

''What is it?''

''I can't prove anything yet, but I want to look into some things, so I'll stay in Sigurd's party. Kirito-san.''

He turned his head toward Kirito, not even noticing the heavy armored Salamander that was not far from him.

''She has a habit of flying into trouble, be careful.''

Kirito smiled and responded with a nervous-like face.

''Y-Yeah, got it.''

''And just so we're clear, she's my-''

Just at the moment he was about to say that while approaching Kirito, Leafa stomped on his feet, which strangely hurt him a lot, making him jump with pain a little. Kirito could only stand there while Leafa had talked again.

''We'll probably be in the neutral zone for a while. Send me a message if you need anything!''

She activated her wings and flew off from the tower, leaving the others alone. At that moment, just before he was about to go, Recon saw Link.

''H-Hey! Are you a Salamander?''

Link thought he could be more aggressive toward his race than the others, so he quickly smiled and flew off with the others, leaving Recon alone on the tower, who was still surprised to see a Salamander here and more importantly, also surprised that Leafa had hurt him. Oh, well. Girls do take some time to love someone, particularly someone like him. He sheathed his dagger and got to the elevator to get back on the ground.


	18. Chapter 18: Tracer

Chapter XVIII

An hour later, Neutral Area, Ancient Forest:

After encountering some flying monsters along the way known as Evil Glancers, designed as purple flying lizards with a single green eye, and killing them pretty easily, the party of players arrived on the ground. Link smiled as he was stretching himself a little bit from all the flying they did.

''Looks like I didn't lost my fighting skills. It's good to be back!''

Sakumi smiled at him. He was right. Becoming back a fierce sword fighter in another world was pretty awesome. Leafa looked up at the mountains in front of them.

''Looks like our journey in the sky will be at an end for a while.''

Kirito turned his head toward her with a curious face.

''Huh, why?''

Kristin approached them and she pointed the mountains that could be seen from their position.

''Those mountains over there, they are above the altitude limit, so we will have to get through the caves to reach Arun, the city underneath the World Tree.''

''The caves, huh….Are they any dangerous?''

As Sakumi asked, Leafa nodded and turned her look to her.

''Yes. It's the toughest part of the trip between Sylph territory and Arun, or so I've heard. We never actually have been past this point, either.''

Link approached Leafa.

''Are they long?''

''Yup. Supposedly, we can rest at a neutral mining town midway. Do you three still have time today, Onee-chan?''

''It's 7:00 PM in the real world, huh? I guess we can keep going for a while.''

''Okay. Then, let's go. We can rotate out here.''

As Leafa smiled when she said that, Link looked at her with a curious look.

''R-Rotate?''

Aurora smiled and explained as one of her cat ears was twitching.

''It means that we each logout and rest, while the other watches. Since this forest is in a neutral zone, players cannot logout immediately and, as a result, their avatar's body is still on the field and it can be killed, which can leave an unpleasant surprise for the player. So you log out in turn while the other guards your empty avatar.''

''Okay. Well, I still have some time left, so I'll stay and guard.''

Sakumi nodded.

''I can stay too. You go first, Leafa-san.''

Leafa nodded as well and smiled.

''Okay, thanks. See you in twenty minutes.''

She opened her menu, pressed on the logout button and pressed on the agree button. After that, her body fell on her knees and her eyes closed, meaning that the player was gone. Kristin approached Sakumi with a little smile.

''So, Saku-nii-san, how did you actually bought that game? I thought that you didn't have any money on you; same thing with Kirito as I know of.''

''It's a bit of a long story, but the short version is that Agil had landed me and Kirito some money to buy the game and he lend his game to Link. So, here we are! We only entered yesterday, so that's why we don't really know anything on the game. By the way….how long you three had started playing that game?''

''Hm….Almost a year now, but don't worry, me and Aurora here were in the same situation as you when we started as well.''

Link smiled and nodded while checking the environment for any hostiles, sword in his hands.

''Ah, I see. Do you know yourselves in real life?''

Aurora, who had sat on the grass, nodded.

''Actually, we didn't really met Leafa in the real world; the only personal thing I know from her is that she has a brother. Otherwise, I am one of Kristin's best friends in real life and we go to college together. But! I am not gonna tell you my real name anyway. Not saying it in a game, even if I am threatened to.''

Sakumi smiled while putting her hand on the hilt in a stylish way.

''That doesn't really bother me. I wouldn't have said it anyway in your place. Hm? Hey, Kirito, what's that you got there?''

Kirito was lying down on the grass with something in his mouth that looked like a little stick.

''Oh, that? I bought a bunch of these at an item shop before we left Sylvein. An NPC said it's only made there.''

Link looked at him with an intrigued face.

''Let me try it.''

Kirito made another one appear by using his inventory and threw it at Link who caught it in the air. He put the little purple stick in his mouth, but soon began to cough hard as smoke was getting out of his month.

'' (cough) (cough) H-Hey! Is that some sort of drug? Not taking that with me!''

He threw the stick on the ground, which made it shatter in polygons. He was still coughing when Sakumi approached him.

''I didn't know that those things were allowed in games.''

Aurora shook her head and sighed.

''No, no. They're all harmless. Of course it's gonna feel like you're actually taking some, but it's not gonna hurt your health with any kind substance.''

''So…..do you take some?''

Aurora suddenly looked a bit nervous after Sakumi asked and her tail pointed up, like when cats were scared in real life.

''What? No, of course not! I'm just explaining how they work; that doesn't mean that I am using them in any way.''

''Well, okay. I was just asking. I didn't want to put you like that.''

'' (sigh) It's all right. But, please, don't ask me things like that again, it always makes me feel weird all of a sudden.''

Kristin knew what was causing that ''weirdness'' in Aurora's emotions. When Cait Siths are scared, nervous or their tail is pulled from the back, sudden emotions suddenly overflow them. Normally, people are able to control that feeling, but the tail part is always doing it, no matter what. Maybe the developers wanted to put the Cait Siths like that on purpose.

Leafa's avatar opened her eyes and turned his head toward Kirito, smiling.

''I'm back. See any monsters?''

''Welcome back. It was quiet, nothing attacked us.''

Leafa noticed the drug stick that Kirito still had in his mouth.

''What's that?''

As soon as he noticed that Leafa was becoming curious about it, he put his hand on her shoulder.

''You don't wanna know.''

This made Leafa give him a weird face to him, but she soon forgot it when Kirito opened his menu after sitting on the grass.

''Okay, it's my turn now. Keep my safe.''

''Okay, bye.''

Kirito's avatar closed his eyes and he stopped moving. Sakumi approached the empty avatar of Kirito and sat on the side of him. As soon as she sat on the grass, Leafa had noticed the little ''Alpha Squad'' emblem on Link's claymore which was put on his back hold by solid leather chains like Kirito, represented by the usual eagle with fireballs in his claws.

''Oi, Link-san. What does this emblem mean?''

''Oh, this? It's….kind of a long story.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. It's a guild emblem.''

''Guild emblem? I knew there were guilds in ALfheim, but I didn't think you would be in one so shortly after the beginning.

''It's not from ALO. It's from another game.''

''Oh, I see.''

Leafa suddenly noticed something on Kirito. His pocket was moving and the little pixie got out, surprising her and her friends. Sakumi just smiled while Yui was getting on her shoulder, leaving Leafa even more surprised.

''Eh? You can move without your master here?''

Yui turned her head toward Leafa and smiled.

''Of course! I'm my own person. And he's not my master, he's my dad. And this is my mother.''

Kristin approached the little AI with her still surprised look.

''W-Wait, did you just said that Kirito and Sakumi were your parents?''

Sakumi looked at Kristin and nodded.

''Yeah. Now, that's a longer story to explain than Link's sword's emblem.''

Leafa asked a question to the little AI.

''Come to think of it, why do you call Onee-chan and Saku-nii-san your parents? Did they, um, set it that way?''

Sakumi looked at Leafa with a bothered face, like she was hurt by what she said, but the pixie answered anyway.

''They saved me. They say I'm their daughter. So, they are my Papa and Mama.''

''I-I see...''

''What do you see?''

Leafa gasped in surprise when Kirito opened his eyes.

''I'm back. Did something happen?''

Yui flew up to Kirito's shoulder.

''Welcome back, Papa. I was just talking with Leafa-san.''

''Oh, okay.''

Leafa looked at him with a curious face.

''That was fast. Did you get to eat?''

''Yeah, I think I ate something you prepared me. It was pretty good.''

''O-Oh. Thank you, Onee-chan.''

Sakumi stood up.

''All right, let's go. We don't have any time to lose.''

The others nodded as Kirito and Leafa were standing up and activated their wings. But, soon after he activated his wings, Kirito felt something really strange, of which Sakumi noticed.

''Is there something wrong, Kirito-kun?''

''It felt like someone was watching us. Yui, are any players nearby?''

The pixie responded with a ''No, I don't see anything.'', making Leafa think about it.

''Maybe there's a tracer on us.''

''What's that?''

''It's a kind of magic. It takes the form of a small animal or insect, and tells the caster the target's position.''

''Can't you get rid of it?''

''If you can find it, you can. But if the caster's magic skill is too high, it can be farther from the target. It'd be nearly impossible to find in a field like this.''

''I see. Well, it might just be my imagination. Let's hurry.''

''Wait a moment, let me do something first.''

As Aurora said that, she started an incantation.

'' _Kuuki __、__fukai kuro no karasu ni jibun jishin wo tobu_.'' (1)

Then, as the spell activated, a black crow suddenly joined Aurora and landed on her shoulder, making Sakumi question herself about it.

''What's that?''

''It's a Recon spell. If we really have a tracer on us, I will sense it via this bird to know its position and it'll appear on my map. We can't risk to be found here.''

''All right, if you say so. Let's go, then.''

The five players nodded and flew off toward the mountains, where the caves will lead them to Arun.

But what they didn't noticed is that a bat with red eyes was looking toward them not far from their position and the bird Aurora send in the air was taken down shortly after he flew off from her shoulder on the ground by a Fire Spell. Unfortunately, a caster cannot sense a Recon Beast's death, so Aurora did not sensed anything and the bird was soon forgotten, making the spell completely pointless as the bat still followed them shortly after.

An hour later, Neutral Area, The Lugru Corridor:

''_Ōsu nāza nōto raisa auga._'' (2)

As Kirito said the spell incantation correctly, Leafa, Kristin, Aurora and Link's vision suddenly got brighter and they could finally see something out of the darkness of the cave. Since she was an Imp, Sakumi didn't had any problem with it since her race had natural night vision, but she was thinking that it was normal and did not think that her friends would complain about not seeing anything in the cave, thus forcing Kirito to do the spell for them. Leafa looked around her with surprise.

''It got brighter! Night Vision magic? I guess Spriggans are good for something.''

This made Kirito a little bit disappointed.

''Put that way, it kind of hurts.''

'' (laugh) But you should memorize any magic you can use. Of course, the only magic you're good at is Illusion magic.''

''Illusion?''

''You can use it to trick people. It's not that useful in combat, though. Well, even the lame Spriggan magic might save our lives someday.''

'' (sigh) That hurt even more.''

Sakumi approached Leafa.

''Oi, Leafa-san. Don't you think that's a bit harsh to talk like that to your brother?''

''It's not really my fault if he took the worst race. I bet Onee-chan only took them because they looked cool in black clothes.''

''Eh…..Maybe you're right.''

''I can hear you two talking over there, do you know that?''

Sakumi returned herself in surprise to see Kirito looking at her with a bothered face. As Kirito was looking at his ''The spelling list of magic'' menu while the six players were going further in the cave, Kristin approached him and tried to explained how to memorize spells quickly.

''Don't try to memorize them as sounds. Learn the words of power's meanings. Then memorize the spells, based on their effects.''

Kirito turned his head toward her and sighed.

''I never thought I'd have to do something like memorising English in a game.''

As she was still walking, Leafa began to speak again about spells.

''Just so you know, the higher-ranked spells have around twenty words.''

''I'm just gonna stick to fighting….''

''No complaints!''

Suddenly, a little orange dot appeared in front of Leafa with a little white mail icon in it.

''Oh, I have a message. Hold on a second.''

''Sure.''

The party stopped and Link approached her to look at the message.

''Who's that from?''

''Recon. I'm sure it's nothing, but…''

She touched the little icon and the message box appeared. She read it to everyone.

''I was right. Be careful. S. What's this? ''S''? Sa….Shi…..Su? Hm?''

Kirito noticed her nervous expression and approached her.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh, well…''

Suddenly, Yui got out of Kirito's pocket.

''Papa, something's getting closer.''

''Monsters?''

She shook her head rapidly.

''No, players. Lots of them. Twelve.''

Leafa returned to Kirito quickly with a shocked expression, but she soon regained her serious look.

''Twelve?! I've got a bad feeling. Let's hide and wait for them to pass.''

''But where?''

''Just leave that to me. Kristin, take Aurora and Link with you in that corner over there, I'll take Kirito and Sakumi with me in the other one.''

''All right.''

The two groups got into the corners and Leafa and Kristin came in front of their groups. With a loud voice, the two pronounced the ''Concealment'' magic incantation.

'' _Shikku sharu obisu guron roputo!_'' (3)

Soon after their incantations were complete, fake transparent walls of rocks suddenly appeared in front of them. Sakumi looked at it with a surprised look.

''Whoa. Magic's pretty cool in this game.''

Leafa turned her head toward her.

''Make sure you whisper as quietly as you can. If you're too loud, it'll break the spell.''

''Okay.''

Yui talked again to prevent them of the players' arrival.

''We'll be able to see them soon.''

However, it looked like no one was even coming, but Kirito noticed something from afar, in the dark, making Leafa turned her head to him.

''What is that?''

''We can't see them yet?''

''It isn't a player. A bat? It's red and small.''

''I think I can see it too.''

As Sakumi said that, Leafa quickly looked toward the cave again. Since it was dark, even with Night Vision, it took some time for Leafa to indeed notice that there was a little bat with shining red eyes from afar. She quickly got out of their hiding spot, deactivating the spell in return as Aurora did the same thing.

''You saw it too?''

''Yeah! That's a high-level tracing searcher. We have to destroy it!''

Sakumi got out of the hiding place shouting ''I'm on it!'' and started to run toward it while chanting a spell.

''_Kurayamino nakano yajirushi!'' (4)_

Then, a single black-colored lightning bolt appeared in her hand and she threw it to the little bat at an incredible speed, reaching it right through his body and shattering it into polygons. Leafa was surprised to see someone have an incredible precision like that, but she regain her serious face and shouted.

''Run!''

Sakumi looked at her, Kristin and Aurora who suddenly began to run with curiosity.

''C-Can't we just hide again with your spell?''

Sakumi started to run along with Kirito and Link to join them. As soon as she became close, Leafa started to talk to her.

''The enemy knows we blew up their tracer. We won't be able to fool them. And that was a fire element familiar. Which means that the approaching party….''

''….Salamanders?''

Link finished her sentence with her hand on the hilt of his sword just in case.

''So your rivalry didn't came down at all! They send to us some mercenaries to kill us!''

''Maybe it was just a political strategy! Appear sage and kind in front of everyone but discretely send people to kill the danger of their race, no matter if they are friendly or not!''

''For Christ's sake!''

After running toward the cave, they finally arrived to the bridges leading toward the middle of an underground lake where a village was built on. Kirito smiled to Leafa while running.

''Looks like we're going to make it.''

''Don't lower your guard and fall in.''

But, suddenly, two orange lines suddenly passed toward them in the air and hit the ground in front of the city gates. Then, a big wall raised itself from the ground, breaking their hopes of attaining the village. Kirito took his sword, jumped and hit the wall with it. But, it did not do anything to the wall and he fell on the ground. Leafa approached him while he was on the ground.

''That won't work.''

''You should've said something sooner.''

''You're in too big a hurry. This is an earth magic barrier. Physical attacks won't break it.''

''Can we jump in the lake?''

''Nope. Supposedly, there are extremely high-level monsters in the water. Fighting without an Undine backing you up would be suicide.''

''Well, we got Kristin-san with us, no?''

''That wouldn't be enough. And, besides, those Salamanders will surely have enough time to kill us before we get past the wall in time.''

Link unsheathed his sword with a serious face.

''So we have to fight then? Will they attack even a player from their own race?''

Kristin unsheathed her sword, which was some sort of Sabre.

''Yes, they will. For them, anyone who works with parties formed of another race is known as a renegade, even if they are in a guild.''

''So I guess we have no choice then.''

Aurora took a bow with her as she was already preparing an arrow.

''If they are capable of using high-level earth magic, then it means they have a powerful mage with them. I'll support with Beast Invocations and my bow, you go attack upfront. Don't worry for me, I have my scimitar just in case if they get too close.''

Kristin nodded and turned her head toward Leafa.

''Leafa, I know that this is a ridiculous question in my case, but could you please support us with healing magic? Even if I'm an Undine, I didn't fight with my sword versus players for a long time.''

Sakumi put her hand on her shoulder.

''Oi, Kristin-san, are you sure about this?''

Kristin turned her head toward Sakumi and smiled.

''Sure as hell I am. Let's see what your skills are matching versus mine.''

Sakumi smiled and took out her falchion.

''Heh, if this is what you want.''

Leafa got back and nodded to Kristin.

''All right, then. I'm not gonna interfere with one of the best Undine fighters.

She jumped back and checked her menu to memorize some healing and defensive spells while Aurora had already spawned some sort of great white bird and it rushed to the Salamanders to attack them. Sakumi and Kristin got on the side of Kirito and Link, weapons in hand as the Salamander warriors were coming closer. Link shouted ''Let's go!'' and the four warriors rushed toward the Salamanders.

As the four were shouting a war cry, the three shielded Salamanders that were in front of them put their shield up as their shields got hit by the four swords, leaving a big ''BANG!''. However, even if they were a bit knocked back and lost some HP, the mages that were behind them heal the shield warriors and they prepared themselves for another attack as the mages launched a series of Fireball attacks. Sakumi got a little bit angry.

''Oh, so you want to play like that? I'll show you!''

Since her ''Agility'' skill was very high, she jumped over the three shield warriors with a flip and kicked the first one in the back, launching him forward and breaking the shield chain. The poor man didn't have time to react that the sabre of Kristin hit his head, killing him instantly. The two other warriors were already pulverised by Link and Kirito when another Fireball attack was launched toward them. They all got it and knocked back on the ground, leaving Aurora and Leafa wondering if they were strong enough to fight all of these mages alone. Already, the bird that Aurora send killed two mages but was soon swarmed by Fireballs and killed while her arrows were constantly blocked by the mages' blocking spells. Suddenly, while Kirito got up of the ground, Yui came in front of Leafa.

''This is your only chance!''

''Chance?''

''Use all the many you have left to block the next magic attack!''

''B-But that won't help.''

While Kirito was getting up, another powerful spell from the enemy mages was getting started as they were all casting an incantation. Leafa decided to trust the little pixie and cast a blocking spell. As she said it, butterflies appeared around her and joined the four warriors to form a blue shield. The fireballs hit the shield and produced some explosions as Kirito got up completely and lift his sword in the air.

''Papa, now!''

As Yui shouted, Sakumi noticed that yellow words suddenly began to surround Kirito.

''A spell?''

Kirito began the incantation.

''_Seā furaza nōto dīputo auga burotto subaru_.'' (5)

Suddenly, after he finished the incantation, the fire made by the explosions engulfed Kirito like a tornado and, when the flames, there was only a giant monster, which shocked Link and Sakumi.

''No, don't tell me this thing is what I think it is.''

''It's….I can't believe it.''

Kristin looked at it with a scared look and got back to Leafa followed by her sister and Link. Aurora was looking at it with the same look as hers.

''W-What is that thing? I was thinking Illusion magic was not good at all!''

Kristin turned her head toward her.

''No, I heard it depends on the player's skill. But, if this is what his skill is supposed to be represented, maybe I will pass on a duel with him.''

What was in front of them was a giant monster that looked exactly like a boss in SAO, the Gleam Eyes. The monster let out a strong shout, of which it was strong enough to scare the mages a little. One of the heal mages decided to move a little, but he didn't notice that the monster noticed him and it quickly rushed to him. When it got close, the mage was instantly killed by its claws. The heal mages had begun to get back a little, scared by the monster, but the powerful mage that Aurora was talking about earlier that looked like the ''commander'' of their party began to be angry and shouted.

''Idiot! Don't break formation! It just looks scary and has long reach. If we stick to the plan and stay in formation, the damage won't get through!''

But, as soon as he said that, the two other heal mages were completely wiped out. While he was talking, one got bitten by the monster twice before dying and the other was taken by the monster and launched into the ground with so much violence that he was killed instantly. That made the mage commander began to be scared a little. Maybe that monster was much more real than he was thinking.

''E-Explosion Magic!''

The other mages had started the incantation of the spell, but it was already too late. The monster rushed to them, of which two mages stopped their incantations because of the fright the monster was giving, and the monster gave them a big hit with his tail which launched them in the air and killed them. Then, he punched the ground and killed two other mages, leaving only the commander and four other mages alive.

''R-R-RETREAT! RETREAT!''

But, to prevent that, the monster jumped behind them and slashed three of them, leaving only the commander and another mage alive. Since he was in a dead end, the idiot decided to rush toward the side limits of the bridge and jump in the water, but he soon got killed by the aquatic monsters. The monster took the last mage and began to play with him until Leafa came in front of him.

''Stop! Onee-chan, let him live!''

The monster calmed down and dropped the mage on the ground while Yui was on Leafa's shoulder, smiling.

''That was amazing, wasn't it?''

Leafa took her sword and approached the mage who was sitting painfully on the ground. She pointed it toward him and said in a serious voice.

''Now, why don't you explain who sent you here?''

The mage looked scared, but soon shook his head.

''K-Kill me if you want!''

''Why you….''

''Oh, that was fun….''

As she turned her head toward the smoke, she could see Kirito who was coming back toward the mage, smiling.

''Hey, nice fight. That was a good plan. If I'd been alone, I wouldn't have lasted a minute.''

''W-Wait, Kirito-kun!''

''Give me a second.''

He opened his trade menu and showed it to the mage who looked completely confused of what was happening.

''So I have an offer for you. These are the items and Yuld I won in the last battle. If you answer my questions, maybe you can have them!''

The mage hesitated for a second and looked to him with a ''You serious?'' face.

''Seriously?''

''Totally.''

The others, who were a bit far from them, soon looked at Kirito who was at the side of the Salamander laughing together. Link looked at them with a bothered face.

''Did he just wanted to trade with that guy right there?''

Sakumi looked at him and put the same face as him on hers.

''Yeah…..I wonder how can he be a fair player in these situations sometimes.''

Aurora looked a bit angry, though, and she talked in a small voice.

''A-Are you serious? (sigh) They completely wiped out everything we had until he did that….magic he just did and he decides to trade with that guy?''

She put the bow on her shoulder by putting the string of the bow around her arm and Kristin returned to her as she was sighing.

''Actually, now that I think about it…..this is only a game, right? Maybe we're just role-playing too much.''

''Role-playing too much?''

Aurora took a slight curious face and she calmed down.

'' (sigh) Yeah, maybe you're right.''

They approached the Salamander mage and he began to explain the situation of what just happened as the Earth Wall spell was deactivating.

''It was earlier this evening when G-Takusu-san….The leader of the mage squad, I mean….He messaged me on my cell to meet here. And when I arrived, he said twelve of us were going to go hunting for two people. I thought it was overkill, but….He said you were the ones who took out Kagemune-san, so it made sense.

Kirito looked at him with an intrigued face.

''Kagemune? Who's that?''

Link talked in a serious voice.

''He was the one who wanted me to help his squad to take out Leafa-san and his friend the other day, but other than that I don't really know.''

He let the mage continue.

''He's the leader of the lancer squad. He's famous for hunting Sylphs. But yesterday, he got wiped out in battle, and ran back. That was you, right?''

Kirito gave a look to Leafa and she asked a question to the mage.

''But why did this G-Takusu guy come after us?''

''Looks like it was someone higher up….Something about you interfering with the plan.''

''Plan?''

''They wouldn't tell someone at the bottom of the totem pole like me. But it looks like they're planning something big….When I logged in today, I saw a huge number heading north.''

''They must be….going for the World Tree.''

The mage shook his head with disagreement.

''No way. We figured the whole army would need at least ancient weapon-class equipment. So we're saving money for that. That's all I know. You weren't lying about what you said earlier, were you?''

Kirito smiled and opened his menu.

''No, I'd never lie about a trade.''

Five minutes later, the mage was getting away, looking at all the loot he had while Leafa was talking to Kirito.

''Hey, that monster I just saw….That was you, right, Onee-chan?''

''I think so….''

''You think so?''

''That happens to me sometimes….I just snap in battle, and start forgetting things.''

''Scary.''

''Though I do mostly remember this recent one. I used this spell Yui suggested. And then I got huge….I lost my sword too, so I just start grabbing people.''

''You were chomping on them, too.''

''Come to think of it, yeah….I got to fell like a monster. It was lots of fun!''

Leafa had a weird face on her when she asked that question.

''Did they taste like anything?''

''A texture like yakiniku just before it's burnt.''

''Actually, never mind. Don't say it.''

Kirito smiled, stopped, took one of Leafa's hands and chomped it, making her scream and raise her hand toward him, palm opened.

SLAP.

Then, Sakumi came at the side of him and raised her hand as well.

SECOND SLAP.

''That's for remembering me things I didn't wanted to remember in my life again!''

* * *

(1): Means ''Fly yourself in the air, deep black crow.'' in Romaji Japanese.

(2): Means ''Let our eyes obtain illumination in the night.'' in Romaji Japanese.

(3): Weirdly, I haven't been able to obtain a good traduction for that spell. Send me a PM if you know it and I'll put it here.

(4): Means ''Darkness Arrow'' in Romaji Japanese.

(5): Means ''Frighten them away deep, cold eyes of the night.'' in Romaji Japanese.


	19. Chapter 19: The White Flame

Chapter XIX

After passing the city gates, Leafa stood out in amazement in front of the mining village of Lugru.

''So this is Lugru?''

While Yui was still on Leafa's shoulder, she noticed Kirito who was still in pain of the two slaps he got from Leafa and Sakumi, which literally kept their hand marks on his face.

''Those were your fault.''

''Seriously!''

After he noticed the Leafa was getting a little bit angry all of a sudden, Kirito tried to explain.

''It was a hilarious joke to lighten up a tense vibe.''

''Next time you do that, I slice you in half.''

'' (gasp) Okay….''

While they were talking, Link had joined Sakumi, who was still looking at Kirito was a slight angry look.

''Oi, Saku-nii-san, what was really the point of hitting him? I mean, yeah, he transformed into a boss from that game, but we would have been dead by now if he wouldn't have done anything.''

Sakumi turned her head toward Link with the same look.

''After spend two years into a game where I've seen almost everyone around me die, I am trying to forget it as much as I can, even if I still have the same name I had on that game. Do you understand that, Link-san?''

''I…..Yeah, I understand.''

Link looked to the ground with a little bit of regret. Of course she didn't want to see anything from Sword Art Online again. All those people who had died for absolutely nothing into it, they will never ever be seen again. Even if she didn't fight ''The Gleam Eyes'' in SAO, she almost lost Kirito after he had killed the boss with his own skill: Starburst Stream.

After he finished thinking, he noticed that Leafa went in front of a weapons shop and he joined them. Just before she was about to join them, Kristin took Sakumi by the shoulder and took her a little bit far way with Aurora.

''Okay, we need to talk a little bit.''

Sakumi looked at her with a weird face.

''For what?''

''What was the reason you actually came into this game? I thought you had stopped playing for a little bit of time.''

''Look, I've already explained it to you in real life just before we got into this game today. I seriously just wanted to play again, that's all.''

''There's more under it, right?''

Aurora had finally begun to talk to Sakumi with a serious face.

''I don't think that's the only reason you came here. At first, you would had known some things without completely rushing the game and, second, you want to go to the World Tree, which is considered impossible to clear in a party of three players. Why do you want to go there?''

Sakumi sighed and a worried face appeared on her.

''Look….. (sigh) Okay, I'll explain to you two a little bit more. You two surely know that I am a ''SAO Survivor'', right?''

Aurora and Kristin nodded and let Sakumi continue.

''Well, the others that were with me were also SAO players. After surviving all of this damn game and that we woke up in our hospital rooms, Link wasn't able to find Kara, and you can say that's his girlfriend. When she found her in a different hospital, she still was in the NerveGear again and she was still in a game. Not long after that, he found some pictures on the Internet where players had seen a window in the World Tree with Kara behind it, so he asked me and Kirito to help him understand what was going on over there. There, I think I've explained it all now.''

Aurora's eyes widened a little.

''Aaah. So that's why you came here.''

''There's still something I don't understand.''

Sakumi turned her look toward Kristin and let her continue.

''That girl, Kara, couldn't her avatar be…different? I mean, every player have their avatar generated randomly on this game, so maybe it was a different player?''

''That's what I thought first, but I looked closely on the pictures and you could clearly say that, apart from the elf ears that everyone has, she didn't look any different.''

Kristin noticed Leafa and Kirito sitting on a bench not far from them with Link on their side with Leafa's avatar having her eyes closed.

''Hm? Looks like Leafa's gone again. Let's get back to them, all right? We'll talk about that later.''

''All right.''

The three girls got back to the others and Leafa's avatar's eyes suddenly opened again.

''Ah, there you are. We have to hurry!''

Link snapped out of looking at the city lights and turned his head to Leafa.

''W-Whoa, what's happening? Ah, hey Leafa, welcome back.''

''I'm sorry, guys. I have to take care of something now. It seems I don't have time to explain. And I may not be able to return here….''

Kirito stood up.

''Then you can explain on the way. We have to walk out of here anyway, right?''

Sakumi smiled as he was getting toward the other bridge to get to the other side of the cave.

''Heh, he'll never change. Anyway, let's go! You'll explain what's happening along the way, Leafa-san!''

While the others started to join Kirito, Leafa said ''Got it.'', join the others and they soon started to run toward the other side of Lugru. While they were on the bridge leading on the other side of the cave, Leafa explained everything to Kirito.

''So, in forty minutes, past the Valley of Butterflies, a discussion will begin between the Sylph and the Cait Sith.''

Aurora turned her look toward Leafa, surprised.

''There's a Sylph-Cait Sith reunion? I didn't know that.''

''Yeah, but it's a pacific reunion. No battles are supposed to happen. That's why the Salamanders will attack the meeting.''

While Aurora looked at her with a surprised look, Kirito nodded and asked Leafa.

''I see. Can I ask some questions?''

''Go ahead.''

''How do the Salamanders benefit from attacking the Sylphs and the Cait Sith?''

''First, they can stop the alliance. If an information leak on the Sylph side kills their leader, wouldn't the Cait Sith be very upset?''

''Yeah.''

''It's also possible there could be war between the Cait Sith and the Sylphs. And if you take out a territory leader, you get thirty percent of the territory's money, and you can invade its town for ten days and levy whatever tax you want.''

''You can do that?''

''So, Onee-chan, this is a Sylph problem. There's no reason you and your friends need to help. If we go to the meeting, we probably won't get out alive. We'll have to start at Sylvein again. No, it's even possible….''

Link approached her before she was about to stop running.

''No. Even if this isn't really our own problems, we can still help. Personally, I don't care of dying as long as the job's done. We'll keep off those Salamanders from attacking the meeting.''

''But aren't you a Salamander by yourself?''

''Certainly, but I'm not a coward like them, I am a warrior.''

''A…warrior?''

Sakumi approached them as they were running.

''He's right. We will never abandon someone behind us, even if it's gonna take our lives somehow. Let's get this done, shall we?''

She smiled and she continued to run toward the exit the cave, surprising Leafa. Kristin, who had heard the discussion, approached her sister as well.

''Where did you get all that courage all of a sudden?''

Sakumi smiled and turned her head toward Kristin.

''From someone I know and something I lived in.''

Then, she gave a look to Kirito and to the guild emblem on Link's claymore, which made Kristin understand and nod. So her sister got all that courage only from Kirito and The Alpha Squad, her old SAO guild? Incredible.

While they were running, monsters appeared shortly, which were some sort of human-like sheep monsters with red eyes. As Leafa shouted ''Monsters!'', they all took their weapons while Kirito was shouting.

''Point your weapon!''

Aurora looked to him with a weird look.

''What the hell are you talking about? It's not like they will get out of the way!''

''Just trust me.''

Aurora and grinned as she pointed her scimitar upfront.

''I hope this will work, ''Blackie'', or else I'll crush you with my bare hands at Sylvein.''

But, surprisingly, the tactic worked out. When they pointed their swords toward the group of monsters, they quickly got out of the way before getting it and they soon reached the exit. While they were outside, they quickly activated their wings as they realized they were on a cliff.

''Oh god….I'm not doing this ever again.''

As Kristin talked in a small voice, Kirito heard it and laughed.

''It saved us some time, right? At least, we are out now.''

Leafa turned her look toward him while saying ''Seriously…'' before turning her look to the front and seeing the giant white tree that was in front of them while they were flying in the distance. As they were gazing at the actual size of the tree, Sakumi shook her head and approached Leafa while flying.

''Where will the meeting take place?''

''Hm….Let's see…''

She opened her map with her menu and, after looking at it, pointed toward a mountain that was pretty far from them.

''To the northwest, inside that mountain.''

Kirito, who was on Leafa's side, looked at the mountain with a little bit of sweat on his forehead.

''How much time do we have left?''

''Twenty minutes.''

''I hope we make it.''

Link nodded.

''Yeah, let's now waste our time. Let's go!''

The party members put their fly speed higher and rushed in direction of the mountain.

Ten minutes, Butterfly Valley, Neutral Zone:

''I don't know if we'll make it there before the Salamanders.''

Leafa agreed with that. She was worried that the party will surely not have enough time to attain the meeting before the Salamander attack.

''Yeah. Even if we can warn them, we'll either barely get the leader out, or all die together in battle.''

Yui detected something from afar while she was still in Kirito's pocket.

''Player signals. A group of sixty-eight players is ahead. That's probably the Salamander attack force. Fourteen more are up ahead. Most likely the Sylph and Cait Sith diplomats.''

''Oh god, she's right.''

As Sakumi looked below them, she could see red dots from afar, which are probably the Salamander players. Yui continued.

''Fifty second until they make contact.''

From their position, they could see some sort of table on a cliff, which was on the side of a waterfall. Maybe that's where the meeting was taking place. Leafa sighed.

''We didn't make it in time. Thank you, Onee-chan, this is far enough. You go to the World Tree with Sakumi and Link. I'm going to save Sakuya. It wasn't for long, but it was fun. I hope we meet again!''

''Running away isn't really my style.''

As Kirito said that, Aurora approached Leafa and did a fist pump on her chest.

''As long as I'm alive, my Lord is not going down!''

Leafa could only let a small ''Oh.'' before they were finally able to reach the cliff. When they were closed enough, Kirito put his fly speed at the maximum level and landed on the cliff hard enough to let some grey smoke appear, surprising the members of the meeting. After the smoke was gone and that the others arrived on the cliff, Kirito shouted.

''Everyone, put away your swords!''

The Salamanders let out their guard and some of them questioned themselves on him.

''Who's that?''

''A Spriggan?''

''Is he the Spriggan Lord?''

Leafa approached the Sylph Lord while Kirito was talking to them.

''Sakuya!''

''Leafa….What are you doing here?''

''It's not easy to explain. But the only thing I can say is that our fates depends on him.''

''What is going on?''

Aurora got closer and let out a little smile to the Cait Sith Lord, Alicia Rue, who was on Sakuya's side.

''Oi, sis. Looks like you are in a deep situation here.''

Alicia looked at Aurora with a surprised face.

''Onee-san?! What are you doing here?''

Kristin approached the two Cait Sith sisters.

''Look, there's no time to explain, all right? We have to get you and Sakuya to safety.''

''Wait, there's still that Spriggan over there and that Imp who had joined them.''

''What?!''

She turned her look toward Sakumi who was on the side of Kirito as he was still shouting to the Salamanders.

''I want to talk to your commander!''

The commander of the Salamander force, who was in a red heavy armor along with red hair, got in front of the attack force which was still flying in the air. Kirito said to Sakumi ''Wait here.'' and flew up to the commander, leaving the others on the cliff. Link approached Sakumi.

''What's he doing?''

''I don't kno- W-What?! Hey, go hide or else the others will….''

Too late. One of the Sylph warriors already took his sword and put on Link's throat before he had time to go.

''…..take you as an enemy.''

The sylph warrior looked at him with a serious look.

''You better say something before I cut your throat immediately, Salamander.''

''H-Hey, hold on! I'm not with them, I'm just here to help!''

''You think I'm gonna believe you after looking at that massive attack force in front of us? Surrender, now.''

Sakuya had approached the Sylph warrior and put her hand on his shoulder, surprising him.

''E-Eh? My lord, don't scare me like that.''

''Leave him be. He's a renegade.''

''A….renegade? But he looks like he is going to war with all the heavy armor he has on him!''

''I said let him be, Oruko.''

The Sylph shook for a second, but soon obeyed and sheathed his sword before giving another look to Link.

''You better not attack us from behind, or else I'll not listen to orders.''

''I already said I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you guys get out of here before someone gets killed.''

''I still do not believe in you. There's a reason why renegades are not trusted here.''

Oruko gave Link a last suspicious look before he got back toward the Sylph warriors who were in front of their Lord. After that slight hostile encounter, he sighed with relief and returned his look toward the commander and Kirito who were talking.

''What's a Spriggan doing here? I'm going to kill you, regardless of your answer. But in honor of your bravery, I will speak to you first.''

''My name is Kirito. I'm an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance.''

''Eeeh?! What's he talking about?''

Just before the commander heard that, Sakumi quickly got to her sister and put her hand on Kristin's mouth and whispered.

''Don't say anything like that here! Do you want to get killed too?''

Kristin quickly shook her head and Sakumi put her hand off Kristin's mouth, who gave her sister a slight angry look before looking back to Kirito who began talking again.

''If you attack this meeting, I can assume you desire a full-scale war with all four races, correct?''

''An Undine-Spriggan alliance? And you, without a single guard, are their ambassador?''

''Yes, that's right. I'm merely here to negotiate trade terms with the Sylphs and Cait Sith. But if the talks are disrupted, it will be much worse. The four races will ally against the Salamanders.''

The commander appeared to think about it for a second, but soon smiled with irony.

''You're all alone, wearing horrible gear. You can't expect me to believe you.''

He unsheathed his sword from his back and pointed it toward Kirito. The sword was in purple with a red hilt along with a jewel incrusted in the hilt.

''If you can withstand my assault for thirty seconds, I will believe you are an ambassador.''

Kirito flew up higher and unsheathed his sword.

''That's generous of you….''

Sakuya, who was still on the ground, had a worried look on her face.

''This is bad. The Salamander's two-handed sword…It's the Demonic Sword Gram. I've heard you need a two-handed sword skill of 950 to equip it.''

Leafa, who was still on Sakuya's side, was shocked to hear this.

''O-Of 950?!''

''Yes. If he's using it, he must be General Eugene. Do you know him?''

''I-I know the name.''

''The youngest brother of the Salamander leader, Mortimer. I've heard they're brothers in real life. The elder is a brilliant strategist. The younger, a valiant warrior. In terms of sheer power, he's said to be the game's strongest player!''

''The game's strongest player….Onee-chan…''

The two players in the air waited like that, swords unsheathed, for a moment, until the clouds began to clear out and the sun's light was reflected on Gram…..then, a twisted smile appeared on Eugene's face and he rushed to attack Kirito. Just when Kirito was about to block the attack, the sword just passed right through his sword and hit him, launching him back into another cliff, completely destroying it and leaving only smoke. Sakumi watched as Kirito got launched back.

''Kirito-kun!''

She unsheathed her falchion and was about to go when Kristin took her arm.

''No, Saku-nii-san! Don't go over there! He could kill you with a single hit!''

''I don't FUCKING CARE!''

Sakumi activated her wings, got out of Kristin's grip and rushed toward Eugene. While she rushed to her, he noticed it and shouted orders.

''Hostile Imp! Squad Bravo, prepare for combat!''

Many warriors suddenly got in front of Sakumi's path, making her stop in the air as she was shouting with rage.

''FINE, YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT SOMEONE WHO IS BETTER THAN YOU!''

Suddenly, Kristin could clearly see that something was wrong in her sister's altitude and she approached Link, who was looking at Kirito and Eugene's fight while the Salamanders were blocking Sakumi's path.

''Link-san, what the hell is going with my sister?! She's not like that normally!''

''She is doing it….''

''What?''

''Her skill that she used to kill Kayaba Akihiko.''

''O-Okay. Is it strong?''

''You don't understand, do you?! If we don't stop her, she is gonna annihilate the entire Salamander squad!''

''What?!''

As Link shouted that, the two turned their head toward the fight. After the Bravo squad got around Sakumi, she looked like she was charging something and she finally shouted.

''ORIGINAL SWORD SKILL: WINGS OF LIBERTY!''

As the Salamander warriors looked at her with shock under their helmet, her appearance suddenly began to change. Her eyes become pure white, her hair had gone long and became white instead of purple and her wings became that of an angel. Some Salamanders shouted with fear.

''W-What the hell is going on?! What is she doing?''

''I don't know, man, something's clearly wrong!''

''Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH SH-''

Just when one of them was about to finish his sentence, Sakumi rushed to him at lightning speed and cut his head off, killing him instantly without even letting the time to him to let him take his sword. Then, she looked she teleported in front of another one, making him shout in fear, and she planted her sword in his stomach and kicked him away. The warriors suddenly began to shiver with fear as they soon began to fly away from her, but she noticed them and prepared an incantation.

''_Kamino te ha kareno gekido de anata wo tsubusu kanou sei ga ari masu!'' _(1)

Everyone at the meeting was looking at the sudden skill of Sakumi and they were all shocked by its power. After she said the incantation, a white circle appeared in front of Sakumi's right hand and white spikes appear around it. Then, the spikes suddenly began to launch toward the ten Salamanders who were getting away and they were all hit by a single spike, killed instantly. As soon as she was about to aim toward the other Salamanders, a sudden shout was heard from behind her.

''Sakumi, stop!''

Sakumi's eyes suddenly widened and she soon froze. She returned herself toward her and soon let out a small shocked voice.

''K-Kara-san?''

The brown-haired girl in blue clothes and white fairy wings took Sakumi's hand.

''Sakumi, stop. You have done enough.''

''B-But they were about to kill Kirito-kun….''

When she turned her head toward Kirito, she noticed that Kirito and Eugene had stopped fighting and they were looking at her with a shocked expression. As soon as she noticed that, her visual angel effects slowly began to disappear and her hair and eyes got back to their original Imp look. She looked back to Kara and suddenly shook her head.

''Kara, I…..''

''Kara!''

As she returned herself to the shout, Kara saw Link who was waving his hand.

''It's me, Link!''

''Link?''

She landed on the cliff and she approached Link with a shocked face.

''B-But…you look so different, I….''

''It's Hayako! I'm Hayako, that's my real name! Don't you remember me?''

Kara's eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered that voice when she got closer to him.

'' (sob) Link-san! It's truly you!''

She rushed to him and hugged him while tears were falling on the ground.

'' (sob) It was horrible! Everything that happened in that big tree, the scientists, the test subjects…..We were all prisoners in there!''

As she looked to Kara in the sky, Sakumi suddenly began to feel bad about what she just did. That wasn't her. How she fought with so much violence with that skill….that's not angelic, it's demonic. Kirito and Eugene approached Sakumi while she was still looking toward the cliff as Kirito had taken a serious face while looking at her.

''Saku-nii-san, we need to talk about that skill.''

''I….I know. Let's just get back to them and we'll see what we can do to help her.''

Eugene approached Sakumi with a serious face as he was sheathing his sword.

''I don't know who you are…..but, for the first time in my career, I am scared of someone. My squad will not attack the meeting anymore.''

He turned himself toward the other Salamander players who were looking at the Imp with shock and he shouted.

''C'mon guys, let's get back to base.''

The Salamanders got away from the meeting point and Sakumi looked at her skill menu where the words ''Wings of Liberty*'' was written.

''Kirito-kun….what is happening to me?''

Kirito approached Sakumi and he put his hand around her shoulders.

''Everything's gonna be all right, Saku-nii-san, don't worry. Let's get back to Kara-san and find an inn. There, Yui-chan will surely know what is going on with that skill.''

Yui got out of Kirito's pocket and looked at the skill name with a serious face as she let out a little worried ''Mama…'' after seeing her mother's shocked face.

* * *

(1): Means ''May God's Hand crush you in his rage.'' in Romaji Japanese.


	20. Chapter 20: Virus

Chapter XX

An hour later, Butterfly Valley, Neutral Zone:

''I see.''

After the battle, Leafa had begun to explain to Sakuya why the Salamanders had directly attacked a meeting between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith while Kara was on Link's side, sitting on the ground. The sun had begun to descend into the sky now that the day in ALfheim was almost over.

''I did sense some degree of irritation in Sigurd's attitude.''

Alicia and Leafa were a bit surprised to see Sakuya talk like that about Sigurd.

''Irritation?''

''At what?''

Sakuya continued with a calm voice.

''He probably wasn't able to accept that, in terms of power, we were falling behind the Salamanders. Sigurd is a man to whom power is very important. Not just for his character stats and abilities….He desired power as player, as well.''

Leafa asked her a question with a slight curious look.

''But even so, why would he spy for the Salamanders?''

''You've heard about the 5.0 patch they'll be releasing soon? Apparently, they're finally putting in a reincarnation system.''

''Then….''

''Mortimer put him up to it. Bring us the head of your leader, and we'll allow you to reincarnate into a Salamander.''

''So what will you do, Sakuya?''

Sakuya smiled, but soon closed her eyes and took a serious face.

''Rue, you've raised your dark magic skill, right?''

Alicia's cat ears twitched as Sakuya was returning herself to her.

''Yes.''

''Open a Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd.''

''Okay. Moonlight Mirror up in ten seconds, Sakuya-san!''

Sakuya smiled and returned herself to Sakumi who was on Kirito's side.

''Saku-nii-san, could you please go see what that girl over there was talking about with Link-san? I can't recognise her race and her fairy wings are white like pixies; maybe she's indeed telling the truth.''

''Okay…..I'm sorry for what just happened not long ago. Something was clearly wrong with me.''

''That's all right. At least, you've helped us put away the Salamanders for a while and I think Kirito's speech was able to convince Eugene. He's strong, but not strong enough to attack four races at the same time.''

A little smile appeared on Sakumi as Sakuya was getting back to Alicia to activate the Moonlight Mirror. Kirito got back to Sakumi and, soon, a black bubble-like structure formed around the meeting members, Leafa, Kristin and Aurora and they couldn't hear anything from it anymore.

Sakumi and Kirito approached Link and Kara who were sitting at the limits of the cliff. Sakumi approached the two with a little worried face.

''So, Kara-san, how are things going now? Can you explain me what precisely happened in the World Tree?

Kara turned her head toward Sakumi and looked at her with a little sad face.

''I….Yeah, I think I can do it. As you probably know it, after SAO, I didn't wake up from the NerveGear. Well, to put it short, I was….trapped…..in this tree by a guy called Sugou Nobuyuki. In this game, he's called the Fairy King Oberon.''

Link got surprised a little.

''The Fairy King? I've heard that if you reach the top of the World Tree, you have to meet him to become the ultimate race of this game, the ALFs.''

''I've heard it too…..but it's a complete joke. There's nothing at the top of this tree. Only a bunch of branches you can walk on and some weird scientific corridors. Oh, and that's not it. Just before he left me behind on the first day and kept harassing me over the time about being the Fairy Queen, he told me that he captured 300 players of SAO and put them into this game, ALfheim Online.''

''300 players?''

Kirito suddenly talked in a surprised voice, but soon regained his serious look.

''Is there a way to save them?''

''I don't know. All I know is that we have to get over there and deactivate the experiments. Since I couldn't do it alone for sure, I wanted to get some help and I say you guys fighting in the air over here, so I've decided to come by and get some help. That's when that red armor guy told me he was Link and I…..I've got to admit that I was truly happy to see you guys.''

''B-But how did you recognise me in the fight?''

Sakumi took a slight curious look when she said that and Kara responded.

''I still remember the day when you killed Heathcliff. You looked exactly like the girl who had stroke him with Kirito-san.''

''Seriously?''

''Yeah. But, now, I must admit that you look very different. Almost like a real fairy.''

Link smiled for a second but soon took back his usual general-like face.

''Although, there's one thing I still do not understand. That skill you just did, Saku-nii-san…..it did not act like usual. You looked like someone else, someone much more obsessed with power than anything.''

''S-Seriously? I…..I remember how I fought, but I didn't remember the feelings I had over there.''

''Let me do something for you, Mama.''

Yui got out of Kirito's pocket and got in front of Sakumi's face.''

''Maybe I can analyze the system properties of your skill? There could be something like a malware or an error that does something bad to your frenzy skill to act like this.''

''Um….okay, Yui-chan. You can do it.''

''I just have to let you activate the skill and I will be able to scan you.''

'' (gasp) You're not serious, now, right? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.''

Kirito put his hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry, if something's wrong, we'll try to do something about it.''

Sakumi hesitated, but soon nodded.

'' (sigh) All right. Let's go.

She got a little bit away and shouted.

''Original Sword Skill: Wings of Liberty!''

Then, her usual angel-like properties appeared and her look had come back to her appearance in the fight with the Salamanders. At first, Sakumi was all right; nothing major was happening while Yui was in front of her while doing a scan with holographic screens around her.

''No errors found. Skill ''Wings of Liberty'' is acting like usual, I think there's….!''

''W-What, Yui-chan, is there something wrong? I can't sense anything really-''

Suddenly, her eyes which became pure white started to shift and turn red, which made Sakumi put her hands on her hand and grin with pain. Yui's holographic screens had become red with an alert sign on it as she was trying to control the anomaly.

''Malware detected! System anomaly. Player personality shifting. Processing to virus separation from skill…''

''Argh! What is going on?!''

''Virus Separation program in progress…''

Suddenly, Sakumi froze and began to float in the air. Soon after, a black ball came out of Sakumi and landed on the ground. After that, Sakumi lost her angel properties, came back to her Imp appearance and landed on the ground on her foot while breathing heavily, which made Kirito worry for her.

''Saku-nii-san, are you all right?''

He approached her, unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward the black ball on the ground. Just before he was about to strike it, Yui got in front of him.

''No, Papa! Something's going on.''

''Yui-chan….''

He turned his look from Yui to the ball and saw that, clearly, something was wrong. The ball was shifting itself to become some sort of humanoid and Kirito took Sakumi by the arm to get her away from it. After its transformation, the black figure looked at Sakumi with red eyes and talked in a modified voice.

''So the White Swordgirl got out of my trap? Interesting. This could lead to a surprising situation, indeed.''

Sakumi took a serious face after coughing a little. So much pain was heard to resist.

''Who….are you? Or, to be more appropriate, what are you?''

''Heh heh heh, you really wish to know, don't you? Very well. I am a unique AI, an AI that can gradually integrate someone's skill as a virus and slowly began to shift him or her into madness. Kishin Malware Program Project 1. Codename: White*Star.''

''White*Star? So you are a program made by Kayaba Akihiko?''

'' (Demonic-like laugh) Not at all! In fact, I was created by someone who is very close to you. A friend of yours, to be more precise.''

''What? How can you know that?''

''My master has the username Death X marked on him. Every day, he would work with his father to create the perfect virus, the perfect AI. Destroyer of dreams, Mind Breaker…..you can say that they tried to find a lot of names for me. After being completed, they soon sent me on a mission to infect the perfect player, one of the strongest players to be precise, and that was you, White Swordgirl.''

''Stop calling me like that.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, but that's what my masters wanted me to call you.''

Link suddenly stood up and approached the White*Star.

''Did you just said Death X?''

''Yes, does that causes you a problem, Salamander?''

Link turned himself toward Yui and shouted.

''Yui-chan, erase him immediately! He was created by a criminal!''

As Yui quickly looked to him with surprise, Kara stood up as well.

''If he was really created by that Death X, he could kill a lot of people. Erase him now!''

Yui quickly looked to her parents of which nodded and the virus began to shout toward the pixie.

''If you do this, MHCP001, I AM GONNA BREAK YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!''

''Goodbye, then.''

''NO!''

The virus quickly tried to rush to Yui to stop her, but it was already too late as Yui pressed on the ''ERASE MALWARE'' button. The black figure began to distort and shout in the distance as he soon disappeared in smoke, erased by Yui. A triumphant smile appeared on Yui as she clapped her hands two times.

''There, done! Malware erased!''

Her holographic screens disappeared as Sakumi and Kirito began to smile to the little pixie. When Yui got Sakumi's shoulder, Link quickly shook his head.

''Okay, Kirito-san, you need to find me a pixie like that too. She's freaking awesome!''

Kirito took a nervous look.

''Ah! Hey! It's not simple to get someone like her! She's not a normal one at all!''

''Oh, come on, I know she's a program, but she maybe has some sisters or something like that, right?''

''Why would she has sisters?!''

Yui and Sakumi took a weird look and looked at each other for a second as the two warriors were arguing about the pixies.

''Is Link-san normally acting like this?''

''Not really. The only time I saw him like that is when he got a new sword on SAO. Sheesh, I didn't knew he could get that far.''

Yui and Sakumi began to laugh a little, which made Sakumi a little bit happier than before.

''Anyway, thank you for deleting that virus, Yui-chan. Although, was that virus truly deleted? I mean, maybe it had some file that survived and that he can reconstruct himself, right?''

Yui turned to her and gave Sakumi a worried look.

''Hm….Now that you mention it. Normally, the virus deletion system only deletes the major programs of it…..but that was an AI. An AI has not true intelligence, but it can go pretty far in terms of that.''

''Well, maybe I am just saying sci-fi non-sense, right?''

''Sci…-fi? What does that mean?''

''It means science-fiction. Maybe, one day, I could show you one of my favorite movies that are installed in my computer at home.''

Yui smiled and nodded.

''Okay.''

However, when the Moonlight Mirror that surrounded the meeting had finished, they didn't noticed that a little microscopic-like ball was bouncing toward one of the Sylph warriors, Oruko to be more precise. The ball bounced on Oruko's leg and entered his body without even for him to notice something. That's when the White*Star virus decided to self-destruct and leave all the personality files it had left on it in Oruko to slowly drift him into madness without forcing him to use a skill. At least, the virus would have done something its masters would be proud off.

After the virus self-destructed in Oruko's AmuSphere files, Oruko only felt a little pain in the head, but it was not enough for him to make him log out now. Suddenly, for just a second, he could have sworn that he had a black revolver-like pistol in his right hand, but the hallucination disappeared pretty quickly. He decided that was enough. He approached Sakuya who was talking with Leafa and decided to let her know that he was going to log out.

''My Lord, I will log out for now on. Please be cautious on your travels.''

Sakuya turned herself to him and smiled.

''Okay, Oruko. See you next time.''

He smiled, nodded and opened his menu to log out and leave his Sylph squadron behind him.

Real World, Tokyo, Shinkawa family house:

Shinkawa Kyouji woke up on his bed in his house. He put his hands on his AmuSphere on his head and put it on the drawer. Weirdly, for something he couldn't know, all he could think was about a girl he knew at school, Asada Shino, and about that gun he saw in ALO. Maybe it was just a hallucination, but…..why a gun? The last thing that he could think to see in ALfheim is a gun, so what's the point?

He got to his computer desk and opened the computer. The Windows logo appeared shortly after and he arrived at the computer desktop. He clicked on the little ''Skype'' icon on the Main bar of the Windows menu and opened the screen. Then, since he had added Asada Shino in his ''Contacts'' list, he pressed on her name and decided to call her. He pressed on the ''Video call'' button and waited for the system to reach her computer or mobile phone if she wasn't there. Finally, the screen of a girl with glasses and short brown hair appeared in front of Kyouji. She took a little smile as she saw Kyouji.

''Oh, hey, Kyouji-san! So, got to finish your school project yet for your medical school test?''

Kyouji suddenly began to feel embarrassed.

''Oh, crap, no I didn't! I completely forgot about it…''

''It's not that bad. You still have two weeks to do it.''

''Yeah, I know, but….''

His look turned toward his AmuSphere on his drawer and she understood.

''Ah, I see. You are still in love with that world, don't you?''

''Yeah, it's pretty cool. You should see how it works by yourself, I'm sure you'll like it.''

''I…..I'll think about that. I've heard about Sword Art Online, you know. I don't want to get trapped in that thing.''

''Oh come on, Asada-san. You know I began to play this game for almost a half-year now and I'm still here! Don't worry about it. Anyway, it's not like it was the NerveGear. The AmuSphere has a whole lot more of security systems now.''

Shino looked like she was thinking for a moment and she gave a hesitant look to Kyouji.

''Hm….You know what? Maybe…..just maybe…..I'll try to buy that thing. However, I don't want guns in those games you want me to play. You know how I react to them.''

Kyouji understood a little and nodded with a smile. Almost 5 years ago, in a post office robbery, her mother was hit by the robber and, as Shino tried to defend her by taking the robber's pistol, she shot him almost five times. Shine and her mother survived the robbery, but her heart didn't. Ever since that robbery, she attracted a sudden psychological problem that makes her really sick almost every time she sees a gun, even if was real or fake. It would make her remember the incident and make her sick to the point that she can faint just by seeing the gun. Also, at school, she would often be bullied by the others or even feared…..like Kyouji himself. That's why the two became friends very quickly.

''Okay, Asada-san. Anyway, see you later! Gotta work on that project you just mentioned.''

''Okay, Kyouji-san. See you!''

Then, he closed the voice call meeting and looked at Shino's profile with a little bit of shock. The hallucination….he understands it now. He saw that because fate was saying to him that he has to conquer Shino's heart somehow. He got an idea.

''One day, if there's a VRMMO with guns in it….I'll try to bring her there. To convince her that this is not real. (laughs) Like that, she will maybe be able to surpass her fear and become in love with me!''

The White*Star virus had already done its effect. Kyouji was already slowly becoming a little bit crazy already. He clicked on the ''Mozilla Firefox'' icon and decided to start his school project on dangerous substances used in medical industries.

The substance he decided to take was the succinylcholine.

Thirty minutes later, ALO, Neutral territory, Central Capital Arun, Sylph Arun HQ:

''….You were really serious about those things that happens in the World Tree, right?''

Alicia had asked that question to Kara after sitting on one of the chairs of the conference room. The Sylph Arun HQ was once supposed to simply be Sakuya's home, but her duties she got from being the Sylph Lord forced her to get back to Sylvein and live over there. The house was still very great: it had a living room which was changed into a conference room, a kitchen and bedrooms upstairs. The conference room had a table at the middle, chairs around it and a fireplace was put not far from it, at the middle of two windows that had one of the greatest views of the city of Arun. Kara nodded and continued.

''Unfortunately, yes, I was.''

Kristin took a worried look and put her hand in Kara's.

''Are you sure this is true? Because it is kind of…..hard to believe.''

''She's maybe telling the truth.''

Everyone turned themselves to Link who had spoken in a calm voice and a serious look toward Kristin.

''Kristin-san, you surely know that, among the players who had been freed from Sword Art Online, three hundred had not woken up, right?''

''Yeah….wait…..so you are saying that this is maybe the cause? Why would they do such a thing?''

''Kara had said that it was maybe because of experimentations made on those players. What if this was actually true?''

He stood up from his chair.

''We have to go to the World Tree, then.''

Aurora shook her head in disagreement.

''I don't think that would work pretty much. This dungeon in the World Tree is considered impossible. Also, why couldn't Kara just log out?''

Kara opened her menu and showed it to Aurora.

''It's because I don't have a logout button in my menu, like in SAO.''

''Oh….''

Aurora let it out with a small voice and her cat ears and tail pointed down like she was sad. She didn't know that she couldn't logout of the game. Sakumi stood up.

''Then, we have to get to the World Tree as soon as possible if we want to help those players. But, yeah, it's almost midnight. Maybe we should get some sleep before going over there.''

Kirito nodded and smiled.

''All right. Sakuya-sama, Alicia-sama, would you help us get to the top of the tree? If you can't, I'm sure you have your reasons.''

Sakuya smiled and nodded.

''Yes, sure. Since you've done all you could to protect us in the Salamander attack, I think that's the least we can do.''

Alicia smiled and looked to Kirito with her cat ears twitching.

''Our Beast Tames will help you in your quest!''

She gave thumbs up and, suddenly, a loud female voice was heard in the house.

''The server will be down today, January 22nd, from 4:00 AM to 7:00 AM for scheduled maintenance. Players are asked to log out ten minutes in advance. Repeat: ….''

After the message, Leafa looked to Kara with a worried look.

''A maintenance? But….what will happen to you, Kara-san?''

After she noticed that, Link gave a worried look toward Kara, but Kara smiled.

''Ah, don't worry, Leafa-san. Technically, I'm not really a player of ALfheim, so I should still be in this world while the maintenance is happening.''

''Um….okay. I think I can understand your point. Then, we will find ourselves back in this house before going to the World Tree, okay?''

As Leafa asked that, everyone nodded and she smiled.

''All right, then! When you will log in, get back here at 2:00 PM. It would be best if one of you arrives early so we can a strategy before going in, got it?''

Everyone nodded and again and Sakuya turned herself to Kara.

''Since you can't logout, you can take one of the beds in the bedroom upstairs.''

''Thank you, Sakuya-sama.''

Sakuya smiled and she opened her menu to send a message to the Sylvein counsel before logging out. Sakumi and Link were the last ones to log out before saying goodbye to Kara. After everyone logged out, Kara sighed and smiled.

''Maybe there's some hope after all…''

Real World, Sakura family house: 

Natsumi took out her AmuSphere and sat on her bed calmly as she was thinking about what will happen tomorrow. A raid on one of the most difficult, if not the most difficult, dungeon of ALO….but it's worth a try. She stood up of her bed and got downstairs to take some water before going to sleep. Just as she arrived in the kitchen, she saw a pamphlet on the table.

''Hm? What's this?''

She took the pamphlet and read it in a small voice. She looked at it with a strange look after reading it.

''A school….for SAO players?''

Frankly, she never actually thought about it. Since she was just getting out of the NerveGear, she was given two months with no school to get back on the tracks of the Real World after SAO. She supposed that it was actually a bit normal to get back at school eventually: she missed two entire years of school after being in this game.

Just as she drank a little of water from her bottle she took from the fridge, Haruna arrived in the kitchen.

''Oh, hey, Natsu-chan. You got here for water as well, right?''

''Yeah.''

Haruna took another bottle of water and she sat at one of the chairs at the table while looking at Natsumi with a worried look.

''All those things we've heard today in ALfheim. The experiments, the virus you got on your skill, Kara, the Salamanders…..Maybe that's a bit too much to bear, right?''

Natsumi gave her a small sad face. Haruna was a little bit right. After the Moonlight Mirror conference with Sigurd, Natsumi had explained to Haruna why her skill got wrong in the process and the purpose of the White*Star virus. Her sister was very worried for her after she saw her fight, so she had to explain everything. Natsumi sat down on one of the chairs.

''Look, we still have to do something for Kara, right? We can't leave her behind anyway. Besides, we could finally get those trapped players out of those….experiments things that is happening in the World Tree.''

''But…..what if we can't go there? What if we can't finish that dungeon?''

After she said that, a small smile appeared on Sakumi.

''So you're saying to me that you are _afraid_ of going over there?''

''What?! No way am I scared! I'm just thinking about it, that's all!''

''And I thought the famous ''Songbird'' was not a scaredy-cat….''

''Songbird'' is the nickname the rumors on Kristin had named for Haruna after Natsumi had found some people calling her like that after arriving in Arun. Haruna finally let out a bothered face.

'' Hey! (sigh) All right, all right, yes! I am a bit scared to go in the World Tree! There, are you happy, now?''

Natsumi smiled and put her fist in the air, prepared for a fist pump.

''Okay, then. So, are you ready for tomorrow?''

Haruna looked at Natsumi's fist for a moment and she finally smiled a little.

''You are incomprehensible.''

Haruna shaped her hand as a fist and did the fist pump with Natsumi, making her smile even more.

''Then let's do this!''


	21. Chapter 21: Shattered Dream

Chapter XXI

January 22nd 2025, Sakura family house, 10:00 AM:

''No…..don't do this…..Ashka-san…..Uria-san….''

Natsumi was moving in her bed slowly with sweat appearing on her forehead. Since the day SAO ended, Haruna and Mizuki had seen her talk in her sleep in her nightmares she had. As she moved in her bed a little, Natsumi talked in a little afraid-like voice.

''No…..stop…..came back, Taron-san, please…..Papa…..Papa….''

Meanwhile, while she was talking in her sleep, Haruna had heard her and was getting up. Since it was Saturday, she did not have college, so she would be free for the day like yesterday night. She opened Natsumi's room's door and approached her.

''Natsu-chan. Hey, Natsu-chan, can you hear me?''

Her voice did not have any effect and Natsumi continued to talk in her sleep as her hands were taking her pillows really hard.

''Laughing Coffin…Yui-chan….Kirito-kun….Forest Home….Heathcliff…Wings of Liberty….''

''Wings of Liberty?''

Haruna had heard this skill's name yesterday after Natsumi had shouted to activate it just before going in a killing spree on the Salamanders attack force. She touched Natsumi's arm gently and shook it.

''Oi, Natsu-chan. You're doing bad dreams again, wake up.''

''W-What? What? What's happening?''

Natsumi her eyes and saw Haruna, which scared her a little.

''Waah! Haruna-san, don't do that again! You know that you're giving me the creeps when you do that.''

''I'm sorry about it, but we have to talk.''

''Talk? Why? Is there something wrong?''

As she said that in a small fatigued voice and got up to sit on her bed, Haruna asked her what she wanted to ask since yesterday.

''That thing you did yesterday….where did you got it?''

''What do you…..Oh, I see.''

Haruna gave her a serious look.

''That Wings of Liberty skill, where did you get it? You've talked to me about it when you've told us what happened in SAO, but you still hadn't told me how did you got that thing.''

''Why do you want to know this? Is it because of how I reacted yesterday in that fight?''

''….yeah. Kinda.''

Natsumi sighed and started her explanation.

''I got it just after I got into a fight with multiple enemies in SAO. They were really high-leveled monsters and I was completely surrounded with Kazuto who was covering me. I thought I was a goner for sure, but, then, some blue sparks appeared around us and a screeching sound was heard. At first, I thought it was a glitch or a bug of the system, but that's when I realised that I was completely covered in a white light and that I got a sudden burst of adrenaline. I rushed to the monsters and, even though they were completely surrounding us, they all died by my blade after a split-second. After the fight, the adrenaline rush and the white light were gone and Kazuto stood there with a surprised look. I checked my skill list and I found a skill that wasn't there in the fight…..you probably know the rest.''

Haruna gave her a surprised look.

''Whoa, okay….But, then, do you know where did it came from?''

''Not really, no. The only thing I learned something about it was just before the fight with Kayaba Akihiko. After activating it, he looked shocked and said that it was impossible, that he deleted this skill in the SAO development stage of the game. Apart from that, I only know that it's a frenzy skill and that it boosts my attack power along.''

''Then….what happened yesterday? Will that virus come back?''

''Oh, that? This will never happen again. Yui-chan has looked on it and solved the problem by herself.''

''Yui-chan? You mean that little pixie who accompanies you and Kazuto-kun in ALO?''

Natsumi gave her a slight bothered look.

''She's kind of….more than just a pixie. She's my….''

She interrupted her sentence just before saying the truth about Yui, which made Haruna a little curious.

''She's your…?''

''My…um…..uh….''

''Why are you blushing all of a sudden?''

''Maybe I should….um…..Oh, I just remembered! We should go eat before the meeting in ALO!''

''But's only 10:15 in the morn-''

''_Ciao_!''

Natsumi quickly got up of her bed and ran downstairs to eat something, which surprised Haruna.

''Yui-chan, eh? I wonder what she's hiding about that pixie.''

She walked outside the room and joined her sister downstairs.

Meanwhile, ALO, Sylph Arun HQ:

Link arrived in the building with all the potions he was asked to buy before the attack. He put the potions on the kitchen table and called Kara.

''Hey, Kara-san, I'm here!''

Suddenly, he heard something from upstairs as Kara was not responding. He quickly took his claymore, got in front of the bedrooms' door upstairs and opened it.

''Kara-san, are you all right? What's happening?''

He quickly stood there in shock as he saw Kara with her rapier in hand, prepared for combat and panting as there was some sort of pink-like glue on the floor. Kara took out her guard and unsheathed her rapier with a serious look.

''Link-kun! Did you saw anything that came in the house?''

''What in hell just happened here?''

''Those scientists I talked to you about, they were those monsters who came here to hunt me while the maintenance was going on.''

''Wait. You mean this glue is….''

''One of those scientists, yeah.''

''Okay….I don't know if these scientists are really dead in real life, but I'll make sure to not make you angry in the future.''

''Wise choice. Come on, let's get downstairs. Those things will not come any time soon, I guess.''

The two players made sure to not walk on the glue-like substance and got downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for the other players to log in. In the meantime, the two talked about their attack plan on the World Tree, which surprised Link for a second.

''What?! You want to come with us? No, no way, I 'm not letting you go this time.''

''Link-kun, these players who are trapped in there need the most help they can have. I'll help you fight with the others. I promise I will not die.''

''Kara-san, I….''

Kara put her hand on Link's and gave him a serious look.

''Look, anyway, it's not like there is anything else that I can do. I know I am risking my life in this attack, but I want to help as much as you want to save these players.''

A small tear appeared on Link's right eye. Just then, he realised that he came back to his old self, the Hayako he knew before SAO.

''B-But I don't want you to risk your life again after that fight we had to do two months ago….''

Kara approached Link and gave him a kiss, which left him surprised as she hugged him.

''Don't worry. We'll stick to the plan that Saku-nii-san will make and I will be able to leave this place for good and meet you in real life.''

Link smiled and nodded as the tear he had finally fell from his eye.

''Okay, then. But there's still something I want to ask to you, Kara-san.''

''….?''

''What's your real name? I told mine, but I never actually got the chance to hear yours.''

Kara smiled as she opened her inventory.

''My name is Yugosaki Hina. Nice to meet you, Hayako-kun.''

''Yugosaki Hina….That's a great name.''

He smiled and let her check her inventory as she prepared herself for the fight.

Three hours later:

It was now 2:00 PM and every player that was in the Sylph base yesterday was now back here. Leafa had chosen the time of day wisely: almost everyone had eaten and was ready to go to the World Tree. Sakumi explained the plan for a last time as she took back her old guild leader altitude from SAO.

''All right, one last revision of the plan before we're going out. Me, Kirito, Kristin, Leafa, Link, Kara and Aurora will enter the door upfront while Sakuya and Alicia will prepare their Sylphs and Cait Sith warriors to prepare themselves for the fight. Since it will be a big fight after all, every player must have in their possession a sufficient of health and mana potions on them in order to correctly prepare themselves for the fight to come. Sincerely, I don't know what is waiting for us after passing through the enemies out there, but we have the manpower and the numbers to maybe pass through. Got it, guys?''

Everyone nodded and she clapped her hands a single time while smiling with her Imp smile.

''Then, let's get to it, shall we?''

As everyone took their weapons and prepare themselves for the fight, Aurora noticed Alicia who was looking at Sakumi with an amazed look, to the point that even her tail looked like it was froze in the air.

''Oi, Alicia-san?''

Alicia quickly turned herself to her sisters and shook her head while having a little bit of an embarrassed look.

''Oh, sorry for that! I guess I was just thinking about something.''

As she smiled nervously, Aurora took a little curious look while having a little malicious grin on her face.

''Are you, by any hazard, in awe of Sakumi?''

''What? No, of course not! Why would I be?''

''Just wondering, because I know that you are hiding something, right?''

As she said that, one of Alicia's ears twitched in front of her sister.

''Okay, okay. I got to admit that I am a little impressed to see someone like a beginner player get a tactic like that pretty quickly. Was she a guild leader in another game?''

''Don't know. You should ask that to her or Kristin, they're sisters so they should know their selves pretty much.''

''Maybe I could let my little notice in the next Lord choice in the Imp race. Apparently, the Imp Lord is not very nice and is corrupted.''

''Ah….that sucks.''

''Yeah.''

After getting out of the little base and directing themselves to the World Tree, Kirito tapped on Sakumi's shoulder and spoke in a small voice.

''Are you sure that this plan is going to work out?''

''We'll see about that. I don't know how strong those guardians are, but my tactics are usually working well, so I am sure it's gonna be fine.''

''Um, okay, Saku-nii-san.''

''Oh, and by the way, take this.''

She opened her inventory and took out a sword with an elegant black hilt while giving it to Kirito, who looked a bit surprised to see her do this. Just before he was about to replace his Broadsword, Sakumi put her hand on his shoulder.

''It's for your dual-wielding skills. Keep it in your inventory and, if you are in danger, take it out.''

''That's pretty cool, thanks. But….wouldn't the sword replace my actual sword while trying to equip it?''

''That's why I didn't sent it to you by trade. Technically, the sword is still mine, but you can still use it as a second weapon. Attach it to your back with the leather strings that comes with it and you'll be able to use it like before.''

''Okay, now I understand.''

He attached the sword to his back and he looked like a dual sword player now, even though the second sword was still supposed to be in Sakumi's possession. The two players smiled to each other and, after at least five more minutes of walking, the group finally arrived finally arrived in front of the World Tree. The group was made of three parties: Sakumi's party, Sakuya's party and Alicia Rue's party. Sakumi's party was formed with the players she mentioned at the Sylph Base and they are supposed to directly get in the World Tree and attack. Sakuya's party are mostly formed of mages that are supposed to send off magic in case things begin to go wrong. Alicia's party was made of Beast Tamers and they will have to start their high-level Beast Incantation spells as soon as they could since they are long and complicated. Sakumi returned herself toward the players and lifted her falchion in the air.

''Let's get this done! We will be the first players to clear out the World Tree dungeon! Let's go!''

The Sylph and Cait Warriors roared in a war cry and Sakumi's party members nodded and took their weapons in hands. Sakumi returned herself to the big door of the World Tree and approached it. As she approached it, the two statues that were on the side of the big wooden door slowly put their swords in front of it and a loud male voice spoken to her as one of the statues' eyes had gone red.

''You who know not the heights of heaven….Do you desire passage to the castle of the king?''

A little pop-up message appeared in front of Sakumi as Yui got out of Kirito's pocket and got on her shoulder. The words ''Will you attempt the Grand Quest ''Guardians of the World Tree''?'' was written on the pop-up with the usual ''agree/disagree'' buttons. Yui looked at the message for a second and turned her look toward Sakumi.

''Mama, are you sure this is okay?''

As she pressed on the ''agree'' button, she nodded to Yui.

''We have to do this for those who are still in there, Yui-chan. Don't worry, Mama and Papa will be all right.''

As she tapped Yui's head gently, which made her smile a little, the second statue talked while the two knights lifted up their swords.

''Then show that you are worthy of letting your wings take flight.''

Then, the door opened.

As she gripped her falchion with a better grip, Sakumi turned her look toward Yui.

''All right, let's go. Yui-chan, go back to Papa and keep your head down. I don't want you to be hurt, okay?''

''Good luck, Mama.''

As she said that and took a little worried face, Yui nodded and flew up from her shoulder to get back into Kirito's pocket as Sakumi's party were passing the big door. As they were entering, they could still hear Alicia shout orders to her warriors.

''All right, guys, it's time to prepare for the party! Prepare the dragons!''

The Cait Sith warriors nodded and she returned herself toward the door where they could still see Sakumi's party going in.

'' (sigh) I hope Onee-chan will be all right in there.''

The room in the World Tree was completely covered in shadows to the point that even Sakumi couldn't really see a thing. She looked around her and shouted.

''Keep your eyes open. They could be anywhere.''

After she said that, the hexagon-like panels suddenly began to light the room with a red color as a loud voice was heard in the room.

'' (Maniacal laugh) I can't believe it! Kirito the Hero and Angel Sakumi at the same time along with my Fairy Queen? Who would have thought something like this could happen?''

As the maniac laugh continued, a sudden figure burst out of the big white flower on the ceiling as it was opening and landed on the ground in a loud BANG, leaving some smoke around the crash site. Then, as Sakumi prepared herself for combat and the smoke cleared, her party could finally see what was happening, suddenly making Kara angry.

''You….you again. Nobuyuki.''

The man laughed as Kara recognised him, making Link cringe.

''Heh, heh, heh! Well here I am, Yugosaki! What? Did I make you….angry? By any means?''

Link looked at him with a serious look and shouted.

''Are you the Fairy King Oberon?''

''Oooooh! Someone who recognise me with something else than my real name! How truly good this feeling feels!''

''So you are the bastard who did all those experiments on those players this tree has trapped.''

He took his claymore with hand and hit the ground with the peak of the sword with a CLING sound to appear more intimidating.

''I am gonna break you apart for what you've done, do you hear me?''

After Link said that in a calm voice, Sugou calmly laughed again as a twisted smile appeared on his face.

''And you think that you can beat me? The Fairy King? How courageous of you…..for a kid, of course. But, heh, there is still something you should know about me.''

''Then say it before my sword crushes your skull!''

''Well…..this.''

As he said that in a calm voice, Sugou lifted his hand in the air and a yellow circle appeared around it. Then, a strong push directly hit them and made Kristin, Aurora and Leafa pushed out of the room since their strength stat was not strong enough, shocking the remaining players. Just before they had time to get back, the door closed.

Sugou looked irritated to see that there were still some players remaining as he wanted to get them off his boot while he intentionally wanted to leave Kara who was not pushed by the magic he used.

''Hm….Looks like gravity magic will not be the solution for this time, I guess. Then I have no choice but to fight.''

He opened his menu and started to modify some things as Sakumi and Kirito were suddenly pushed forward, leaving Kara and Link behind them. Kara tried to go toward them, but Link blocked her path with his arm.

Sakumi talked in a calm voice as she tried to get back, but was pushed by the gravity magic anyway.

''How pathetic of you. Using spells that does not even exist in the game.''

''You should know that gravity magic will appear in the next patch, little Angel.''

''Why do you call her Angel and how do you know our names?''

As Kirito said that, Sugou turned himself to Kirito who had taken his sword with one hand.

''Simple. I am RECTO Progress Inc.'s CEO, after all. I know everything that happened in Sword Art Online. That game was just a bunch of non-sense, but I'm so jealous! Kayaba, how in the hell did you create such a perfect game?''

''You think that SAO was perfect? It was a death game, Sugou, you are losing your mind!''

''HA, HA, HAAAAAA! Yes I'm losing my mind a little bit, but isn't that exciting?! After getting rid of you three, I'm gonna make that little girl over there my Queen and we will rule this world forever!''

Sakumi grinned angrily as she was thinking about what was going on.

''_Okay, that guy is just going nuts and my plan completely screwed up. We need to get rid of him so we can deactivate the experiments, but….what did he meant by ''rid of you three''? Can he….''_

Suddenly, a bright blue light began to surround her. She understood that she was getting teleported and she closed her eyes with her weapon ready. As soon as she opened her eyes back, she was in a room which was completely covered in darkness with Sugou in front of her.

''Why did you teleported us here? Too scared to fight versus three players?''

''Too scared to fight? No, no, little Angel. Actually, I'm just getting started.''

He raised his hand in the air as words like ''Strength MAX'' and ''Health MAX'' appeared on his head.

''System Command! Change pain absorber from level 10 to level 7!''

''What?''

Suddenly, just before she had time to strike him, she felt something hit her stomach and she screamed in pain as she was knocked back on the ground. As she looked to her stomach, she suddenly noticed that her falchion was directly passing through her, leaving a strong pain behind. As she shouted with rage and tried to get up, Sugou rushed to her and kicked her back while laughing manically.

''What's wrong, Sakumi? Feeling weak?!''

As she was kicked again and didn't even have time to react to the attacks, she suddenly knew what was going on. She tried to activate her ''Wings of Liberty'' skill, but she wasn't able to do it.

''HAHA, DENIED, PRETTY LITTLE GIRL! YOU CAN'T WIN WITH YOUR SKILL NOW!''

''You….Argh!''

After she was kicked again, this time in the stomach by the hilt of her falchion, she couldn't move anymore; the pain was too much. Sugou took her by the neck and said in a calm voice.

''What does it mean to be beaten, Saku-nii-san? What does it mean to fear someone as much as you can?''

''I…..I am not afraid….of you….you son of a…..''

Just before she had time to finish and Sugou was about to hit her again, a bright white light completely covered her vision and she suddenly found herself in front of a tall brown-haired man in a white scientific coat. The man talked in a calm voice.

''Are you going to run away?''

Sakumi tried to talked, but she realised she couldn't move at all.

''_What….the hell? Where am I? Is this….the end?''_

''No it's not, White Swordgirl.''

''_What?! You can….hear me while I'm talking in my head. Who are you?''_

''It seems you do not recognise me from the previous fight we had before, didn't you, Saku-nii-san?''

Soon after he said that, even if she couldn't move at all, she was very surprised to someone like him here.

''_K-Kayaba? But….how?''_

''This is not important. Why are you accepting the fate of getting killed by a man like him?''

''_It's not like I have a choice anyway…..he's a GM and I'm a player. I can't possible be stronger than someone like him….''_

''Those words made a mockery of our battle. Our fight showed me the power of the human will. And the possibilities held by the future. Stand up, Saku-nii-san!''

The white light faded in particles and she found herself back in the room with Sugou gripping her by the neck. Her look suddenly changed from a ''All hope is lost'' face to a confident face as she took the arm of Sugou and used her grip to kick Sugou away with her feet. He got back with a little bit of pain left from the kick as Sakumi did a backflip and painfully got her sword out of her stomach, throwing it away. Sugou looked at her with an irritated look.

'' (sigh) Oh, looks like there's still some bugs left after all. Let's see who's still going to stand after that!''

He quickly got to Sakumi and tried to slap her, but she raised her arm and took it again with a hard grip, surprising Sugou. She gave him a look that could had killed him a thousand of times if her eyes were guns as she talked in a calm voice.

''System login. ID Heathcliff.''

Suddenly, holographic screens appeared around Sakumi and Sugou got back with a shocked look.

''W-What? What is this ID?!''

''System command. Enable administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to level 1 and disable maximum stat upgrades.''

The body of Oberon suddenly shined in yellow for a second a message appeared in front of him, a GM warning to be more precise. As he read it, he suddenly began to feel furious.

''Your ID outranks mine? That's impossible! I am the ruler! The creator! King of this world! It's God!''

''No you're not. This world and its people, you stole it. You're just a king of thieves sitting on its stolen throne!''

''Y-You bitch... How dare you talk to me like that?! System command! Generate object ID: EXCALIBUR!''

Actually, nothing really happened and the crazed man began to feel angrier.

''Listen to me, you piece of crap! These….These are God's orders!''

''System command. Generate object ID: Excalibur.''

As soon as Sakumi said that in a calm voice, a line of codes appeared in front of her and a golden sword materialised in the air. She took it by the hilt and smiled.

''So, only words can make a legendary weapon appear? Poor you….''

She threw the Excalibur to him, took back her falchion on the ground and pointed it toward Sugou.

''Come on, _Baka (1)_,show me what you've got in a real fight. System command. Set pain absorber to level 0.''

As the pain absorber cursor appeared on their side and reached 0, Sugou looked confused.

''W-What? What're you doing?''

''A fight to the death, Oberon, that's what I want. Your pain in exchange for the liberation of the trapped SAO players. At least, he did not created a world where a bastard and a coward would sit on his throne, laughing at his people. Not Kayaba Akihiko!''

Sugou had already lost it. When Sakumi said that name, he entered a childish frenzy, to the point of swinging the air like he would actually hit something.

''Kaya…..Kayaba! I see…. That ID was…..Why? Why do you interfere with me, even after death? You're always this way! Thinking you know everything! Taking everything I want!''

''Sugou…''

As Sakumi said is name in a calm, but determined voice, Sugou returned himself to her as she continued.

''I understand a little bit while you are so angry. Once, I win versus him and actually had beaten him for the first time, but, at least, I never wanted to be like him. Unlike you….''

''Y-You stupid kid!''

This time, it was enough for him to try to strike Sakumi with his legendary sword, but it was worthless and actually made his situation pretty much worse. Every time Sakumi would block his attacks with a single parry, he didn't noticed in his frenzy that, one by one, her ''Wings of Liberty'' skill properties were appearing. After her skill was at a complete state, she decided it was enough. She counter-attacked one of his strikes and slashed one of his arms, making him shout in pain.

''AAAH! My arm, my arm!''

''I see that this hurts pretty much. But, after all the things you had done to those poor people, I think you clearly deserve it.''

Since she wasn't cruel to the point of killing him bit by bit, she decided to directly hit him in the head. As her sword passed through him, it looked like the pain was too much since Sugou didn't even shouted and disappeared in a rain of polygons.

''There. Another psychopath down.''

She unsheathed her falchion and she came back to her Imp appearance as her skill was ending. She opened one of her menus in the holographic screens around her and pressed on the log out button, making a little message appear in front of her with the words ''Logging out will terminate all service. Server will automatically log out after a 2 minutes wait.'' written on it.

She smiled and pressed on the ''agree'' button as a little timer appeared on her HUD and the holographic screens disappeared. She looked in the air and took a serious look once more.

''You're there, aren't' you, Heathcliff?''

The same man she saw in her previous vision appeared in the air and was going down to the ground.

''It's been a long time, Saku-nii-san.''

''You are alive? I was thinking that any player that would die in SAO would die in the Real World.''

''You could say that, or you could say I'm not. I am an echo of the mind that was Kayaba Akihiko. An afterimage.''

''Heh, Kirito had talked to me about you a little. He had read a lot about you and he told me that your words would never really make any sense. Anyway, I think I'm supposed to thank you now for letting me access your ID.''

A little smile appeared on Kayaba.

''No need thanks.''

''Hm?''

She gave him a slight intrigued look and she let him continue.

''We aren't so close that we'd do anything for free. There is a price. Always.''

''Then…..what do you want me to do? I thought that this game was over now that I activated the logging off sequence.''

Then, a bright yellow light shine above them and Sakumi looked up to it with a curious look as it was coming down to her. While it was floating in front of her, Sakumi looked at the strange egg-shaped object that was containing some data in it with a strange look.

''…..What is this?''

''The beginning of a world. It's called The Seed. Once it buds, you'll understand what it is. I'll leave what to do then up to you. You can delete and completely forget it. However, if you have any feelings left for that world besides hatred…..''

Sakumi looked at the object called The Seed with a sad look. Kayaba had a point; these worlds she experienced and lived in…..she liked them very much. Even if, in SAO, the constant fear of death would appear at any moment, she had experienced some happiness and fun in it by the contrary of many players. In ALO, it was the same thing; she liked every single bit of it apart of Sugou's experiments, of course.

''I'll be going, then.''

Sakumi lifted her head toward Kayaba as he began to float and fade in the distance.

''I hope we meet again, Saku-nii-san.''

Then, he disappeared completely, leaving only her and The Seed in her hands as she was teleported back into the World Tree. She noticed that she was alone in the big room, which made her laugh a little bit. The last player of ALfheim….that feels really weird. She looked at The Seed with a serious look and sighed.

''I don't know what this thing may cause in the future, but…..I'll do it.''

As she touched The Seed and a menu appeared beside it, Sakumi noticed that the only choice that was written was the ''Save to AmuSphere local memory'' option, which made her smile.

''_Damn it, Kayaba. Even if I hated you so much for trapping us in SAO, I still have some sympathy left for you.''_

She pressed on the option and The Seed disappeared, leaving her in the darkness of the World Tree. She decided to get back outside and look at the sky for a second. It was sunset and the sun was getting down in the sky as little stars could be seen in the air. A tear appeared in her eyes for a second as she smiled and opened her menu to press on the log out button.

''Goodbye, ALfheim….''

She pressed on the ''agree'' button from the confirmation warning and logged out, leaving the Land of Fairies to its fate.

* * *

(1): ''_Baka'' _means ''Idiot'' in Japanese.

**Author's Notes: **All right, this chapter's done. Now, I've got to say something to you guys. Firstly, I really want to thank you guys for all the support you are giving me for this text. Frankly, I did not think that my second text would have so many support from the readers. You have my thanks for that.

Secondly, no, this is not the end. Sakumi will come back, don't worry about it. Even though I was a little dissapointed to see this chapter like that, I'm still happy that this one is done as well. There is still one arc left...and it will be the last one, I'm afraid. Since I've got another project on the line and that I promised to finish the text to Gun Gale, I'll still do it, even if my mind is tortured with studies and exams and just school stuff, you know. (laughs)

Anyway, guys, I hope you will enjoy the most of the Phantom Bullet arc as you enjoyed the previous arc. Guns are waiting, my friends, it's time to press on that trigger!


	22. Chapter 22: The Fall

Chapter XXII

Real World, 10 months later, November 7th 2025, Sakura Family House, 8:30 PM:

Natsumi was looking at the YouTube web site for a moment on her computer, normally checking for new games that were coming out on the network.

It has now been ten months since she started The Seed with the help of Kirito and Agil on the network. Since then, multiple games had started to flow on the network, but The Seed did not have any major games on it….until May. That's when the game ALfheim Online became one of the biggest and most populated games of The Seed. The population jump was caused by the sudden re-creation of the Aincrad castle based on the data found in the ALO server which caused the new developers, Ymir, who had replaced RECTO Progress Inc., to put the old castle back to life. Since then, the front lines were already at the 9th floor after this time, proving the excitation of the players from clearing the damned castle. Unfortunately, when Sakumi tried to the 22nd floor by fly to buy back the Forest Home, she was blocked by an invisible wall and she heard that the fly limit of the Aincrad were unfortunately locked on the front lines, which means that she would have to wait a little to get back to the moments she lived in SAO with Kirito and Yui.

Haruna approached Natsumi who was still looking at the screen with a slight annoyed look.

''Come on, Natsu-chan, stop watching that. You have to go to school tomorrow, right?''

''Let me thirty more minutes and I'll go to bed, I promise, Onee-chan.''

'' (sigh) All right.''

Haruna got out of Natsumi's room and closed the door. Even if it was bothering her, she got to admit that her sister was right. Since April, her parents had entered her into the ''SAO Survivor School'' and she had to get to school at around 7:30 AM.

'' (sigh) Maybe she's right; I am just losing my time. Last video and I am closing.''

Suddenly, one of the videos in the list caught her attention. The video was named ''Gun Gale Online ''Coming back to Earth'' Trailer''.

''Gun Gale Online, huh? All right, let's see what you've got.''

She clicked on the video link and the usual video player appeared.

Meanwhile, Fushu Prison, meeting room:

Sugou Nobuyuki had waited for this moment for a long time. After hacking through the network, he finally found out why her Fairy Queen escaped the World Tree: one of his scientists betrayed him. Today was meeting day at the prison, so he would finally have a family member of his to talk with.

He got into the meeting room and was placed on a chair in front of a glass window with a little phone of his right. On the other side of the window, there was a brown-haired young man who came at the other chair and sat on it. The two men took the phone and the younger one spoke in it.

''Yo, dad, how's it going in there? Holding off the pain?''

''Yeah….you could say so.''

''You can tell me everything you want, I've hacked the camera and listening system with the help of someone.''

''Heh, heh, heh. You don't know how much I missed you, Himeko-san.''

Himeko smiled and continued.

''So….who do you want me to eliminate? We've been talking about this project since June now.''

''Ah….the ''Kishin'' Project. Wasn't the virus destroyed by the White Swordgirl not long ago?''

''No, not that one. I'm talking about the ''Death Gun'' project. Are we ready to start?''

''There's still one thing I want you to do, Himeko-san.''

''What is it?''

Sugou smiled painfully as his right eye was hurting him like hell. Since the day Sakumi had strike his arm and his eye, he now had an unstoppable pain coming from those parts every day. Since then, he wanted someone to take care of her as fast as they could to get his revenge.

''I want you to get rid of someone I know. Do you know, by any means, the name Sakura?''

''Yeah. Why are you asking me this?''

''Perfect, perfect. Now, look, is the poison ready to work on?''

''Yes, father.''

''When you will get out of here, you will infiltrate RECTO Progress Inc.'s main building at Tokorozawa and directly eliminate this man. By any means necessary.''

Sugou took out a little picture from his pocket and slipped it under the glass window, giving it to Himeko who nodded.

''Okay, father, we'll take care of it as soon as we can.''

''Then goodbye, son. I will see you soon, I'm sure.''

''Goodbye, dad.''

The two rang up the phone and got out of the room with the systems slowly reactivating back.

An hour later, RECTO Progress Inc. Main Establishment, Tokorozawa district:

A taxi arrived in front of the building and left Himeko looking at the building with a needle-less syringe in his pocket. He entered the building and arrived in front of the counter.

''Hello, miss? Could I please have access to M. Sakura immediately? It's an urgent message from his family.''

The secretary turned her look from her computer toward him and gave him a weird look.

''A message? Couldn't he just take a phone call or something?''

''No. Actually, I'm his son, and I've heard that my grandfather at died today in the United States while in a vacation trip.''

''Oh god. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, my boy. Let me give you the pass card and I'll let you go see your father.''

''Thank you, miss.''

As she gave the pass card to him, Himeko got away and a small smile appeared on his face as he covered it with his hood. That was really too easy for him. He gave her a bland excuse and she believed it in a blink of an eye! What a dumb woman.

He took the elevator and finally arrived in front of M. Sakura's office. As he put the pass card in front of the door's sensor and opened the door, he saw the man working on his papers lift his head toward him. As soon as he looked toward him, he took a slight angry look.

''Hey, who are you, son? I thought I was receiving news from my family at home.''

''You'll soon find out what it's all about.''

Sakura quickly understood the situation and immediately pressed on the silent alarm button under the table. He calmly stood up and got passed the young man.

''Let me take a chair first and we'll talk about it.''

But, as he passed at the side of Himeko, he didn't notice him taking out the syringe and pressing on his arm to inject the substance that was in it. Sakura quickly got away from him and took away his personal pistol, aiming at Haruhime's head.

''Who are you?! Who sent you here?''

Himeko laughed a little and spoke in a calm voice.

''It's too late, old man. The liquid is already in, you can't stop it now.''

''I still have the strength to use your head as target practice. I'll call the-''

Suddenly, he felt something really weird with his heartbeat. It stopped. He put his hand on his chest and he fell on the ground. Himeko approached him and smiled.

''Good night, old man. See you starside.''

He took a skull mask from his other pocket, put it on his face and took Sakura's gun as the old man died on the ground without even a sound. He shot one of the windows three times to break it and jumped on the roof that could be seen from the window. Since SAO, Himeko had great agility to the point that he could match a professional gymnast, so going down a building will not cause him any problem. After he climbed down the building, he ran to the car that was waiting for him by the gate. When he got into the car, another man which looked older than him and was at the driver seat smiled and laughs while Himeko took out the skull mask.

''Himeko-san, you-are-a-genius! We shall celebrate your assassination tonight!''

''We will, Shoichi, we will! Pizzas and Gatorade for the night, right?''

''Hell yeah! Oh, by the way, I was able to convince my brother to join us. For now, he's all right and he's preparing himself for his first kill. He'll be on Gun Gale and I'll go kill the player in real life with the succinylcholine.''

''All right, dude, my father's got us covered, even if he's in jail. May the Laughing Coffin rejoice!''

The two men laughed and the driver started the engine to get out of the building's perimeter after the alarm started.

The next day, SAO Survivor School, 3:30 PM:

''So, what do you think?''

Just before the students were getting home, Kazuto and Natsumi came to their usual spot, at one of the benches not far from the school. As Natsumi showed him the ''Gun Gale Online'' trailer with her cellphone, he looked pretty surprised.

''I gotta admit that this game looks very interesting, Natsu-chan. But, yeah, I don't really have money right now. Maybe next month, I'll try to get in.''

''All right. It's your choice. I just hope that Yui will not be too sad of seeing me go play something else.''

''Don't worry. She's gonna be all right.''

The two smiled and kissed before Natsumi said him goodbye after walking together to the school gates.

When she arrived to her house by walk fifteen minutes later, her mother was waiting for her in front of the main door. Natsumi noticed that she did not had the same smile she would have every day, but more of an angry one at that. When she approached her mother and tried to get in the house, Mizuki blocked her way by putting her arm in front of her, surprising her.

''W-What? Mother, what's happening? Is there something wrong?''

As she turned herself to Mizuki, she felt something hard it her face and got back. As she was just about to realise what was happening, Mizuki threw a little bag to her and shouted.

''That's all because of you! You and that stupid machine you played with!''

''W-What the hell are you talking about?!''

As Natsumi gave her a shocked look, a tear had appeared in Mizuki's eye and she shouted again.

''What happened at your father's job, that's your entire fault!''

''What?''

''After someone entered his office, he was found dead! DEAD, YOU HEAR?!''

Natsumi felt like what Mizuki said like a punch in the stomach. As she took a shocked look and tears began to appear in her eyes, she spoke in a calm voice.

''Father…..is…dead?''

''Yes! (sob) A policeman had come here this morning to tell me that….(sob)...''

''But…..Mother, I didn't do anything, I swear! I was at school!''

''You gravely injured his old boss and you surely gave him a feeling of vengeance in January! Just because of that, you put my husband in the hands of God!''

''Why are you talking about Su-''

''Stop! I don't you to tell a single word again! From now on, Sakura Natsumi, you are not my child anymore. You are banned from this house! GET OUT OF HERE!''

''What?! B-But, Mother, let me ex-''

''I SAID GET OUT!''

After shouting that, Mizuki entered the house and slammed the door right in front of Natsumi. For a complete length of five minutes, she stood there, in front of the door without moving or anything. Then, she slowly took the bag that contained her AmuSphere and sat on the stairs of the front door, looking at the street with a sad look.

''My father….is dead. My mother…..banned me from my house.''

She repeated the same sentence five times before opening her cellphone and open her ''Contacts'' sub-menu. Then, after another five minutes looking at Kazuto's profile, she pressed on the ''Call Contact'' button and took her phone up her right ear.

''Hello, Kazuto-kun?''

''Hey, Natsu-chan. So, what's going on? I thought you would log in on ALfheim a bit sooner.''

''Can I come to your house?''

Kazuto noticed the sad tone of her voice and began to worry.

''Okay, but….is there something wrong?''

''I'll tell you when I'll be over there.''

''All right, Natsu-chan. See you.''

''Yeah, bye.''

She closed her cellphone, stood up while taking the little bag and started walking toward the street. Just before she was about to get away, she looked back to the house and a tear began to appear in her eye. She quickly passed her hand on it to wipe it and walked away.

Twenty minutes, Kirigaya family home:

Natsumi arrived at Kazuto's house and knocked on the door three times. Suguha opened the door and gave Natsumi a surprised look before returning herself to the living room.

''Kazuto-kun! Natsumi's here!''

''I'm coming!''

He got downstairs and saw Natsumi who he noticed that she was not very happy, which surprised him. Normally, she would smile every time she would see him and she looked happy for the most time being. Now…..she looked sad. As he arrived at the side of Suguha, he gave Natsumi a slight worried look.

''Hey, Natsu-chan, are you all right? You wanted to talk to me about something, right?''

''Yeah….''

''Come on in.''

He let Natsumi enter the house and sit on one of the living room's couch. Even if she was truly sad of what was happening to her, she felt comfortable. Every time he would come by this house, she would really her stay since she had some preferences in the ancient house designs, but now was not the time to think about that. As Kazuto sat on her side and Suguha sat on the other couch, she finally got the courage to say it.

''My…..my father apparently died yesterday and my mother….''

As she was about to continue, tears appear in her eyes and she began to sob.

'' (sob) M-my mother…..kicked me out of…my house…..''

As Kazuto and Suguha gasped in shock, Natsumi quickly hugged Kirito and let it all out. As Kazuto looked back at Suguha with a shocked look, she talked in a calm voice.

''Okay, Saku-nii-san, just calm down. Why did your mother banned you from your house? Weren't you at school all day long.''

''That's what I tried to say to her but she wouldn.t listen! (sob) Mommy….''

''Was Haruna with your mother?''

''No, she was still at her college. I think she arrived at home now….''

''Sugu, could you please call out Haruna-san?''

Suguha nodded and quickly got to the phone to call out Haruna. As she got Haruna on the line and told her the situation, Kirito was trying to comfort Natsumi who was still crying on his shoulder.

''_This can't be true, right? Her mother couldn't have kicked her out for real.''_

As Kazuto thought that, Suguha hang off the phone and got to Natsumi.

''Natsu-chan, your sister will come here very soon with your aunt. Don't worry, they'll plan things out.''

''T-Thank you, Suguha-san…''

As Natsumi stopped crying a little and wipe out her tears, she took a little smile.

''Ironic, isn't it? The great swordsman I am whose life is completely destroyed now.''

Kazuto shook his head and gave her a serious look.

''Don't say such things, Natsu-chan. Look, when your sister and your aunt will arrive here, I'll accompany you, all right?''

''Okay, Kazuto-kun. Thank you.''

He gave her a slight confident smile and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little more. That's the only thing he and Suguha can do anyway…

After thirty minutes of waiting, Haruna and Amano finally arrived to the Kirigaya house. After taking Natsumi and Kazuto with them in Amano's car, the four took a little discussion on the road while they were going to Amano's house. Natsumi had started it by talking in a calm voice.

''Why is my mother blaming me for the murder of my father?''

Amano responded with a calm altitude. Since the short silvery-white haired woman with silver eyes was once part of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department while she was younger, she would often understand such situations.

''When we were younger, at around the age of 13, your mother had contracted some sort of psychological disease that caused her to have some sort of…..second personality.''

''Schizophrenia?''

As Haruna responded with a shocked voice at the front passenger seat, Amano nodded and continued.

''Yes, unfortunately. For some time, something would wake in her…..something not great. She would often hear voices shouting her orders and she would get to her room screaming, leaving us confused. But, after around a year, she came in front of me in my room and she clearly said that she fought back the voices. I was truly happy to see her back and I was thinking that it was finally over. But…..I think it's coming back.''

Kazuto gave Amano a sad look as the woman sadly sighed and asked her a question.

''But…..isn't medicine knowledge high enough today to get rid of it?''

''No, there's still some cases today and the only solution is to keep them away from the population, unfortunately.''

''Still, I don't understand why she said that to Natsu-chan. Maybe that was a little too much?''

''Problem is I think those voices came back and forced her to blame Natsumi for the death of his husband. Even if I really feel sorry for his death, I think this is getting too far.''

She stopped the car in front of a two floor house and returned herself to Natsumi who was looking outside.

''Don't worry, Natsu-chan. From now on, you'll live with me until we find a solution for this, okay?''

Natsumi nodded, but didn't they said anything, saddening Amano.

''_Poor girl….Living all these horrible things in a single day, that's just too much to bear.''_

Amano closed the car engine and gave a key to Haruna.

''Haruna-san, could you please bring her inside? I'll bring Kazuto back to his house.''

Kazuto quickly tried to protest, but soon sighed and put his hand in Natsumi's.

''Look, promise you will try to forget those things, okay? I don't want you to become the man you hate.''

''I promise.''

Natsumi nodded and hugged Kazuto before getting out of the car and waving her hand toward him as the car was getting away. From the inside, the house was made of a living room and a kitchen on the first floor, bedrooms on the second floor and the attic in the basement. Haruna noticed the little bag that she had since they took her from Kazuto's house.

''Hey, sis, what's that?''

Natsumi gave her a sudden serious look and said in an angry voice.

''That's the only thing who keeps me alive!''

As her voice suddenly got louder, surprising her sister, she got upstairs to the guest room and slammed the door. Haruna sat at one of the chairs in the living room in front of the fireplace and looked at the little picture of her aunt and her mother when they were younger on the table with a sad look.

'' (sigh) Things are just getting worse and worse.''

First, Sword Art Online. Second, Sugou Nobuyuki's experiments…..and now this? She couldn't actually believe that her sister had to pass through all of that without a single emotional collapse…..but, now, maybe it was a little too much to bear.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she began to think about her father. Even if he was not often with his family, they all loved him very much. He was kind, enthusiastic and very concentrated on his work. All he wanted was to please the kids of this generation with brand new gaming technology….and he was murdered by someone.

But….who would do such a thing? After all, he hasn't done anything really bad to anyone and he protested against the development of SAO because he thought that was a bad thing to do. Maybe he has done something someone never truly had forgiven him for…..but what?

Haruna wiped her tears from his eyes and sighed with a sad tone as she knew what her sister would do now. She surely was now getting into ALO to get back to Kazuto and Yui, whom Natsumi explained to her what she truly was. For Natsumi, she was like her daughter, but maybe that was one of the only good things SAO left behind her.

Haruna took her IPod 10th generation from her blue jacket's pocket, put her earphone and opened the ''Music'' section of the device. In the list of at least two hundred songs, she found the one that she wanted and listened to it while looking at the fireplace. It was a little song from an American game called Halo 3, one of the only games on the Xbox that she really liked apart from the games on her beloved PlayStation.

''I guess that's why this song is called ''Never Forget'' after all….''


	23. Chapter 23: Dream Bullet

Chapter XXIII

Two hours later, ALO, Sylph Zone, Grasslands:

''HYAAAA!''

After flying off of the Imp zone, Sakumi couldn't contain her rage anymore for her mother's words and quickly got to the Grasslands, a territory south of Sylvein which is supposed to be designed as a hill just before the ocean with absolutely no trees or monsters, only grass. Actually, a month ago, she found a big tree that was placed on the complete limit of the hill of which she would train a lot on it to practice her fighting skills, so this rumor was actually false. Immediately after she arrived at the tree, she had begun to unleash all the anger that was flowing in her since her mother's meeting.

As she let out a loud bloodthirsty shout, she hit the tree with a hard hit with her falchion. As she hit the tree again, again and again, the tree would let out a loud ''BANG'' which could be heard from all across the Grasslands. As she reached the point of being incredibly fast – which could be mistaken as maybe faster than Kirito –, she shouted with a frenzied voice.

''MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!''

Then, the tree finally broke. As the tree was completely covered with red scratch marks by her weapon's hits, the trunk fell on the ground and shattered in polygons. She felt surprised for a second and she planted her falchion on the ground while panting with exhaustion.

''Mama?''

Sakumi returned herself to her back and saw a little pixie that was directly was in front of her face. She gasped in surprise and quickly got back, but she calmed herself as she recognised Yui.

''Oh, hey, Yui-chan. Sorry for that, I did not recognise you.''

''It's okay, Mama.''

''All right, then. Hey, by the way, where is Kirito-kun? Shouldn't he be with you in order to let you appear as a pixie?''

Yui smiled and shook her head.

''No, no. I may be a navigation pixie in this world, I'm still a real person and I can still get where I want even without Papa.''

''Um, okay. I can understand that.''

As she tried to take a little smile to convince Yui that she was happy to try to hide her sad and angry feelings, Yui gave her a worried face as she sat on Sakumi's shoulder.

''Mama, I can sense that you are sad and angry at the same time. Can you tell me what's going on?''

As Sakumi heard that, her smile completely disappeared and she sighed in a sad tone.

''Are you sure you want to hear it?''

Yui nodded and Sakumi sighed again.

'' (sigh) Okay, then…''

Then, Sakumi tried to explain the best she could to summarise the events of the past hours to the little pixie, which made Yui looked to her with a sad face as she let her mother finish.

''And now I'm at my aunt's house, playing with the AmuSphere my mother had gave me before I was kicked out.''

''That's…..horrible, Mama.''

''Yeah….And the worst thing is that I've wanted to create a character on another game just before that.''

''Oh, really? On which game?''

''It's a game called Gun Gale Online, a world where the weapons used in it are mostly guns at the place of swords and magic. But I don't think you would really like it anyway; this game looks populated with people who just thinks about being the best at this game.''

''No, actually, it's interesting me a little bit.''

''Really?''

As Sakumi gave her s surprised look, Yui smiled and nodded.

''Since the day I was reborn, I was able to conquer my fears of being attacked by the players' feelings. Maybe I could…..accompany you?''

''Accompany me? But what about Kirito-kun? He said he was interested but he doesn't have the money for it right now, so how can you come with me? You are saved in his AmuSphere's local memory, right?''

Actually, a month ago, Suguha was finally able to convince Kirito to buy an AmuSphere after so much time, the principal reason being that the security system was much better on the AmuSphere by the contrary of the NerveGear. So she bought the AmuSphere for him and, soon after, the NerveGear was collecting dust in Kirito's room. Yui continued shortly.

''Even if I am stored in Papa's system, I can still follow other players around since I am an AI.''

''Um, okay, I think I understand a little bit. Look, I'll try to contact Papa on the text system and we'll see what he will think about your request, all right?''

As Sakumi gently tapped on Yui's head, Yui smiled as Sakumi opened her menu and got to her friend list to create a ''Text Chat'' with Kirito who was online. The text box appeared shortly and Sakumi quickly began to write in it:

CHAT HOST: Sakumi

Kirito ENTERED THE CHAT

Sakumi: Hey, Kirito-kun, what's up?

Kirito: I was just going to your position at the moment to take Yui back. What is it? Oh, and by the way, are you all right? I mean, about that….

Sakumi: Let's not talk about that for now, okay? I'm trying to forget it.

Kirito: ….okay. So, what's happening?

Sakumi: It's about Gun Gale. Yui wants to come with me.

Kirito: Eeeeeh?! Are you serious?

Sakumi: Yeah, but…..maybe it could be a good idea. Since she came here, I feel…..happier, somehow.

Kirito: ….I…All right, okay, she can come with you. BUT, I said ''BUT'', as soon as I come in this game, I'll try to get to you two as soon as I can.

Sakumi: All right, Kirito-kun. See you soon.

Kirito: Goodbye, Saku-nii-san.

END OF CHAT SESSION

As Sakumi closed the chat, she suddenly felt something on her cheek and she looked to her shoulder with surprise as Yui was smiling again.

''Don't worry, Mama, everything will be all right.''

Sakumi smiled in return; she was right about what she said to Kirito. Yui is maybe the only thing remaining that could keep her happy in these times.

''Okay, then. I'll log out and download GGO on my AmuSphere to play it. And you, Yui-chan?''

''I will register your account information and I'll join you in the game with whatever the game classifies me.''

''All right.''

She opened her menu and got to the ''Logout'' button as the usual ''agree/disagree'' buttons appeared. As soon as she was about to press on the ''agree'' button, she looked at Yui for the last time and smiled as she said in a calm voice ''See you soon, Yui-chan''. Then, she finally pressed the button and logged out.

Real World, Sakura Amano's house:

Natsumi quickly opened her eyes, took out the AmuSphere out of her head and jumped on the guest room's home computer's chair. The guest room had a bed, a mirror, a desk and two windows looking toward the street, which pleased Natsumi because it kinda looked like her own room.

On the desktop of the computer, there was a little program called ''The Seed'' with a little icon of a tree. Since the program Kayaba gave her was saved in her AmuSphere, the gaming console directly copied the program and put it in this computer the moment she connected the cables to make it work. As she clicked on the program, a black screen took the entire screen and, soon after, the program's menu appeared.

The menu was made of only three buttons in the middle of the screen in front of a white background with the words ''Welcome to The Seed'' in blue written on the top of the screen. The three buttons were ''Game Creating'', ''Game Searching'' and ''Exit'', the most important obviously being the ''Game Creating'' one. ''The Seed'' was in fact a program that allows the players to create a VR game on their own, creating a giant gaming network on the Internet, around the world. But, since Natsumi really wasn't that good with the Creating engine, she gave up and decided that she will surely use it another day.

She clicked on the ''Game Searching'' button and the buttons disappeared, leaving only a search bar in the screen. She quickly wrote with her keyboard ''Gun Gale Online'' and pressed enter. Then, soon after, a list appeared, but there was only a single game since the search was precise enough to quickly direct her to the game she wanted. She clicked on the game's name and a usual summary screen appeared along with a big ''DOWNLOAD NOW'' button written under the summary. She sighed and quickly pressed the button.

''I don't have time to read now.''

Then, a download bar appeared on the screen and quickly got to 100%, making her sigh in relief. At least, the download wouldn't take a straight hour to make it work. She closed the program and the desktop of the computer came back as she stood up, took her AmuSphere and put it on her head. She calmed down, waited for the machine to prepare itself and closed her eyes.

''Link Start!''

The usual white screen appeared along with the little lines of colors confirming her entry in the network. But, as soon as she arrived after the scanning, a menu appeared with two game names: ALfheim Online and Gun Gale Online. She chose GGO and she was quickly directed into a log-in screen. She thought about something pretty quickly.

''_Wait. Wouldn't it be easier for Yui to get to me if I transfer my account?''_

She was a bit right. In ''The Seed'', you can directly transfer the account you had on a certain game in another game to conserve the stats you had into the previous game. Since she had played on SAO, her stats were the same as her SAO character in ALfheim. But, if she would create a new account, Yui will maybe have to do some more searches before finally finding her account.

'' _(sigh) All right, then. I'll just transfer my ALO account.''_

She chose the ''ACCOUNT TRANSFER'' button under the ''Sign up'' button and another log-in screen appeared shortly. She wrote her ALO username and password and she finally chose the ''Log-in'' button. Words appear in front of her as she slowly was entering the world of Gun Gale.

/_ACCOUNT TRANSFER OPERATION COMPLETE. THE SYSTEM WILL NOW PROCEDE YOU TO THE START OF THE GAME CHOSEN. /_

''_All right, Gun Gale Online, let's see what you've got.''_

Another bright white light appeared on her vision and she directly appeared in the virtual world.

GGO, SBC Gurokken, 6:45 PM:

As the white light faded completely from her vision, Sakumi noticed that she was now in the entrance of some sort of big city, which she could see from where she was metallic skyscrapers reaching through the clouds with air tunnels connecting them and neon advertisements almost everywhere. On the ground, there were no sign of nature since it was only made of metal plates and the sky was yellow with some red, confirming the beginning of a sunset. A dome building was placed behind her, surely for an introduction building for starting players and a street was paved in front of her going to what looked like the main city along with an AWFUL LOT of stores on the sides.

She also noticed that it looked there was absolutely no female players whatsoever in this world. All the players she could see were all male and had black rustic weapons known as guns on their back. Eventually, most of them turned their look toward her and she suddenly got an unpleasant feeling: they all looked like soldiers who survived wars with all the scares they had on their faces and they were also looking toward her with some sort of weird look, which made her a bit nervous but she soon forgot it and ignored them.

She opened her menu and checked on her stats. As she would gladly guess, most of them were pretty high, even if the skills were lowered because of the changing of the skill bars. Now, since she had 85 Strength, 95 Agility and 90 Speed in ALO; she now has 40 STR, 55 DEX, 50 AGI and 35 DEF in GGO. What mostly surprised her was the DEX stat since the system was marking it as ''Player Accuracy''; how could it be so high if she did not even touched a single bow in ALfheim Online?

As she closed her menu and looked around her, she finally noticed that the dome building had some sort of glass reflection effect and she approached it.

''W-What the hell….''

As she looked at the glass, she looked at the silvery-white haired girl that was in front of her and she suddenly whispered in a shocked voice to not surprise the other players.

''B-But…..that's the _real_ me!''

No, in fact, it was her but with a more….._beautiful _effect than the real her. She noticed that her hair and eyes were of the same colors and hairstyle from the Real World, but she also noticed that she was taller and that her eyes seemed to sparkles sometimes. She also noticed that she had long eyelashes, which made her shiver since she hated makeup. She had the same clothing the starters of GGO were given: a silver uniform with black lines on it, the only difference is that she had some sort of a little gauntlet on her arm with a screen on it. For a moment, she thought it was a ''_PipBoy 3000'' _from the American post-apocalyptic game series ''Fallout'', but she soon shook her head. Maybe it was just the inspiration of it since GGO had kind of the same setting. According to the trailer she saw, GGO was taking place in a world where humans escaped Earth on spaceships because of a nuclear war, destroying the entire planet and leaving only a wasteland behind. But, the humans came back and wanted to repopulate the planet…..in some way, she guessed.

As she stood there confused of her character's appearance, a sudden voice was heard from her gauntlet.

''Mama, can you hear me?''

''Eh?''

She suddenly shook her head again to escape the confusion of her avatar's appearance and looked at the gauntlet with surprise as a sudden blue hologram came out of it; the hologram of a little girl in a white dress.

''Y-Yui-chan? I….I didn't know that you could find me with such speed!''

The hologram smiled and explained.

''Actually, it was rather easy. Like I explained to you in ALfheim, your username and password were already registered in my internal memory. And, since it looks like you decided to transfer your account, it was much easier and faster to find you.''

''I….I see. So you are a…..hologram?''

''No. The game classifies me as a ''Data Chip Artificial Intelligence Assistant'' or a ''D.C.A.I.A'' to make it easier. In short, I am an A.I. who helps the player in his combat objectives.''

Sakumi felt that Yui suddenly looked a bit intimidated when she looked around her and saw the players and she said to her in a calm voice.

''Don't worry; they are not going to attack you. Anyway, it's not like a bullet can hit a hologram, right?''

As she laughed a little, Yui smiled and continued.

''Yeah. It kind is bad that I can't go around like in ALfheim by myself, but, at least, I am with Mama.''

''Yes, Yui-chan.''

''I'll put myself into your device's system. I'll be here if you ever need me.''

''All right.''

Yui nodded and her hologram disappeared in the gauntlet. As she turned herself toward the street where all the shops were, she got to one and looked at the guns on the stand. Since it was one of the first shops, the weapons were mostly pistols or micro SMGs. As she noticed one of the bigger pistols and looked at with an interested look, the Shopkeeper NPC quickly come to her behind the counter and talked.

''Ah! Fine choice! Fine choice! This is the Optical Gun ''IMI Desert Eagle'', a large caliber pistol which mostly uses .50 AE ammunition. This will cost you 500 credits, mam.''

''Um….okay.''

Sakumi took it in her hands and felt the sudden cold metallic feeling from it. It was also a bit heavy for a firearm, but it was still a bit…..tempting. She touched it to confirm the purchase and was about to press on ''Buy'' before she suddenly noticed that she only had a 1000 credits, leaving her uncertain. After all, wouldn't it be a better choice if she would choose something else? But…..no, not yet. She would take this one first and, after that, take something else. Maybe there is some loot in this game after all from the monsters outside the city and she also had to buy armor. She pressed on the ''Buy'' option and the menu disappeared as a holster suddenly appeared on her clothing's belt. The Shopkeeper NPC looked like he was rejoicing from the outside as a big smile appeared on his face.

''Thank you for purchasing from my shop! May the Light guide you in your travels!''

''_May the Light guide you in your travels?''_

As she thought about the sudden religious reference the NPC gave, she got away from the shop and looked at her gun with a sudden joy. Her first gun…..somehow, this was rewarding. After looking at it while walking, she shook her head to get out of the_ awesomeness _of the Desert Eagle, made it spin in her hands like how cowboys used to do in their time and put it in her holster.

As soon as she did that, she realised she bumped into someone and quickly got back, about to apologize.

''Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking in front of me, I'll pay attention next time.''

'' (sigh) It's all right, just be care—W-Wait a minute….''

As she quickly looked toward the guy she got into with a curious look, he was looking toward her from under his helmet. Other than the black helmet, the man was tall and skinny along with a blue and white camouflaged jacket with black jeans.

''Um…..is there something wrong?''

''Sure is! Is that you, Saku-nii-san?''

''Saku- Eeeh? H-How do you know my name? Who are you?''

''I-It's me, Artrin!''

''Artrin-san?!''

As Sakumi stood there with surprise, the player nodded and she thought she could a smile under his helmet somehow.

''Yeah! It's me! I never thought I would see you here, Saku-nii-san! So, what brings you to Gun Gale?''

''Well I am mostly a new player. I saw the trailer of the game yesterday and I thought that I could maybe join in.''

Just saying the word ''_yesterday_'' was kind of painful for her, since it was the last day her father was alive. Artrin quickly look to her equipment and shook his head.

''I can see that. Didn't you bought armor?''

''Well, I was going to do that after I bought my first gun. Here it is, by the way.''

She took out her Desert Eagle and showed it to Artrin who got surprised by it.

''That's a good choice but…..how can you even lift it at your level? The STR requirement on it is of 20!''

''I transferred my account from ALfheim Online on GGO. Talking about that, where were you at in the past few months? I didn't catch a glimpse from you since the SAO party Lizbeth made a year ago.''

''Well I…..had some family difficulties…..But, now it's over and I am here, that's what counts, right?''

''Yeah….''

The two stood there in the street for a moment until Artrin said in a calm voice.

''Want some money to start with? I know starters only start with a thousand credits and that's not enough for all the equipment you need.''

''Um, okay. Where should we go?''

''Over there.''

He pointed his finger toward a building which had a red target neon sign on it with the words ''Bullet Target'' written on the side of it. Sakumi looked at it with a curious face as the two approached the building where a player could be seen shooting on targets.

''Bullet Target…..what's that?''

''It's a game where you have to shoot the most targets until a coin an NPC throws in the air lands on the ground. Frankly, I am just saying that we could try it, but the last rounds which give the most money, are considered impossible since the NPC literally throws the coin toward the ground, which is kinda unfair a little bit. But, hey, I'm not the one who created the game, so there's not really anyone to blame but the creator.''

''Well….okay, maybe I could try it.''

As she said that, that is when she noticed that the player who was shooting the targets right now took his assault rifle and started to literally spray bullets on the targets while the NPC was calmly throwing the coin in the air, making Artrin slowly shook his head.

''_Baka_….that's when you begin to spray bullets like that that makes people lose. The problem with it is that, when you miss a target, the bullets are reflected to you.''

''Reflected?!''

As she quickly turned her look toward Artrin and back toward the player, the bullets he missed came back to him and his body was immediately covered with bullet holes, making him fall on the ground with surprise and shatter in polygons, dead. Sakumi was scared to even try the game for a moment, but she sighed and regained a strong will.

''I can do it.''

''Are you sure about it? There are some easier challenges in the city anyway.''

''No, no….I can do it.''

''Okay, then. I'm not the one to judge anyway. Good luck.''

As she came in front of the window hole that was placed in a bulletproof window to prevent cheating, a screen appeared in front of her with the NPC talking a challenging voice.

''So, pretty lady, wanna do the little challenge? It's gonna cost you a hundred credits!''

''Yes. _But now I want to make sure a bullet hole appears on your head just for calling me pretty lady.''_

As a message appeared in front of her and she pressed on the ''agree'' button, a timer appeared on top of the targets, on a black little TV screen as the NPC did the countdown with the coin in his hand.

''5….4…..3…..2…..1…..GO!''

Then, three targets appeared as the NPC threw the coin in the air as Sakumi could suddenly hear Yui talking.

''Executing ''Assisted Targeting System Program''…..''

Suddenly, as she heard Yui said that, three yellow circles appeared in her vision around the targets and she quickly shot at the tree, destroying the targets in a split-second. As Artrin and the public around her seemed to be surprised and curious about the next round, they noticed that her right eye strangely had little yellow lines moving around her iris like one of a cyborg in _Deus Exe_, which looked cool but strange at the same time.

As the NPC seemed to be angered, he said in a calm voice while sighing angrily.

''So…..looks like you're stronger than you look. Let's see what you can do versus this!''

This time, five targets appeared as he threw the coin in the air again, but the same result was done; the targets were all obliterated by Sakumi with a single shot in a single second this time, surprising the crowd even more as they all realised that the pistol she had was a Desert Eagle, one of the pistol that has the most recoil.

This time, as two other rounds passed like that, the NPC shouted as he deactivated the targets and came in the window.

''SO, YOU WANT A BIGGER CHALLENGE NOW? COME BRACE YOUR SKILL WITH YOUR GUN!''

''Heh, no problem.''

As she said that, she put her pistol upside down while aiming the ceiling and reloading, launching the ammo magazine in the air as she threw another one from her pocket in the air and landed it perfectly in the ammo chamber of the handgun. Finally, maybe her FPS experience from the past might have had an effect on her firing skills.

As the bulletproof window lowered and another blocked the entrance with a little door just in case clients want to get out, the NPC took out _two _micro SMGs from his pocket and aimed at Sakumi who was looking at the grey-bearded man who was in a white coat with a cold face. Then…..a hail of bullets was launched toward her.

''Yeah, right.''

As Sakumi said that with a little smile, she kicked the ground toward the right side and rolled to prevent the bullets from hitting her. She rushed to the NPC as he realised he had no ammo left and let out a shocked face toward Sakumi who quickly punched him first, kicked him in the stomach to launch him a little in the air and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. As he reappeared at his usual place, he looked toward Sakumi with an even more shocked face.

''I…..impossible. That's impossible!''

As the NPC said that, he quickly regained his usual serious face and pressed on a little red button on the wall. Then, the wall that was behind the targets split in two and coins, money, everything that was linked toward money really suddenly fell in front of Sakumi, who was looking at it with a surprised look.

As the money disappeared to be put in her inventory in a loud ''CACHING'' sound, one of the people in the crowd started to clap his hand. As he said that, another player followed his clapping and another to the point that everyone in the building was clapping and cheering for her. Artrin approached Sakumi with a surprised look under his helmet and did a bro fist on his chest as he said in a calm voice.

''Heh, now it looks like even bullets cannot touch you. I'm…..really impressed, really.''

'' (laugh) I guess you could say that, yes.''

As a little smile appeared on Sakumi for the first time since she entered GGO, someone came behind Artrin and a female voice was heard.

''Oi, Pale Rider-san?''

As Artrin calmly returned himself toward the two girls who were looking at him and Sakumi and he looked surprised under his helmet suddenly.

''Ah, Asuna-san, Sinon-san! So, what brings you here in this little building?''

The long chestnut-haired girl with hazel eyes in a red and white jacket with dark red leather pants approached Artrin with an angered-like look. Sakumi also noticed that she had a little red earphone around her ear, maybe for callouts in battles, and for some reason, she looked awfully familiar to her.

''And what are YOU doing here?! You were supposed to come by with us in the forest to train for the next BoB! Just to let you know, it's only a month from now!''

''Hey, I was just here for resupply! It's not like I forgot about the training anyway.''

This time, the other girl who Artrin called Sinon noticed Sakumi who was on the side of him and the wall that had given her the money slowly closing. She had short pale blue hair and indigo eyes along with a desert colored military jacket, a white muffler around her neck and desert colored combat boots. Bulletproof armor could also be seen from under her jacket.

''Hey….did that girl just won that game?''

Artrin smiled and nodded while he looked toward Sakumi from under his helmet.

''Ah, yes, well…..Let me do the presentations here. So, yeah, Saku-nii-san, meet ''Lightning Flash'' Asuna and ''Hecate'' Sinon, the -unfortunately- only girls in the squadron I am in, the ''117th Legion''.''

As Artrin presented her, Sakumi and Asuna took a shocked look on their face and turned themselves toward him while saying in the same time in a fast voice.

''Did you just said Saku-nii-san?!''

''Did you just said ''Lightning Flash'' Asuna?!''

The two girls stood there while Artrin took a confused look.

''W-What? Is there something wrong?''

Asuna was about to let the reason out but she quickly shut up and took him and Sakumi by the arm while Sakumi was giving a ''Help me!'' look toward Sinon, who looked confused of what was happening.

''Let's just….Let's just go at a place no one can hear us, okay?''

''U-Uh okay, sure, but why?''

Asuna did not respond to him and she began to pull the two toward the outside of the building while Sinon was following them and Sakumi could still not believe what was happening. ''Lightning Flash'' Asuna was the name of a player in SAO. To be more precise, it was the name of a commander in the ''Knights of Blood'' guild of which they and her guild, the ''Alpha Squad'', kind of had some rivalries between them. But, fortunately, Asuna was one of the only players of the K.O.B that was proposing a peace treaty between them, of which Sakumi agreed completely but Heathcliff and the other commanders didn't, disappointing the two girls.

While they were getting away, the NPC smiled and, when he assured himself that no players were looking toward him, he quickly let out a humanoid figure from out of his body and the figure shaped into a normal player. Her green eyes looked toward Sakumi until she was out of her sight and she whispered in a small voice.

''Looks like I found you again, Saku-nii-san.''


	24. Chapter 24: Duel

Chapter XXIV

15 minutes later, SBC Gurokken, Unnamed Bar:

''So if I can recall correctly, you two knew each other since a long time, right?''

The four players were now in a little bar that was not really far from the ''Bullet Target'' building, sitting at one of the tables in a corner of the room they were. For the first time since they met, Artrin had unequipped his helmet, showing his dark brown hair and his blue eyes. As Sinon asked that, Sakumi was about to respond with an obvious lie to not put herself in trouble, she continued in a calm voice.

''Look, I already know that Pale Rider-san and Asuna-san are SAO survivors, so it's not by lying to me that you are gonna convince me. If Asuna knows someone just by his or her name, it means that she already met the player in SAO.''

Sakumi did not see that coming and gave a slight embarrassed look.

''Yeah, okay, I was from SAO too. But you can believe me that I never knew that she would play GGO along with Art- Pale Rider-san.''

As Asuna sighed, she smiled and said in a calm voice.

''Well, at least, there's someone else I know in this game other than my friends in the real world. Frankly, it's nice to meet you again, Saku-nii-san.''

''Yeah, you too, Asuna-san.''

Sakumi nodded to Asuna and Artrin remembered something from Sakumi's shots on the targets in the ''Bullet Target''.

''Hey, sorry for interrupting you two, but there's something I wanted to ask you since you won that game over there, Saku-nii-san. While you were shooting with your pistol, your eye seemed a little…..weird.''

''Weird? What do you mean?''

As she said that with a curious look on her face, Artrin pointed toward the gauntlet she had on her arm.

''And there's also that little gauntlet you have on your arm. Normally, beginners do not have access to this type of equipment since it costs way too much for them. Also, another question, can you see your ammo and a mini-map on your HUD?''

''Well, yeah. Is it…..normal?''

Sinon quickly gave her a confused look.

''You can see your ammo and a mini-map? There's nothing on my HUD, not even my health bar.''

''Really?''

Suddenly, she thought about a really weird idea. She got her hand up her right eye and touched it. Strangely, it did not hurt at all and she could feel some sort of a cold glass-like material. She quickly took her hand out and gave a confused look.

''Eh? O-Okay, I don't think that my eye is normal.''

As Artrin was about to explain, a sudden hologram came out of Sakumi's gauntlet, surprising the three other players as they suddenly got a little back. Yui talked in a calm voice.

''Allow me to present myself. I am Mama's D.C.A.I.A., Yui.''

Asuna looked toward the hologram with a curious look, but she quickly understood the situation.

''Ah. So you've got an AI with you. Now I get it…..but why does she calls you ''Mama''?''

As Sakumi still couldn't believe that she did not have a real right eye, she said in a small voice.

''It's kind of complicated. But that doesn't explain to me why I have a fake eye!''

Yui returned herself toward Sakumi and suddenly looked a bit nervous.

''Well, actually, Mama…I did not really explained to you all the requirements a D.C.A.I.A needs in order to work properly.''

''Um…..Okay…Go on.''

''When you equip one in your inventory for the first time, your right or left eye, according to your shooting accuracy, is replaced by a cybernetic eye in order for the AI to make all of the functionalities all working perfectly and a data chip is…..inserted into the back of your neck.''

'' (gasp) Well, um…., okay. So…..does that mean I can get a real eye back?''

Yui slowly shook her head with a little shy look, a bit worried that her mother might be angry to her as Sakumi sighed sadly as she realised she wasn't really entirely human in this game anymore. But, in order to cheer Sakumi up, Artrin quickly got in the conversation.

''I wouldn't get a real one back if I were you. An AI like this is extremely useful in combat since it makes your aiming and your HUD a whole lot better than usual….and it also gives you a nice companion to chat with. I suppose you got it freely with the account transfer you made.''

Sinon nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, don't worry about that. She's pretty cute anyway.''

Sakumi smiled for the cheer up and looked toward Yui who suddenly looked a bit nervous again, surely because of the compliment of Sinon.

''Thank you guys. So….yeah, what are you guys mostly doing around here?''

This time, Asuna explained.

''Since we are part of a squadron, which is kind of the same as a guild, we have many things to do including scouting the region, forming raid parties and enemy players who are in another squadron. For a beginner like you, though, you will first need to buy armor and get another gun. With only a pistol as ammunition, you won't last long, trust me.''

''Okay. So, I'll go then.''

''Wait, I'm not done yet. Pale Rider-san told us that you won that ''Bullet Target'' challenge game just before we arrived just with a Desert Eagle. Do you know how hard it is to win a game like that with a pistol like that, even with an AI like this one?''

''Before I actually played VR games, I was mostly playing FPS games, so I think that's normal, right? And I also transferred my account here, so maybe it has an explanation to it.''

''But….that's very impressing! Even if you played a lot of games before, a lot of people cannot even shoot that gun you have because it's too heavy and it has too much recoil. How can you even use that thing?''

Sakumi took her gun out of her holster and looked at it with a curious face.

''That's weird. When I was shooting the targets over there, I felt absolutely no recoil whatsoever.''

''No recoil?! On a Desert Eagle?!''

This time, it was Sinon who said that in a shocked face.

''I wonder what are your actual stats. Maybe they are really high. My avatar is mostly concentrating on the STR side of the game and I can barely resist the recoil of my Hecate.''

''Hecate?''

Artrin nodded and explained.

''Yeah, Hecate. It's a sniper rifle…..an anti-material rifle to be more precise. A single shot from it and you die, even if it hits your arm or leg.''

''Isn't that a little bit overpowered?''

''No, actually that's when the recoil, the sound of the shot and reload time kicks in. Even if it kills you in a single shot, its recoil can throw you on the ground and the shot can be heard from a mile away, making it easy to detect someone shooting with it. And, if you are out of ammo in the middle of a fight, well you can say farewell to the cruel world since it takes at least 4 seconds to completely reload it, which is way too long.''

''Hm….well it's a sniper rifle after all. You can't really use something like that in front of someone.''

''Yeah, you're right. But, even if it has all those bad things, what you have in front of you is one of the best snipers of GGO. Even if you are placed on top of the Mount Everest, she can still shot you from the ground.''

Sinon smiled a little and shook her head.

''Oh, come on, Pale Rider-san. Maybe that's a little too exaggerated, right?''

He laughed and made the others around him laugh as well. Sakumi then asked something to Artrin and Asuna.

''So, apart from Sinon's sniper, what are you guys using?''

Artrin was the first to respond as he opened his inventory and made a weapon appear in his hands. He put it on the table shortly after. The gun looked like an old rifle from the cowboy era with a pump system and a blue hilt which was surely camouflaged to match his clothing.

''I use this baby. The game calls it the Armalite AR17 Shotgun. I got it from a little store sale that was happening in the center of Gurokken, the city where we are right now.''

After a moment, he took it back and made it disappear as he put it back in his inventory. Shortly after Artrin took the gun back, a pistol and a submachine gun was dropped on the table. The two had some red lines passing on them to match Asuna's colors and the submachine gun looked heavily modified, having a suppressor, a red dot sight and a laser pointer under the barrel.

''I use two guns: the machine pistol Steyr TMP and the submachine gun KRISS Vector, but I mostly use the Vector since it's the best of the two. I only use the pistol in case of a situation where I have no ammo left.''

Sakumi gazed at the guns with a sudden excitement; now she wanted another one more than ever. She stood up from her chair and turned her look toward Yui who looked at the guns with a calm emotion, like she was analysing them.

''Oi, Yui-chan, can you tell me where's the best gun and armor shop in the city?''

Yui quickly shook her head and turned her look toward Sakumi. But, just as she was about to begin her search, Artrin stood up as well.

''No need to search for it, I know their location by heart. If you want, I can bring you there, Saku-nii-san.''

''Oh, okay, Pale Rider-san. I must admit that even if I was really good in the other games I've played, I don't really know anything from this one. Let's go, then.''

''Okay, then. Well, Asuna-san, Sinon-san, want to go too?''

The two girls nodded and stood up as well. Yui, noticing that she wasn't really needed anymore, turned her look toward Sakumi.

''I'll be here if you ever need me, Mama.''

''Okay, Yui-chan.''

Then, her hologram disappeared and entered the gauntlet back. As Artrin equipped back his helmet, he said in a calm voice ''Follow me.'' And the girls followed him toward the center of the city.

Meanwhile, Real World, Sakura family house:

Sakura Mizuki was on the couch of the living room, thinking about what was happening. Weirdly, she does not remember anything from what happened four hours ago and she was wondering where was her daughters; they were supposed to arrive much sooner normally. The only thing that she remembers is that her husband was dead, that's all….and it wasn't really great to just remember that horrible souvenir.

She stood up from the couch to go take a little glass of simple milk and sit on the kitchen table. Suddenly, she sensed something and returned herself toward what was behind her.

''W-What the hell?!''

The…..thing that was looking toward her did not look human at all. It had yellow eyes, white long spiky hair and a white coat made of bird feathers. It was pretty tall for something that even looked humanoid and it had some sort of wings on its back. Although, even if she suddenly feared it, it made her remember something. That thing was coming from an old manga she watched when she was still 17 called ''Death Note'' and it was supposed to represent the Death Lord or Shinigami in the Japanese version.

The thing talked in a calm voice that remembered Mizuki of a messed up violin string, which made her cringe.

''Hello….Mizuki-san. I never thought I would see you again after so much time stuck in Hell.''

''W-Who are you? Or w-what are you?''

The monster suddenly let out a horrible laugh.

''You don't remember me? Heh, heh, heh. But I am a part of you, little Mizuki. I am….right there.''

The thing quickly pointed toward its head and hit it three times with its finger gently. Mizuki still felt scared and couldn't do anything but watch.

''W-What do you want, then?''

''Oh…..but I want nothing, really. Only….make your little mind dance into the madness of mine! (Demonic-like laugh)''

Suddenly, Mizuki noticed that her house looked like it was melting as she could see the sky becoming red outside by the window. Suddenly, a horrible sound began to play where it was just mostly screaming loudly with a loud guitar playing behind it as the monster let out a demon-like laugh looking at the world of Mizuki slowly melting and crumbling in fires. Finally, Mizuki screamed in fear.

She opened her eyes and she was looking toward the table of the kitchen. As she looked around her with a scared expression on her face. She….only fell asleep for a moment, but it was enough to make tears appear in her eyes and she let it all out.

''NO, NO, I DON'T WANT IT TO COME BACK, NO!''

She became back to her former self; the young Mizuki afraid of the voices in her head. Her schizophrenia problem rose up again…..but it was now much more intense, more than ever. If she doesn't do anything, the voice will make her crazy and it will be the end.

Amano entered the house at this moment and saw Mizuki who was crying on the table. She quickly got to her and tried to comfort her as Mizuki was crying on her shoulder.

''Oh, Onee-chan! (sob) Please…help me.''

Suddenly, a twisted smile appeared on Mizuki but she quickly regained her sad face as Amano noticed her and got back.

''Oh god, it's worse than I thought. We have to call the medical center now.''

Amano got to the telephone and was about to call the hospital before something caught her hand just before she was about to get it.

''M-Mizuki-chan?''

No…..this was not Mizuki, not at all. A twisted smile was on Mizuki's face and her eyes were wide open with no more tears.

''You…..You will not touch that, Onee-chan.''

''W-What the hell's wrong with-''

''I SAID YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT!''

The loud voice of Mizuki resonated in Amano's head and she quickly took her pistol from her jacket and aimed it at Mizuki.

''You…..You are not my sister! You are not Mizuki-chan! I swear I will shoot if you try something!''

''A-Amano-san, what are you doing?''

''Eh?''

Now Amano was really confused; what the hell was going on here? For a moment, her sister was herself and the other moment she was someone else. She still aimed at her sister with the firearm but talked in a calm voice.

''Look, Mizuki-chan, I will call the hospital to tell them that you are sick, all right? After that, everything's gonna be all right, okay?''

''U-Uh, okay, but I still do not understand why are you aiming at me with your gun.''

''Long story. Go to your room and make sure to lock the door and the window, okay? I'll do the rest.''

''O…..Okay.''

Mizuki walked toward the stairs and got to her room, leaving the chance for Amano to finally sigh in relief and called Haruna before calling the emergencies.

''Hello, Haruna-san? Look, you're gonna have to wait for a while until everything gets back to normal. There's a problem with your mother and I'll bring her to the emergencies. All right, goodbye.''

She called the emergencies afterwards and told them that she could not bring her to the hospital since Mizuki was too unstable to be brought over there and could make an accident in the car.

After she finished calling and hang up the phone, she could hear Mizuki talk in her room.

''Sakumi…..Haruna…I'm sorry….please forgive me…please….''

Outside of the house, in the courtyard, a man in a black coat and a white skull mask was talking in a cellphone.

''I found the location of The White Swordgirl's house. Should I eliminate the priorities in it?''

A little voice was heard from the cellphone.

''Depends. Who's in the house?''

''Two ladies: her mother and her aunt.''

''Then don't do it, you idiot! You don't stand a single chance versus her aunt. She's considered one of the best fighters in Tokyo after retiring from her police job!''

'' (sigh) Fine then. What about her mother?''

''Let her be. She's not important in the story and her murder would only make things much more difficult.''

''Okay then. I'm out.''

''Fine, Himeko-san, but I want you to do something while you're on your way.''

''What is it again?''

''One of our scouts discovered the girl's location in the game Gun Gale Online. She was seen in the main city. Want to give a look out there?''

''All right.''

''Perfect. XaXa out.''

XaXa hang up and Himeko closed his phone by looking at it with a bothered look.

''Scouts…..What scouts? We are only three players in the plan.''

15 minutes later, GGO, SBC Gurokken, ''Bullet Storm'' Gun Shop :

With all the money she got from the challenge, Sakumi had paid a lot of things with it in the gun and armor shops Artrin, Asuna and Sinon had showed her.

In terms of guns, she kept her Desert Eagle but she now has the automatic assault rifle Swiss SG 550…..of which cost a lot and it didn't had any attachments for the moment since Sakumi wanted to wait for getting more money before buying some. She also bought a little Photon Knife for hand-to-hand combat called ''Naketsu G1'' despite all the efforts of Artrin to convince her to not buy it since it was really unpopular like the Photon Sword ''Kagemitsu G4'' because they were too much based on close combat.

In terms of armor, she was now had a white jacket which was sleeveless for her right arm with bulletproof armor under it along with white baggy pants and black combat boots with white underlines. On her shoulders, even if her armor was mostly tissue, she decided to put shoulder pads and a little gold-yellow bandana on her right arm. On her coat, a little sign of a yellow eagle was placed just before her right shoulder of which he asked the shop's NPC to put it there personaly for more money however.

As she put her weapons in the inventory, Sakumi returned herself toward the others as they were looking at the guns on the walls and she directed herself to Sinon.

''Oi, Sinon-san?''

The blue-haired girl returned herself toward Sakumi and verified the armor she had on her.

''Um….all right. I would say that, for an assault rifle user, your armor's good to go. What is it?''

''I just wanted to ask…..how did the others recognised me? I mean, normally, someone couldn't suddenly recognise me in the street, right?''

Sinon took a little confused look, but quickly took a serious one.

''Hm…..Well, the others maybe recognise you because of your appearance. If they knew that you were a player from SAO in the first place, then it means you have a special avatar type.''

''Avatar type? I already knew that avatars were randomly generated but I kind of…..almost exactly look myself in real life.''

''You surely have the rare female type then; the ''F1000'' type. It's written on your player card anyway. It's in the stats section of your menu and you can make it appear in your hand.''

''Um, okay.''

She opened her menu, got to the ''Stats'' section and saw that there was actually a button that she did not saw before where the words ''Player Card'' were written on it. She pressed it and a card appeared in the air and she took it.

The card had a pink background which was surely put like this for female players and a little picture of her avatar was on the card's top left. They were not really any words on it, but it was written like this in white:1

AVATAR TYPE: F1000

PLAYER ID: Sakumi

PLAYER COMPANION: Yui

She showed it to Sinon and she nodded as Sakumi understood a little bit why the others would call Artrin ''Pale Rider''; it was maybe how he decided to call himself in the game.

''Ah, I see. Then, it's perfectly normal that you look like that. When you get this avatar type, your body from the real world is scanned by the AmuSphere and remodeled in order to make it look better. This…..is also the reason why it's only for female players. The developers didn't want the male players to feel embarrassed in front of everyone so they kept it only for girls.''

''Okay….Now, I see. You know a lot of things, Sinon-san. How much time did you spend playing this game?''

''Hm…..If I remember correctly, I started to play in June. It's one of my friends in real life that introduced me in it.''

''I'm sure this guy knows a lot of things too. Is he in your squadron?''

''Yeah, it's a guy called Spiegel. He's pretty good with machine guns and we fought a lot together since we entered GGO.''

As she was about to discuss about Spiegel a little bit more, Sakumi felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she heard the voice of Asuna.

''Saku-nii-san, I have some sort of offer for you.''

Sakumi returned herself to Asuna and gave her a curious look.

''An offer?''

''Yeah. Want to join us in our training? Maybe, with some luck, the leader's gonna let you in if you show him your fighting skills.''

''Yeah, sure! I'll have to do something to do at least and I still have some time left before logging off.''

As she looked toward the little 7:40 PM on her HUD, Asuna smiled and put her hand on Sakumi's shoulder.

''Then let's go.''

The three girls directed themselves to the exit and Artrin noticed the three who were getting away and quickly joined them.

''H-Hey! Don't you think of getting out of here without me, all right?''

The three girls laughed and Artrin felt a little bit embarrassed suddenly saying something like that to a group of girls. In real life, he would have been slapped in the face within a split-second. He was lucky to have these three as friends.

Five minutes later, GDC Gurokken city borders:

As they arrived in front of the city borders, just before the forest starts to begin, Asuna warned them about the forest.

''All right, guys, equip your weapons. The second we enter that forest, enemies can come out from anywhere.''

The three other players nodded and equipped their weapon. Sinon put her Hecate on her back since it was too heavy, Artrin got his shotgun in his hands and Asuna took her SMG in her hands along with her pistol on her hip. Sakumi got her new assault rifle in her hands, put her knife on her left arm with a leather string, and put her pistol in her leather holster she was given with her first purchase, making her look like a fully loaded warrior….even though she did not look like it very much.

As they slowly entered the forest, Sakumi could hear Yui analyze the surroundings for enemies and the others could see her right eye work like one of a cyborg again, intriguing Asuna and Sinon who never saw something like that with their own eyes. After fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived in a little plain where four players were waiting on the grass. One of them who had a ''IMI Galil'' in his hands noticed the two four players coming and smiled as he stood up.

''Ah, finally! More players for the training!''

The three other players looked toward the little group of Asuna. The first player was a girl who was in a pink vest with a hood covering her head along with black sport pants with pink outlines. From her hood, Sakumi could see headphones hanging around her neck and blonde hair getting out of it. She also had two modified pistols on her hips that Sakumi could recognise them as M1911s and the hilt of a photon blade was seen on the top of the second pistol.

The second player was a tall, but skinny man with long silver hair in a grey patterned winter vest and blue jeans with a large machine gun resting on a tree alongside him. The man looked happy to see Sinon and someone he didn't know about, surely because he was thinking that Sakumi would join them eventually. She guessed that that guy was maybe the Spiegel Sinon was talking about while they were still in the gun shop.

The third player was a tall man in a deep black coat with white underlines and black combat pants. On his shoulder, there was a little emblem that Sakumi couldn't see from afar, but she could recognise the hood he had, surely based on one of the ''Assassin's Creed'' games since it had some sort of an eagle's beak at the end of the top of the hood. She could also see gun hilts from his back, but she couldn't recognise them any further since they couldn't be seen from her position.

Finally, the fourth player with the Galil assault rifle was a muscular man with a military green combat vest and black baggy pants. On his gun, there was a little emblem but it was different than the one the third player had on his shoulder; maybe it was Artrin's squadron's emblem. The player approached Asuna and noticed Sakumi with a suspecting look.

''Hey, who's that?''

Asuna explained the situation calmly.

''She's a new player that had just started playing GGO. We brought here for making her participate in the training. Her name is Sakumi and she decided to transfer her account on this game.''

As he heard that name, the first and third player looked surprised under their hood, but they quickly regained their serious face. Although, even if they became serious again, Sakumi noticed it pretty quickly and began to question herself about those two, but the fourth player quickly turned his look from Asuna toward her.

''Hm…..all right. Is she good at shooting, at least?''

This time, Artrin took the speech from under his helmet he put back on.

''Yes, Dyne-san. She was able to win the ''Bullet Target'' challenge in town and she had a D.C.A.I.A equipped, surely given by the transfer option in a bonus item gift.''

As Sakumi heard the player's name, she quickly felt a little nervous. She quickly guessed that that ''Dyne'' guy was surely the leader of the ''117th legion'', Artrin's squadron. Dyne nodded toward Artrin and he looked toward her again.

''Okay, then. But I have a little challenge that I wanted to give to new players since long ago.''

Sinon gave her a bothered look, knowing what he was talking about, but he continued regardless of her.

''From this day forth, every player who wants to be with us or participate in our trainings will have to beat _me _in order to enter. Like that, we will know who's good and who…..sucks. And you, my friend, will be the first to have this little fight with me!''

Sakumi felt a little bothered by its attitude but she nodded and got in front of him with a challenging look.

''All right, then, mister Dyne. Let's see who's gonna win.''

Dyne smiled and did a handshake with her.

''Let's do this.''

Only five minutes later, the two players were already placed in a duel stance far away from each other while the others got out. As Artrin approached the third player, the player quickly talked in a serious voice.

''Heh, looks like Dyne's gonna be completely trashed if this girl is really who I think it is.''

''It's her, Yukishi-san. It's the White Swordgirl who was able to kill Kayaba with Kirito-san.''

''I wonder if she's still good in combat, though. Did she really win that challenge?''

''Yup.''

The two players looked at each other with a smile as the two duelers were preparing for the duel. Since Sakumi had a D.C.A.I.A. with her, checking ammo was worthless since it was already marked on her HUD. Dyne, on the other hand, had to check his ammo and unfortunately reload, of which took a little bit of unnecessary time. When he finally finished reloading, he said with a loud voice as he sent the duel invitation to Sakumi and she accepted.

''First one to put the other one in the red wins! Let's see if your skills are so good, Snow Angel!''

Sakumi did not respond but she was furious on the inside. How could he even had the guts to call her ''Snow Angel''?! As she promised herself to put him into the dust, the timer began and 10 seconds. 3….2….1…..and the battle began.

Dyne quickly got his Galil up and started to shoot toward Sakumi as she kicked the ground and began to rush toward him. As he was shooting, bullet lines could be seen coming in her directions like in slow-motion just before he shot, making her jump on the side to make him miss. As he said ''Shit!'' in a angered voice, Sakumi began to shoot him with her SG 550, making three bullets go through his chest and his arm, making him grin in pain.

He rolled on the side and shot with his rifle a single time, but it completely miss the shot, hitting a tree's branch in the distance. This gave enough time for Sakumi to rush through him, put the barrel of her Desert Eagle right in his stomach, cutting off his breath for a second, and shot.

The bullet passed right through him and a little blood effect came out a little bit, but not too much in order to keep this game for teenagers. He fell on the ground and was about to get up before he felt something doing a ''whooom'' sound just before his neck and he realised that Sakumi had enough time to take her photon knife and put it right there to stop for getting up. He was stuck and he had lost.

''O-Okay, you win, you win! I don't stand a chance versus you.''

Sakumi smiled a little, verified that the system heard that Dyne was giving up and that the duel had ended, and she got up. As soon as she got up, she put her hand in the air in a form of respect toward Dyne.

''Good fight. I hope that we can fight together now.''

Dyne hesitated for a second, but he finally smiled and took her hand to get up.

''You did a good fight too. I'm…..sorry to have called you snow angel just before the fight. I must admit that I was quite absorbed by the adrenaline of a duel.''

''Heh, it's okay. But, next time, if you call me like that, I'll make sure you do not survive another duel for a long time, got it?''

Dyne nodded and responded with a calm voice.

''Ha, I'll make sure not to, I promise!''

The two duelers laughed and got back to the others who were looking at Sakumi with a surprised look. Asuna looked toward her with a shocked look and responded in a calm voice.

''Whoa, I never thought you would be able to beat Dyne like that! You're pretty strong for a new player.''

Dyne put his hand on Sakumi's shoulder and smiled.

''Anyway. So, guys, looks like we have our new squadron member! So, Saku-nii-san, do you want to join in?''

As he sent the little squadron invite, Sakumi looked at it with a hesitating face, but she nodded and pressed on the ''agree'' button shortly after.

''You can count me in!''

She smiled and the others smiled as well, even the hooded players. As from now on, Sakumi would now be a member in the ''117th legion'' squadron and she was really happy about it. Maybe, now, she would be able to forget about her parents for a while with happiness. While Dyne was making Sakumi enter the squadron, the hooded girl had put up her headphones and she had put some music going in it, surprisingly one of her favorites. The song reminded her of a time she enjoyed but also hated for some time; it was called ''Resonance''.


	25. Chapter 25: アフレイド (AFRAID)

Chapter XXV

Three hours later, Real World, Amano's house, Guest Room, 10:00 PM:

Natsumi finally opened her eyes and took out her AmuSphere from off her head. She looked toward the ceiling for a moment, but she stood up from the Guest Room's bed and got to the door. She slowly walked downstairs and sat on the living room's couch on which she sadly sighed. Now, she was back into the Real World…where all the bad things she had suffered on this day were coming back. However, strangely, no tears were appearing in her eyes, even though she wanted to cry a little.

''Natsu-chan?''

Natsumi slowly turned her look toward the kitchen and saw Haruna who was looking at her.

''Oh, hey, Haruna-san.''

Haruna walked toward the living room and sat on the side of Natsumi. That's when Natsumi noticed that her aunt was not here.

''Where is Aunt Amano?''

''She's….. (sigh) Maybe I shouldn't tell you.''

''Tell me anyway.''

Haruna gave a sad look to her but she knew that her sister wouldn't give up on something like that very fast, so she finally let it out.

''While you were playing on the AmuSphere, Mom got…..a bit out of hand, apparently. If I remember correctly, Amano got to our house and he called me on the phone to tell me that she had to bring her to the emergencies. I don't know why she even thought of that…..but I think it's because her psychological problem is rising up again.''

''So you're telling me that we also lost our mother somehow?''

Haruna felt a bit shocked to see Natsumi talk like that, but it was almost clearly that. She didn't know what happened to their house, but it must be very important if she had to go to the hospital.

''Well….maybe not, Natsu-chan. Maybe there's something that can bring Mom back.''

''Are you sure?''

No, she was not. In fact, she already knew there was no such thing as a cure for this type of disease. Normally, the only thing that can cure these things is the person's will, nothing else. She did not responded and the two girls looked toward the fireplace in a depressing silent mood until Natsumi asked a question to Haruna.

''What if…..we can have this thing? I mean, since we were born by her, wouldn't something like that be caught by her children?''

''No, don't worry about that. When we were born, we passed a medical test to verify if we had any problem like that and the doctor said we were okay.''

''But…..aren't we having different personalities in games somehow?''

''That's only roleplaying, Natsu-chan. It's not really the same thing.''

Haruna decided to change the subject before it gets more depressing as it is at the moment.

''So….what were you doing upstairs in the Guest Room?''

''I was playing with the AmuSphere.''

''On ALO?''

''No, on another game called Gun Gale Online or GGO to be put shorter.''

''GGO? What's it about?''

Natsumi explained to Haruna what GGO was mostly about and her sister got a little bit interested.

''Hm…..looks fun to play. I got to admit that it's been some time since I actually fired a gun virtually. Maybe I could join in someday.''

''But…..aren't you an Undine General on ALO?''

''Yeah…..but maybe I could take a little break on it.''

Actually, just after the new opening of ALO, Kristin, Haruna's avatar on ALfheim, was promoted to General of the Undine Army by the Undine Lord, Korua. However, even though she had an important grade in the Undine Army, not much tasks were asked to her since the Undines were mostly pacifists, so it was getting quickly boring for her and she continued her usual ALO experience with her friends. And to put the little icing on the cake, a peace treaty was made among all races of ALO, so no wars could be done until the New Year, even though the Salamanders got a little bit against it at the beginning but accepted it even though they were still a bit sad to not fight until the end of December. Natsumi got surprised a little to see her said that.

''You would really want to sacrifice your sword for a gun?''

''That wouldn't really bother me. It just has to be fast and I'm all right.''

For the first time in the Real World, Natsumi smiled a little and Haruna smiled in return. She was happy to see that her sister was able to forget her parents' situation so quickly.

''Well, maybe you could join in someday.''

''Maybe at the beginning of December. I need to make sure the others at the Undine council are not thinking that I'm abandoning them, so it's gonna take some time.''

Natsumi nodded and stood up from the couch.

''Okay. Well, I'm gonna go sleep. It's getting a little bit late.''

''Good night, Natsu-chan.''

''Good night.''

Then, Natsumi got upstairs and got to sleep while Haruna was on the couch, smiling a little. At least, she was able to make her sister happy for a while.

Meanwhile, Shinkawa family house:

Himeko got out of the AmuSphere network and he woke up in the bed of Shoichi of which he was looking at him with his brother, Kyouji.

''Ah, he's finally awake. So, what do you got?''

Himeko sat on the bed and gave Shoichi a serious look.

''While I found some players in the forest training, I saw a player that looked exactly like the White Swordgirl from afar with the goggles I was able to buy in the store. I also found the guy you wanted Kyouji to eliminate, Zekushiido. He was in the city and I could see him prepare himself for an interview with other players around him.''

''Perfect.''

Shoichi turned his look toward his brother and smiled.

''So….are you ready, Kyouji-san?''

Kyouji had not moved his look that he was strangely giving to the computer, but he answered with a small voice.

''Actually, Onee-chan…..there's someone else I want to be put down.''

''Hm?''

Shoichi and Himeko gave him a strange look and Himeko changed his face toward a serious one.

''Kyouji-san, we cannot waste our substance for another person just like that. Who is he?''

''He's called Dyne. He's a leader of the squadron I'm in with our next targets.''

''Ah, yes, I think I know who you're talking about. Muscular, Galil assault rifle and green clothes, right?''

''Yeah. That's him.''

As Himeko was about to respond with a negative opinion, Shoichi quickly got in the conversation.

''You know…..it's maybe something right to do. If I remember correctly, that guy was at the 18th place in the third ''Bullet of Bullets'' tournament in GGO.''

''18th place, huh?''

Himeko looked toward the ground for a second and he sighed.

''All right, I'll think about it. Shoichi-san, do you still have contact with Atsushi-san?''

''Yeah….but why?''

'''Because we'll need more men.''

November 9th 2025, streets of Tokyo, Yokohama shopping district, 4:00 PM:

Natsumi had decided the next morning to take a little break of her AmuSphere experience and go visit her mother at the Yokohama North General Hospital in the afternoon to visit her after she heard what Amano said about what happened yesterday at her house.

Actually, after the medical team arrived in Mizuki's room, she was on her bed looking toward the front wall where she had written the word ''AFRAID'' in katakana writing with a red color pencil on the floor. When the team had tried to talk to her, she would suddenly shift between two personalities: her own personality and another one in which she was acting a lot like a little afraid girl. After Amano tried to talk to her with the psychologist of the medical team, the lady who was with her confirmed that her schizophrenia had gravely got up and changed into a ''DID'', a ''Dissociative Identity Disorder''.

After Amano explained, Natsumi quickly wanted to visit her at the hospital even though her aunt and Haruna quickly did not want to, since it will only maybe do things much worse. However, at the end, the two women accepted her request with sad looks and let her go, which made Natsumi feel relieved.

Since she did not wanted to cry in the streets, she had took her IPod with her and had put some ''T.M. Revolution'' music up to forget the pain. As she could see the hospital from not too far and that a little hesitation feeling suddenly got up, she four girls on the other side of the street, right before a alley between two buildings. One of the girls who looked like their ''lead'' took the arm of the fourth girl who looked like she was intimidated by the others and she took her in the alley. Natsumi did not know what was going on at all, but she decided to sneakily tail them. As soon as the girls stopped, she hid behind a container which was on the wall of the right building to hide. To not make any noise, she closed her IPod and put it in her jacket's pocket.

The lead girl finally began to spoke to the afraid one as she was smiling.

''Sorry, Asada. We just sang so much karaoke, and now we have no money to ride the train home. We'll pay you back tomorrow, so lend us some just now.''

The lead girl put a finger in the air as Natsumi quickly got shocked to see her do that stance as she understood what she meant.

''_What the hell?! Ten thousand yen? How can someone have that on them in the streets? Are these girls extorting her?''_

The girl called Asada got a little bit nervous. She was a short girl who had thin hair tied with ribbons on the side of her face with the back of her hair cut short and black eyes under a pair of glasses. She was wearing a black winter coat along with black pants.

''There's no way I would have so much.''

The lead girl looked exasperated for second, but soon regained her smile.

''Then, go withdraw some more.''

Asada did not responded and started to walk toward the streets of the shopping district in the other direction, making Natsumi silently sigh in relief as she was thinking she would had probably noticed her if she got in the opposite one, but the lead girl let out a loud voice.

''The bag, leave it here. Your purse, too. As long as you have your card it's okay, right?''

Natsumi got shocked again as she thought this was beginning to get a little bit too far. This wasn't an extort, it was downright thievery. As Asada stopped walking, the lead girl lost a bit of her patience and replied.

''What? Hurry up and go already.''

''I don't want to.''

''Huh?''

''I don't want to. I have no intention of lending you any money, Endou-san.''

As Asada replied in a strong voice, the girl called Endou quickly got to her with the two other girls and said in an intimidating voice.

''You bitch. Don't you dare look down on me.''

''I think you are misunderstanding who's the ''bitch'' here.''

''What?''

As Endou returned herself to the voice in her back with anger, she could see Natsumi who was standing up with her cellphone in her hand. For a girl like her, Natsumi would have thought she was a kind girl with good grades at school at first look. Endou was a long auburn-haired girl with green eyes in a black uniform with a little tie on the top of it along with a black dress and red thigh boots of which Natsumi was wondering how the hell she could survive in this type of clothing at the edge of winter.

Endou replied to Natsumi's sudden reply with a little smile.

''Oh? And who are you? One of her new friends?''

''Nope. I'm just the one who's gonna get you arrested if you are going any further.''

''You don't have the guts to do it, right?''

Natsumi opened her cellphone, wrote the number 110 and showed the screen of her cellphone to Endou without pressing on the call button, which made Endou a bit angry as Natsumi continued.

''I know I have more courage than someone like you. Who would have thought that a girl with surely good grades would be arrested someday? How sad….''

''Give me that phone! Now!''

''And why would I do that?''

Endou did not anticipate those words, but she quickly rushed toward Natsumi to try to attack her. Problem is that Natsumi was much better in fights than her and she evaded the punches of Endou easily without even riposting, which making Endou even more furious as the other girls just watched in silence. Suddenly, as Natsumi was still evading Endou's attacks pretty easily, a loud male voice could be heard from the end of the alley.

''This way, M. Patrolman, hurry!''

As Endou and the others heard the voice, Endou stopped trying to fight and whispered.

''One day, I'll get you.''

Natsumi only replied with a little smile as Endou and her friends ran away from the alley. Just as she reached the girl called Asada, Endou mimicked a little pistol with her hand and let out all a small ''Bang!'' with a small voice. When she heard it, Natsumi was actually thinking that that girl was much crazier than she thought, but she soon noticed that Asada suddenly froze, screamed and began to get on the ground, worrying Natsumi who got a little bit closer.

''H-Hey, are you all right?''

''Y- (cough) Yeah, I'm…..fine. Thank you for the help.''

As soon as she bend down to verify if Asada was clearly all right, the young man who let out the previous warning got to the two. The guy had short brown hair and had a yellow vest along with blue jeans, a dark green backpack on his shoulder and a black baseball cap. He looked a bit skinny and he was small, but Natsumi knew that she could trust him. The two girls got up and the guy nodded to Natsumi.

''Thank you for helping Asada-san. I was thinking for a moment that these girls were really going to attack her.''

Natsumi smiled to this compliment.

''It's all right, I was lucky to even see her got here with these girls in the crowd anyway.''

Suddenly, as Natsumi noticed that Asada looked a bit healthier than before, she looked toward her with a little curious face.

''Hey…..do we know each other somehow? You look…..familiar.''

Natsumi gave her a weird look and shook her head.

''I don't think so. It's the first time I am seeing someone like you right now. Ah, yeah, I just wanted to ask….''

She turned her look from Asada toward the young man.

''Did you really called the police? I thought they would be here already.''

The guy smiled, embarrassed.

''Nah, it was only a bluff. They do it a lot in movies and mangas, so I thought ''Why not?''. I'm glad it worked though.''

Natsumi gave him a slight bothered look and she turned herself toward Asada.

''Okay, then. I'll be going now; I have something to do before getting back home. Stay safe.''

Just as she was about to go, Asada called her back.

''Hey, couldn't we….share our phone numbers? It's actually the first time someone actually done something like that for me apart of that guy over here.''

''Oh, really? Well….I guess that wouldn't hurt.''

The two girls shared their phone numbers along them and Natsumi said the two goodbye before going out of the alley and getting back in the direction of the hospital. As she walked forward, she was looking at the name of the girl on her cellphone by her phone number. Her entire name was ''Asada Shino''.

''_Shino? I look familiar to her, but her name looks familiar to me…..Heh, whatever.''_

15 minutes later, Yokohama North General Hospital:

Natsumi slowly entered the hospital and got to the counter with a kind of timid look.

''I'm here for a visit for Sakura Mizuki. I'm her daughter.''

The old man behind the counter smiled to her, pressed on a button on his computer and turned his look back to Natsumi.

''Room 115. Take the elevator on your right, go to the third floor and immediately turn right. You'll be just in front of it.''

''Thank you, mister.''

''Your welcome.''

Natsumi got to elevator, pressed on the third floor button and quickly walked to the 115th room after the iron doors opened on the third floor. Right when she was in front of it, she sighed to calm herself and knocked on the door. The door opened on a nurse who was accompanied with a tall short blonde hair and blue-eyed man in a medical coat. The man looked surprised to see her here, but he quickly took back a serious face.

''Ah, you must be Natsumi-san, Mizuki-san's daughter. Your mother is actually not here at the moment. She was transferred in another section of the hospital, but I can bring you there if you must.''

''All right, mister….?''

''I'm Dr. Kurahashi. Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.''

''Onward, then.''

The man began to walk in the corridor while Natsumi was on his side. As she followed him in the elevator, she noticed that he pressed on the 12th floor button, which was weird since it was normally not permitted for normal visitors to get over there. As she noticed that and the elevator began to go up, Natsumi gave a slight curious look toward Kurahashi.

''Um, mister Kurahashi, where are we exactly going? Is there something really wrong with my mother?''

The doctor looked hesitated but he replied.

''We….decided to put her in the ''Medicuboid'' section of the hospital since her disease, as you surely know it, had gone to terrible effects on her brain. When we got the results of a psychological test on her, her brain was constantly forming multiple personalities. You surely know what schizophrenia is, right?''

''Yes.''

''Well…..this one is the worse version of it if I must say. The disease has evolved and changed itself into a DID.''

''DID?''

''It means ''Dissociative Identity Disorder''. In short, the brain of your mother constantly forms multiple personalities until her brain literally snaps off because of the amount of ''her'' she has. Just right now, she already has two personalities and it's only been a day since the disease developed.''

''Are you serious? Then….why are you keeping her over there?''

''Are you a FullDive device user?''

''I played some games in it, yes.''

The iron doors of the elevator opened and a large gate with a sensor appeared in front of them. Kurahashi took his card from his pocket, put it in front of the sensor and the gate opened with a little electronic sound. The gate opened on a strange pure white corridor with absolutely no windows at all unlike the other floors. As he began to walk forward and that he made sure that Natsumi was following him, he continued.

''Well, that's what the Medicuboid is. It was the first FullDive machine to be created under the government laws and it was, at the beginning, only having the purpose of keeping heavily injured or sick person alive for a short period of time. It's basically an entertainment system for the last period of the lives of sick children.''

''Oh…..So…..Does it mean that…..''

''What? No, I didn't mean that. I was just getting to that part. Actually, when a person who has psychological disorder enters the Medicuboid, medical studies proved that most of those people were able to…..be cured after some time.''

''Cured?''

''Yes, cured. After a period of time in the Medicuboid, the electronic waves sent to the brain when it gets disconnected from reality makes the brain delete the personalities slowly and slowly get back to her old one.''

Natsumi followed Kurahashi for some time until they finally arrived in front of a door with a little iron bar on the side of it where the words ''First Unique Design Machine Room'' were written on it along with a card panel under it. Kurahashi took his card, slid it in the panel and the door opened.

''Let me show you where your mother's at right now.''

''Okay.''

The two got in front of a wall in which, at the side of another door, there was a large glass window dyed in black in which it was so dark Natsumi couldn't see anything in it. Kurahashi got to the electronic panel that was below the window and started operating on it. Soon after, the window got a little bit clearer until it became completely transparent, showing the room that was on the other side.

As Natsumi looked through the window with more attention, she noticed that it was a large room in which the walls were white and they were some machines lying around a bed on the center of the room.

On the bed was the body of a woman with her body covered by the bed's blanket up to her shoulder and many tubes were linked toward her shoulders and neck by a little white patch. The woman's face was completely covered by a white cubic object, but Natsumi could see the mouth and the chin of the woman. She turned her look toward Kurahashi as she looked toward the body in the room.

''So….this is where my mother was placed?''

''Yes, Natsumi-san.''

''You said that the Medicuboid was a FullDive machine. Can't I join her in the network to see her?''

''Well…..are you sure?''

Natsumi nodded with a confident face and the doctor sighed.

''….All right. There's an AmuSphere in the other room. If you want to join her directly, you will have to get into the ''Crossing Field'' program.''

''Crossing Field?''

''It's an environment made by the medical team. It acts like a natural hub for the people using the Medicuboid here in this medical center.''

''Okay, then. I'll see you soon.''

The doctor smiled and pointed the AmuSphere's room as Natsumi quickly got to it, opened the door to find herself in a little room, which was half the size of the room where she was with Kurahashi. Inside the room, there were two black chairs with a headrest containing the AmuSphere on it. She got to the nearest, sit in it and put the AmuSphere on her head as quickly as she could.

''Don't worry, mom, I'm coming. Link Start!''

Then, her consciousness in the Real World was lost as she was transported in the virtual world.

5 minutes later, Crossing Field program:

Sakumi appeared in front of a large wooden manor which was placed in the middle of what looked like a giant field completely covered with glass. The sky was completely clear and it looked like a calm warm sunny day. As she looked at herself, she realised that her avatar was strangely the same as the one in ALO, which made her wonder if her mother would really recognise her in this state.

She approached the front door of the house and opened it. As she entered, she let out a small ''Hello?'' to verify if someone was in the manor. The manor was beautiful with many luxury furniture lying around, but it was completely empty…..except for a single person who was looking at the window in the large living room. Sakumi noticed it and verified if it was really her mother.

''M-Mom?''

The woman who was sitting on a wooden chair turned her look toward her and smiled a little. She did not look very different from the real Mizuki. She was wearing a green mage-like robe with gold underlines and weirdly shared similarities with the Sylph Lord Sakuya for a second, even though Sakumi could clearly recognise that her mother was wearing clothes from the Puca race.

''Who are you? Someone else who wants to pity the poor woman I am?''

Sakumi approached her and sat on the second wooden chair that was on the side of Mizuki.

''You probably can't recognise me like that, but it's me, Mom. It's Natsu-chan.''

''Natsu-chan? Are you here to hurt me?''

Sakumi felt a little bit shocked to hear her sat this in a little girl's voice. She supposed that was her second personality and she decided to take another solution.

''Can you tell me what is your name?''

''My name is…Mikoto. Sakura Mikoto.''

''Mikoto?''

That name wasn't ringing any bells in her mind but it strangely had the same family name as her.

''Do you know where we are at the moment?''

Mizuki, who was actually Mikoto at the moment, shook her head having at the same time a sad look.

''No…..I don't know. I only woke up here.''

Suddenly, the woman shook her head and soon saw Sakumi like it was the first time she saw her.

''H-Hey! Who are you! Where am I? What's going on?''

''Mom…..is that really you?''

''…..Did you…..said ''Mom''?''

Mizuki looked at Sakumi but, soon, a smile and tears appeared on her face as she rushed to Sakumi to hug her.

''Natsu-chan! You can't believe how happy I am to see you here! (sob) I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. It was not my fault.''

''It's all right, Mom. It's all right…''

After that Mizuki had stopped crying after five minutes, she looked around her and she returned herself back to Sakumi who was still sitting on the chair.

''Where are we? And I also should ask why do you look so different? Are we…..''

''We are in the online world, yes. You were placed into it soon after you were transported in the hospital.''

''…..Now I remember. The Medicuboid and that Mikoto girl who just keeps taking over my body at the worst moments. I still don't know how long I can keep myself like that, so I'm sorry if she comes back and screw us up.''

Suddenly, Mizuki felt like something was drilling her head and she put her hand on her head as she pointed the door of the manor.

''Argh! G-Get away, Natsu-chan! Get away from me, now!''

''W-Why? What's going on, Mom?''

''He's coming back. I can feel it. Just get out of here; I know he's gonna do something bad to you.''

''Who is ''he''? Who are you talking about?''

Suddenly, Mizuki stopped moving and her face showed no expression at all. She looked toward Sakumi for a second and a voice came out of her mouth.

''Little, little flower…''

''What in the actual…..''

As Sakumi suddenly got the reflex to open her menu and go to the ''Logout'' submenu, she quickly dashed to the ''agree'' button and pressed it. As she was logging out, she could still see her mother looking at her with that look.

After she logged out, the personality who took over Mizuki suddenly began to maniacally laugh, resonating her voice from all over the manor.

''HA, HA, HA, HA! SHE WILL BE MINE! ONE DAY, SHE WILL BE, YOU'LL SEE, NATSUMI-CHAN!''

As she was still laughing, the clock on the wall arrived on 6:00 PM and rang.


	26. Chapter 26: Death Gun

Chapter XXVI

GGO, Unnamed forest not far from SBC Gurroken, 6:30 PM:

After Natsumi had quickly logged out of the ''Crossing Field'' program in the hospital out of fear, Kurahashi had told her that something got wrong in the process. Apprently, while Natsumi was talking to Mizuki in the game, her vital sensors suddenly got up with no apparent reason. When Natsumi told him what happened, he sighed in a sad tone and guessed that one of the new personalitiesof Mizuki is maybe trying to take over her in some way. Shortly after that explanation, Natsumi had gone back to Amano's house and got back in the online world to go play on Gun Gale Online.

As Sakumi logged in and appeared in GGO, she noticed that she was back in the forest where the squadron members had trained yesterday.

''Welcome back, Mama.''

As the hologram of Yui appeared from her gauntlet, Sakumi gave her a smile.

''Hey, Yui-chan. So, what do you think of this world at the moment? I did not had any time to talk it with you personally yesterday.''

''It's all right, but, there's something strange about it.''

''Strange?''

''Yeah. It's about those devices known as guns. I...don't feel really comfortable around them.''

''Really?''

Sakumi gave her a little sad look to her, because, unfortunately, this world was swarmed by guns. Every player in GGO had at least one gun on them.

''But that doesn't mean I do not want to leave you here, Mama.''

Yui smiled and Sakumi felt happier to hear this. Just as she was about to respond back, Yui suddenly took a serious face and looked around her, surprising Sakumi.

''Y-Yui-chan? What's going on?''

''Three players approaching our position. They look hostile.''

Sakumi took her SG550 from her back as Yui's hologram dissapeared an a little screen of her appeared on Sakumi's vision along with the mini-map and ammo counter.

''Where are they?''

''Up north. They are coming from right in front of you.''

''All right, I'll take care of this.''

As three little red dots appeared on her mini-map, she got behind one of the trees and hid in the shadows. As she discretely looked toward the position of the players, she finally had a look on them and Yui began to analyze them.

''Comparing character data...Analyze completed. First and third player possess laser-type assault rifles.''

''What about the second?''

''He is equipped with a bullet-type shotgun.''

''Hm...Okay. I'll wait for them to cross by and I'll put them down.''

''Be careful, Mama.''

As the screen of Yui got out of her vision, she prepared herself for the battle to come and waited for the three players. The three looked like normal players who are just getting here for hunting. The thing is that hunting can be anything, going from monsters to players. Since these guys had laser-type and bullet-type guns, it maybe means that they are hunting monsters and players.

As the three players were now just in front of the tree she was as she hid to not be seen, they suddenly stopped. As Sakumi heard one of them reloading his gun, she knew that she was already discovered. She quickly kicked the ground on her left and began to shoot toward the players as the tree where she was before got pulverised by the shotgun blast. As she sprayed her magazine on the players, the first got shot in the head, killed instantly, and the third player was shot in the arm, crippling it as he let his rifle fall on the ground.

But the shotgun-user rolled on the right to evade her shots and got behind a tree for cover. As he got in cover, Sakumi noticed the third player taking a black sphere in his hand and taking the pin out, making her HUD shine the sphere in red with the words ''GRENADE'' on top of it.

''Shit!''

She began to run back and get in bushes not far from her to cover from the grenade explosion. As the grenade exploded and killed the third player in the blast, the shotgun user got out of behind the tree and began to shoot the bushes where Sakumi was at. As almost all the shots missed her, one of them actually it her in the arm and she could feel tat her health lowered while she looked toward the red bullet hole on her arm.

She decided to wait for the player to come closer from the bushes and she took her photon knife in her right hand. When the player finally got closer and aimed at the bushes to verify if she was truly dead, she quickly got out and slashed the shotgun in two with her knife, giving the player a shocked face as he got back and tried to take his secondary weapon of which Sakumi could see that it was some sort of little pistol, probably a Glock 20.

''No guns this time, dude! It's now hand-to-hand!''

As she threatened him, the guy suddenly stop his process to take his pistol and quickly got into a hand-to-hand posture as he talked in a calm voice.

''Loyalty? In a game like this? I never thought kids could actually have some left in them.''

He was talking in Japanese, but Sakumi could swear that there was an American accent behind his voice tone.

''Heh, it's weird to hear that from someone who does player hunting.''

''It's only PvP; the players of this game all knows that a single step out of the city means that you are ready for PvP at any time.''

''And who are you anyway?''

The man smiled and took out a similar version of the photon knife Sakumi had in his right hand.

''Maybe you shouldn't know. But, just before we start, I want to say that I'm already glad to fight versus you.''

Sakumi felt a little bit surprised to hear this from a GGO player. Maybe that guy wasn't exactly a normal player like the others.

''Let's go then, shall we?''

As she said that, the man nodded and did a little countdown with his left hand. When his hand closed, the two players rushed toward themselves and the battle started.

The battle lasted for a long time. As the two players were constantly parrying and trying to strike the other player with their knife or their fists, many players could say that it would have been an exciting fight to watch in a manga or even a movie. As she was still fighting, Sakumi was talking to herself in her head at the same time.

''_Who is this guy? Did he ever played another game before GGO? I can swear that his fighting skills are at the level of an actual soldier!''_

As she thought, she suddenly realised that she did a mistake. After she tried to hit him in the stomach with her knife, the man quickly got on the right side and she left out a small chance for the opponent to hit her. As she tried to kick the ground to the right, it was already too late and the man kicked her, launching her in a tree as she could feel her health bar almost completely depleted. As she was trying to get up, Yui was talking in a panicked voice in her head.

''Warning! Health bar at 5%! Mama, are you all right?! Mama!''

But she couldn't respond since the man had already gone in front of her and was about to strike her with his knife.

''It's over, young girl. But, I must admit, it was truly a great fight you gave over there.''

''T-Thanks, I guess.''

Sakumi smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that the knife will soon hit her. Suddenly, as all hope for her to survive was lost, a loud ''BANG'' was heard from behind the man and Sakumi quickly opened her eyes to see the man having a surprised look on his face.

''W-What...the hell?''

As he returned himself to see the bullet hole in his back, he noticed that a hooded girl with two M1911s in her hands. Now, he knew what would happen and he let out a small voice.

''Heh. Well...looks like you will die for the first time, Satrizer.''

Then, the hooded girl began to spray bullets on the man with her pistols, making her hood fall on the back of her head because of the pistols' recoil. After the girl stopped shooting because she had no ammo left, the man smiled and fell on the ground, shattering in polygons as he died in a body completely filled with bullet holes, leaving his partners' guns behind him, making Sakumi remember to take them before getting out of the forest to sell them.

Sakumi painfully stood up as her health was recovering and gave a look to her savior.

''T-Thank you. I must admit that I would had been dead if you wouldn't be here right now.''

''No problem, Saku-nii-san.''

''Saku-nii-san?''

She looked toward the girl with a strange look and noticed someting pretty quickly. She was one of the players she saw yesterday at the squadron practice, but she had not see her face nor her name...but there was something suddenly troubling her as she saw the player's face. It was a short dark blonde-haired girl with thin lines of hair falling on her shoulder along with green eyes. Wait a minute...she already met that girl somewhere.

''W-Wait a second. Who are you actually? You seem awfully familiar somehow.''

The girl smiled and a sudden little voice came out her headphones.

''Oi, sis! Maybe we should tell her the truth, right?''

'' (sigh) You're right, Soul.''

''Soul?''

As Sakumi said that word (or is it a name?), the girl looked to her again.

''Anti-Virus FullGear Program Number 1. Codename: Taron.''

Taron. That name quickly felt like a punch in the stomach for Sakumi. Now she remember everything from that girl. How she had entered the ''Alpha Squad'' guild in SAO; how she quickly became one of her friends, how she dissapeared; how she was actually not a player but an A.I. and how she got erased by the Cardinal system after killing a side quest boss by her own hands.

''T-Taron? Is...Is that really you?''

Sakumi slowly approached the girl with a shocked face, but se quickly hug her as tears of happiness were beginning to appear in her eyes.

''Taron, I...I am so glad to see you here. But...how? How did you came back?''

''I don't exactly know the reason by myself. But, I think MHCP001 knows it pretty well. Right, Yui-san?''

Yui's hologram appeared on Sakumi's gauntlet once more and she began to explain.

''Actually, Mama...Taron-san is techically one of my sisters.''

''Sisters?!''

Sakumi gave her a surprised look and Yui continued.

''You see, when the Cardinal system and the game Sword Art Online was created, many Artificial intelligence were created at the beginning. At the end of it though, only three A.I. survived the process of the game's launch: me, Taron-san and Soul-san.''

''O-Okay. But...who is Soul?''

This time, the little voice that had talked in Taron's headphones talked again.

''Well...that's me. And, by the way, there's one thing I really hate right now is that I'm frickin' stucked in my sister's right eye!''

Taron quickly got a little bothered to see him talk like that and began to threaten him a little.

''Look, you know I can just push the little ''Mute'' button on my headphones so we can't hear you anymore, right?''

'' (sigh) Fine...''

Sakumi looked to Taron's headphones with a weird look.

''So Soul is a D.C.A.I.A like Yui-chan?''

Taron shook her head and explained.

''No. Soul's job was to actually help me administer the anti-virus system of the Cardinal system. Even if he sometimes puts me angry, he's most of the time all right.''

''So, do you three all have emotions and can act with the players?''

''It depends. The system must first let us do it. We did not had free will on our decisions because the Cardinal system as keeping us under watch.''

''But...I thought that you were deleted by that system because you killed a side quest boss.''

Yui had now began to explain the situation about Taron's presence.

''After ''The Seed'' was created and put on the network, I was able to find back the data of Taron-san in the scattered games available on ''The Seed'' and I was able to recreate her and put her in a random game in which I had no decision on the placing. Soul...was a side effect of the re-creation of her. Since he was the Anti-Virus Counceling Program Number 1, he was also re-created with her and placed in her data, making him automatically appear when she does. Problem is that Soul now had absolutely no more effect on the game's world and now is forced to act as a helping program.''

''Ouch. That must really hurt for him. But...maybe I could ask Kirito-kun to put him back into a player-like A.I. like Taron-san.''

''That...would be a great idea indeed, Sakumi. But is that Kirito good with A.I. engineering?''

As Soul asked that, Sakumi nodded.

''He was the one who was able to revive Yui-chan from her delete of the system.''

''Hm...All right, I'll trust him. But, (sigh) I think I have no choice but to act as a helping A.I. for now.''

Sakumi looked to the sky and she could see that the sun was slowly dissapearing in the dark clouds and the sky was becoming dark.

''Yeah...Well, let's get back to the city. Maybe we will be able to find back the other players of our squadron. Also, we should maybe keep this as our little secret. If someone discovers your true identities, I think the game developpers will delete you from GGO.''

Taron and Yui nodded and Sakumi smiled.

''Still, It's very good to see her back, Taron-san.''

''Me too, Saku-nii-san.''

The two girls did a fist pump while smiling to each other and they directed themselves toward outside the forest.

5 minutes later, SBC Gurokken:

As the two girls entered in the city after so much time in the forest, they saw Sinon and Spiegel talking at the side of one of the many stores of the city. Sinon noticed them and wave her hand in the air to make Sakumi and Taron notice them. As soon as she got closed, Sinon crossed her arms and gave a little smile to Sakumi.

''You were in the forest for some time. What took you so long?''

''I...got attacked by three players; killed two of them; was no match versus the third one and almost got killed by him; was saved by the pistolero over here and we got back here. So, to be put short, I got into some trouble.''

Taron sighed, but it was in reality a sigh of relief since she was happy to see that Sakumi had not called her by her codename, and decided to take a ''kind girl whose saving people doesn't bother her at all'' part as she put her hand on Sakumi's shoulder.

''Nah, it's all right, Saku-nii-san. Anyway, it was kind of my job to go verify what you were doing.''

''Seriously?''

As Sakumi said that, Spiegel nodded.

''Yeah, actually, we were a little bit bothered that you logged out in the forest, se we decided to send you Maka-san to go help you.''

Sakumi took a little smile on the outside but was a bit bothered by Taron's player name on the inside. Seriously, _Maka_? It's like her whole A.I. was based on that manga...and how the hell did she took a name like that just before someone would get the same idea first?

''Oh, okay. Well, thank you for doing it. If she wouldn't had been there, I would have died pretty quickly.''

Spiegel opened his menu and Sakumi noticed him going to the ''Logout'' sub-menu.

''Oh, Spiegel-san, are you logging out?''

''Yeah, I have some homework to do and I got to do studies for my medical school test examination. I am sorry if it's a bit early.''

Sinon shook her head and gave him a serious look.

''No, it's all right. Studies are more important than video games anyway. We'll see you tomorrow, then.''

''Okay. Goodbye, guys.''

''Goo- W-Wait, did you said ''guys''?!''

As Maka quickly noticed that, the three girls got a little bit angry toward him as he gave a comical smile while logging out of the game. After he logged out completely, Maka gave Sinon a bothered look.

''Is he always like that?''

''Unfortunately...kind of.''

'' (sigh) I guess I'll just deal with it then.''

''Aw come on, Maka-san, he's not really that bad. I even think he is...pretty cute.''

Sakumi smiled a little after Sinon said that.

''You're in love with him?''

''W-What? No, well maybe...no, I'm not.''

''Okay, if you say so. But...if you happen to find a boyfriend one day, you should tell me about it.''

''Well, um...okay.''

Maka gave Sakumi a suspicious look.

''Do you at least have one?''

At that question, Sakumi answered it with a look which was discretely saying ''I thought you already know about it'' to her, making her finally remember.

''Ah, yes. His name was Kirito, right?''

Sakumi nodded and turned her look toward Sinon.

''So, Sinon-san, where are we going now?''

''Actually, I have ont last question before we should go do something else.''

''What is it?''

Sinon suddenly looked a bit nervous under her muffler.

''Well...is your real name Sakura Natsumi?''

''Hm? Why would you want to ask me something like that?''

''Because you look almost exactly like the girl who saved me from those other girls in the street this afternoon.''

''Really? Wait, so it means that you are...''

Sakumi quickly realised that she let out the truth by accident and she sighed.

''Well, yes, my real name is Natsumi. So you must be Asada Shino, right?''

Sinon nodded with agreement and Sakumi looked a bit surprised to Asada like that. Sinon continued.

''Well...thanks for helping me versus those girls. I thought for a second that they would had taken all my money.''

''But...were you all right over there? I thought you were sick for a second.''

Sinon quickly felt a little bit hesitant after Sakumi said that and Maka decided to change the subject quickly.

''So, yeah, want to go do some PvE in the forest? The MMO Stream interview is in three hours and I want to see how the champion of the second BoB won the tournament for some tips for the next one.

''What's a ''BoB''?

Sinon explained the event to her.

''It means Bullet of Bullets. It's a big PvP tournament where all sorts of players from around the world are fighting between each other.''

''Okay. How do we enter one?''

''Well, first, the inscriptions must be obviously opened. After you got in and the day of the event arrived, you have to participate in the Preliminaries, which are basically one on one battles. At the end of this part of the tournament, 30 players will remain and they will fight in a gigantic arena until there's only a single player remaining. If I remember correctly, prizes can be won in these things, but they are mostly money or model guns.''

''Hm...Looks interresting. Okay then, let's go. I have some equipment to sell, so we will not have any problems with money.''

Sinon and Maka nodded and the three girls got back toward the forest to do some monster hunting.

3 hours later, SBC Gurokken, Unnamed bar:

As the three girls got back from their PvE monster hunt, the three girls entered one of the many bars of the city to relax a little bit before logging out and, at the same time, watch the new MMO Stream that will be covered soon. As the three girls sat at one of the tables, they noticed that most of the players here were watching an holo-panel of the bar or talking. Sinon decided to talk first.

''Ah, well, that monster hunt was fun. At least we got some loot to sell and we got credits for it.''

Sakumi and Maka nodded and Sinon decided to ask a question to Maka.

''So, Maka-san, why are you exactly interrested in seeing the champion of the previous BoB?''

''I just want to get some info on how he did it. Maybe, just maybe, he could let some advices out.''

''Or he could screw the players up again, right?''

''What do you mean?''

As Sakumi asked that, Sinon turned her look from Maka to her and answered.

''To be fair, the ''champion'' of the last BoB only won because he got lucky. Just before the tournament, he spread some misinformation on how AGI-oriented characters are much better than any other characters. Naturally, everyone believed him and, at the end, they all got crushed by his new gun he got from random loot, the extremely rare assault rifle XM29, and he won. Of course, I did not believe him because I am a sniper and the STR and DEX stats are really needed for us...but Spiegel believed him and took the chance.

''What happened to him?''

''I noticed that he was dying much more often than before and he kept losing credits to the point he couldn't pay the monthly fee, so he was forced to ask his parents to pay it, which angered them because they were mostly against it.''

''Well...is the AGI stat that bad?''

Maka decided to answer this question for this time.

''It depends. If you only spend your time on it, the character will be really fast and agile, but it will not be resistant at all to gunshots. For example, if someone who has a high DEX stat battles another player who has a high AGI stat, who do you think will win?''

''The one with the DEX stat. If I remember correctly, DEX can make you much more precise with guns to the point where you can shoot a player for almost a thousand meters with a pistol and actually touch him.''

''You basically get the point. That's why I am mostly using a DEX and VIT-oriented character. DEX for the aim and VIT for my life. Pretty good choice, isn't it?''

Sinon and Sakumi nodded. She was pretty much right. Dual pistol users do not need a really high STR stat since pistols are the lightest of the weapons in GGO along with the melee weapons, so STR was kind of pointless for them. However, after all this explanation, Sakumi was really surprised to see that Taron, or Maka if she follows the name of her GGO character, had all this intelligence. For an A.I., she was really convincing and almost everyone could mistake her for a normal player, which made Sakumi actually think that maybe, one day, A.I.s will maybe be able to live in the real world eventually.

Suddenly, the volume of the holo-panel of the bar got higher and the players in the bar looked toward it to see the logo of MMO Stream on it. After the logo dissapeared, the words ''This Week's Winning Group'' appeared in the air on top of a lady which was on a sofa. She was a tall lady in some sort of blue techno-pop style full body outfit. The lady soon began to talk and the players of the bar approached the holo-panel.

''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to ''This Week's Winning Group''! My name is Ishigaki Akino from MMO Stream and we are here for a special interview with the winner of the famous Bullet of Bullets tournament in the game Gun Gale Online, Zekushiido!''

The long silvery blue-haired player known as Zekushiido then appeared on the screen and many players immediately started booing toward the holo-panel. Even if Sakumi understood that they were mostly angry because of this man, they should realise they looded pretty stupid at the moment while they were shouting at the holo-panel and throwing glasses of drinks on the ground. The man called Zekushiido sat at the side of the MMO Stream woman as a big smile appeared on his face and that he kept doing handsigns toward the camera to salute the listeners of the streaming. Akino started the interview.

''So, mister Zekushiido, do you have anything to say to the crowd before we start?''

''Actually, yes. Please excuse me.''

He looked toward the camera and he started to talk in a high tone.

''AGI being all powerful is just an illusion! It is true that AGI is an important attribute as it determines firing speed and avoidance rate. These two factors could make you very strong, until now that is. But AGI is a relic of the past and to the cripples who had been increasing AGI for 8 months, I can only say this-you have my condolences.''

The last words he said was in an obvious sarcastic tone, making Sakumi cringe. From the moment Zekushiido said that, she already knew that he was just a arrogant prick. As Zekushiido sat down once again on the sofa, the lady began the interview.

''Truly, as a top player in one of the hardest of all the VRMMO games, ''Gun Gale Online, what you just told us is a bit extreme.''

''No, being interviewed on ''MST'' is a once in a life time thing and I've said what I wanted to say.''

''Well, well, well. You will be aiming to win the ''Bullet of Bullets'' this time too, right?''

''Of course, if I enter I would want to be the winner.''

As Sakumi already got tired of listening to that guy, she quickly snapped off of it and turned herself to Sinon who wasn't even listening ot it anymore too.

''That guy...looks like the most arrogant person I've ever saw. No wonder everyone hates him.''

''I warned you about him. He's a complete fool and he's rolling on money while the other players can't do anything to stop that. (sigh) Sometimes, I wish to myself that, someday, he will be in my Hecate's sight.''

''In understand. I wouldn't want someone like go on in front of everyone like that any longer.''

She noticed that Maka was still looking at the holo-panel with a serious look. Sakumi decided to snap her fingers in front of her to convince her that ''studying'' an interview was absolutely worthless.

''Oi, Maka-san, you're just listening to an arrogant player, you'll not get anything from him.''

'' (sigh) You're right.''

Maka was about to turn her look back to the other girls when she suddenly saw a man in a black hooded coat stand up from one of the tables and aimed at the holo-panel, surprising her.

''What the hell's that guy doing?''

Sakumi and Sinon turned their look toward the man Maka was looking at and he finally shouted.

''ZEKUSHIIDO! YOU FAKE WINNER! NOW, TASTE THE TRUTH OF REAL POWER!''

After he shouted that, the man did a cross sign with left hand and he pulled the trigger, launching the bullet of his pistol right into the holo-panel and producing a small white effect. The players soon began to laugh at the player's reaction, with the only exception being Sakumi, Sinon and Maka who sensed that there was more behind this action than only idiocy.

As the players began to mock him as it did not produced anything, the voice of Zekushiido could still be heard.

''...In the end, including selecting stats and skills, it all depends on the player's real life strengths and abilities...''

Suddenly, he stopped the talking. As everyone returned themselves to the holo-panel in a complete silence combined with shock, Zekushiido's eyes suddenly widened as her mouth was still opened from his talking. He tried to grasp the center of his chest with a weak arm and he dissapeared, leaving the public of the MMO Stream studio and Akito shocked to see him go like that.

''Oh no, his connection seems to be disconnected but he should be back soon, everyone do not change your channel and stay tune...''

As she continued talking, the players in the bar slowly looked toward the hooded figure. The man held his gun in the air and shouted.

''...This is real power, real strength! Foolish people, engrave the fear of these names in your hearts! (Deep breath) This gun's name and mine: ''Death Pistol''...''Death Gun''!''

Then, when he finished his speech, the man opened his menu and logged out of the game, leaving the players in a freezing pose for a second. Sakumi quickly got out of her shocked posture, opened her menu and got to the ''Logout'' button.

''Well...I think I will go for now. Goodbye, Sinon-san, Maka-san.''

As the two other girls nodded in silence and Sakumi pressed on the ''agree'' button, she could see that many players in the crowd were also doing the same thing. After she opened her eyes in the real world, she talked to herself in a small voice.

''What the hell is going on...''


	27. Chapter 27: Street Fight

Chapter XXVII

November 15th 2025, ALO, Yggdrasil City Market, 2:30 PM:

''Link-kun, don't you think it's been a long time since we've saw Sakumi in ALO?''

That question was asked by Kara to Link while they were looking for new weapons and armor in the City Market of Yggdrasil City, considered to have the best merchants the game has ever known. Since the day she was liberated from the game, Kara sill had a strange affection for ALfheim and she created another character of which she had played with it a lot, even if her parents were thinking that it was a bit too much for her and that she should maybe try to take a break. After all, she was in FullDive for two years and two months straight.

Right now, she had decided to change her avatar and create a Spriggan character, of which surprised a lot of her friends since she was mostly considered as a player who mostly supports or heal, but it looked she decided to change that and stand up in the battlegrounds as a warrior.

Her new avatar was tall and had long black hair cascading toward her hips along with deep black eyes along with a little stray of white hair falling on the side of her face. She was wearing a black sleevless leather armor along with black pants, combat gloves with no finger tips and combat boots. On her right shoulder, she had tattooed the logo of the Spriggan race along with the logo of the Mercenaries on her right glove, which was showing the head of a wolf with blue eyes. Although she still wants to forget the things that happened in SAO and in Old ALO, she kept her old avatar name and the rapier M. Sakura gave her just before her escape, the ''Queen's Tear'', placed on her left hip with leather strings to put it in place. Little did she know that that man was now unfortunately dead and she never had a real chance to truly thank him in the Real World.

Even if Link was really surprised to see someone like her get into such a combat-oriented outfit, he already knew that Kara was the same girl he know and love and that she would try to help everyone around her as much as she could. Unfortunately, since she was mostly questing with her friends, she was forced to be a renegade to the Spriggan race and she joined the ''Mercs'' to still do something in this world worth something. However, if she was asked to do a mission concerning her race, she would immediately denied the choice, since she is still very loyal to it and betraying the Spriggans even more would only cause regret.

As she asked that to Link, he nodded and looked like he was thinking about something.

''Yeah, I know. I thought at first that she would hate playing a game which is not ALO...but it looks like she finally got interrested and played it a bit more.''

''What's the game she's playing right now? I didn't had the chance to know it.''

''If I remember correctly, the name of the game is Gun Gale Online. It's a VRMMO that mostly concentrates itself on gunplay.''

''Gunplay? So it's an FPS?''

Link nodded again and opened his menu, directing himself toward his friend list.

''Maybe I could contact her sister, Kristin-san. She maybe knows why she suddenly got into it so much.''

''Kristin-san? But I thought she got promoted in the army or something like that.''

''Nah, it's been a long time since she was promoted and nothing's happening right now, so she's still doing normal social things with Leafa-san, Aurora-san and Kirito-san.''

''Okay, then. Oh, and by the way, is Akiko-san all right? Didn't you told me he was very depressed lately?''

''Well...I must admit that I see him really often in real life but not that much into games lately. From my point of view, looks like he cheered up from his cousin's sudden placement into an hospital and he told me that he began to meet someone online.''

This time, Kara smiled as she wondered who can that girl be.

''Oh! So he has a girlfriend?''

''Eh? Well...maybe. Apparently, they played the same game together as they met and the two fell in love pretty quickly as I know.''

''Did he told you the game's name? Maybe we could join him back to see what's he doing.''

''Nope, he didn't.''

''Well, okay, maybe he's gonna tell it to you someday. Who knows?''

As he nodded again and smiled, Link had send a message to Kristin. These words were written on it:

'_'Hey_,_ Kristin-san. It's been some time since we saw your sister back into the game. Can you tell me what is she doing at the moment? Me and Kara are getting a bit worried for her lately, so message me back as soon as you can, please._

_L''_

As he sent the message, Kara verified that her gear was ready and she closed her inventory.

''All right, _ikou se._ I don't want to be late for the raid party in the front lines of Aincrad.''

''You still want to clear out that damn floating castle, are you?''

Kara returned herself to Link and did a ''thumbs up'' with her right hand.

''I sure am! Come on, Link-kun, let's go!''

As she looked toward the floating castle that could be seen in the skies of Yggdrasil City, she activated her Spriggan black fairy wings and she flew up. Link smiled and activated his Salamander wings as well.

''Heh, if you really want it cleared, then so be it!''

He flew up in the air and the two lovers directed themselves to the floating castle of Aincrad.

Meanwhile, GGO, Abandonned village far from SBC Gurokken:

On a rooftop of an abandonned school, Dyne's usual party were waiting for an enemy squad to pass by. As Sinon was aiming at the streets with her Hecate for a possible target, Dyne himself, Pale Rider, Sakumi, Asuna, Spiegel and the male hooded player who revealed himself as Stone were waiting for a possible target to pass by. Maka, her, had gone into the streets to recon the area further more, having the best AGI stat of them all, meaning that she was the stealthiest.

A week had now passed since Sakumi had began playing Gun Gale Online. In only these few days, she was now fully prepared for combat in terms of weapons. For her SG550 assault rifle, she had bought and installed on it a ACOG scope, a long barrel and extended magazines for more precisions and she put an artic camo on it with black stripes around it, making it look like it was a zebra-like camo. Her Desert Eagle now had a red dot sight and a lazer sight device under the barrel as it was now colored in a complete steel silver color, making it look much more imposing.

Suddenly, as the party were now reaching the fifteen minutes of waiting, a voice finally got out of Sinon's walky-talkie.

''Enemy spotted. Seven hostiles approaching the village at walk.''

As Sinon was about to respond, Dyne quickly took his and talked in it.

''Do they have dangerous weapons?''

''Not by first look. If I can verify them quickly, I can see three players with SMGs, two players with heavy machine guns and...two players in black coats.''

''Black coats?''

As Sakumi said that in a worried voice, Stone approached Dyne who was thinking about the situation.

''Dyne-san, if they really have players in black coats, then it surely means that one of them surely is that ''Death Gun''. I'm requesting an immediate retreat.''

Dyne gave him a angry look, ignored him and talked back into the talkie-walkie.

''All right, Maka-san. We will prepare ourselves for battle immediately.''

''...Understood.''

As Maka said that in an hesitant voice, Dyne closed the talkie-walkie and quickly noticed that his party members all had worried face on them, surely because of those players were that ''Death Gun'' everyone was talking about. Since the body of Zekushiido was found in real life, everyone was scared to fight someone in these types of clothing. Dyne took a serious face and talked in a loud voice.

''Come on, guys, we can do it! It's not like we had been beaten by enemy groups before, right?''

Pale Rider took a serious face from under his helmet and confronted him with a loud voice.

''Well that's because we fought underleveled players! I wanted to warn those players at first, but you shot them in the head even before I approached them!''

''Weaklings are not supposed to play a game like this, Pale Rider-san.''

Sakumi took an angered face and turned herself to Dyne.

''How the hell can you say something like this? If I tell you you were a weakling at first when you entered this game, would you like to be shot by an overleveled player?''

As Sakumi said that, Dyne realised what he said and he took a sad face.

''O-Okay, I'm sorry if what I said was a bit intense. Are you happy now?''

Suddenly, Maka's voice in Dyne's talkie-walkie suddenly shouted.

''Dyne-san, get the hell out of where you are NOW or else you will-''

Too late. Something suddenly hit Dyne in his chest.

''W-What the hell?''

Then, as he realised where that bullet came from, he quickly shouted.

''Guys, get the hell out of here! That cloacked guy is-''

As his shouting voice suddenly stopped while he was talking, his eyes widened and he fell on his knees while putting his arm on his chest. Asuna quickly knew what was going on and got to him.

''D-Dyne-san, hang on!''

''N-No...it's...the...end for me...''

As he told his last words, his eyes suddenly looked vivid and his body dissapeared, leaving the shocked players behind him as the enemy squad was approaching. Asuna had froze and was still looking at where Dyne died when Stone and Sakumi approached her. Stone put his hand on her shoulder.

''Look, Asuna-san, we have to get out of here now. Or else we will end up like him.''

''B-But...why...why does the players around me have to die again?''

Sakumi felt terribly sorry for Asuna. Even if Dyne was kind of an idiot and a horrible leader, she still thought of him like a friend somehow and she understood felt like that. Sakumi slowly stood up, took her walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

''Maka-san, are the enemies any closer from the village?''

''Yes, they are now entering it from the desert up south of your position.''

''Perfect. Can you distract them while we are preparing for the assault?''

''Um...Yes. Maybe I can throw a grenade or two.''

''Then do it. We will join your position soon.''

''All right. Maka out.''

This time, Maka completely closed her walkie-talkie, not accepting any more discussions as she will surely risk her life with that distraction. Sinon turned her look toward Sakumi and asked.

''What are you going to do?''

''Lead the operation.''

Sinon felt surprised to hear this from Sakumi. Even if she had explained to her that she was once a guild leader in SAO, she still felt like she would net get back over this position. Looks like fate can be surprising sometime. Sinon nodded and prepared a bullet for her sniper rifle.

''Understood, then. Let's do it.''

''All right. Pale Rider-san, Spiegel-san, you are coming with me. Stone-san, make sure Asuna-san is not hit by the ''Death Gun''. Sinon, you stay here to get the best shot out of them. Is this clear for all of you?''

The players nodded but Asuna stood up with a confident face.

''No, I want to participate in the battle too. I'll come with you.''

Sakumi gave her a surprised look, but she soon sighed and smiled.

''All right, then you and Stone can come with us. Let's put them back into where they came from!''

As she said that, Pale Rider and Stone smiled. Their old leader was back in action...and it looks like she is not intending to leave any enemy survivors behind. Asuna also felt a little happy to see Sakumi act like this once more; she can maybe take the place of Dyne faster than she thought.

Soon, two loud ''BOOM'' was heard from the south of the village and the players could see some smoke from afar. As Sakumi's party quickly got into the streets, Sakumi guessed that those sounds were coming from Maka's grenades. As they were now almost at the smoke's location and that she could see six red dots on her mini-map, she put her hand on her ear to talk to Yui directly without opening her gauntlet.

''Yui, activate the Assisted Targeting System Program, please.''

''Yes, Mama.''

As her party members could see her right eye take the cyborg effects from Yui, a sudden ''BANG'' was heard from behind them and one of the red dots on Sakumi's mini map dissapeared.

''_Great shot, Sinon-san!''_

Sakumi turned her look to Pale Rider and shouted.

''Pale Rider-san! Replace your actual ammo with Slug bullets to get long shot kills. I think we are getting into a medium distance fight.''

''Okay!''

As he changed his bullet type to Slug, they finally arrived into where the red dots were and they suddenly began to hear gunshots from in front of them. Right behind a destroyed car, Sakumi could see Maka using it as cover behind it.

''Maka-san!''

Maka turned her look toward her party and she sighed in relief, happy to see some support here in the middle of combat as she shot some supressive fire with her pistols to let them get into cover. She then shouted to cover her voice from the incoming shots.

''Who has the best DEX stat of you all?''

Pale Rider decided to answer as got into cover and saw a bullet hit the street just at the side of his foot.

''I think Spiegel has the highest along with his AGI stat!''

''Okay. Spiegel-san, can you cover us with your machine gun while we are approaching their positions?''

Spiegel looked hesitant, but he nodded.

''O-Okay, I'll do it!''

Sakumi shot some supressive fire with her rifle, hitting one of the enemy players in the head, and she began to think of a plan on what they shoud do. As of right now, they were stuck behind a barrage of broken cars while three players were spraying their ammo on the barrage. The three players were waiting behind stone barricades that was placed in front of the door of a building that looked like the ruins of an office; one being a SMG user and the other two being HMG users. After some time thinking about it, she finally got a plan-an horribly simple one-and she shouted.

''Wait for them to stop shooting! They are wasting their ammo on the cars!''

As Stone nodded and took out his SMGs from his back, which were actually two completely black UMP45s with suppresors and a grip, Asuna nodded while she took her Vector in hand.

''Understood, Saku-nii-san!''

''All right.''

The bullet were still raining on the cars as the three enemy idiots were wasting all their ammo on it and the shooting finally stopped, letting Sakumi shout ''CHARGE!''. As she shouted that, all of the players except Spiegel who accepted to do the covering fire got out of their cover and rushed to the barricades while shooting on their enemies who were completely shocked as they realised their mistakes and letting out a war cry.

Soon enough, the barricades of their enemeis were completely filled with bullet holes and the only hostile player remaining was the SMG user, who had decided to stay hidden while his allies' bodies were completely butchered by the bullets of Sakumi's party. When he got up and aimed to the street, he soon realised that all of Sakumi's party were aiming at him and he decided to give up.

''Oh no! I-I surrender, I surrender! I'm no match for you guys, I'm sorry!''

Sakumi took her Desert Eagle, put the barrel on the poor man and talked in a calm voice.

''Tell me why you have decided to accompany ''Death Gun'' in your travels, and I'll let you be.''

''R-Really?''

''Just tell me!''

''All right, all right! Don't go berserk on me! Look, I am just a guy who wanted some credits and this ''Death Gun'' dude wanted me to come with him to kill a specific party of the ''117th Legion''. At first, I thought it was a suicide note, but that's when he promised me all the money he would give me if I would accompany them, so I obviously said yes. I swear that's all I know, just please let me be!''

''Um...You know what? I changed my mind.''

Then, she shot the man in the head and the player died instantly, leaving behind him his equipment. As Spiegel approached the party, Pale Rider gave Sakumi a bothered look from under his helmet.

''Maybe that was a little...too much.''

Sakumi turned her look toward him and she sighed.

''Yeah, maybe you're right. I was just so angered that we lost one of our guys...(sigh) Look, there's still two guys left. We'll kill those two and get back to Gurroken.''

As Asuna reloaded her gun, she noticed that Maka was looking at the office with the same cyborg effects than Sakumi had on her left eye- with the only difference being that the effects were blue and not yellow - as she was using Soul's D.C.A.I.A. options.

''Maka-san? Is there someone waiting for us in there?''

''Yes, two players actually. They were the ones who had black clocks on them.''

''Hm...apart from that ''Death Gun'', what is the other guy using?''

''I don't know. There's something messing up with my A.I.'s abilities and I can't detect the second one's weapon. Let's hope it's not too dangerous.''

Sakumi nodded to her observation and she decided to split up the party.

''All right. Me, Pale Rider and Asuna will enter the building while Stone, Spiegel and Maka will wait here. Is this clear?''

As most of the party nodded, Sakumi noticed that Stone suddenly looked hesitant. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry, Stone-san, we'll finish this quickly.''

''N-No, that's not that I don't want to stay here. It's...''

When he tried to find a excuse, Asuna looked to him with a smile and he digressed as Sakumi noticed.

''Oh, so it's because you're worried for Asuna-san? Don't worry, me and Pale Rider will assure that she will not go down. I promise.''

''O...Okay, fine, you can go in. We'll stay here and defend the perimeter.''

''All right. Let's get in before they can set up an ambush.''

After she said that, Sakumi, Pale Rider and Asuna slowly walked into the office. As they entered it, they noticed that the building was almost completely destroyed from the inside. Papers were lying around destroyed desks and pieces of the ceilling fell on the ground. The building was surely like that because of the nuclear war atmosphere of the game, but now was not the time to think about that. As the three players approached the stairs and verified for the last time the first floor of the building, the three took their guard down, but Yui quickly appeared in Sakumi's vision once more.

''Don't let your guard down, Mama! The enemy player is waiting for you on the second floor!''

That's when Pale Rider noticed a shadow looking at them from the top of the stairs.

''Oh, shit! Get to cover, now!''

As he shouted that, the enemy player who was looking at them took out a surprisingly big machine-gun from his back threw the coat to reveal a tall man in complete body armor without an headgear and began to launch a rain of bullets on where the third player were previously. As he stopped shooting knowing that he will not get the three players on shooting on the floor, he continued to make the horrific barrel of the mini-gun spin as he was waiting for a chance to hit. Sakumi suddenly noticed while she was in cover that there was not two red dots on her mini-map, but only one.

''W-Wait! Where is the other player?''

''He logged out!''

That answer came from the mini-gun guy in a loud voice, having a big smile on his face.

''The contract we had with him was fullfilled and we got our money! He did not had any reason to continue to fight!''

''So you covered this bastard while he was logging out in a neutral zone? Are you crazy?! You just helped someone in a murder!''

As Asuna shouted that, he began to laugh, making her more angry than before.

''Hell if I care! I got my credits and that's all!''

As he laughed again, he began to get down of the stairs slowly.

''Now, ladies and gentleman, it's time to DI-''

A loud bang was heard from outside and the tope of the player's body was now replaced with a big hole as a bullet passed right through a window and hit him. As he fell on the ground in a complete silence, the three players stood there in complete surprise from the player's sudden death as a little voice came out of Sakumi's talkie-walkie.

''Boom, headshot.''

Instantly, the three players sighed in relief as they heard the voice of Sinon and they took their guard down, knowing that this was the end of this long fight. Sakumi reloaded her SG 550 and she put the rifle on her back.

''There...it's done. We should get back to the city, I don't want to waste my time here anymore.''

As she walked away from the stairs and got out of the building, Asuna looked toward her with complete surprise as Pale Rider was verifying his ammo.

''I...never thought someone could make plans like this in a direct fight.''

Pale Rider gave her a serious look from under his helmet and nodded.

''There's a reason why her guild in SAO was one of the best. It's because she would not feel the fear of going into a battle. In other words, she was much more brave than anyone around her.''

''Really?''

Pale Rider nodded once again and Asuna sighed when she remembered Dyne.

''Maybe we should make a proper goodbye to Dyne, right?''

''I don't know. Even if many of us considered him like a friend, he was of a jerk for everyone.''

''Yeah...You're right, maybe we should forget him.''

''I know how you feel, Asuna-san. I know how it feels to lose someone just because of a game, I was in SAO too you know...''

As Asuna gave him a sad look, Pale Rider directed himself toward the door and, just before he got out, he told one last thing to Asuna.

''In fact...I could have been killed in SAO many times if it weren't for my friends, so I am trusting them the most I can.''

And he got out of the building to get back to the others, leaving Asuna thinking about it.

''Oi, Asuna-san, are you coming with us to Gurokken?''

As Stone opened the office's door and asked that to Asuna, she nodded and got out of the building with him as she joined the others back.

As she was walking in front of her party while directing herself to Gurokken, Sakumi suddenly felt the usual weight of a guild leader back. Even if the ''117th Legion'' was not a guild, but a squadron, she still felt like it was kind of the same thing. This is also when she felt the burden of losing Dyne without even noticing the shot coming. But...there was surely something behind that murder. A bullet hit from the virtual world cannot harm you in the Real World...so how did it kill him?

_'' (sigh) No matter how many times I will think about it, it'll just end up with no answers. I guess I'll just stop thinking about Dyne for now and I'll go talk with Kirito-kun.''_

5 minutes ago, Shinkawa family house:

Shoichi took out the AmuSphere off his head and sat on his bed furious to himself. This time, he was just lucky to hit Dyne from that far with his pistol. If he would had just missed the shot from a feet, than the ''Death Gun'' plan would had completely fell apart and he would had been surely dead by now. It was now two targets that were now eliminated: Zekushiido and Dyne...But there was still some targets left to kill. To be more precise, there's still four targets to put down: Usujio Tarako, Pale Rider, Sinon and Sakumi. And the list is not ending there. There will be more targets, that is a certain answer.

''Yo, Shoichi-san.''

''Huh?''

He looked up toward the doorframe and he sighed in relief when he saw that the visitor was actually Himeko, thinking for a second that it could have been the police.

''Oh, Himeko-san! Come in, come in.''

Himeko got in the room and closed the door behind him as he sat down on a chair that was not far from a portable computer where the AmuSphere cables were connected to.

''I've eliminated that Dyne guy your brother wanted down.''

''Same for me. I shot him right in the chest from at least a mile away thanks to that high DEX stat this character has.''

No, he didn't shot him in the chest, but in the back. Although, any body part didn't really bothered as long as the target dies by the succinylcholine. Himeko sighed and looked toward the background of the portable computer, which was a picture of Shoichi and Kyouji looking toward some kind of plains, holding their hands together. While thinking about it, it was kind of sad to see that Shoichi had changed so much just because of the Laughing Coffin and Himeko suddenly realised that maybe he should had just gave up that murdering thing and just stop. Maybe it would have been a good idea to just forget Death X and just be the Haruhime that helps the ''Alpha Squad'' SAO guild...but there's no way back now. He chose to become a murderer and a murderer he will remain for the rest of his life. He turned his look from the computer toward Shoichi and talked in a calm voice.

''Anyway, at least, the assassination process was all right. Got no one to worry on since that guy was living alone. But...maybe that guy was just an idiot...''

''Why should he be? If my brother wants him dead, then there should be a reason, right?''

''Certainly, yes, but...that guy just gave his Real World address just before he got screwed over by some dude trying to tell him that the inscriptions for the nest BoB were already started.''

''Bah, who cares, really? Apparently, he was a bad leader and he had a pretty derpy personality if I would say, Himeko-san.''

''Hm...Still, I think that guy was just a waste of poison.''

''Maybe you're right...Hey, I just thought about something lately.''

''Hm?''

''I got into my brother's room yesterday and he was trying to present me a girl that was in his room...but that girl wasn't even there!''

''What? Are you serious?''

''Yeah, really! I don't know what's going on with him but I swear he's gonna have some trouble in the medical test examination our parents wants him to do.''

''Maybe he was just imagining things? Nah, that's too stupid for a reason. But...how could he become crazy while he was perfectly okay when I saw for the first time four months ago?''

''I don't know, man...I don't know...''

The two men looked toward the floor with a sad look as they tried to imagine what the hell was going on with Kyouji. For a pair of killers like them, anyone could say that this situation was pretty ironic to see, sadly.


	28. Chapter 28: The Politicar

Chapter XXVIII

December 7th 2025, Real World, Kirigaya family house, 4:30 PM:

Since the day Dyne unfortunately died in GGO, another player known as Usujio Tarako has been killed by the now infamous ''Death Gun'', worrying the population of the game even more. This time, Natsumi couldn't hide this anymore to Kazuto and she had decided to visit him in the Real World to talk about it. It was also now almost a month since her father died and that her mother had developped a DID, so she was forced to live in Amano's house with her sister Haruna to at least have a house to live in until her mother comes back. She was also completely free and was not forced to go to school anymore until her situation comes back to normal, but it was only a small favor in comparison of a large depressing situation.

After Natsumi finally reached the Kirigaya family house, she knocked on the door and, this time, Kazuto opened the door. She got to admit that she was a bit surprised to see him since, normally, it was his sister Suguha that was answering at the door. A little smile appeared on his face as he saw Natsumi.

''Oh, hello, Natsu-chan! You can come in.''

''Okay.''

As she entered the house, she took out her winter vest and put it in the wardrobe that was placed on the side of the door and took out her shoes in respect as she got into the living room with Kazuto on her side and they sat on the couch. Natsumi decided to talk first.

''So, Kazuto-kun, did you...ever heard of a rumor on the Internet that someone could kill a person in a virtual game?''

Kazuto looked shocked for a second but he quickly took a serious face; the one Natsumi saw a lot of times as he was trying to analyze a situation.

''In what game?''

''GGO.''

''Gun Gale?''

''Yeah. I even saw one of my friends get killed by him while we were preparing ourselves for an attack on an enemy squad...''

''...Seriously?''

Natsumi nodded. In fact, she saw two players get killed by ''Death Gun'': Zekushiido and Dyne. The only person she had not seen his death was Usujio Tarako, of which his body was found aound a week ago. Not only that: she is also now replacing Dyne in the job of a leader and she renamed the squadron of the ''117th legion'' to the ''Alpha Squad'' to satisfy the other players in the squadron, which were almost all SAO players that were once with her in her SAO guild with the same name.

The only player she didn't exactly know about in the squadron for the moment was Stone, the dual-SMG user in black clothes under a hood. She never had the chance to talk with him personally, but the only thing she could put a finger on was that Asuna and him have a relation. Although, she must admit that she know someone that was wearing almost the exact same type of clothes in SAO known as Yukishi in the game and Akiko in the Real World.

''Maybe you could...ask Kikuoka-san about it?''

''That ''Minister of Internal Affairs'' guy? Eh...I don't know. Even if her helped us in the arrest of Sugou, I don't trust him.''

''Why not?''

''Well, he's a guy from the Internal Affairs. I haven't seen a single person coming from this thing that doesn't hide things behind them. They are like the goddamn CIA of the U.S.''

This time, Kazuto was right. The Ministry of Internal Affairs is known to hide some of the most important files known on the gouvernment of Japan, so it would not be really surprising if Kikuoka puts them into trouble after working with him. Kikuoka was a man Natsumi and Kirito had asked him the locations of their friends in Tokyo after the SAO Incident...but the two lovers did not really liked him in the first place after he told them that in exchange for their friends' locations, they would have to deal with anything criminal related to the online world. Natsumi thought about it for a second, but she soon shook her head.

''We don't have a choice anyway, Kazuto-kun. You know how much I want to protect as much people as possible, whatever the circonstances or consequences. And, by the way, wasn't he a member of the ''SAO Case Victims Rescue Force''?''

''Yeah. Well...okay, I'll try to contact him, but you'll have to come with me at the meeting.''

''Fine, then. As long as it helps, I'm all right with it.''

She smiled and did a little kiss on Kazuto's cheek, surprising him as he smiled a little and decided to change the subject.

''Oh, yeah, I just remembered something. Is Yui all right in GGO? Because...it feels pretty weird to not have her with me in ALO.''

''Ah, yes, she's fine. She says that she doesn't really like the guns in the game, but, apart from that, she really wants to help me in the game.''

As Natsumi talked about Yui, she realised that Kazuto opened up an ''A.I.'' talking subject and she decided to turn herself toward the situation with Taron.

''There's also something else that I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember Taron from SAO?''

''Um, let me think...Wasn't she the A.I. who helped us fight that side quest boss Rika-san wanted you to kill?''

''Yeah! Well...how can I say this without you saying that's impossible, um...she's still alive!''

''Eeeeh? She's still alive? I thought Cardinal deleted her after she killed that boss.''

''Yui was able to revive her with her remaining data that was scattered on ''The Seed''. She's now with me in GGO.''

''Seriously? Wow...I never thought Yui could do that. Let's just hope the GMs of the game does not delete her.''

''Yeah, but there also something else about her.''

''Hm?''

''Well...let me explain.''

As Natsumi began to talk about Soul's state has a helping A.I. and to his request, Kazuto was listening to it with complete attention. As she finished talking about it, Kazuto gave her a serious look as he thought about it.

''Hm...Maybe I can talk about it at school. We are doing some projects in the computer class and maybe I can talk about it with some of my friends. We could probably be able to modify his data in order to make the network classifiy him as a player like Taron-san.''

''You could do that?''

''Yeah, but has a 1% chance for him to be rejected by the system and to be deleted.''

''What?!''

As Natsumi thought about that percentage, she sighed.

''All right, as long as there's 99% for it to work, it's good to go.''

Kazuto nodded and he gave her a smile.

''Don't worry, it's going to be fine. I promise.''

Suddenly, the phone began to rang and Kazuto quickly rushed to it to respond.

''Hello? ...What? Tomorrow? ...Fine, I'll tell her. Goodbye.''

He rang up the phone and Natsumi gave him a curious look as he somehow look bothered.

''Who was it?''

''Kikuoka. He asked me to meet him at a cafe called ''Ginza''. I think it's not really far from Agil's bar.''

''Let me guess this time, the ''her'' you were talking about was me, right?''

Kazuto nodded.

''Yes, Natsu-chan. Looks like that guy you just mentionned really wants to meet us that much.''

''Let's not make him wait, then, or else he's going to put us into another mess.''

An hour later, ''Ginza'' Cafe:

''Welcome, table for two?''

As Natsumi and Kazuto arrived at the door of the restaurant where a waiter was waiting for them and bowed in respect, a man that was sitting at a table not far from them was waving his hand toward them while he was calling them over.

''Hey, Kirito-kun, Saku-nii-san, over here!''

As the two lovers cringed after hearing their online names, almost everyone in the stores returned themselves to them as classic music was playing in the background, giving them wierd looks as they directed themselves toward the man who called them. Natsumi could only guess that they were looking at her and Kazuto like that because of their clothes as she noticed that almost everyone around here were from the top-tier class, wearing elegant costumes or dresses compared to her white winter vest and black jeans while Kazuto was wearing his old leather jacket and patched jeans.

The short black-haired man with glasses who called them was wearing an elegant suit, smiling to the two as they sat down on the chairs. After they sat, a waiter came by and gave them two glasses of water and the menus, surprising Natsumi of the speed of the bar's waiters. What was that place? A five-star restaurant?

As she gave a nervous look toward Kazuto who had kind of the same look, the man finally decided to talk again.

''It's my treat this time, so order whatever you like.''

''I would have even if didn't say that.''

As Kazuto replied quickly, Natsumi looked toward the menu with shocked look. 1200 Yen for a little ''Choux

à la crème''? That was a bit much. If the man wouldn't had offered them the money needed to pay, she would had refrained from paying and would have ordered nothing while finding an excuse. As she thought about what she will order carefully, Kazuto quickly came to help as he began to order.

''Aaah...I'll take a parfait au chocolat...with a mille-feuille...and finally a hazelnut coffee. My friend here will take the same thing.''

As the Waiter replied with a polite ''Very well, sir.'', Natsumi sighed in relief as she gave a thankful look to Kazuto and slowly turned her look toward the man who was in front of them and was eating some sort of pudding put over what looked like a mountain of fresh cream.

''Yah, guys, sorry for calling you out on such short notice.''

Kazuto looked to him with some sort of bothered look.

''If you feel any remorse then you should not have called us to Ginza in the first place.''

''The fresh cream here is the best. Maybe I should get a Cream Puff while we're at it...''

Natsumi quickly took a serious face and talked in a calm voice.

''Just before we start conversing, I would really like you to not call us like that.''

''That's so cruel...wasn't I the first person to visit come by your friend's side a year ago?''

''Really?''

As she turned her look toward Kazuto with a slight curious face, he sighed and changed the subject.

''News that a huge deposit of rare metals was discovered at Sagami Bay and the related big shots have organised a celebratory Oklahoma mixer dance. Don't be so troubled over just one cream puff.''

Kikuoka raised his head from the cream puff, looked suprised for a second but soon smiled.

''Well, no matter the yield gained, because it is unrelated to my department, I do not believe we will benefit from it. I'll just bear with my hunger, for the sake of our economy.''

Natsumi cough to turn his attention to her and changed the subject once again.

''So, Kikuoka-san, why did you call us out here? I thought it was just a charming little bar invitation you gave us, but I guess there's more behind it, right?''

''Took the words right off my mouth! I am surprised to see that the old guild leader still has a high Speech skill!''

As she shuddered at the bad Elder Scrolls reference, he opened a briefcase that was on the chair that was on his side and took out a little electronic tablet from it. As he put it on the table, he continued.

''Actually, in terms of crime scenes linked to the online world, there was already at least an hundred cases just this November. Virtual theft, property damage...I could still tell more and I wouldn't be done for an hour long. There were also thirteen cases which caused real manifestations including the very infamous Shinjuku Station case.''

'' (sigh) I heard about that one. Apprently, he slashed two people to death with a big sword, slashing two people to death. I wondered how he could wield such a thing...''

This time, Kazuto turned his look toward Natsumi and explained.

''After that man was arrested, traces of LSD drugs and Whisky was found in his blood, so there's an explanation of why he did this. He was surely hallucinating and it was confirmed long ago that the man was a hardcore video-gamer.''

After he said that, the waiter arrived at their tables as he began to serve Natsumi and Kazuto. After he finished, he gave a polite look to Natsumi.

''Would this be everything, madam?''

''Yes, thank you.''

As she confirmed the food choice, the waiter put a bill on the table with a scared face and left, letting Kazuto continue.

''...As PKing in seen in most of these games as just another daily occurence, it isn't impossible for such an environment to serve as a training ground for Real World murders. Especially in these new types of games that gets more and more violent everyday. Above that are also hardcore maniacs who would rather commit suicide than log out.''

As he said that, one of the ladies at another table let out a loud ''ahem'', interrupting him as he lowered his head in embarassement and Natsumi decided to speak a little.

''And the worse in it is that, even if the laws of our world tries to stop whatever cases that happens that are linked toward the online world, it will be totally useless.''

''Useless?''

As Kikuoka said that in a litlle surprised voice, she continued.

''Yes, useless. Why? Simple. Even if the gouvernment appears one day to close the online network of VRMMO games, it will not do anything. Remember that there are still many countries around the world possessing many game companies that will still produce games, no matter what, unfortunately.''

''Hm...''

''And, besides, you do have a character in ALfheim Online, right? I think it's pretty clear that you have a clear experience on what FullDiving and PKing is in MMORPGs. Getting stronger, famous and overall being the best is the usual objective any player would give themselves in these kinds of game...which is kind of the same thing in real life, really. Getting better, being more recognised...all these things also appears in real life, you know. That's what society is after all, right, Kikuoka-san?''

As Kazuto smiled at that backfire Natsumi gave from Kikuoka's previous bad joke, he continued.

''Finally, those with both inferiority in the Virtual World and superiority in the Real World in balance can eat cake with peaceful faces, isn't it?''

As Kikuoka took another bit in his pudding, he smiled.

''You are quite frank with your spite aren't you? So, what about Kirito-kun? How do you take the balance?''

As he said that and Kazuto's smile disappeared, Natsumi smiled in return as she discretely took his hand under the table.

''Well, at least, he has me.''

As Kazuto took back his smile, Kikuoka's did not disappeared at all.

''I see, I must admit that I am kind of jealous on that one, Kirito-kun. Next time we are in ALO, could you introduce me to some girls? Like that Sylph Lord for example, she is just my type.''

''Heh, I am just gonna warn you in advance, if you ever tell her that you are actually a high ranking workaholic office worker, you'll get killed on the spot, trust me.''

''If it's by her, then I wouldn't mind being killed once. Anyway, I realised how time quickly passes by, so I'll just get to the main point already.''

This time, Kazuto raised an eyebrow as Kikuoka took the tablet in his hands, opened a file on it and gave it to Kazuto.

''Take a look.''

On the screen, Natsumi noticed that the screen was actually showinga picture of a man she could not recognise. He had very long brown hair, silver rimmed glasses and some recognisable fat on is neck and cheeks.

''Who is that man?''

''Last mouth, November 14th.

At an apartment located in Nakano Ward, Tokyo, the landlord noticed an unpleasant smell while cleaning up around the area. He tried to reach the resident through the inter-phone, but there was no response and there was no answer on the regular phone either. But as the room's lights were still on he released the electronic lock out of curiosity, and found this man... Shigemura Tamotsu, age 26, dead. It seems he had died five and a half days ago. There were no signs of the room being ravaged, and the body was lying on the bed wearing on his head..."

''An AmuSphere, I'm guessing.''

As Kazuto said that in a curious voice, Kikuoka nodded. Strangely, that man was very familiar to Natsumi somehow. November 14th...wait...so this man was...

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but was that man's avatar name Zekushiido on a game called Gun Gale Online?''

Kikuoka gave a curious look toward her.

''How did you know?''

''I...Nevermind, just go on.''

''Um...okay. Well, then. Yes, Kirito-kun, that man had this particular machine on his head. Immediately, we contacted his family members and ordered a post-mortem autopsy to investigate the mysterious death. Cause of death: acute heart failure. ''

Kazuto gave him a weird look.

''Heart failure? The one where a heart suddenly stops beating, right? Why did it happen?''

''We don't know. As a long time passed since the time of death and the probability of it being a crime is low, we didn't do a detailed autopsy. But he seems like he had not eaten for two days after having logged in continuously.''

This time, Kazuto and Natsumi frowned. Even if she knew that that guy died after his image on a holo-panel got shot, maybe it was just a coincidence. Having not eat for two days straight is not only pretty stupid but can also cause death along with dehydration kicking. It was just a coincidence...right? Wait...no, impossible. Dyne also got shot by him and he also got killed and she already knew that he would play often, but not to the point of playing 24 hours straight. She began to talk in a calm voice...

''While this is tragic for such a young man...''

...just before she got interrupted by Kikuoka.''

"Indeed it's depressing, but it is common these days. Because such an incident won't appear on the news, and the family members won't say much as they want to conceal the fact of dying from this way due to a game, we can't seem to conduct any further investigations. In a way, such a death can also be seen as an invasion of VRMMOs, but... "

''...you wouldn't call us out here just for a case like that, right?''

The man looked toward his screen and began to open another file as he was talking.

''There's more behind it. Actually, that Shigemura-kun installed only a single game in his AmuSphere...and that was ''Gun Gale Online''...heard about it?'

''_Of course he knows about it; I showed him the trailer of the game a month ago!''_

As Natsumi thought that, Kazuto nodded.

''That's...obviously a given. Due to the face that it's the only VRMMO game in Japan with ''Pro'' playing; I even got interrested in it myself and Natsu-chan has been playing it for a while.''

''Really? Then...I suppose you already know that there were two other players who-unfortunately-also got killed with the same way the first one died.''

''Yes...Usujio Tarako and Dyne, right?''

As Kikuoka nodded with the same serious look, Natsumi had took a slight sad one after hearing the name of Dyne as the man continued.

''Yup. I'll skip the details of the autopsy and their real names, but the two were also confirmed to have died with heart failure. 31 years old and 24 years old, respectively. He...look, let's just go back to the ''Zekushiido'' case. As he was being aired on the spot on MMO Stream, a unknown man shot him in one of the bars of the capital city of the game, ''SBC Gurokken''.''

''Was the other players also shot by him?''

As Kikuoka looked on that tablet to get the actual informations, he slightly nodded.

''Yes. Actually, the man was completely covered in a black coat while shouting all kinds of words about ''Justice'' and ''Real Strength'' before pulling the trigger on those three.''

''Name of the player?''

''Death Pistol...or ''Death Gun'', if I see the details here. But, it's maybe a fake, since we can't locate his location by accesing his ID...

'' (sigh) That is dissapointing, indeed. But, how, could an online bullet could kill someone? I thought the AmuSphere had a complete security upgrade...''

''We still don't know...yet. At first, we thought it could have damaged a part of the brain, but it was clearly only the heart of the victim that was affected.''

Natsumi decided to take the speech this time.

''Hm...this is kind of hard to believe. But...I digress. You maybe know all the details and possibilities of death. If you clearly have the brains of your famous ministry's elites, then it means you don't really need us anymore, right?''

''No, no, that's not it. Kirito-kun's and Saku-nii-san's ways of thinking are really stimulating, it was a huge reference and I also like to speaking with you two.''

Kazuto suddenly got a little bit enough of him and said in a calm voice.

''But we don't and as, for the security of the AmuSphere, there should be a limit. Therefore, in conclusion, it is clearly impossible to influence the human heart in a video game. The ''Death Gun'''s shots and the three heart attacks were completely coincidental. Goodbye, then, and thank you for your hospitality.''

As he began to stood up, Kikuoka suddenly got a little nervous.

''Waaa, w-wait, wait. We were just going to the main topic. You can order something else to eat if you want.

''...Fine...''

As he sat back down, Kikuoka sighed in relief and continued.

''Well, I am relieved that Kirito-kun reached that conclusion. I also thought about the deaths being completely coincidental. Saying this, however, could you two do a favor for me?''

Natsumi sighed.

''What is it again that you ask for us? You already wanted us to clearly act as ''Watch Dogs'' on the entire network of ''The Seed''. Let me guess...you want us to go contact him?''

As Kikuoka nodded gently, Natsumi gave him the cold and serious face she would get after someone bothers very much; most of the time being gouvernment politicals or trolls on the internet.

''Pff...yeah, right. ''Oh, Mister ''Death Gun'', could you shot me in the chest so I can verify how you kill people?''. No, seriously, if you really want us to do it, go do it yourself.''

As she stood up, Kikuoka quickly took her jacket to refrain her from going as he began to explain.

''Look, you should know, at least, that the players who got shot were both strong or famous enough to be recognised all around the VRMMO network. But...maybe the killers of Kayaba-san could do it...''

As Kazuto took a slight angered look after seeing Kikuoka do that to Natsumi, she sighed and sat down.

''Okay, I got to admit that maybe it's just coincidences, but what you are trying to ask us is maybe a little too much, right?''

''Also, we cannot really be considered as ''Pro'' players, you know...''

As Kazuto sais that and Natsumi nodded, Kikuoka took a weird look after he heard that word again.

''Um, just a little question first. What does ''Pro'' mean? You said that it least two times now.''

''It means that those players are basically getting their income from the game. GGO is the only VRMMO that has a ''real life money conversion system''.''

''Really?''

Kikuoka said that rather quickly. For a professional agent, he got to admit that he does not know anything from the world, even if he kind of looked like it. Kazuto continued with a serious face.

''For this paticular reason, the time spent and enthusiasm of GGO's high level crowd can't be compared to other MMO players. I, without any intricate knowledge of the details of game mechanics, cannot go in blindly and compete with these people. In the first place, as the name implies, it's a game where gunfights are the main form of combat... I'm not good with projectile weapons. My condolences but you'll have to pick someone else to do your bidding."

''Wait, wait, there's really no one else I can rely on. For me, you two are the only VRMMO players that I can get into contact within reality. Besides...if you're saying that professional opponents are a heavy burden and that they get their salary from this game, then it's fine if you treat it like a job.''

''...What?''

''Paid compensation for collaborative investigation. It may...not be the same amount that top players in GGO earn monthly, it is only this much.''

As he raised three fingers and Kazuto hesitated for a second, he sighed and accepted.

'' (sigh) All right. Keep the money. I'll do it just because you're a gouvernment official, but that's it. I'll get into the game as soon as I can, but let me tell you that even I am not sure to encounter him. After all, he clearly looks like a rumor.''

''I don't need any more info.''

As Natsumi said that and stood up once again from the table, Kikuoka and Kazuto gave her curious looks as she continued.

''I already saw two players be killed already and it's enough for me to convince myself of it's existence. Me and Kazuto-kun will contact you when it's done.''

''Are you sure about it, Natsu-chan?''

As Kazuto asked that, she nodded with the same serious face and directed herself toward the exit of the bar with a serious face. As Kazuto quickly joined her back outside after saying a bland goodbye to Kikuoka, he gave her a surprised face after she saw her serious one.

''That was pretty fast. Are you really sure you want to fight that guy again after you saw your friend die?''

''I swear will get that guy as fast as I can to prove who the hell is that murderer. I really have enough of this shit.''


End file.
